Which Witch?
by Kerrymdb
Summary: Complete! Epilogue is Up! A Sequel to The Forgiveness Within. A secret is discovered that will give the Order more power than ever before. Will Tonks and Snape survive the coming ordeal? Rated R for sexual situations and violence
1. Lazy Summer Days

**Chapter One – Lazy Summer Days**

Tonks had a case of the giggles. "Try to make them long!" she cried.

Fortunata Haley had a look of pure concentration on her face. She scrunched up her nose, and her earlobes started to elongate.

"Keep going!" Tonks laughed.

Nata squished her whole face up and her ears kept getting longer. They were about to brush her shoulders.

"Okay…stop," Tonks said, holding her sides, laughing. She held out a mirror to show Nata what she had accomplished.

Nata took a look at herself. She promptly put her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress a giggle. "That looks so silly," she cried.

Tonks took a deep breath, and tried to stop laughing. "Did you feel any pain this time?" she asked seriously.

Nata shook her head, "Just towards the end," she whispered.

"Nata," Tonks said, exasperated, "How many times do I have to tell you? If you feel pain, stop."

"I know. I just want to get better at this," she grinned at Tonks.

"You will get better at this," Tonks promised. "Just a couple of weeks ago, you could only change your hair and skin color. Now you're starting to change your body shape. You're doing great."

Nata smiled, and changed her ears back to their regular size. "I can't wait till I can keep changing my hair color, like you," she said excitedly.

Tonks ran her hand through her robin's egg blue hair. She had morphed her eyes to match. "You already do a great job of changing color," Tonks started.

"Yeah, but it only lasts an hour," Nata sighed.

Tonks glanced at the hourglass on the mantle. "It's time for me to go," she said, "Same time in two weeks?"

Nata nodded eagerly. "What's my homework?" she asked.

Tonks thought for a moment. "We're going to work on noses next time. I want to see five completely different noses, allright?"

"Works for me. Thanks Tonks!" Nata ran upstairs, leaving Tonks alone in Nata's living room.

Instead of apparating to 12 Grimmauld Place, Tonks decided to walk for a bit. She thought about the lesson she had just completed with Nata. Nata was a metamorph, just like Tonks. However, Nata had learned about her power only in the previous year. Professor McGonagall asked Tonks to help Nata with her new powers. Tonks had eagerly accepted.

This was only their second lesson. Tonks had already grown fond of the tall, gangly Hufflepuff. In their first lesson, Nata announced that she couldn't wait to get rid of her hair, which was extremely curly and a dark brown.

With the summer heat, Tonks' hair was getting sticky on her back. She scrunched her own nose and changed her hair back to its natural state, strawberry blonde spikes. She felt the back of her head; it was time for a haircut.

"Much better!" she said out loud. A couple of elderly women stopped and started at her. Tonks cursed herself for not checking if anyone was in the area.

Tonks stopped worrying when she heard one of the women mutter, "Kids today."

Tonks suppressed a giggle. She was going to be turning twenty-five in a month, so by no means was she a little kid anymore. Luckily, one of the benefits of being a metamorph was that she could look younger than she was. That was bound to be handy when she was forty.

She realized that she had no idea where she was walking. Tonks didn't care though. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and she had the entire day free. It had been quite a while since she had a free day.

Tonks knew then what she wanted to do. She would go to Hogwarts and see Severus. She never really knew what to call him. It didn't seem right to call him her boyfriend. Technically, she had asked him to marry her, and he did say yes, so he could be called her fiancé. And she wasn't going to go around telling people that he was her soul mate, even though that was what he was.

Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape seemed the unlikeliest pair a year ago. But then Tonks had dealt with the most difficult year of her life. On Professor Dumbledore's orders, she had become a Death Eater, to spy for the Order. She had gone through many, many hard times, but Severus had been there to support her every step of the way.

And they had fallen in love.

Though only a few people knew that the two were a pair. Death Eaters had tried to put Tonks under the Imperius spell. Severus was also a spy for the Order. He was in you-know-who's inner circle. Word could not get out that Severus was dating Tonks. It could mean both their lives.

She giggled, remembering that Severus said once they were free to have their relationship public, that he would go to the astronomy tower and tell everyone how he felt about her. That was one promise she was going to make sure he kept.

Without a moment's hesitation, she apparated to Hogsmeade. She slowly walked over to Honeydukes to buy some candy. Some coconut ice for her and Chocolate Frogs for Severus. One night he let it slip that he had been collecting the cards since he was seven. She liked to buy some for him now and again. He showed her his collection once, he was only missing three out of two thousand cards.

After buying the candy, Tonks picked up her pace a bit. This was too beautiful a day to be inside. Fifteen minutes later, Tonks was skipping down the steps of the dungeon. Outside the potions classroom door, which was closed, she cried, "Severus?"

"One minute, Dora. Don't come in, or you'll ruin the air pressure!" she heard him yell.

Tonks waited patiently outside the classroom. Five minutes later, the door opened and Tonks walked in. Severus was standing behind a table that had five cauldrons on top of it. One cauldron was smoking fiercely, while another was making a strange sort of humming sound.

Tonks was fascinated. She went over to give him a kiss, but then saw that the apron he was wearing was covered in slime and what looked to be blood. Very cautiously, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What in the world are you working on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in three days because of this. What are you working on?" Tonks asked again.

Severus sighed, "I can't tell you," he said, still avoiding her eyes.

Tonks was taken aback. Severus had never held any secrets from her before. "You can't or you won't?" she asked.

Finally, Severus looked at her. "I can't," he said simply.

Trying to hide her disappointment, she asked, "On whose orders?"

Severus opened his mouth but Tonks stopped him and said, "Of course. It was Dumbledore, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded. "Doesn't he trust me?" she asked.

"Of course he does," Severus said. "You'll find out about this potion if I ever get it to work."

"It's not going well?" Tonks asked.

"No," he pouted. "I'm not used to potions not working for me."

Tonks allowed herself a smile, "My poor baby," she teased. She fished out the Chocolate Frogs from her handbag. "Maybe this will make it better."

Severus' eyes lit up. "Thanks," he said eagerly, opening up the package. Tonks put her hand to her mouth to suppress the laugh she knew was on the way. Severus had a ritual for eating Chocolate Frogs. He bit off one of the legs first. Ate is completely, only then did he allow himself to look at the card.

When he was done chewing, he turned over the card quickly. "Dumbledore," he said.

"I'll take that one," Tonks said. Severus got so many duplicates that Tonks started her own collection.

"I'll save the rest for later," he said, leaving the packages on the table.

"Let's go outside," she said, "It's bloody gorgeous outside."

Severus looked like he was debating with himself. "I don't know," he started, "I have to keep working on this…"

Tonks gave him what she called, "the look." "Please?" she asked.

After a moment's silence, he said, "Okay. Outside it is!"

Tonks clapped her hands in pleasure. "Goody!" she said.

Severus started walking towards the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Tonks asked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Your apron, silly," she said.

Severus looked down and smiled, taking off his apron and his dragon hide gloves. He gave her a look that clearly asked, "satisfied?"

"Much better," Tonks cried and started to run towards him. Unfortunately, she slipped on some of the very slime that was on Severus' apron. She landed right on her bottom.

"Damnit!" she yelled. "That hurt!"

Severus was at her side in an instant. "Are you allright Dora?" he asked worriedly.

Tonks groaned, "I'm fine. What am I saying? No, I'm not. My ass hurts!"

Severus helped her up and started gently rubbing her bottom. "This any better?" he asked slyly.

Tonks wrapped her arms around him, now that he wasn't covered in slime. "Mmm…I like this kind of treatment," she said, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Not yet!" Severus cried, moving suddenly.

"Someone needs a breath cleaning spell," Tonks said in a singsong voice.

"_Eluoris," _Severus said quickly. Tonks felt a stab of guilt. Just a couple of weeks ago, Tonks had wounded Severus during a battle at the Ministry of Magic. Severus, being a spy, had to fight with the Death Eaters. Tonks had thrown "Cadonoceo," at him, not knowing the Death Eater was Severus. That particular spell caused a great deal of damage to the internal organs. Severus had to stay in the hospital wing for a week. He still was not back to perfect health yet. At first, Severus needed ten potions a day. He was down to three now. And all three, according to him, tasted foul.

Severus grabbed her waist and Tonks brought her head up. His lips felt rougher than usual. Tonks noticed that he hadn't shaved today; the stubble was scratching her chin a bit. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring.

Tonks then broke the kiss off, really wanting to go outside. She took his hand and they walked out of the dungeon. There was another professor way down the hallway when they reached the main corridor. Quickly they dropped hands.

Tonks looked at Severus. Something seemed…off. Then it hit her. "Are you wearing jeans?" she asked.

Severus looked down at his apparel and shrugged. "I do own jeans," he said.

"Maybe you do, but I've never seen you wear them before!" Tonks exclaimed. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt.

"Why does it matter what I wear?" he asked, taking her hand again.

"It doesn't really," Tonks said, "I'm just so used to you wearing more formal clothes. It's like if I came here wearing a business suit."

"That would be a sight," Severus said, opening the door leading out to the lagoon. Tonks had to shield her eyes, the sun was so bright. Severus did the same.

They sat down by the lagoon. Tonks laid her head on Severus' lap. "I love summer," she whispered.

"I'm too pale to like summer," Severus said.

"Did you cast a sun blocking charm?" she asked lazily.

He nodded, "I was outside this morning. I cast one then," he cleared his throat. "Dora, I have some news."

Tonks sat up, there was something about his tone she didn't like. "What?"

"It was announced this morning. Draco Malfoy was released from Azkaban."

"Really?" Tonks asked. "Where's he going to live?" Both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in Azkaban.

"The paper didn't say," Severus said.

"If he hadn't tried to put the Imperius curse on me, I'd almost feel sorry for him," Tonks said.

"I know," Severus said.

"Let's now dwell on him any longer," Tonks said. "I can think of thousands of things I'd rather talk about."

But Tonks and Severus didn't do a whole lot of talking that afternoon.


	2. Family Ties

Chapter Two – Family Ties 

The next morning Tonks went back to her home, at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. She followed the voices that were in the kitchen. Remus and Molly and Arthur Weasley were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

The Weasleys had lived at the Order Headquarters for the last five weeks. Their home had been destroyed in an attack by Death Eaters. Luckily, no one had been hurt in the attack. The Weasleys were able to have the outside of their home rebuilt by the time of their son, Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour. The inside was just completed, but they had decided to stay at Headquarters for the summer.

Tonks sat down to help herself to a bit of breakfast when she heard two loud cracks. Fred and George had apparated into the kitchen.

"Excellent timing, twin!" one said to the other. Tonks still couldn't tell which was which.

"Mum, one thing we do miss is your breakfast," the other twin said.

Molly put her hands on her hips. "Fred, you could have stayed here. It was your decision to move to your own place."

"I know, Mum," Fred said, "I know. Be grateful, we work all hours of the night. We'd just be waking people up."

Just then George turned towards the table and saw Tonks sitting there. He sat down and took her hand. "We need to talk, future wife."

Tonks rolled her eyes. For over a year now, George would pretend to ask Tonks out. "From this moment on, you are now my former future wife."

"Oh really?" Tonks arched one eyebrow. She noticed that Molly was trying to pretend not to listen.

"I have fallen in love with another. And she now deserves that title," George smiled.

"Good for you!" Tonks told him. She looked at Fred, "Have you made an honest woman of Angelina yet?"

Fred chuckled. "This conversation is over. We're going to give Mum a heart attack if we keep talking about marriage."

"Oh Fred," Molly blushed.

"Believe it or not, we did have a purpose coming over here. Mum, can we borrow Ron today? Someone called in sick, and we need an extra worker."

"Don't ask me," Molly said, "Ron's of age now, as he keeps reminding me."

George gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mum," he said as he apparated upstairs.

"Oh, and Tonks?" Fred said.

"Yes, Fred?"

"I really dig the veela look," he said, raising both of his eyebrows before disappearing. Tonks forgot that she had the long silver hair this morning.

Tonks laughed. "I still don't know how you raised seven children, Molly."

Molly shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know either. So what do you have planned today, Tonks?"

Tonks recognized Molly's tone. It was a tone she used when she wanted some help with housework. "I'm going to visit my parents today," Tonks said.

"How are they?" Arthur asked.

Tonks parents had been attacked by Death Eaters. Her mother had been completely cured, but it was now certain that her father would never be able to talk again. Tonks wanted to cry every time she saw her father open his mouth to try to speak.

"Mum's okay. One of her bones hurts like hell right before it's going to rain. She says it helps her know when to use an umbrella. My dad's learning how to use a Thought Board," Tonks answered.

A Thought Board was a small white board that one could place thoughts on, showing them to another person. It was very difficult to master. A lot of times thoughts that you would want no one to see would end up on the board. Tonks remembered being horrified when the board showed, "We should have sex tonight, Meda." Meda was what her father called her mother, her full name being Andromeda. She was even more horrified when her mother blushed and nodded her head. Tonks had tried very hard to pretend that she hadn't seen that.

Tonks ate her breakfast and ran up to her room. She had stayed at Hogwarts last night, so she needed to shower and change before she went to her parents. Flopping on her bed, she picked up a picture that had been taken a little less than two years ago. It was of her and Sirius.

She remembered that day clearly. Tonks had grown up hearing all about the horrible things her cousin Sirius Black had done. Imagine her surprise when she discovered what a wonderful person he really was. The picture version of Sirius was waving at her and had his arms around the picture version of her. "I miss you, Sirius," she told the picture.

Sirius was the only thing she and Severus really disagreed about. Even though he had been dead for a year, Severus still could not speak well of him. Tonks refused to let Severus say bad things about Sirius in front of her. It amazed her how people could hold onto a grudge, even after death.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Tonks yelled, getting up off of the bed. No one came in. "You may enter!" Tonks said louder. Still, no one entered. Tonks walked to the door and opened it in front of her. Kreacher, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place's resident house-elf was standing there, twisting part of his toga in his hands. Tonks was worried, Kreacher never bothered knocking. He usually barged in wherever he wanted to go.

"Yes?" Tonks asked uneasily.

"Kreacher has just gotten word that his son is ill. Kreacher wishes to see his son," Kreacher asked, bowing his head. Ever since he called her a whore, and Tonks threatened to kill him, Kreacher would always obey her command. Tonks was a Black, so he had to obey her, even if he hated her.

"You have a son?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"Botto is very sick. Kreacher is told Botto might die," Kreacher said. Tonks looked at the house-elf. She knew he was telling the truth, as he was unable to lie to her.

Tonks asked her next question carefully. "Whose family is Botto bound to?" she asked.

"The family of Lucius Malfoy," Kreacher said slowly.

'Is Botto at the Malfoy Manor?" Tonks asked. Kreacher nodded. No one currently lived at the Malfoy Manor. Tonks couldn't see any harm in letting the old house-elf see his son. She decided she would get another opinion, just in case. Kreacher was very sneaky.

"I'll let you know by the end of today," Tonks said clearly.

Kreacher slowly started walking down the hallway. Tonks heard him mutter, "Mudblood slut. Dares to call herself a Black…"

Tonks closed the door and sighed. Now she really needed that shower. Just talking to Kreacher made her feel dirty.

An hour later, Tonks tried to apparate to her parents' house. At once, she could tell that anti-apparation wards had been put on the house. "Why didn't they tell me?" she wondered aloud.

Tonks decided to floo over instead. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, sprinkled it over the fire, and said "Ted Tonks house," clearly. Nothing happened.

No Tonks was getting worried. She couldn't apparate or floo over to her house. Her parents' house was too far to walk. That left one thing to do.

88888

Tonks was flying in the air on her Comet Two Sixty. She closed her eyes briefly and felt the wind go through her hair, which for the journey, she had made very, very short. Gods, she loved flying. She didn't fly nearly enough. Maybe she would make Severus take a fly with her. Tonks chuckled, picturing him on a broom.

She was very high up, not wanting to been seen by any muggles. The broom compass she had brought with, told her she needed to be flying east. She changed course expertly.

Forty-five minutes, she finally made it to her parents' house. Thirty minutes ago, she had made a wrong turn, which added some time to her journey. Her parents' house was in the country, surrounded by very tall trees. They had no neighbors for miles, so Tonks didn't have to worry about being seen on her descent.

She loved this house. It was very small, only two bedrooms. But since there was only the three of them growing up, they had plenty of room.

She landed a quarter of a mile beyond the actual house. Picking her broom off of the ground, she started walking. The moment the house came into view, she head someone yell "Freeze!"

Tonks stopped. Her wand was in her back pocket. "Stay where you are!" the voice yelled.

"Wotcher, mate. I'm not moving," Tonks said good-naturedly. She recognized the voice as Gordon Petty, a fellow Auror.

Gordon came into view then. He was very tall and very skinny. He always seemed to have a look of surprise on his face. "Tonks?" he asked.

"In the flesh, mate. Why are you here?" she asked curiously. After her parents had been attacked, the Ministry had Auror patrolling the area. Tonks always wanted to patrol for her parents, but they never let her take a shift. Two weeks ago, the Ministry announced they no longer would be providing guard. Too many other priorities, they said. Mum was relieved. She hadn't liked knowing that people where watching the house at all times.

"There hasn't been another threat against them, has there?" Tonks asked. That couldn't be it. Mum and Dad would have told her right away.

"I'm not sure," Gordon answered. "This is where I was stationed this week. You know me. I never ask questions."

Tonks laughed. "I need to learn that lesson some day. I better go in and find out what's going on," she told him.

"There's six of us here. Say hi before you leave," Gordon said.

"Six? After the attack, there were only two stationed," Tonks said, picking up the pace to appease her curiosity.

Feeling like a stranger at the house she grew up in, Tonks rang the doorbell. After a minute, Tonks could see her mother's petite frame through the window. "Mum! It's your only child. Hurry up!" she cried. Tonks saw her mother motion to someone.

Finally, her mother opened the door. "About time, Mum," Tonks complained. Stepping into the house, Tonks whined, "Why didn't you tell me about the anti-apparation ward and that I couldn't floo here?"

"Nymphadora, those were only set up last night. Truth be told, I forgot that we arranged for you to visit," her mother said quietly.

Tonks laughed. "That's great. My own mum, forgetting all about me. How do you like that?" Tonks grinned.

"I just flew here from London, Mum. I'm starving. Can I grab something to eat before dinner?" Tonks asked, heading towards the kitchen.

Her mother blocked the entrance to the kitchen. "I'll bring something out for you, dear. You must be tired. Why don't you sit down," she said quickly.

This was getting weird. "Okay…thanks," Tonks said.

Heading towards the kitchen, her mum asked, "What would you like?"

Tonks settled herself onto the couch and yelled, "Short bread!" Her mother made the most wonderful short bread.

A few minutes passed, and her mother wasn't back from the kitchen yet. She heard footsteps going down the hall, away from the kitchen. Tonks decided to investigate.

She quietly walked through the kitchen, noticing there were three dirty plates on the table. She heard her mother in her parent's bedroom talking to her father. "This will work, Ted. We'll make it work."

Tonks walked past her old bedroom, noticing the door was wide open. She looked inside and continued walking. Then stopped, and did a double take. She was sure see couldn't have seen what she just thought she saw.

Tonks looked straight into the bedroom she had grown up in and gasped. Draco Malfoy was sound asleep in her bed.


	3. A New Decree

Chapter Three – A New Decree 

Tonks had to catch her breath. She walked into her parents' room, and slammed the door behind her.

"Why is Draco Malfoy in this house?" she asked dangerously.

Her parents were sitting side by side on their bed. Her mother stood up and faced Tonks defiantly. "Draco Malfoy is my nephew," she said.

"He's also a Death Eater who's been in Azkaban for the last eight months," Tonks said in a fierce whisper. She didn't want Draco waking up and hearing them.

"He's not a Death Eater," Andromeda said confidently.

"He is, Mother. I know that he proved his loyalty before he was sent to Azkaban," Tonks said.

Andromeda shook her head. "He proved his loyalty, yes. But he wasn't going to get the Dark Mark until Harry Potter had been given to the Dark Lord."

Tonks looked at her mother in amazement. "How do you know this?" she asked.

"Draco confessed everything. That's one of the reasons he was let out. With his testimony, it's almost certain that the Death Eaters in Azkaban will never be released," Andromeda said.

Her father, Ted, stood up at that point, picking up his thought board. He stared at it for a moment then turned it around so that Tonks could see it.

_This is important to your mother, dear._

"I don't care!" Tonks cried. She knew she was being unreasonable; she couldn't tell her parents what to do.

"Nymphadora, please try to understand. Draco is the last link I have with my family. My sisters are lost to me forever. I probably will never see Bella and Cissa again. I want to save him," she said, tears in her eyes.

_Like she couldn't save her sisters._

"Ted," Andromeda said sharply.

_I'm sorry. But it's true. You tried to make them see the good. They wouldn't listen._

Her mother sat down on her bed. "I was the only Slytherin who didn't see the glory in becoming a Death Eater," she said sadly.

Not for the first time, Tonks wondered how she came to be. Her mother was a Slytherin and her father, a Hufflepuff. It was a very unusual combination. Both her parents were very surprised when Tonks was sorted into Ravenclaw.

_Draco needs to be surrounded by people who care for him._

"Exactly," her mother said, "While I'm sure my sister and her husband loved their son, I'm sure they didn't ever show him."

"So you're willing to risk your lives for a nephew that you've seen a half a dozen times in your life?" Tonks asked.

Both her parents nodded. Tonks shook her head. "You're mad. You're both mad," she said sadly.

_That's enough, Nymphadora._

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath. Tonks walked out of their room and sat down on the couch in the living room. She wasn't going to move until she and Malfoy had a little talk.

Two hours later, she heard the bedroom door opening. "Andie?" she heard Draco ask.

"Andie?" Tonks asked herself. The only person in the world who shortened her mother's name was her father. And he called her Meda.

"Yes, Draco?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"May I leave the room and get something to eat?" Draco asked.

"Go ahead, dear," her mother told him.

Tonks got up and walked to the kitchen. Draco saw her there and stopped in his tracks.

"When did you get manners?" she asked him.

"Nymphadora," her mother warned. "We have a charm on the room. He's not able to leave the room unless he has permission."

"Oh," Tonks said. She took a good look at her cousin. Azkaban had changed him. He was no longer the cocky good-looking young man he had been the previous year. His white-blond hair was shaved close to his head. His eyes, though they were still a piercing grey, had heavy bags underneath. He looked like he had lost a great deal of weight as well. He was wearing one of her Dad's dressing gowns, which she could tell had been charmed to fit him better.

"I don't have a wand either," he told Tonks, "I'm not going to hurt anyone." He sat down slowly at the table. Before Azkaban, Tonks noticed that he had a sort of grace when he moved. It now seemed to have disappeared.

Andromeda cut up an apple and placed it front of Draco. He picked up a piece eagerly and ate it. He closed his eyes as he chewed.

"This is the first piece of fruit I've had since last year," he said, eyes still closed.

"They didn't give you fruit? That's inhuman!" her mother cried.

"They have a porridge that has all the nutrients you need to survive," Tonks said, remembering how foul the porridge tasted from her brief stay in Azkaban last year. "It tastes awful."

Both Draco and her mother turned to look at her. "How do you know that?" Draco whispered.

Tonks had to think up a cover story quickly. "I patrolled there. I forgot to bring a lunch one day, and so I had some porridge," she said casually. They both seemed to accept that.

"Ted's taking a nap. I need to wake him up," Andromeda said. She left slowly, almost as if she was afraid to leave the two in the kitchen alone.

Draco stared at his apple, still eating hungrily. Tonks sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

"If you do anything to hurt my parents…" she started.

Draco kept staring at the apple. "I won't," he said softly.

"I mean it," she continued, "If I hear anything,"

"I won't!" Draco said, looking right at her, "I would still be in there if it wasn't for Andie. Do you think I'm stupid enough to risk being sent back?"

"You were stupid enough to try to put the Imperius Curse on an Auror," Tonks countered.

"Well, I've gotten a lot smarter over the past eight months," he said, picking up another piece of his apple.

"We'll have another talk soon, Draco. Thanks to you, I'm going to be visiting my parents much more than usual," Tonks said.

88888

Tonks wanted to stay later, but she was due at the Ministry for an Auror meeting. The entire department didn't meet together in one room very often. When a meeting like this was held, Tonks knew something was up.

She walked into the conference room, not knowing what to expect. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was standing at the front of the room, talking to Amelia Bones. Tonks liked Amelia, who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Minister and Amelia seemed to be arguing about something.

She didn't like Fudge. Never had. He always seemed to stare at her hair. Tonks had made it a habit to have hair outrageous as possible when he was around. She scrunched her face, and her hair changed from light pink curls to a lime green mohawk.

Tonks saw Kingsley and sat quietly next to him. She looked down near the front of the room and was shocked to see Mad-Eye sitting there. "Why's he here?" Tonks whispered to Kingsley. Kingsley shook his head.

The Minister cleared his throat. "We have brought you all here for a very important meeting. Due to the increased number of attacks last year, we are adjusting some of our policies."

He looked at a group of older looking men and women. "First, any retired Auror who wishes to be of service has been welcomed back into the fold. The more people we have who we can trust, the better off we are."

"Mad-Eye's coming out of retirement?" Tonks giggled. She had a soft spot for Mad-Eye, even though she thought his methods were insane. There was no doubt though that he was the most brilliant Auror from the first war.

"Next we have a new Decree for all active Aurors. Your Department head does not agree with me on this, but I am convinced it is for the best. From now on, you have the permission to use the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra. This, of course, will only be used as a last resort. Please try to stun whenever you can."

Tonks felt her stomach drop. The Aurors could kill now? Tonks had only killed one person in her entire life, and his memory still haunted her. She remembered hearing stories about Mad-Eye during the first war. That he always tried to bring in the Dark Wizards alive. She decided that she would do the same. She wouldn't kill unless she absolutely had to.

The Minister went on to say how dangerous the world is right now, and that he was sure the Aurors would get you-know-how in the end. Tonks stopped really paying attention when she realized no new information was being released.

Kingsley decided to go back to Twelve, Grimmauld Place with her so they could tell people the news. As they walked into the house, they could hear a lot of voices in the study. They crept through the hall, as not to wake Sirius' Mum's picture.

Bill and Fleur Weasley were surrounded by a large group of people. "What's going on?" Tonks asked Remus, who was standing at the outside of the group.

"They just got back from their honeymoon today," Remus chuckled, "Everyone wants to hear about it."

Tonks flopped down on the nearest couch and sighed. "I want a vacation," she pouted.

"You and me both," Remus said sitting next to her. "Nice hair," he laughed.

"I forgot," she said, changing her hair back to pink curls.

"Oh bloody hell," Tonks said, just remembering, "Remus, Kreacher asked me if he could go visit his son. I guess he's sick. I really don't see a problem, but his son is bound to the Malfoy Manor."

Remus took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "He has a son?" he asked incredulously.

Tonks giggled. "I know. I don't want to think about him procreating."

"Why don't we say yes, but give him a time limit? Say he leaves tomorrow, but has to be back by midnight the next day?" Remus suggested.

"That's a good idea, Remus. I'll go tell him now," Tonks said, getting up off the couch.

Tonks walked upstairs slowly. The first thing she saw was Ron and Hermione having a snog in the hallway. They didn't even seem to notice her footsteps. "Authority figure in the hallway," Tonks announced.

Ron and Hermione broke away quickly. Tonks couldn't help but giggling.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered just as Ron said, "Please don't tell my mum!"

"Couldn't you take those activities somewhere private?" Tonks asked.

"I just got here tonight, Tonks," Hermione said.

"Ahh…the 'we couldn't contain ourselves snog.' I know it well," Tonks joked.

Hermione and Ron both blushed furiously. "I'm looking for Kreacher. Have you seen him at all?" Tonks asked.

"Can I come with? I have a present for him," Hermione said brightly. Before Tonks could answer, Hermione ran into Ginny's bedroom and came out with a small electric fan.

"Hermione, there's no electricity in this house," Tonks said, bewildered.

"I know! I'm going to have Ron charm it to run all the time," she said, smiling at Ron, "I'm not of age yet, so I can't do the spell myself."

Ron groaned. "I can charm it, Hermione," Tonks said, "Ron, go see your brother and sister-in-law. They're downstairs."

"They're back? Wicked," Ron said, running down stairs.

"I bet Kreacher is in his room," Hermione said, "It's by the kitchen."

Together, they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione knocked on the cupboard door. There was no answer. She opened the door hesitantly. Kreacher was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball on a patch-work quilt.

But when Tonks looked closer, she saw that his eyes were open and he wasn't moving. Tonks knelt beside him and felt his wrist. There was no pulse.

Kreacher was dead.


	4. Gordon's Shampoo

Chapter Four – Gordon's Shampoo 

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Tonks shook her head. "Hermione…"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Hermione cried. "Oh, that's not fair!"

"Fair?" Tonks asked, bewildered.

"I don't think he had a very happy life," Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Tonks tried to decide how she felt about his passing. She never liked him, his sneaking behind her, and how he kept calling her a whore. But any death saddened her.

She knew that she would responsible for his burial. She had heard of a house-elf cemetery. It was connected to a wizard's cemetery. The house-elves who ran the cemetery were bound the caretakers. She would take Kreacher there. She looked at Hermione, who was now crying.

"This isn't right," she said, "It isn't right that a servant has died and no one cares."

"You care," Tonks reminded her.

"That's not enough!" Hermione cried. "That's not enough," she repeated.

"Hermione, I'll see to everything here. Why don't you go upstairs to Ron?" Tonks said gently.

Hermione nodded. She gave Kreacher one last look and went upstairs. Tonks gently closed Kreacher's eyes and went to tell Remus the news.

88888

The next day Tonks woke up early to let in the house-elves who would be taking care of Kreacher's body. Tonks was grateful that they worked fast and were out of the house within minutes.

Then Tonks started the long journey to Azkaban, were she currently was stationed. It was difficult to get the prison Azkaban, which meant it was difficult to escape. Unfortunately, far too many people had escaped lately. She apparated to the Harris Pier, where she picked up the ferry to the prison. Tonks wasn't even sure where the prison was, just knew that the ferry ride alone took forty-five minutes.

Tonks was always scheduled to patrol the women's corridor. She was grateful that she never had to patrol the men's section. Mainly, she simply didn't want to see Lucius Malfoy. She had spent close to a year as his mistress, as a spy for the Order. During the Battle at the Ministry, she had captured both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Tonks thought it over. She wasn't in the mood to be taunted by Narcissa either. She rarely did this, but she changed her face, so that she was unrecognizable. She gave herself a very dark complexion with cornrows in her hair. No one would know who she was.

Luckily, her shift went quickly, and without incident. Tonks morphed back to herself and made the journey back to London. She had plans to meet Severus tonight.

She made it to her bedroom, picked up some floo powder and spread it over the fire. "Professor Snape's bedchamber," she said. Nothing happened. Severus had his fireplace charmed so if he was not there, no one could use his fire.

That posed a problem for Tonks. She didn't want to use the dungeon's fireplace, because she knew he might be working, and wouldn't want to harm anything. Finally, she decided to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk.

Fifteen minutes later, she was walking down the dungeon steps and knocked on the door. "One minute!" she heard him cry. Tonks still couldn't believe how his voice could give her butterflies in her stomach.

The door opened and Tonks stuck her head in. "Ready?" she asked. Tonks was going to morph her face, and they had planned to have a late dinner in Hogsmeade.

"That's not the time?" Severus asked, amazed.

"Yep! Let's go, I'm hungry," Tonks said cheerfully.

"I can't Dora. I'm sorry," Severus said, looking back down at his work.

"You can't take an hour out of you life to have dinner with me?" Tonks asked, upset.

"I have to work," Severus said quietly.

Tonks took a good look at him. It had been a day and half since she had seen him. He looked like he hadn't slept since that time.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked sternly, "Or slept?"

Severus looked up at her. "I'm fine."

"Well I'm hungry," Tonks complained. "I just spent eight hours in the least happiest place in the world. I was looking forward to spending the evening with the man I love. And now he tells me he's busy."

"Dora…" she could tell he was weakening.

"Tell you what. I'll go to the kitchen and get us some dinner. We can eat quickly. Then I'll go up to your bedchamber and relax till you come up. How's that?" Tonks pleaded.

Severus nodded, barely taking his eyes off the cauldron in front of him. "That's fine."

"That's fine. Honestly, Severus," she shook her head and ran up the stairs.

Ten minutes later she returned with four toasted tomato and cheese sandwiches, some chips and two flasks of pumpkin juice. "Can I come in?" she yelled through the door.

The door opened and Tonks slipped inside. She put the tray on one of the student's desk. "Take a break," she told him.

Severus quickly took off his apron and cleaned his hands with his wand. He gave Tonks a quick kiss and sat down next to her. "Thank you," he said. "I hadn't eaten since breakfast."

"What's so special about this potion?" Tonks asked, "Why are you obsessed with it?"

"Because I can't figure it out," Severus complained.

"Maybe you should take a break from it. That might clear your head a bit," Tonks suggested.

"I have to have this finished before the school year starts," Severus said.

"Well, that's more than five weeks away," Tonks said.

"I know," Severus sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich. They ate in relative silence for the remainder of the meal. Tonks could tell Severus was thinking only of this potion he was working on.

"I guess I'll go to your room now," Tonks said. "Will you be up really late?"

"I'll be up by midnight," Severus promised.

Tonks looked at the hourglass on his desk. It was eight thirty. She quickly pointed her wand at the hourglass and charmed it so an alarm would go off at midnight. She gave him a kiss and went upstairs.

He had told her the password to his bedchamber a bit ago. Tonight would be the first time that she actually would be using it herself.

"Metamorph," she whispered, and the door opened. She let herself in and noticed that his room was still a mess. She had said something two nights ago, but apparently, he hadn't found the time to clean it up. She was still learning things about Severus everyday. Now she knew he would become obsessed when he couldn't figure out a problem.

She decided to take action. Tonks knew she was horrible at cleaning spells, but she would try to straighten the place up a bit for him. She reminded herself to tell not to get used to this kind of treatment.

Three hours later, Tonks was finished. Then the door opened. Severus came in, looking exhausted. She was trying to decide whether to ravish him now and then let him sleep, when he came behind her and hugged her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Does that mean I'm not getting laid tonight?" Tonks joked.

"We'll see," Severus said seriously. "I need a bath. I only did a quick self-cleaning spell this morning. Would you like to join me?" he said seductively.

"Hmm…" Tonks said, "I think I can be persuaded."

Tonks jumped out of his embrace and ran into the bathroom. The teachers had the most wonderful bathrooms. The tub was very deep and very wide. Plenty of room for two people, Tonks noted.

She started fiddling with the knobs when she heard Severus say, "You might want to leave that to me, Dora," behind her.

Severus turned on the faucet, and the tub quickly filled with water. Tonks unbuttoned his shirt and he stroked her long, curly emerald green hair. Tonks knew that Severus liked seeing her real hair, so she scrunched her nose and her strawberry blonde spikes appeared.

Severus shook his head. "You should really give me some warning when you do that," he laughed. "Your hair feels different when it changes."

By then, Severus had already taken Tonks' t-shirt off. They both took off the rest of their clothing quickly and stepped inside of the bathtub.

The warm, soapy water felt wonderful against Tonks' skin. Severus made a grab for her, but Tonks scooted away and went to look at his toiletries. She saw that he bought the cheapest soap and shampoo that Hogsmeade had to offer. That would explain his hair, Tonks thought.

Tonks straddled herself over Severus and ran her fingers through his hair. "Severus?" she asked.

"Yes," he said warily.

"This is not meant to sound mean at all. But have you thought of using a different shampoo?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She reached over and picked up the bottle of shampoo. "Stellar Shampoo isn't a very good brand," she said quietly. "Maybe you could try something else?"

"I know my hair gets greasy, Dora," Severus said matter of factly.

"Well, then why don't you do something about it?" Tonks asked curiously.

"I've never really cared about my appearance," he said.

"I care about your appearance," Tonks said quietly.

Severus smiled at her. Since he so rarely smiled, even at her, just a little one made her melt.

"What would you suggest?" Severus asked.

"I use Gordon's Complete Shampoo and Conditioner," Tonks said brightly.

"Is that a girly shampoo?" Severus asked.

Tonks burst out laughing. "No, it's not a girly shampoo," she said, picking up his soap. She went to scrub his back, when he grabbed her waist and started kissing her.

She was so surprised that she dropped the soap. She opened her mouth slightly and met his tongue with her own when it entered her mouth. Tonks hands started roaming his back, lightly scratching with her nails as she went.

Severus flipped her over, so that he was on top, his knees on the bottom of the tub as he straddled her. He started to gently kiss her neck, his intensity growing with each nibble. Her hands went lower and felt his hardness. Due to the water, her hands slipped as he tried to stroke him. Tonks giggled, and tried again.

The warm water was very nice, but Tonks couldn't figure out how they would actually make love in the tub.

"Bloody hell," she heard Severus mutter. He stood up very suddenly and helped Tonks to her feet. They both stepped out of the tub and Tonks looked at Severus, an eyebrow arched.

"Now what?" she teased. A slight scream quickly followed as Severus picked her up and brought her into his bedchamber. Within five steps he was at his bed and tossed Tonks down.

She looked up at him seductively. Severus laid down on top of her, and the furious kissing began again. Tonks spread her legs and stroked his legs with her feet. Severus' hands couldn't seem to get enough of her body. Her nipples were hard, and still wet. Tonks arched her back as he tugged at them.

Quickly, he plunged into her and started rocking. Tonks matched his speed and worked right along with him. Tonks reached her climax first, but kept moving until he was done as well.

Severus placed his body weight on top of her, putting his wet hair right in her face. Giggling, Tonks moved his hair out of the way.

"We should take another bath," she whispered, "seeing as this one wasn't very successful."

Severus raised his head and looked at her. "I'm not quite sure what your idea of success is, but I found that to be very successful," he teased as he moved to the side of his bed, leaving his arm out.

Tonks placed herself in his arms and within minutes, Severus was asleep. Well, Tonks told herself, they always had tomorrow morning to take another bath.


	5. Floo Powder

Chapter Five – Floo Powder 

Tonks expected to wake up in Severus' arms the next morning. But she found herself in an empty bed. She got up, dressed and marched down to the dungeons, where she knew she'd find him.

She knocked on the door and heard him cry, "Just a minute!" Ten minutes later the door opened, and Tonks let herself in.

"Have you lost interest in me?" she asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Dora…hold on a second," Severus said quietly, finishing cutting up what looked to be some kind of heart. Tonks rested her head on her hands and waited.

Severus walked over to her. "What are you talking about?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. It just seems like you don't have any time for me. That this potion is more important than me, somehow. That's all," Tonks said, not being able to look him in the eye.

Severus took off one glove, sat down and took her hand. "Dora, this potion will help the Order when it's finished. The sooner the better. I have to make this work. And if I have to sacrifice a few nights with you to finish this potion, I will." He lifted chin with his ungloved hand so that she would look at him. "Please don't make me feel guilty."

Tonks looked into his eyes and felt ashamed. "You're right, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I'm sorry too, Dora. We'll celebrate when this is done, okay?" he said.

Tonks nodded. "I'd give you a kiss, but you're covered in slime," she joked.

"You're wearing one of my shirts, so what's the problem?" Severus asked, taking Tonks into his arms.

"You're slimy!" Tonks giggled. But then the talking stopped for a bit.

88888

"Harry, Harry, Harry. What are we going to do on this beautiful day?" Tonks asked brightly. Tonks had guard duty for Harry today. She liked to take him out if she was guarding him.

"I dunno," Harry said softly.

"Shall we get a Weasley or two? We could go to Diagon Alley," Tonks suggested.

"Not today," Harry said.

"No Weasleys? That's fine. It'll be just you and me today then," Tonks said. "Where to?"

"Diagon Alley?" Harry said as more of a question than a statement.

"That's fine," Tonks said, taking out her wallet from her back pocket. Tonks didn't believe in purses. "Oh look, the invisible man. I must make an emergency portkey to save my life," Tonks said.

Harry looked at her and started laughing, which Tonks took as a good sign. She pointed her wand at her wallet and said "_Portus." _Harry put his hand on the wallet, and Tonks felt the tug that would take her to Diagon Alley.

When they got there, she asked, "Isn't it your birthday soon, mate? When can you start apparating?"

"My birthday is in three days," Harry said, "I'll be of age then."

"Of age! Good for you!" Tonks said happily. "I remember when I turned of age. It was so long ago. Eight whole years, if I remember correctly."

Tonks felt her hair get sticky on her back. To get Harry out of the house, she morphed in Victoria, a teenage girl that had showed interest in Harry last summer. Victoria had long blonde hair, which was annoying Tonks. She quickly morphed her hair to lilac spikes.

Automatically, they stopped in front of the quidditch store. Harry and she both put their hands on the glass, looking at the display. Through the glass, Tonks saw Harry discreetly move his eyes and look at her chest. This made Tonks a bit uncomfortable, but she reminded herself that he was a hormonal teenage boy. These things happen.

"Let's go inside!" she said eagerly. Together, they walked into the store to check out the new brooms. Last year, Tonks had started a saving program for a new broom for herself. Since she no longer paid rent, the saving was going very well. She'd never afford a Firebolt, but a new Nimbus 2003 wasn't that out of the question.

After a good half hour, they left the store. Tonks noticed that Harry wasn't very talkative today. She wanted to ask if anything was wrong, but she wasn't willing to force any confidences on him.

They went to store to store, finally ending up the Weasley Twin's joke shop. Ron was behind the counter when they went inside. "Harry!" Ron said excitedly, "How are you, mate?"

Harry smiled the first smile Tonks had seen today. "I'm okay," Harry answered.

"Hermione's in back. Would you believe, she's actually helping them with research!" Ron said, shaking his head.

"Harry, would you like to hang out here for a while?" Tonks asked.

"Could I?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing. I'm going to go out and buy a few things. I'll be back in an hour," Tonks said.

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said.

"Not a problem," Tonks said over her shoulder, and went outside. The first stop was to the candy store, to buy some Chocolate Frogs. When that was done, her eyes settled on Majestic Max's Menwears. She thought about the dressing gown Draco had worn, her father's. She decided that if her parents wanted to make an effort for family, then so could she. She walked right in and bought him a dark green cotton dressing robe, feeling very pleased with herself.

88888

That evening Tonks returned to Headquarters just in time for the Order meeting. She slipped in next to Severus just as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Let's get started. We have lots to discuss today," he announced to the room. Tonks looked at him and was worried. Albus did not look well at all. He was always thin, but now he looked like he was wasting away. She reminded herself to talk to him briefly after the meeting, to see how he was.

"Hagrid," Albus said, looking at the half-giant, "Why don't you begin?"

Tonks gave a little jump. How she managed to miss that he was there, she didn't know. "I jus go' heard from a contact in France," he told the group, sitting down. Tonks realized that his head would touch the ceiling if he stood up.

"There are some Giants on the move," he said forcefully. "I 'aven't been able to make contact in a bit. I'm 'oping that they're not moving on his command."

"How many Giants, Hagrid?" Remus asked.

"A good twenty to twenty-five. That many could do a lot o' damage," Hagrid answered.

"Should we try to talk to them again?" Kingsley asked the group. The murmur of the crowd seemed to agree.

"I'm willin' to find 'em," Hagrid said.

"If you are willing, Hagrid, I must ask you to go," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "We can not afford to lose this opportunity."

Hagrid nodded. "I'll leave tomorrow."

The Order meeting went smoothly. Severus talked a bit about the Death Eater plans. They had been quiet lately, trying to regroup after the losses from the Battle at the Ministry of Magic.

After the meeting, Tonks ran up to Hagrid. "Will you come upstairs for a minute?" she asked him.

"O' course," Hagrid said, smiling. Hagrid stood up carefully, as not to hit his head on the ceiling. Tonks brought him into Buckbeak's room. Hagrid hadn't seen him in over a year.

"Bucky!" Hagrid cried, throwing his arms around the Hippogriff.

Tonks smiled at the pair. "Remus and I want to set him free, Hagrid," she told him.

"Set him free?" Hagrid asked.

"He's been in this room for two years. It's no kind of life for him," Tonks said.

"You're right," Hagrid said loudly. "Ain't no kind o' life for him."

"I think he'll be better off," Tonks said gently, stroking his feathers. Over the past year, Tonks had grown quite fond of Buckbeak. He had been a good companion.

"Tell you what," Hagrid said beaming, "I'll fly 'im back to Hogwarts. 'E can live in the Forbidden Forest. I know he'll like it there."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Tonks asked, "What if you're seen?"

"You got him 'ere, didn't ya?" Hagrid boomed.

"True enough. Let me grab Remus. He'll want to say good-bye too," Tonks said, running down the stairs to tell Remus the news.

88888

There was a loud knock on Tonks' door the next morning.

"Tonks?" she heard Remus yell through the door. Ever since last year, when Remus walked in on Severus and Tonks half-dressed, he never opened her door. He always waited for her to open it.

"One minute!" Tonks shouted lazily from her bed. Standing up, she walked over to her door, half asleep and opened it.

"How soon can you be ready to leave?" Remus asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. How soon?" Remus asked, smiling at her tiredness.

"Three minutes?" Tonks guessed.

"I'll be timing you," Remus laughed, walking down the stairs.

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, Tonks slid down the banister, and then tripped over the hallway rug. Everyone in the hall closed their eyes, knowing what was about to happen. But the screaming never started.

"Maybe she's talking a day off," Tonks whispered, referring to the portrait of Sirius' Mum.

"Let's not risk it, and go into the kitchen," Remus said. Kingsley and Arthur Weasley all followed Remus down the stairs.

"Allright, we're going to be bringing Draco Malfoy to Headquarters," Remus started.

"What?" Tonks yelled.

"We're bringing him here. He'll be safest here until the school term starts," Remus continued.

"Your parents did a noble thing, Tonks," Arthur said.

Tonks reminded herself that she promised to make an effort. "My mum wants to save him. How can she save him if he's living here?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"It's not about saving him, Tonks. It's about keeping him alive," Remus answered. "We're worried that the Death Eaters will be curious why there are more Aurors around their house. It's not a secret that Draco was released from Azkaban."

"Fine," Tonks said.

"He's going to have the same wards here that he did at your parents house. He'll have to ask permission to leave the room before he can," Remus said.

"I said 'fine,' didn't I?" Tonks said shortly.

The three men in the kitchen looked warily at Tonks. "How are we bringing him her?" she asked.

"Floo powder," Remus answered. "It'll be safe. Since the house is unplotable, even if a Death Eater saw Draco, he wouldn't be able to see where he was going."

"Then let's go," Tonks said, trying to sound cheerful.

A few minutes later, the quartet was in the Tonks' kitchen. Draco was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Even though it had only been a few days since she had seen him, he didn't look as thin as he had before.

Both her mother and father seemed disappointed that Draco was leaving.

"We're going to visit you soon Draco," her mother said, giving him a hug. Tonks noticed that Draco winced slightly.

_It was good having you stay here with us, son._ Her father beamed at Draco. Draco held out his hand, and his father shook it vigorously.

"We should go," Remus said. "Here's the order. Arthur, you go first. Then Draco, Tonks and I will go together. Then Kingsley will follow up."

Everyone in the room nodded at the same time, which caused Tonks to giggle. They lined up at the fireplace.

"Draco, I'm going to put a temporary deaf charm on you," Kingsley said.

"Sure," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders, and Kingsley cast the charm.

Arthur went through the fire quickly. "Let's put our arms around him, Tonks," Remus said.

Tonks stood in front of Draco, and wrapped her arms around him. It was the first time she had hugged her cousin. She felt Remus' arms lock with hers and they slowly moved into the fire. Then they were back at Headquarters.

Kingsley then came through the fire and lifted the charm.

"Welcome to your new home," Remus said brightly.

Draco looked around the kitchen, clearly unimpressed. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Let me show you to your room."


	6. The Surprise Party

Chapter Six – The Surprise Party 

Tonks was worried. Draco had been up in his room for four hours now, and hadn't made a sound. They had given a special megaphone to speak into if he needed anything. She decided to go up and see if he was allright.

Tonks knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Your cousin. Can I come in?" she asked through the door.

"Whatever."

Tonks opened the door. Draco was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I have a present for you," she said, holding out the bag containing the dressing gown she had bought him.

"Why?" he asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Why not?" Tonks shrugged. "Differences aside Draco, we're family. We might as well try to get along." She handed him the bag. He opened it and looked at the dressing gown.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"I'm sure it's not as nice as what you had at the Manor…" Tonks started.

Draco interrupted her. "Don't ever speak of that place," he said, eyes flashing.

"Excuse me?" Tonks asked.

"I'm never going back there," he said softly. "I don't care if Mum and Dad are released and they want me back. I'm not going. But they never will be released because I will testify against them and make sure they're not." Draco's words were tumbling over each other.

"Allright then," Tonks said good-naturedly. She could see how upset Draco was getting.

"Thank you," he said again, looking right at her. "Where I am?" he asked after a moment's silence.

Tonks sighed. She was remembering what she was allowed to tell him. "You're at the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. You know about the Order?"

Draco nodded. "Dumbledore's group."

"Right," Tonks answered.

"Isn't anybody worried that I'll spill all the secrets when I get back to school?" he asked.

Tonks shrugged. "Not really," she told him. "First of all, you have no idea where you are. Second, there is a secret keeper for Headquarters and you don't know who it is. Not much you could tell them."

"You're right," Draco said.

"Draco, a lot of people come and go, and some people are living here now," she told him, wanting to give him a heads-up. "The Weasley family is staying here for the summer. If I were you, if I saw one of the kids, I would hightail it back into my room."

"Why? I can defend myself against the Weasels," he sneered.

"Lovely attitude Draco," she said, then having a realization. "Draco, while you were in Azkaban, the Weasley's home was destroyed by Death Eaters. They lost everything."

"Oh," Draco said, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"I'm going to warn the kids, let them know you're here. Who knows Arthur might have already told them," Tonks said.

"Great. This is just great," he muttered.

"Well," Tonks said brightly. "Look at the alternative."

"That's not funny, Tonks," he said.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said. The funny thing was, she was sorry. He was having a rough time; she shouldn't be throwing that back into his face. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a book?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, that's no problem. I'm going to Hogwarts this afternoon. I'll pick something up then," she said easily.

"Hogwarts? Can you do me a favor?" Draco asked.

"I can try," Tonks answered.

"If you see Professor Snape there…tell him I'm fine," Draco said.

Tonks looked at him sharply. "Tell Professor Snape that you're fine. Check," she said uneasily.

"I'm leaving Headquarters now. Remus is here if you need anything," she said, getting off of the bed.

Just as she put her hand on the handle, she heard, "I hate them, you know."

She turned around and looked at him. "Who?" she asked.

"Mother and Father. I was just a stupid pawn in their stupid game," he said softly. "Why couldn't I have been enough? Why couldn't we have just been a family?"

"I don't know, Draco. I just don't know," she said softly, and then quietly closed the door behind her.

-------------------------

To say Tonks was curious about Draco's comment about Professor Snape was an understatement. She marched straight into her room and flooed over to Severus' bedchamber. She was almost half amazed when she got through.

"Given up on the potion, have you?" Tonks joked, picking herself off of the floor. Severus was sitting on the small couch in his bedchamber, looking at several books.

"Dora!" he said in surprise, standing up. "Don't you have work today?"

"I have to leave in an hour," she said, giving him a kiss. She plopped on the couch and pulled his arm, so that he would join her.

"What have you heard about Draco?" she asked.

"Has he been moved to Headquarters yet?" he asked, looking exhausted.

"This morning," Tonks said, stroking his hand. "I just spoke to him. He has a message for you."

"A message?" Severus asked warily.

Tonks nodded. "I'm supposed to tell you that he's fine."

"I see," Severus said softly.

"Why does Draco want you to know that he's fine?" Tonks asked dangerously.

Severus sighed. "Because I'm his godfather, Dora," Severus told her.

Tonks jaw dropped. "And you never thought to tell me his little bit of information?" Tonks asked.

"What good would it have done?" Severus said.

"It would have been the truth," Tonks said, hurt that he kept something like this a secret from her.

Severus closed his eyes. "The truth. Dora, with everything that happened last year, would it have helped you in any way knowing that Lucius Malfoy and I are cousins?" he said quietly.

Tonks couldn't find her voice for a few moments. "No, it wouldn't have. I don't know if I could have handled that then," she said truthfully.

Severus opened his eyes and put his hand to her cheek. "I just was waiting for the right time to tell," he said.

"Draco's pretty upset right now. He could use a father figure, Severus," Tonks said, running her fingers through his shoulder length hair. She grinned to herself. He must have bought a new shampoo. His hair felt wonderful.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem with that, Dora," Severus said.

"What's the problem? He needs to know someone cares about him," Tonks said eagerly.

"Dora, Draco thinks I'm a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. He and I have had conversations about how great it is to be working for him right under Professor Dumbledore's nose," Severus told her.

"Ah, I see," Tonks said, "Probably not the best idea for him to see you at Headquarters then. I know my mum trusts him, but too much information…"

"Exactly," Severus said. "Most of his gang is pretty upset with him. He's going to have a rough time back. Albus is even talking about having him switch houses."

"That's probably a very good idea," Tonks said. "He wouldn't go to Gryffindor, would he?"

Severus shook his head. "Ravenclaw. He's very smart when he wants to be," Severus said.

They sat in silence for a few moments when a horrible thought flashed through Tonks head. "Are we cousins?" she asked, putting her hand over her mouth.

Severus shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure? Draco's my cousin, and he's your second cousin…" Tonks trailed off. She knew a great deal of second cousins married in the wizarding world, but she really didn't want to.

"We're related by marriage only, Dora. My mother and Lucius' father were brother and sister. Lucius is only related to you through marriage," a grin spread across his face. "When I realized how I felt about you, I checked."

Tonks started laughing. "You checked?"

"I checked both our family trees. We're related through marriage only, no blood ties," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Thank goodness. I don't know how many other surprises I could handle today," Tonks joked.

-------------------------

At eleven o'clock that evening, Tonks returned from her shift at Azkaban. She wasn't surprised that Headquarters was still bustling. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Molly baking, and Ron and Hermione decorating.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's birthday is tomorrow, Tonks," Molly said. "We're throwing him a surprise party!"

"I love parties!" Tonks said excitedly. "How can I help?"

Hermione and Molly shared a look. Tonks sighed, knowing they didn't want her help, thinking she would break something.

"Why don't you blow up balloons?" Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron," Tonks said happily. She settled herself at the kitchen table and picked up some balloons.

"Muggle way or magic way?" Tonks joked.

Ron looked at her curiously. "What's the muggle way?"

Tonks picked up a balloon, and tried to fill it up. The balloon acted liked she was doing nothing. "Let's try that again," she said. She tried filling the balloon up again. This time, the balloon expanded quickly, and became much too big. So big, that Tonks accidentally released the balloon. She watched in horror as the balloon speed around the room. Her head followed the balloon that was losing air quickly, finally settle on top of Molly's head.

Tonks brought her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Molly!" she cried.

Molly smiled at her. "Better my head, than the cake," she said.

"Wicked," Ron said, "I like the muggle way better."

Tonks decided to change the subject. "How's Harry coming here?" she asked.

"Arthur and I are going to pick him up," Molly said.

"He's not staying here till school, is he?" Tonks asked. Surely, she would have been told if he was staying here.

"No," Molly said sadly. "He'll be here just for the evening. Professor Dumbledore said that he shouldn't stay here yet."

"Too bad," Tonks said.

"I know," Ron said. "I just hope he handles it okay."

"He did last summer," Hermione said, stroking Ron's cheek. Tonks suppressed a giggle watching Molly's face at their interaction. It was obvious that Molly was thrilled that Ron and Hermione were together.

The four of them worked for the next hour on the party. Molly seemed determined that Harry would have a wonderful birthday this year.

Just as Tonks was going to ask Molly if Ron and Hermione knew that Draco was here, there was a loud crash followed by a thud upstairs in the hallway. On instinct, everyone in the kitchen took out their wands.

"I'm going upstairs," Tonks said.

"Ron and Hermione, put your wands away," Molly said briskly.

Hermione complied but Ron hissed, "I'm of age, Mum!"

"Stay here," Tonks said. "If I need backup, I'll let you know."

Tonks walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"TRAITORS!!!! SCUM OF THE EARTH!!! MUDBLOODS!!!!"

Tonks sighed. Sirius' Mum had woken up again. Her wand at the ready, she slowly walked towards the main hallway.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Tonks?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" Tonks asked. But by the time she asked the question, she didn't need the answer.

Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the hallway, his trunk by his side, and Hedwig on his shoulder.


	7. 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter Seven – 12 Grimmauld Place 

"Harry?" Tonks asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hi, Tonks," Harry said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Harry sat down on his trunk and looked up at her. "I'm of age now. The moment the clock turned midnight I left the Dursleys," Harry said miserably.

Tonks sat next to Harry. "That was incredibly dangerous of you, Harry. If you had told someone, we would have a guard to pick you up," she told him.

Harry jumped up off of the trunk. "No one cares, Tonks!" he shouted, matching the intensity of the portrait of Mrs. Black. "I've been stuck in that awful house for a month. Well, I'm of age now, and I don't consider it my home anymore!"

Tonks stood up and sighed. She took out her wand and levitated his trunk to the landing of the stairs. "Let's get out of the hallway, Harry. It's too loud," Tonks said.

Harry nodded and stroked Hedwig. As they reached the kitchen door, Molly was running up the stairs, her wand out. "Tonks, what's going…"

Harry stiffened, obviously not expecting to see Mrs. Weasley so early.

"HARRY POTTER!" Molly yelled, looking furious.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said meekly.

Molly grabbed Harry by the shoulder and walked him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione jumped up at the same time and said "Harry!"

Molly sat him into a chair and looked at him coolly. "What are you doing here?" Molly asked dangerously.

"I'm of age, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly. "I couldn't stay there anymore."

Tonks could hear Molly breathing loudly through her nose. "How did you get here?" she barked.

"The Knight Bus," Harry said.

"THE KNIGHT BUS!" Molly screamed.

"Molly, calm down," Tonks said.

"Calm down?" Molly said. "He risked his life by coming here, Tonks!"

"But I'm here!" Harry protested, jumping to his feet. "I'm fine!"

"Molly," Tonks said again. She was upset that Harry had snuck here in the middle of the night as well, but what's done is done.

Molly crossed her arms and sniffed. "Happy Birthday, Harry," she said finally.

Harry visibly relaxed and looked around. "What's all this?" he asked curiously.

"Surprise!" Hermione said. "We were going to throw you a surprise party."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked eagerly. "That's so cool."

Ron looked at his mother. "We can still have the party, right?"

Molly smiled slightly. "Of course. Everything's already planned, isn't it?"

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "My trunk's upstairs, let's go to our room."

Harry and Ron ran up the stairs, leaving Hermione, Tonks and Molly behind.

"Honestly," Hermione shook her head, "Those two…"

"Tonks?" Tonks heard Draco yell from upstairs, using the megaphone. "Can I come out for a minute?"

"Was that Draco Malfoy's voice?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Oh gods," Tonks muttered under her breath. "Arthur told Ron, didn't he Molly, that Draco was staying here?"

Molly clapped her hand over her mouth. "I was supposed to. Arthur had to work late."

"I'll sort it out," Tonks cried, running up the stairs, followed by Hermione.

"You stupid fuck!" Tonks heard Harry yell, followed by the distinct sound of a punch.

"Get the hell off of me!" Draco yelled. Tonks heard Ron curse.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked, clearly scared.

"Time for full Auror mode," Tonks whispered to herself. She flung herself into Draco's room, wand out. Ron just punched Draco in the face and Harry kicked him in the ribs.

Tonks threw a banishing charm on both Harry and Ron. They were flung off of Draco instantly. They both looked confused for a moment and started walking back towards Draco.

Tonks waved her wand again and invisible ropes shot out, binding Draco, Harry and Ron to the floor.

"What the-" Harry asked. "Why is he here?" Harry asked, his face contorted with rage. He clearly hadn't forgotten that Draco had tried to give him to Lord Voldemort last year.

"Draco's under the Order's custody," Tonks said calmly, trying to bring everyone to their senses. She looked at Draco, who was curled up on the floor. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like he hadn't even tried defending himself.

"So you're telling me a Death Eater is living here?" Ron asked.

"I'm not a Death Eater," Draco said softly.

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled. Harry sounded much like Tonks did after she found out Draco was at her parent's house.

Draco struggled against the invisible ropes. "I'm not!" he said more forcibly.

"He'll go blabbing to his Death Eater friends were Headquarters are!" Harry cried.

"Harry, Draco doesn't even know where he is," Tonks said sharply.

Maybe Harry had never heard the tone Tonks used before. It was a very special tone of voice that she usually only used in interrogations. What ever it was, Harry suddenly stopped struggling against the invisible ropes.

Harry looked at Draco with obvious hatred in his eyes. Draco for his part was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to release everyone now," Tonks said. "There will be no more fighting."

Harry and Ron gave small nods. Draco didn't move. Tonks waved her wand and she felt the ropes snap back to her wand. Harry and Ron both stomped out of the room. Hermione gave a sigh, and went to follow them.

Tonks looked at Draco sadly. "Are you okay?"

Draco gave her a curt nod.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "No one got around to telling them that you were here."

"Doesn't matter," he said, sitting up and leaning against the bed.

Tonks lowered herself to the ground and sat next to him. "It does matter," she said. "You don't deserve to be beat up."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want them to beat me up," he said sadly.

"You don't," Tonks said.

"I don't know what I want," Draco said, looking at Tonks.

Tonks cleared her throat. "I did see Professor Snape today," she told him.

"Did you?" Draco asked.

Tonks nodded. "He says he's glad you're doing well, and that he'll be glad to talk to you when term starts."

"Good," Draco said, bringing his knees up to his chest, and hugging them.

"He gave me a few books to give you. I'll give them to you tomorrow," Tonks told him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

The cousins sat in silence for a moment. "May I have something to eat?" Draco asked finally.

"Of course," Tonks said brightly, jumping to her feet. She helped Draco up off of the floor, and together, they walked to the kitchen.

88888

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" the guests cried loudly.

The Parlor was packed with Order members, all wanting to celebrate Harry's birthday with him. Tonks tried to convince Severus to come, but he assured her that he was the last person Harry would want to see on his birthday.

Molly had outdone herself. The food was terrific, and the cake she made for him was absolutely stunning. Tonks made sure to bring some up to Draco. She was really beginning to feel sorry for him, bring stuck in the room all day.

The party lasted well into the night. Finally, only a few Order members were sitting around the parlor. Tonks had just opened yet another bottle of wine. Harry had had quite a few glasses, she noticed. He wasn't exactly drunk, but he definitely wasn't sober, either.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting on a couch talking to Professor McGonagall. He cleared his throat suddenly. "Harry," he started.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"You are of age now. There are some things that should be discussed," Albus said.

"Surely they can't wait until tomorrow," Arthur said. He was sitting on the fireplace ledge next to Molly.

"I'd like to discuss one matter now," Albus said firmly.

"What Professor?" Harry asked interestedly.

"There is the matter of Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Albus said. "Sirius left most everything to you in his will. This house now belongs to you."

Harry looked startled. "This is mine?" he asked softly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You could throw us out right now, if you'd like," he said, eyes twinkling.

"But this place is still needed, right?" Harry asked. "It's still needed for Order work, isn't it?"

"It is," Albus said gravely. "I'm hoping that you will let us continue to work here."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked, clearly confused. "People are living here, aren't they?" He looked at Tonks. "This is your home now, isn't it?"

Tonks laughed. "I don't know about a home," she said. "I might call it a place to live, or a residence."

"You know what I mean," Harry said. "What about Professor Lupin?"

"Harry, one of these days you'll get around to calling me Remus," Remus chuckled softly, taking a sip of wine.

"You don't have anywhere else to live, do you?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said simply, "I don't."

"I want the Order to stay here," Harry said firmly.

"Thank you," Albus said. A silence fell over the group. No one seemed to want to continue with the celebration.

Finally, Tonks spoke out. "Did we ever toast Harry?" she asked brightly.

Several people shook their heads.

"The boy's a man now. I think he deserves a toast," Tonks raised her glass.

"To Harry Potter!" she cried.

Everyone in the room raised their glass as well.

"To Harry Potter!"

88888

Tonks walked groggily down the stairs a couple of mornings later. Remus was standing at the front door, holding a knapsack.

"I was hoping you'd be down," Remus said, smiling at her.

Tonks yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where're you going?" she asked sleepily.

"I have an assignment," he said softly.

"How long?" Tonks asked.

"Past the next full moon," Remus said.

Tonks eyes widened. She knew he must be going to spend time with other werewolves; trying to convince them to join their side.

"Do you have your potion?" she asked him.

Remus shook his head. "I'm going to spend one moon cycle without it," he told her, "It will be looked at as a sign of trust."

Tonks took one of Remus' hands and gave it a squeeze. "Good luck," she said.

"Thank you," Remus said, his face full of determination. "I certainly think I will need it."

88888

"Noses, noses, noses," Tonks said brightly. "What have you learned about noses?"

Nata giggled. "I was able to make nose hair!" she squealed.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Very good thing to know when you're a man," she said seriously.

"Have you morphed into a man before?" Nata asked shyly.

Tonks laughed. "Wouldn't you?"

Nata nodded. "But a complete man?" she asked. Tonks laughed harder. She could tell what Nata really wanted to know.

"A complete man," Tonks giggled, "With a willy and everything."

"Will I learn to do that?" Nata asked, eyes wide.

"Only if you're twisted like me," Tonks joked.

"I really like your hair today," Nata said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Thank you," Tonks said. She was proud of this. It was shoulder length and blonde today. But there were layers of different colors underneath. It had taken her almost fifteen minutes to perfect this morning.

"I believe I asked for five noses today. Let's see them," Tonks said brightly.

She watched Nata scrunch her face. She went through the five noses. She tried hard not to laugh at nose number four, which looked exactly like Severus' nose.

"Was that Professor Snape's nose?" Tonks asked, giggling.

Nata blushed. "Yes," she said. "I don't like him very much."

"Not many people do like him as a teacher," Tonks said honestly. She had hated him as a teacher when she was at school.

"He's pretty mean," Nata said.

Tonks sighed. How was it that he could be so awful to students, but so loving to Tonks? It was a mystery.

They continued through the lesson. Nata was learning very quickly. Tonks was extremely proud of her. "Next lesson, we're going to start changing heights and maybe even weights," Tonks told her.

Nata nodded eagerly. "Great!"

Tonks said her goodbyes and left for her shift at Azkaban, hoping it would be a quiet night.


	8. Knocks on the Door

Chapter Eight – Knocks on the Door 

The next few days flew by for Tonks. Between work, and trying to spend time with Draco, she was wiped out, and only saw Severus once or twice a week. Before she knew it, the students living at Headquarters only had a week to go before school started.

One night, Tonks was lying on her bed, writing in her journal. She was supposed to spend the evening with Severus, but he cancelled on her at the last minute. He promised her he would make it up to her, because the potion that had been consuming him was almost finished.

It was late, so Tonks was in her pyjamas, a pair of Severus' boxer shorts and a tank top. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "One minute!" Tonks yelled, jumping up off of her bed. She placed her journal in her nightstand just in case. She hated the idea of anyone reading that.

Yawning, she opened the door. Harry was standing there, still in his day clothes. "Hiya Tonks," he said, looking sad.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you think I could come in?" he asked quietly.

"Sure thing," Tonks said brightly. "My door is always open, as they say."

Harry walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind him. Tonks sat cross-legged on her bed. Harry stood in the middle of the room for a moment and then settled himself next to Tonks. She tried not to notice as he stared at her body for a moment.

"I guess I just want to talk," he said.

"What's on your mind?" Tonks asked.

"I dunno," he said finally, after nearly a minute's silence.

"Is anything wrong?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Did you always want to be an Auror?" Harry blurted out.

Tonks thought about it for a moment. "Not when I started Hogwarts, since I didn't know about my powers yet. When I had my career counseling session, fifth year, Professor Dumbledore encouraged me to consider being an Auror an option."

"Professor Dumbledore told you to become an Auror?" Harry asked sharply.

"No," Tonks said, "He said that my talents would be very helpful in that career path. If you haven't noticed, I really don't do anything that I don't want to do. No one told me to become an Auror. I decided to become one."

"Sure," Harry said, like he didn't believe her.

Tonks decided to take the risk, and tell Harry something not many people knew. "I almost didn't become an Auror," she said softly.

Harry looked at her insterestedly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I failed the entrance exam the first time I took it," Tonks shrugged. "I don't like failure, so I decided that I was going to look for another career path."

"You failed it?" Harry repeated her words.

Tonks nodded, "Yep. Luckily, six months later I decided to take the test again, and that time I made it."

"Why'd you take it again?" Harry asked.

"Same reason I almost decided to quit the first time. I hate failure," Tonks giggled, "Looking back, it's a good quality to have as an Auror."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I'm going to do after school," Harry said softly.

"Hells, Harry, you already are an Auror, look at you going after Voldemort," Tonks joked.

"You said his name!" Harry said excitedly.

Tonks nodded proudly. "I've been able to say his name since after the Battle at the Ministry," Tonks said.

"Good for you," Harry said, putting his hand up for a high five.

Tonks gave him a high five and laughed. "What's in a name anyway? It's not like my first name really means anything, right?"

"Are you saying I can call you Nymphadora?" Harry joked.

"Don't you dare!" Tonks laughed.

"Can you help me become an Auror?" Harry asked, suddenly serious.

"You already know plenty of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry," Tonks started.

"There are other things involved, aren't there?" Harry asked.

"Of course there are," Tonks said.

"Help me with that," Harry said simply.

Tonks thought it over for a moment. Her schedule was already full, but on the other hand, she would be glad to help Harry in anyway she could.

"I'll help you, Harry," she told him.

"Thank you, Tonks," Harry said softly. Their eyes met, and the next thing Tonks knew, Harry's lips were pressed against hers hungrily.

Tonks was too surprised to even move. Harry obviously took her silence as consent, and gently pushed her down on the bed, gingerly putting his weight on top of her. Tonks could feel his hand stroke her bare stomach.

Tonks broke away, "Harry…" she started. Harry didn't give up and kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue into her mouth. To be honest, Harry wasn't that bad of a kisser.

That thought brought Tonks to her senses. She rolled out from underneath him. "Harry," she said again.

"I really like you, Tonks," Harry said, looking her over.

"You're too young for me, Harry," Tonks said. She wanted to yell out that she was taken, but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm of age!" Harry said hotly.

"I know you are," Tonks answered patiently. "I'm eight years older than you, Harry."

"That's nothing," Harry said, taking her hand. Tonks snatched it right back.

"I don't think things would work out between us," Tonks said gently.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Harry demanded.

Tonks wished she could shout out YES! "No, I'm not," she lied.

"Then what's the matter?" Harry asked, reaching for her again.

Tonks jumped off of the bed and stood by the door, arms crossed. "I don't have feelings for you Harry," Tonks said honestly.

Harry looked like his favorite toy had been taken from him. "Oh," he said, standing up.

Thinking of how many times Remus asked her out last year, she said, "I can't just be with someone I don't have feelings for, Harry. It's not fair to me or to the other person."

Harry walked over to Tonks. "If you ever change your mind…" Harry trailed off.

"You'll be the first to know," Tonks said.

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile and then opened the door and walked out.

Tonks walked to her bed and flopped down. "What was that?" she asked out loud. Harry just kissed her! That certainly explained all the looks he had been giving her this summer. Tonks took out her journal and started writing the events that just happened down, wanting them on paper before they left her memory.

Two hours later, well after midnight, there was another knock on her door.

"Merlin's beard!" Tonks said, having picked up that phrase from Arthur over the summer. Would anyone let her have some privacy? Tonks tossed her journal back into her nightstand and went to the door.

This time, Hermione was standing in front of her. "Can I come in?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course," Tonks said quickly. Tonks sat down on the bed. Hermione started pacing up and down the room. "Are you allright?" Tonks asked the young witch.

Hermione stopped pacing and ran her hands through her hair, which Tonks noticed was more bushy than usual. "I have a favor to ask," Hermione asked embarrassedly.

"How can I help?" Tonks asked.

"If I ask you, can you promise not to tell Mrs. Weasley, or anyone else?" Hermione asked. She was now chewing on a fingernail, looking very worried.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Tonks asked gently.

Hermione sat down next to Tonks and looked at her hands. She said something under her breath, which Tonks couldn't understand.

"Hermione, if you don't ask, I can't help you," Tonks said softly.

She finally lifted her head. "Do you have any birth control potion?" she asked quietly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows in surprise. Ron and Hermione were just kids, they couldn't need to worry about birth control yet. Tonks thought about it for a moment and realized they would be starting their seventh year. Tonks had lost her virginity in a broom closet in the beginning of her sixth year. She couldn't say a word.

"I thought I had enough to last until our Diagon Alley trip," Hermione said softly. "But when I went to take some, I realized I was out."

"How much time do you have?" Tonks asked. Birth control potions generally had to be taken within six hours of sexual activity.

Hermione glanced at the hourglass on Tonks' nightstand. "Four hours," she said finally.

Tonks jumped up off of the bed and went to her desk. She generally stayed at Severus', and he kept a stock for her. She wasn't even sure if she had any here. Tonks scrunched her face, trying to remember where she might have some. Without realizing it, she changed the color of her hair to the color of Codsworth's Complete Contraceptive Control Potion, which was a pretty rose color.

Then she remembered! There should be some in the lower drawer of her desk. Tonks opened up the drawer, and sure enough, a vial was there. Not the good stuff that Severus made for her, but beggars can't be choosers.

Tonks held up the vial triumphantly. "Here you go!" Tonks said brightly. "You lucked out. It's my last batch."

Hermione accepted the vial eagerly, and drank it quickly. "Disgusting!" she said, making a face.

"When are you going to Diagon Alley?" Tonks asked seriously.

"Three days," Hermione said.

"I'll buy you some more tomorrow," Tonks said. "The last thing I want is you to shag and not have any protection."

At the word 'shag,' Hermione turned a bright shade of red.

"First rule of sex, Hermione," Tonks lectured. "If you can't talk about it without blushing, you're probably too young to be having it."

Hermione nodded, and stood up. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Tonks said simply, and let Hermione out of the room. Good lord! Tonks thought to herself. First Harry kisses her, and now Hermione and Ron are shag partners. When did they get so randy?

A few minutes later, she heard, "Dora!" from the fire.

"Severus!" she said happily.

"I'm coming over," he said quickly. The next thing she knew, Severus was in front of her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air.

"It's finished!" he said excitedly.

"The potion? That thing you've been slaving over all summer?" Tonks joked.

Severus nodded. "Finally done, and just in time," he said huskily. Tonks looked up and saw the desire in his eyes.

They kissed greedily, having been a while since they had been together. Severus lowered them on the bed, nipping gently on her neck. He took his wand and placed a silencing charm on the room.

Clothes started flying off, and Severus growled, "I think we might have to make this a quick one, Dora."

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. "And here I was thinking you were taking your time!"

Tonks let her hands drift, and felt the bulge that was already in his pants. She raised an eyebrow. "Then let's go," she said softly, removing the rest of her clothes.

Ten minutes later, Severus collapsed on top of her. "We should have quickies more often," Tonks giggled.

"I agree," Severus breathed into her neck. They started adjusting themselves to get comfortable in her bed.

"We're going to have to make a trip-" Tonks started. She stopped suddenly when Severus grasped his left forearm.

"Damnit," Severus muttered under his breath.

"You're being summoned?" Tonks asked quietly.

Severus jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. "I'm so sorry to leave you like this, Dora."

Tonks sat up, "It's fine, Severus. You have to go," she said simply.

He finished dressing, and walked over to her. "I love you," he whispered, giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered as she watched him apparate out of sight.

Tonks sighed. She had six hours to find herself a contraception potion.


	9. The Quest

Chapter Nine – The Search 

"Tonks?" Tonks heard Draco's voice calling. She rolled her eyes. Not now! She thought frantically.

Tonks dressed as quickly as she could and went to check on Draco.

He stood at the edge of the doorway, waiting. "I have to go to the bathroom," he told her.

Tonks waved her wand and let him out of the room. Draco practically sprinted towards the bathroom.

"You shouldn't hold it like that," Tonks warned.

"I've been calling you for five minutes!" Draco called through the door.

"Shit," Tonks muttered under her breath. Tonks and Severus had a silencing charm on the bedroom. They wouldn't have heard Draco yelling.

"I tried Lupin, and the Weasel parents," he continued. "No one answered!"

"The Weasleys, Draco!" Tonks yelled out.

"Whatever," Tonks could hear Draco mutter under his breath.

Tonks could hear running water, and then the door opened.

"So why didn't you come?" Draco whined. "I thought someone was supposed to be here every twenty-four hours just in case."

"I was busy," Tonks replied. She needed to get him into the room so that she could start her quest for birth control.

He gave her a look and clearly said he didn't believe her.

"It's late. Go get some sleep," she told him, as he walked into the room.

"Good night," Draco said.

"Good night," Tonks replied.

Tonks ran downstairs, hoping that Molly would be home soon. Surely she and Arthur had to use some form of birth control? Just then, she heard Molly's voice from the study. They must have just gotten home.

"Molly," Tonks said loudly at the doorway of the study. Molly looked at her surprised. "May I have a word?"

Molly excused herself and followed Tonks into the parlor. "I've got a question for you Molly," Tonks said softly.

"Yes, dear," Molly said patiently.

"Do you happen to have any birth control potion here?" Tonks asked softly.

Molly's eyed narrowed. "Why do you need some?" she asked suspiciously.

"Molly, come on," Tonks pleaded. "Obviously I've just had sex and I have no desire for a baby right now."

"Who did you…" Molly started and then stopped herself. "No, I don't think I want to know."

"Good call," Tonks giggled.

Molly shook her head. "Arthur and I don't use potions."

"Nothing at all?" Tonks begged.

"I'm sorry, Tonks," Molly said.

"Well, that explains the seven children," Tonks sighed.

Molly gave Tonks a small grin and patted her hand. "I'm sure you'll work something out."

"I'm sure I will," Tonks said grimly. Five hours left.

88888

Tonks stepped into her fireplace again. "Hogwarts, The Dungeon," she cried.

Nothing. She couldn't floo over to Hogwarts. Without a moments hesitation she apparated over to Hogsmeade and jogged over to Hogwarts.

She let herself in at the door Severus had told her to use. Quietly, she snuck through the corridors trying to make her way to Severus' Bedchamber.

She had two hallways to go when she heard "Freeze!"

Quickly, she turned around and saw Mr. Filch, the caretaker staring at her. Mrs. Norris was there too. Tonks met her gaze. Ooh…she'd love to give her a kick one of these days. Mrs. Norris gave her nothing but trouble when she was at Hogwarts.

"What's your business here?" the old man asked.

"I'm going to see Severus," Tonks answered.

"Likely story," Filch leered. "Let's find out if she's telling the truth, my dear," he said to Mrs. Norris.

Tonks had no choice to go to Severus' bedchamber with Filch. He rapped on the door. As Tonks had known, no one answered.

"Looks like no one's home," Filch said mockingly.

"Look, I just need to pick something up from his room. I know the password," Tonks begged.

"You're not going in there if he's not there," Filch said angrily. He knocked on the door five times slowly, and then whispered something.

"You don't know the password now," he chuckled.

Tonks stomped her foot and started walking towards the hospital wing. Maybe there would be some potion there.

"Where are you going?" Filch demanded.

"None of your business," Tonks snapped. Severus owed her big time for having to go through this for a potion!

"That's it, girlie," Filch said, sounding dangerous. "Get her off school property!" he cried.

Tonks stopped in her tracks. She heard the clanking of metal coming towards her. She turned frantically and saw that two suits of armor were walking towards her. Tonks started running away from them, but they were two quick. With one suit of armor on each side, they picked her up by the shoulders and escorted her outside. The armor then stood watch at the door, refusing re-entry.

"Damnit!" Tonks yelled at the top of her lungs. She checked her pocket watch. She had wasted two hours on this escapade. Accepting defeat, she slowly started her walk towards Hogsmeade.

88888

Tonks watched the hourglass on her nightstand carefully. She had waited up, hoping that Severus wouldn't be out long, and would want to spend the night. But there was no word from him.

It had now been exactly six hours and she hadn't taken a contraception potion. Tonks flung herself on her unmade bed and ran her hands through her long purple hair.

Laying her hands on her stomach, she said softly, "Please don't be a baby. Someday, Severus and I will have babies, but not today, okay? Please just not now."

That next morning, Tonks was at the drug store even before the door was opened.

88888

Finally the students would be leaving for school. Tonks woke up early, because she had something she needed to give Draco before they left.

She knocked on his door. "It's Tonks," she said.

"Fine," he told her, and Tonks opened the door.

Tonks placed a parcel on his bed. "Your new ties and scarves," she said slowly.

He picked up a blue and bronze tie in disgust. "Ravenclaw," he muttered under his breath.

"It's to keep you safe Draco. I know some of the little Death Eaters in training aren't too happy with you," Tonks said truthfully.

"I know," Draco sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

Tonks shrugged, "No, I guess not," she admitted.

"And I'll get a wand when I'm at school?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yep," Tonks said cheerfully. "But it's just an extra school wand. And they've decided they're going to check your wand once a week to make sure you're using any inappropriate spells."

Draco rolled his eyes at that news. "Well, at least it's a wand, right?"

"Right!" Tonks exclaimed.

Draco gave Tonks a small smile. "Thanks for being nice to me," he said softly. "And thank your parents again for me, will you please?"

"Sure thing," Tonks replied. "And Draco?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, or need any help…let me know," she said.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Both cousins paused, clearly feeling awkward about the words they had both spoken. Tonks debated giving him a hug when he held his hand out. Tonks shook it enthusiastically.

"Time to go!" she said, levitating his trunk. Draco followed her downstairs. Both Ron and Harry ignored him, which had been their practice since Harry's birthday. That policy suited Tonks just fine.

Finally, they were all on the Hogwarts Express. Tonks rested for just a moment, since she had volunteered to help patrol the train. She nodded briefly to Emmeline Vance, a fellow Auror who was also in the Order. Tonks was surprised to see Emmeline there; she rarely did regular patrols anymore.

After a few hours, Tonks stood just outside a compartment that Draco was in. It was empty, except for a girl wearing Slytherin colors with short black hair. Tonks noticed the two weren't talking or even looking at each other.

Finally, the train arrived with no incident. Tonks jumped off of the train and took a few steps towards Hogsmeade. But then, Hagrid stopped her.

"Miss Tonks," Hagrid boomed. "Yer s'pposed to go to the castle. Dumbledore be wanting to talk to yer."

Tonks sighed. Now what? She started walking towards the carriages and stopped. She always knew that Thestrals pulled the carriages, but she had never been able to see them before. The last time she had seen the carriages had been her own seventh year. And she had seen more death than she would have liked in the time since.

"Nice horsies," she whispered, as she got into a carriage. It was occupied by three girls that looked like first years. The carriage ride was brief and Tonks jumped out quickly.

"Tonks!" she heard someone cry. She turned and saw Nata running towards her. "What are you doing here?" the Hufflepuff asked eagerly.

"Official Auror duty," Tonks giggled. She took a look at Nata. Her hair was a dark blue.

"Nice work," Tonks said, pointing at Nata's hair.

Nata blushed. "I just changed it before we got off of the train. I'm hoping it will last until after the Opening Feast," she said happily.

"An ambitious goal," Tonks smiled.

"I know you say I shouldn't push myself, but how will I get better?" Nata asked.

"We'll talk about that next session," Tonks said seriously. She wanted to make sure that Nata wouldn't hurt herself.

Nata smiled and ran back towards a couple of Hufflepuffs, laughing. Tonks could see them pointing at her hair.

88888

Two hours later, Tonks found herself in the Headmaster's office with Severus, Albus and Minerva. Tonks never did like being in the office, she always felt like she was going to get in trouble.

She smiled at Severus warmly. She hadn't seen him since her quest for birth control, as she now called it, failed miserably. He was busy getting ready for the upcoming term, and Tonks scheduled herself for a couple of extra shifts.

Tonks didn't know why she hadn't told him she hadn't taken any birth control that night. She had three days before her cycle was due. If it didn't arrive in a week, then she would let herself get worried. Not a moment before then.

Albus looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. "From now until the rest of the school year, your patrols will be here at Hogwarts," he started.

Tonks looked up quickly. "No more Azkaban?" she asked happily.

Albus smiled, "No more Azkaban."

"So I'm patrolling Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

Albus looked at Severus. "We have a special assignment for you, Tonks," Albus said softly.

Tonks closed her eyes. This was not good. Last year when she had been given a special assignment, she ended up having to sleep with Lucius Malfoy and became a Death Eater. Who knows what was planned for her now.

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"Severus perfected a potion over the summer," Albus said. "Let him show you how it works."

Tonks sat on the edge of her seat. As much as she didn't want to know about the assignment, she wanted to know about this potion more.

Severus took a vial out of his robe. It was a violet color, much like the shade she used for her hair. He walked over to Albus and picked one strand of hair out of his beard. Severus put the hair in the potion, which then started bubbling.

A minute later, Severus drank the entire vial. "This is the potion I was working so hard on over the summer," Severus said. Tonks gasped. Severus didn't sound like Severus! He sounded exactly like Professor Dumbledore.

"The effects can last for twenty-four hours," continued Severus, still sounding like Albus. "However, a simple spell," he waved his wand, "Can reverse the effects." He sounded like himself again.

"Why is it important to sound like somebody else?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Tonks," Albus said, "Severus designed this potion for you."

"Oh really?" Tonks asked.

Albus nodded, and interlaced his fingertips. He said softly, "You see, I am dying."


	10. Changing Faces

Chapter Ten – Changing Faces 

"Dying?" Tonks said.

"Dying. I can't show any weakness, Nymphadora. You must know that. If Tom thought for one moment that I wasn't healthy and capable of defending the school, he would attack in an instant," Albus said.

"You need me to be you," Tonks said slowly, understanding what was being requested of her.

"Only sometimes," Albus said. "Most days I wake up and I feel fine. But there are other days…" he trailed off, casting a look at Professor McGonagall. "Other days I am not so fine."

"What about polyjuice potion?" Tonks asked. "Why go through all this trouble to create a new potion?"

"We simply don't have the time and the resources to have a continuous supply of polyjuice potion ready at all times," Professor Dumbledore told her. "The potion Severus has developed is quite brilliant. He was able to use only simple ingredients, as I requested. He can brew a full month's worth in just under an hour."

Tonks stared at her hands for a moment.

"Tonks?" she heard Albus ask her gently, "I'm sure you have other questions."

She raised her head, and could feel tears forming in her eyes. "You're dying?" she asked.

He nodded at her. "Nymphadora, I am one hundred and forty-seven years old. My body is slowly shutting down. There is nothing to be done," he said softly.

"What happens if you die?" She felt a slight tingle in her spine as she asked that question. "Would you need me to be you until the war is over?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I would not ask that of you, Nymphadora," he said. Tonks didn't even notice that he had reverted back to calling her 'Nymphadora."

"If I die, the students will be told I am sick. Professor McGonagall is ready to take my place, and fight in my stead," he said, giving Professor McGonagall a smile.

Tonks noticed that Professor McGonagall was fighting back tears as well.

Tonks finally felt ready to discuss practical matters. "How will I know if you need me?" she asked.

"What I feel would be best, and you have every right to stay no, is that you stay at Hogwarts. You may stay with Severus, if you wish, or if you'd rather, we could find a room for you," Albus told her.

Tonks opened her eyes in surprise. Considering how against he was their relationship last year, Tonks would never believe that he would actually suggest that she and Severus live together.

"Severus and I will discuss that," she said softly, but then a thought entered her mind. "But that would leave Remus alone at Headquarters. I couldn't do that to him."

"Remus will be going on a great deal more missions for the Order. He will not be living at Headquarters for much of the time," Albus told her.

"I see," Tonks said, fiddling with her hands.

"Assuming that you will accept the assignment, I would ask that we spend a great deal of time together over the next few days. You will need to learn some of my history and my mannerisms," Albus said. It was obvious from the tone in his voice, that he did not want any pity.

"I accept," Tonks said simply. Tonks saw Professor Dumbledore let out his breath.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," he said. "Needless to say, this must be kept quiet. I want no one in the Order to know. No one outside of this room should be informed of our plan."

"I can understand that," Tonks said, trying to sound cheerful.

Professor Dumbledore stood up suddenly. "That is all for tonight. If you could so kindly be in my office right after breakfast tomorrow."

Tonks stood up as well. "Of course. Tomorrow." Tonks turned and followed Severus out of the Headmaster's Office.

Severus and Tonks walked through the corridors in silence. When they stopped in front of his door, Severus turned and looked at her. "Filch, for some reason changed the password for my door without my authorization. The new password is bezoar."

"A stone from the goat's stomach?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"I wanted the new password to be completely different from the last," he admitted. He then whispered the password and the door opened.

Tonks bounded in. "You cleaned!" she said, stating the obvious.

Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I cleaned."

Tonks turned around and faced him. "How long have you known?" she asked sadly.

"Four months, I beleive" Severus said. "He mentioned the potion in passing three months ago. Only when school was finished for the year did he tell me how important it would be to complete this potion."

They walked hand in hand to the small couch. "So I'll be the Headmaster. I kinda like the idea of having so much power over you," she giggled.

"You would," Severus said sarcastically.

Tonks took a deep breath. "What about what Albus suggested. Me staying here?" Tonks asked quietly.

"I think it's a good idea," Severus said, "I like the idea of you being here with me."

Tonks settled herself in his arms. "So do I."

88888

The next morning, Tonks woke up with a start. She moved her hand over; Severus wasn't there. "What time is it?" she called out, still very groggy. She had been working the evening shifts for the past month. It was far too early to start her day.

"Dora, it's already eight o'clock," Severus said. Tonks looked him over. He was dressed in his typical teaching outfit. "Breakfast is served in fifteen minutes."

Tonks groaned. "Not hungry," she said, throwing the bedspread over her head to block the light out.

Severus sat on the bed, and took the covers off of her head. "Up," he said, stroking her back.

Tonks sighed. "Keep that up, and I'll force you to get back in bed with me," she giggled.

"Another time, my love," he said, keeping a straight face.

"Damn," she said under her breath. Without warning, she jumped out of bed. "Happy?"

"Very," he told her, smiling slightly, his eyes roaming her body.

Tonks suddenly became very aware that she was naked. Quickly, she grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed. "I'm going to floo home and change there," she told him, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

88888

Tonks sat in an uncomfortable chair, balancing a small writing desk on her lap. She looked expectantly at Professor Dumbledore, while sucking on the tip of the quill in her hand.

He was pacing. "It is hard, you know. I'm trying to figure out the essentials of my life. But right now, every moment seems essential," Albus said more to himself than to her.

"First you need to know my full name. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he said.

"Brian?" Tonks asked, surprised.

"A very good friend of my father's," Albus said softly. Tonks wrote as quickly as she could.

"I was born in Eighteen Fifty in Hogsmeade," Albus continued. "My parents were both Professors here at Hogwarts. My father taught Ancient Runes and my mother taught Potions. I actually grew up here in these very halls.

"I've been married…" he paused for a moment, thinking, "Twice. First, at age twenty, when I was an irrational young man, to an equally irrational woman. But she was beautiful," Albus smiled, remembering her face. "After ten years, we realized we couldn't possibly spend the rest of our lives together, so we released each other from our vows.

"Thirty years later, I married again. I thought I would have much better judgment at age sixty. I was wrong," he smiled at Tonks, over his half-moon spectacles. "That marriage lasted fifteen years."

"You never thought about getting married again?" Tonks asked interestedly.

Albus looked down at his desk. "Our needs and wants are very complicated, Nymphadora," he said gently. Tonks could tell he was holding something back, but she refused to push the subject.

"I started teaching at Hogwarts when I was forty-five. I see you're doing the math in your head. I've been employed by Hogwarts for one hundred and two years," he said happily.

Tonks let out a long whistle. Those were numbers that she couldn't even contemplate.

"I first taught Arthimancy, for I believe forty years. Then I taught Transfiguration. In Nineteen Seventy, I was promoted to Headmaster."

Tonks was couldn't seem to keep up. She was learning more about Professor Dumbledore in an hour than she had learned in her seven years at Hogwarts.

"That is enough detail for today, I believe," Albus told her. He stood up and brought out a robe. "This one of my older robes. Please go and change into it."

Tonks simply slipped the robe over her head, and starting undress underneath is. Once her own clothes were off, she walked to Professor Dumbledore and studied him. She started to memorize details of his face. Today she would try to master his face. Tomorrow, his hands.

Scrunching her nose, she changed one detail at a time on her own face. First, her hair, which had been spiked and light blue, turned into a snow white, falling down to her waist. Her button nose became long and crooked.

"Even more crooked, my dear. You are being too generous. This nose has been broken seven times," Albus said, his eyes laughing.

Tonks complied, and changed the whole shape of her face in one swoop. Gently, she reached out her hands and felt the position of his cheekbones; she didn't think she had that quite right. Finally satisified, she moved on, and could feel her skin starting to wrinkle.

Tonks groaned, ready to try to add facial hair. She hated facial hair. Whenever she impersonated a man, she always left him clean-shaven. It took a few moments, but she was able to duplicate his long white beard.

Last, but not least, were his eyes. How would she ever do his eyes justice? They were a very light blue, and they could show so much emotion. Tonks must have stared in Professor Dumbledore's eyes for five minutes before she even attempted to morph them.

He looked over the finished face. Tonks wished he would say something. Quickly, she shook her head, and changed back to herself. Closing her eyes, and concentrating very hard, she morphed her face to match Dumbeldore's in one try.

Tonks ran to a mirror, and was pleased with the results. Professor Dumbledore was staring back at her.

"My dear, including you and Nata, I've know five metamorphs in my life. You have more talent at such a young age than any of them did," he told her.

"And Nata will be more talented than me, If I have anything to say about it," Tonks announced proudly.

Just then, the stairs could be heard outside of his office. Tonks quickly morphed back to herself. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor. "Go change upstairs," Professor Dumbledore said quickly.

Tonks nodded and ran up the small set of stairs. No one could see the landing from the office below. She changed as quickly as she could, and made it downstairs before Professor Dumbledore allowed the guest in his office.

It was Professor Flitwick. "Tonks!" he squeaked excitedly. "And how are you on this fine day?"

"I'm good," she said happily. Professor Flitwick was the Head of Ravenclaw, her House at Hogwarts.

"Still changing you hair color every time a question is asked?" he said cheekily.

Tonks started laughing. Her hair color changing had become the makings of Hogwarts legend. During her sixth year, before he was Severus to her, and just mean ol' Professor Snape, he had taken away house points for coming to class with purple hair. At the time, he said it was distracting. So that day, every single time he asked a question to a student, she changed her hair color, just to annoy him. Tonks ended up losing her House forty points and getting two weeks worth of detention. But it had been worth it at the time, just to make him mad.

"Nah, I'd like to think I've matured since then," Tonks giggled.

"You're still a Dark Wizard catcher, I hope," Flitwick said kindly. In her seventh year, he spent hours tutoring her so that her Charms N.E.W.T was high enough. She ended up with an O.

"Of course. But right now, there's only one Dark Wizard I'd like to catch," she said seriously.

"Don't we all?" Flitwick sighed.

"You'll have to excuse us, Nymphadora, we have some business to discuss," Albus said gently. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Works for me," Tonks said, practically skipping out of the Headmaster's Office. It was only ten o'clock and she had the rest of the day to herself. She decided that this was the best assignment ever.


	11. Problems with SelfEsteem

Chapter Eleven – Problems with Self-Esteem 

Tonks had a problem. It was three o' clock in the afternoon. Already she had a fly on a broom at the quidditch pitch. She morphed herself into a student and had had lunch with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She even took a nap. She hated to admit it, but she had a problem.

Tonks was bored.

It was still only her first day at Hogwarts, and she was bored. So much for the best assignment ever! Out of desperation, she went to the library to find something to read. Briefly, she let her hands stroke her stomach. She wondered if there was any chance she might be pregnant. Only time would tell, she told herself.

Browsing the shelves, a book called "The Physiology of Odd Witches and Wizards." The title amused her. She certainly considered herself odd. She picked it up and took it to a nearby table.

Glancing at the table of contents, she saw that there was an entire section devoted to metamorphs. Eagerly, she flipped to the correct page. The basics were covered, what they do, that they're mostly women, blah, blah, blah. Then came a section on special medical issues for metamorphs.

Tonks read as fast as she could. She eyes stopped over the word pregnancy.

_It is difficult for a Metamorph to become pregnant, given her body is in a constant state of flux. She can only conceive when she is in her true form. Once conception has taken place, she is unable to use her powers until the pregnancy is over._

Tonks felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She picked up a section of her long maroon hair. Well, that ended that debate. She wasn't pregnant. She stared at that passage for a good five minutes. A feeling of sadness washed over her. Somewhere, in her mind, she had convinced herself that she would be having a baby. And to learn that not only was it not going to happen, that it would be difficult when the time came, made Tonks almost want to cry.

She wanted to have Severus' child. She remembered how Severus had told her that he desperately wanted a family of his own. It was before they became lovers, so Tonks had hoped he would find that for himself. Now all she wanted, more than anything in the world was to start that family with him.

"Find some good out of the bad," Tonks whispered to herself. She could stop using birth control. All she needed to do was change her hair or her eyes, and she didn't need to worry about the potion anymore. She was sure Severus would be relieved that he wouldn't have to brew the potion again.

She reread the passage. She needed her powers as long as the war was going on. Becoming pregnant at this stage was out of the question.

88888

Tonks finally stopped reading when she heard the final bell, letting the students out of class. Quickly, Tonks put the book back on the shelf where she found it. She went down to the dungeons, hoping to surprise Severus.

He was walking out of the classroom, holding a bundle of parchment in his hands. "Hi!" she called out to him. He nodded. "Do you want some help?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, Dora," he said softly. "As you can see, I have some work to do tonight."

"Ah, the dreaded summer assignments. I hated those," Tonks joked.

"Severus!" a voice called out.

Tonks and Severus both turned to look at the voice. A tall woman came walking down the stairs. Severus seemed to sigh when he saw her. "Hello Eve," he said.

The woman, who was rather pretty with curly brown hair and blue eyes, looked at Tonks curiously. "Hello," she said to Tonks.

"Tonks," Severus started. "This is Professor Eve Binns-Morgan, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She's the first teacher to last in the position for a second year in a long time."

"Good for you!" Tonks said brightly, holding out her hand.

Eve shook it, still looking at both Tonks and Severus.

"Eve, this is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks," he told the other professor.

"How do you do?" Eve asked politely. "Why are you here at Hogwarts?"

"She's an Auror. Her patrols are here," Severus answered for her.

"Really? I briefly considered becoming an Auror once," Eve said, staring at Severus.

Something clicked in Tonks' head then. "Were you in Ravenclaw?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I was. Why?" Eve said.

"I think you were a seventh year my first year here. I was in Ravenclaw too," Tonks said brightly, always happy to see a fellow Ravenclaw.

"Really? That's interesting," Eve said. "Now, Severus. I was wondering if you'd like to grade papers together tonight?"

"Thanks for the invitation Eve, but I have other plans," Severus said gravely.

"Are you sure?" she asked, flinging some of her curly hair over her shoulder. "I'd like the company."

Tonks quickly turned a giggle into a cough. Eve was flirting with him! It was obvious that this woman fancied Severus a bit, and Tonks decided to make him sweat.

"Well, I better get back to patrolling," Tonks announced. "I'll catch you later, Professor Snape. It was nice seeing you again."

Tonks walked past the pair briskly. When she got to the stairs, she turned around and threw Severus a kiss.

88888

Tonks sat on the couch in Severus' bedchamber, waiting for him to come back from dinner.

The door opened, and Severus entered with the parchment he had been holding. "Thanks a lot, Dora," he said.

"What?" Tonks asked innocently. "Is something wrong?"

Severus threw the parchment on his desk. "That woman is infuriating!"

Tonks was having a hard time keeping her laughter in. "I thought she seemed rather nice."

"Nice? She seemed nice?" Severus looked at her surprised.

Tonks couldn't hold her laughter anymore. "She fancies you!" Tonks giggled.

"After you left, I had to talk to her for a good fifteen minutes more. She's always asking me to grade papers with her. The woman wouldn't bloody shut up!" Severus said, sitting next to Tonks on the couch.

Tonks pushed some hair off of his face. She noticed that he was letting it grow longer. Soon it would be able to be pulled back into a ponytail like Bill Weasley wore. "I can understand why she fancies you," Tonks whispered.

"I don't get it," Severus said softly.

Tonks titled her head. "What don't you get?" she asked.

"Why any woman in their right mind would want to be with me," he blurted out.

Tonks froze. Last year, their relationship almost ended when Professor Dumbledore told him that Tonks could never really love him. She had desperately hoped that she had helped him with some of his self-doubts. She hated that he would feel this way about himself.

She took his face in his hands. Severus looked at her as if he knew he said something wrong. "Dora," he whispered. "Sometimes…sometimes I just don't understand why you're with me."

She could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Severus," she said softly. "What don't you understand? I love you. What else do you need?"

Severus took one of her hands and kissed it. "I've got to stop this," he muttered.

Tonks started to open her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to her lips. "Let me speak," he said gently. "I've never been good with women, Dora. I had no girlfriends when I went to Hogwarts. No girl would have me. I tried asking out a few, but I was laughed at. I joined the Death Eaters right after I graduated from Hogwarts. I could suddenly have any woman I desired, as long as she had the Dark Mark. The women Death Eaters would practically throw themselves at any wizard who they thought could give them power. Then there was muggle torture."

She closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to hear. "We killed, Dora. But sometimes, before the kill, some would rape," Severus said, his voice barely above a whisper. He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. "My job was mainly to hold the women as they struggled. But once, I did join in. I still remember her face. She was maybe twenty years old, probably my age at the time. I did it because the other Death Eaters were goading me on, telling me I wasn't a real man. I didn't enjoy a moment of it. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes when I was inside her. Her eyes begged me to stop, to let her have her dignity. I stood up then, and before I could say anything, she was killed."

Tonks lifted her knees to her chest, and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to hear this.

"After I changed sides, I would still go on missions of muggle torture, but I didn't participate. I refused to hold down the women anymore. I would stand watch, and make excuses why I didn't join in. But I still stood by and let the men do whatever they wanted.

"When the Dark Lord was defeated, I joined the Hogwarts teaching staff after my name was cleared. A few years later, I would go into Hogsmeade, or to Diagon Alley to try to meet someone, to find companionship. It was my teenage years all over again. I would be rejected or even laughed at.

"Then the second war starts. I hadn't been with a woman since my Death Eater days. And out of nowhere, comes this beautiful, young, amazing creature who tells me she loves me. Me! She could have anyone in the world, and she chooses me. I'm not trying to make excuses Dora, but can you understand, just a little bit, why I feel this way? You're like this beautiful dream. And I just keep waiting for someone to wake me up," Severus said, finally lifting his head to look at her.

Tonks grabbed Severus' hand and placed it on her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe her tears; she knew more would come. "I'm not a dream, Severus. I'm here, right now, with you. I don't want to be anywhere else," she said softly.

"I know, Dora. I know," Severus sighed.

"What can I do?" Tonks asked. "What do I need to do to convince that I love you? That you're the only man in the world that I want to be with?"

Severus looked at her. He kissed her hand roughly. "Just be with me, Dora," he said, sounding stronger. "I know you love me, but sometimes I just can't keep myself from doubting."

"It will be easier after the war is over," Tonks said tenderly. "We won't have to be a secret anymore. I can show the world that I love you."

"Are you…" Severus trailed off, and then turned away from her. He took a breath. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Severus, from the stories I heard from Malfoy last year, I'm amazed that it was only once. He made it sound like you both did that all the time," Tonks said quietly.

"You believe me, don't you?" Severus sounded alarmed.

"Of course I do," Tonks replied firmly. "I would never take his word over yours. Never."

Severus nodded. Tonks felt like her heart was breaking; she hated seeing him in so much pain. Tonks nestled herself in his arms, and they sat in silence for the rest of the evening.


	12. Moving the Weasleys

Chapter Twelve – Moving the Weasleys 

Tonks waited patiently for Madam Bones to finish addressing the Aurors. Only when she asked for questions, did Tonks raise her hand.

Madam Bones looked at Tonks and smiled. "Tonks. I should have known you'd have something to say."

"Thank you, Madam. I'll make this brief," Tonks said quickly. "Has the Minister lost his mind?"

Madam Bones gave Tonks a warning look. "Tonks…"

"I'm serious!" Tonks replied. "Has he gone insane? Have we bothered to check lately?"

"I know this seems strange, but the Minister feels that this is for the best," Madam Bones said.

"Moving the prisoners out of Azkaban?" Calvin Wong pitched in. "That's for the best?"

Madam Bones readjusted her monocle. "Look everyone. I'll admit, I'm not happy about this either. But Fudge is insistent. We move the prisoners Sunday night to a new location. I need every single one of you working that night to make sure this goes smoothly. Half you of will be inside the transport watching over the prisoners. The other half, ones with good flying ability, will be circling the outside."

Mad-Eye stood up. "This is a good idea. The Death Eaters won't know what's happened. We'll be a step ahead of them."

"But-" someone tried to cut in. Madam Bones held up a hand.

"The last thing I want is of any of you to get hurt. I've planned and double planned this. If we work together, we'll get through this."

Tonks raised her hand again.

"No more questions," Madam Bones snapped. "You'll all report to duty at eleven o'clock Sunday night."

88888

There was an emergency Order meeting.

"He's under the Imperius Curse. That's the only explanation!" Tonks said in frustration.

"Do you realize how vulnerable we're going to be?" Emmeline Vance added.

Professor Dumbledore looked lost in thought. Tonks continued. "He's taking the Aurors off of their regular shifts. No Aurors in Diagon Alley. No Aurors in Hogwarts. This will be a perfect time for Death Eaters to strike anywhere they wish!"

Albus finally looked up. Now that Tonks knew he was dying, she wondered why she didn't realize it before. His skin was sallow. She noticed his hands shaking once or twice.

"Members of the Order will all be on duty that night. If the Ministry will not protect our interests, we will. Molly, will you draw up a schedule for that night?" Albus asked.

"Of course. I'll have it by tonight," Molly said briskly.

"What about Fudge?" Kingsley asked.

"Is there anyone in the Ministry that can get close enough to him? To try to find out your suspicion?" Albus asked.

The Aurors all shook their heads. But Arthur piped up. "I might," he said thoughtfully. "I'm drafting the appeal to Umbridge's half-breed law. We promised the werewolves we'd try."

"Good, good," Albus said. "Let us know immediately if you find anything out."

"Of course," Arthur said.

Albus started staring at the ceiling. "Is there any reason to suspect that there is an Auror who might be loyal to Tom?" he asked quietly.

Tonks, Kingsley, Emmeline and Mad-Eye looked at each other. Mad-Eye finally spoke. "I don't think so. Of course, I don't know everything that goes on."

Tonks shook her head. "I'll start keeping an eye out for anything unusual."

The meeting concluded, but Tonks stayed behind with Albus. She was hoping for another "learn how to be an accomplished, unclutzy wizard session," as she now started calling the lessons.

"Albus?" Tonks said gently.

"I'm worried Nymphadora. Very worried. I will concede that. Emmeline is right. It leaves so many people in a vulnerable position," Albus sighed.

The next thing Tonks knew, Albus seemed to jump out of his chair. "Now, we have to work on the walk. I've been told I almost seem to glide when I walk. We need to teach you how to glide, Nymphadora."

"We'll be here till next year!" Tonks moaned.

88888

Saturday morning arrived and Tonks woke up, feeling wonderful. While Severus was in the bathroom, Tonks changed in a robe Albus had given her. She was going to try to be Albus in front of Severus for the first time.

She concentrated, and felt her face changing. She ran to the mirror, and saw that she had gotten his face down pat. Even the waves in his beard were right on. She was extremely pleased with herself. For the final touch, she took a small sip of the potion. It tasted awful.

Severus walked out of the bathroom and did a double take. "Dora?" he asked warily. Tonks nodded in a regal way.

"What do you think?" Tonks asked, sounding just like Albus.

Severus walked around her, examining. "Your morph is perfect," he told her.

"Thank you, Severus," she said magnanimously.

"It's odd though. I see the old man in front of me. But I know somewhere in there is the girl I'd like to shag senseless," he said, smiling slyly.

"Ooh! Shagging sounds like fun," Tonks giggled. Even Severus had to laugh at the sound of Albus giggling like Tonks.

Tonks took out her wand. _"Finite,"_ she said, pointing at her throat. "Much better!" she said, sounding like herself again.

Severus just shook his head. "Please change back to yourself, Dora."

Tonks complied. "Let me change, and then we're off to Headquarters," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Why?" Severus asked, settling himself on the couch.

"I told you a couple of days ago. We're helping the Weasleys move back into the Burrow," Tonks said sternly.

"We're?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Tonks told him. "I promised Molly that we'd help."

"Why in the world did you do that, Dora?" Severus said.

Tonks faced him, her hands on her hips. "Because we're being nice. They'd help me if I was going to have a big move," Tonks said.

"That's great. You help them. Why am I going?" Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because…" Tonks trailed off. She didn't want to tell him the real reason. Because she'd seen that he doesn't have any friends. Because once they were able to be a couple in public, she wanted him to be not necessarily liked, but at least tolerated. She decided that he was going to start socializing whether he liked it or not.

"Because I said so," Tonks said finally.

Severus sighed and stood up. "The lady must be obeyed."

88888

Severus stood impatiently at the doorway of Headquarters, tapping his foot.

"Molly!" Arthur cried. "Are you ready yet?"

"Stop it," Tonks mouthed to Severus. Severus shrugged and moved next to her.

Kingsley walked over to her as well, and pulled on one of the turquoise pigtails Tonks had today. "You and your hair," he smiled at her.

"Part of the reason I'm so lovable," Tonks giggled.

"Are you flying or inside tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm flying. You?" she asked back.

He nodded. "I'd rather be inside though. Intimidate some of the prisoners," he said ruefully.

"You certainly are good at intimidating," Tonks said cheerfully. Just then, Molly walked down the stairs, holding a carpetbag.

"Let's go!" Tonks said brightly, picking up a box. Kingsley and Severus both picked up a box as well.

"Is this everything?" Severus asked, shooting a look at Tonks.

"It is until we reach the Burrow, Professor Snape," Molly told him.

Tonks glared at him. She was willing him to be nice to the Weasleys.

"Severus," he said finally.

"Severus, then," Molly said briskly.

Tonks shook her head and flooed over to the Burrow. They spent hours setting up the house. It looked wonderful when they were finished. Then Molly made a huge dinner. Arthur opened up a bottle of wine, and Tonks eagerly accepted a glass.

Tonks was very proud of Severus over dinner. He and Molly came close to fighting, but Tonks was able to change the subject quickly. She barely realized that she had at least four glasses of wine. Severus seemed to be indulging as well.

Around midnight, Tonks announced she needed to sleep or she'd be a mess tomorrow. Severus and Kingsley stood up as well to leave.

"Thank you so much," Molly gushed.

"I had a very nice time," Severus said.

Tonks looked at him sharply. She knew he didn't have a nice time. Then it hit her. He was pissed! Tonks felt her forehead. She was pretty tipsy as well. The wine had gone straight to her head.

They headed for the fireplace. "Ladies, first," Kingsley said, handing Tonks the bowl of floo powder.

Tonks spread the powder of the flames and stepped inside the fireplace. "Hogwarts-"

Severus coughed loudly. She then realized her mistake.

"I think she's drunk," Kingsley whispered to Arthur, who nodded in agreement.

"12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks' Room," Tonks said loudly. The spinning did her no good. She tripped the moment she landed. Giggling, she stood herself up and reached for some more floo powder.

"Hogwarts, Severus Snape's bedchamber," she said, laughing. Oh, she hoped she went to the right place.

She clutched her head when the spinning stopped. Severus was standing by the couch, taking off his robe. Tonks took a few steps towards him and fell over.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her..

Tonks couldn't stop laughing. "Yep."

Severus quickly tried to place a silencing charm on the room, but couldn't seem to say the right words.

For some reason that struck Tonks as the funniest thing she had seen in a while, and continued to laugh, finally managing to place a silencing charm on herself, instead of the bedchamber.

"Hmm…we should explore this. You not being able to talk could be interesting," Severus said, finally helping her off the floor.

They somehow managed to stumble into bed. Tonks pointed at her throat, she wanted to talk. Severus cancelled the spell, and Tonks opened her mouth to yell at him, but he shut her up with a kiss.

They kissed sloppily for a few minutes. Severus rolled onto his back. "Darling…" he said, as Tonks started kissing his neck.

"Darling, the desire is there. But I don't think the performance can match it," Severus sighed.

Tonks didn't stop kissing his neck. She let her hand wander down. Normally, he would be ready to go. But there was nothing ready now. Tonks briefly thought about teasing him, but decided he mightn't appreciate that. So she settled herself in his arms instead.

He kissed her forehead. "A bit too much to drink, I'm afraid," he said, sounding embarrassed.

But he needn't worry; Tonks had already fallen asleep.

88888

"Constant vigilance. Constant vigilance," Tonks muttered over and over to herself. They had been in the air for more than an hour. So far everything was going well.

"Change positions!" Calvin Wong yelled. Tonks leaned forward and went to the front of the large transport. She felt a tingling in her back.

Mad-Eye was also heading towards the front. "Something doesn't feel right," he said softly to her. Mad-Eye's magical eye was twirling in every direction.

"I know," Tonks agreed. They flew in silence for the next fifteen minutes. Tonks felt a strange sensation in her chest. A flash of memories, all horrible ones went through her mind. Her breath seemed to be constricted in her throat.

She looked ahead. They were coming towards the transport quickly. The Aurors were outnumbered two to one.

Tonks looked wildly at Mad-Eye. He had an expression of surprise on his face. He seemed unable to move.

Finally Tonks was able to breathe. She cried out a warning as loud as she could.

"DEMENTORS!!!"


	13. Sitting Duck

**Chapter Thirteen – A Sitting Duck**

Mad-Eye seemed to recover from the shock. "We need to land!" he screamed.

Tonks quickly changed directions and flew back to the transport. Teddie Hollandsworth, a senior Auror was driving. "We need to land!" Tonks yelled to him.

"The prisoners could escape!" Teddie yelled.

"We can't fight them up here!" Tonks exclaimed.

She flew back to the front of the transport. A Dementor was at her left. Thinking hard about the time she first heard Severus tell her he loved her, she screamed _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver light emitted from the tip of her wand. Her Patronus was a small lizard. Tonks always liked to think it was a chameleon. The Dementor flew quickly out of the way of the Patronus. Tonks was flying at a high speed. Her Patronus stayed behind as Tonks flew on.

Tonks looked at Mad-Eye, who pointed his wand at his throat. Suddenly his voice could be heard by everyone. "Stop flying now! We'll fight them in mid-air!"

Tonks leaned back on her broom, and came to a complete stop. Tonks could hear her fellow Aurors frantically casting the Patronus spell over and over.

"We've been set-up!" Tonks heard someone yell from behind her.

"There are too many of them!" someone else screamed.

Tonks was perched precariously on her broom. She balanced with one hand and was had her wand hand at the ready. Another Dementor came upon her.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she yelled, thinking of the first time she changed her hair color on her own.

Her thought was not strong enough. The Patronus didn't have a defined form and fizzled out in front of her.

She put her wand between her teeth. She needed both hands to balance on the broom. The Dementor was right on top of her.

She was huddled in Azkaban, not having the strength to escape…She was in Professor Dumbledore's office, being told that the Death Eaters wanted to use her as a weapon… 

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she heard Kingsley shout. The Death Eater in front of her was deflected.

Tonks took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. Taking her wand with her left hand, she yelled to Kingsley, "Thanks!"

He gave her a thumbs-up sign and went on his way. She quickly looked around. There were at least twenty Dementors left.

There was a sudden movement to her left. Tonks saw one of her collogues slip from their broom.

"No!" Tonks cried. She started to dive, and pointed her wand at her fellow Auror. "Impedimentia!"

The man's fall started to slow. Tonks leaned forward, and picked up speed. She grabbed him by his robes, and using all of her strength, got him on her broom.

"Thanks!" Gordon Petty cried. The look of surprise was even more pronounced on his face.

"Not a problem. I'll steer, you cast the spells," she said quickly.

"Works for me!" he yelled back.

Tonks flew to the closest Dementor. Gordon cast the spell, and an Eagle flew out of the tip of his wand.

"You from Ravenclaw, mate?" Tonks asked, changing directions.

"Nah, Hufflepuff. Dementors need to realize they shouldn't mess with us badgers," he laughed, casting another spell.

Tonks noticed that other Aurors were pairing up, just like she and Gordon had. It was much easier, not having to fly and cast spells at the same time. After ten minutes of constant spells, the Dementors finally were gone.

Calvin's voice came out of nowhere. "We're going to land!"

"Good thing," Tonks said to Gordon.

"About bloody time," Gordon shouted.

Tonks leaned forward on her broom. Gordon had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They came closer to land. She had a decision to make. Tonks loved to fly, loved it. She was a good flyer too. But the ground here was a reason she had only been the reserve seeker at Hogwarts.

She didn't know how to land.

She had been taught over and over. But somehow, the teaching never engrained itself in her brain. Tonks had had some spectacular crashes in her time. Over the years, she taught exactly how to crash and not hurt herself, or more importantly, not look like an idiot. But she had never had a passenger while trying to crash before.

Tonks yelled over her shoulder. "When I get close enough to the ground, jump off and roll!"

"Are you mad?" Gordon yelled.

"Yep!" Tonks shouted.

The ground was getting closer and closer. "Jump!" Tonks screamed.

Gordon must have complied, because Tonks felt the weight on her broom get considerably lighter.

Tonks tried to bring up the broom handle as she had been taught so many times, but it wouldn't obey. The tip of the broom hit the ground, and Tonks was thrown off. "Damnit!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to let go of some frustration.

She hit the ground hard, and heard a crack. She gingerly stood up, feeling a throbbing in her wrist. It was definitely broken. Luckily it was her right wrist, not her wand hand.

Tonks quickly looked around and saw that the transport had landed. She ran back towards the rest of the Aurors in the field.

Mad-Eye had quickly assumed command of the situation. "Are the prisoners still bound?" he barked.

"The wards and ropes are still intact," someone yelled from the transport.

"Someone needs to disapparate to the Ministry. We need to get some Enforcers out here with us to continue the journey," he said to the group of Aurors huddled around him.

"I'll go," Tonks quickly volunteered. "I broke my wrist landing."

"I want you here, Tonks," Mad-Eye told her. Tonks just nodded. "Kingsley, you go."

Kingsley didn't bother to answer, but was gone with a sharp crack.

Mad-Eye's magical eye was doing double-time. "I don't like our position," he muttered. "My eye doesn't reach into that forest there. More Dementors could be waiting."

"They would have attacked us by now, Mad-Eye. We've been on the ground for more than five minutes," Gordon Petty said.

Tonks finally looked around her. They had landed in the middle of a large field. There was a forest about a hundred meters away.

"Best thing we can do is stay here. More than half of us have lost our brooms. We can't fly with that few," Mad-Eye told the group. "We'll wait for the Enforcers, and then keep going."

"It could take them a while," Tonks sighed. "They're going to have to fly from the Ministry. They won't know where to apparate to."

"I know," Mad-Eye said. "So we wait."

88888

After a half an hour, the Aurors were getting restless. Emmeline Vance, who has some healing skills, came out of the inside of the transport, and bound Tonks' wrist for her. Tonks knew she would need a trip to St. Mungos after the mission was completed.

Mad-Eye kept looking into the forest. "Is there something there, Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right," he muttered.

Tonks laughed. "Nothing's felt right for the last hour. Face it, we're a sitting duck."

"Do you want me to check it out?" Gordon asked quietly. "I don't mind looking."

"Why don't we both go?" Mad-Eye said. "I'd feel safer knowing there was nothing in there."

Gordon and Mad-Eye walked towards the forest. Tonks watched them walk, her hand on her wand, ready if needed.

Mad-Eye stared at the forest for almost five minutes. Finally, he turned around and started walking back towards the group. Tonks let out the breath she had been holding.

Mad-Eye took his time getting back to the group. Once or twice he turned around to look back at the forest. "It's clear," Mad-Eye said finally. "I can't see the other edge, but the inside is clear."

"I would hope so. I'd hate to see how you'd react if it wasn't," Tonks joked.

They waited for another fifteen minutes. "Where are we?" Tonks finally asked.

"I don't know," Mad-Eye answered. "You'd have to ask someone inside."

It wasn't worth it for Tonks to get up and go inside the transport. Not when there was a chance she'd have to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Suddenly, cracks could be heard from every direction. Tonks turned quickly and saw that a large group of hooded wizards were coming towards them.

If Mad-eye hadn't shouted so quickly, Tonks would have.

"The Death Eaters are here!"

88888

"I wake up with a hang-over, get attacked by Dementors and now Death Eaters. Could I have a worse day?" Tonks muttered to herself, while running in the direction of the transport.

She had a feeling that Severus was under one of those Death Eater masks. Tonks knew that the only way the only way his mask would come off is if he were killed. She would have to hope that she didn't end up dueling with him.

"_Stupefy!"_ Tonks cried. A Death Eater to her left crumbled. She ran towards the entrance of the transport. There were other Aurors who had the same idea. No doubt the Death Eaters wanted to release their friends.

As Tonks reached the entrance, another Death Eater cast a spell at her. She didn't have enough time to defend herself, so she quickly dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. She landed on her broken wrist, and the pain caused her eyes to water.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ a Death Eater cried. Tonks was unprepared and her wand went flying out of her hand. Luckily, her wand didn't fly to the Death Eater, but flew behind her. Tonks turned quickly and sprinted towards where she thought her wand dropped.

As she ran, a Death Eater jumped out at her, and tackled her to the ground. The Death Eater was quite larger than Tonks and pinned her down to the ground. She wheezed loudly. Now she was pretty sure she had broken a rib.

The Death Eater searched her face for a moment. He then threw back his head and shouted, "I have the metamorph!"

Tonks' wand was near; she could feel its energy close by. Stretching her hand out, she could feel an electricity in her fingertips. "Accio wand!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Her wand flew into her hand, and Tonks wrapped her fingers around the base. She then pointed her wand at the Death Eater's face and screamed _"Seponio!"_ The Death Eater flew across the field easily.

"So my day can get worse!" she screamed. Now she wondered if the Death Eaters were after her. She morphed her face to a forty something woman, and made her hair gray. She would just have to keep changing her face, so they didn't know who they were looking for.

She desperately wished she could do a full body morph, but she was still recovering from last night. She cursed herself for drinking the night before such an important mission.

She stood up gently, nursing her ribs. One was definitely broken. She was just a target, standing out here. Tonks needed to get inside the transport. At least there, she could sit and cast spells.

She morphed her face again, this time into a young Indian woman. Now Tonks had the door of the transport in view. And what awaited her there was an awful sight. Some of the prisoners had gotten loose. They were running into the forest as fast as they could.

Tonks tried to slow them down, but she couldn't move fast enough.

She heard Mad-Eye scream, "The prisoners are escaping!"

Tonks looked at the ground. Both fallen Aurors and Death Eaters were scattered. She stamped her foot in frustration. The Death Eaters were winning.

Tonks decided to risk disapparating. She knew that it would be very painful, having two broken bones, but she had to try. She closed her eyes, and pictured the edge of the forest, where the escaped prisoners were running.

She made her mark, but the pain blinded her, causing her to fall to her knees. She could feel her face morphing back to normal. A Death Eater took advantage of Tonks being on the ground and yelled _"Stupefy!"_

Unable to defend herself in time, the spell bounced off of her arm. Luckily, the spell was weak, and Tonks didn't pass out, but she did fall completely to the ground.

Tonks was on her hands and knees when she felt invisible ropes go around her body. She couldn't move. Her body was lifted into the forest. She tried as had as she could to move her body, but to no avail.

Tonks could see some Death Eaters gathering in the forest. But she was being led away from the group. She was high up in the air, and couldn't see who had the spell cast on her.

After five minutes, her body slammed into a tree. The invisible ropes where still there, tying her to the tree.

She looked up, and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at her, a crazed look in his eyes.

Tonks tried to struggle against the ropes, but her body was ignoring her pleas.

Lucius walked up to her, smiling madly, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Hello, Celeste."


	14. First Class, Order of Merlin

**Chapter Fourteen – First Class, Order of Merlin**

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Tonks spat.

"My, my feisty tonight, aren't we?" Malfoy chuckled. "That's something I always liked about you, Celeste. You were quite…wild."

Tonks looked at him in disbelief. Her first thought was that he had lost his mind. She showed him last year that Celeste had been her. Tonks was not even morphed as Celeste, she was herself.

Malfoy slid his hands up her side. His hand caressed her midsection, right where her broken rib was. She winced and he seemed to get more excited, seeing her in pain.

Tonks quickly tried to take stock in her surroundings. It didn't look good. She was bound to the tree. Even if she could get loose, she wouldn't be able to run or apparate away, because of her injuries. She couldn't scream for help, because that would bring more Death Eaters, and it looked like they were after her.

Malfoy sat on a tree stump in front of her. "I had a lot of time to think about you in prison, my dear," he said softly. "You made an excellent spy, Celeste."

She thought for a moment. Malfoy truly seemed to think he was talking to Celeste, not Tonks.

"I know," she said finally. He slapped her across the face.

"You dirty slut," he said quietly. "You were fucking me, but the entire time you were working behind my back."

Tonks laughed, simply because she knew it would infuriate him. "That's right."

"So how did you get Snape to give you fake Veritaserum?" Malfoy asked. "Did you fuck him too? Gods know that Snape will lap up any female attention lavished on him. The pathetic fool."

Tonks started to yell at him but held back just in time. Malfoy stood up and pressed his weight against her. She couldn't stop from crying out in pain.

He was breathing on her neck. "You like that don't you…" He was almost crushing her against the tree. She could feel his hardness against her leg.

"I know you're hurt," he whispered. "Beg me to stop and I'll consider it."

Tonks spit right in his face. "I don't beg," she snarled.

He smiled, as he wiped her spit off of his face with his arm. "I knew you wouldn't," he said, almost sounding pleased.

Malfoy took a step back and took out the wand he was carrying, which Tonks noticed was her own. He must have picked it up when she had fallen to the ground. He gave it a wave, and the ropes were released.

Tonks fell straight to the ground. She felt tears stinging her eyes. Her body was in agony. She tried to get herself off of the ground, but had no success.

Malfoy jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her jeans. "One last time, Celeste," he said quietly. "Then you die."

She didn't have the energy or strength to struggle. He pushed her jeans and her underwear down to her knees. Tonks tried in vain to push him off of her. She was much too weak. Tonks tried to prepare herself for the enevitiable. Quickly, she morphed her eyes to a dark blue to prevent pregnancy.

"Keep struggling, Celeste," he whispered in her ear. "It makes it that much more exciting."

Suddenly, he kissed her fiercely. Tonks realized she had a chance to defend herself. She bit his lip as hard as she could. He lifted his head, and Tonks pushed him off of her when he hesitated.

Malfoy jumped up, looking angry. Even though he was off of her, she still didn't have the strength to stand. As he pointed his wand at her, he wiped his hand across his mouth and looked at his hand. Tonks was pleased to see blood streaked across his face.

His eyes were furious. "Very well," he said intensely. "You die now."

Tonks saw the tip of her wand glowing green. She refused to close her eyes. She wanted to face death with them open.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Lucius Malfoy froze, and suddenly toppled over. Tonks blinked in amazement. She wasn't dead. She looked out past where Malfoy had been standing.

There was Severus, wand out, looking angrier than Tonks had ever seen him.

"Severus!" Tonks cried. He ran to her quickly, saw the state she was in and swore under his breath.

"Did he- He didn't…" Severus said, gently pulling up her underwear, followed by her jeans, buttoning each button carefully.

Tonks shook her head. The tears she had been holding back just started flowing.

"Can you stand?" Severus asked quietly, holding her to him.

"No," Tonks whimpered.

Suddenly there was a voice out in the forest. "I just saw an Unforgivable!" the voice cried.

Tonks looked quickly out into the distance. There were two or three Aurors running towards them.

"Go!" Tonks ordered frantically.

"I can't leave you, Dora," Severus said.

"You must!" Tonks whispered. "You'll be arrested if you're seen here. I'll find you at Hogwarts."

Severus looked agonized. He looked at the Aurors who were getting closer.

"Please!" Tonks begged.

Severus stood up and whispered, "I love you." With a resounding crack he was gone.

Calvin Wong and Kingsley sprinted to her. "Who was that?" Calvin barked. "Who performed the Unforgivable?"

"I did," Tonks said, pointing to Lucius Malfoy's body.

88888

It seemed like ages before she was taken to the Ministry. Tonks couldn't apparate or ride a broom, so she was put in a stretcher, and carried between two brooms. She was given a few healing charms, which made her feel much better. She still knew she would need to go to the Hospital Wing as soon as she made it to Hogwarts.

But first, there was the paperwork. Tonks begged them to let her fill out the paperwork tomorrow, but they insisted it be filled out now. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already four o'clock in the morning.

Tonks had just filled out another form when Cornelius Fudge came up to her, looking delighted. "First Class Order of Merlin!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"I don't want anything," Tonks said, concentrating on writing.

"My dear, you've killed a much wanted Death Eater. We need to show the public that we're committed to defeating you-know-who," Fudge said eagerly. "I think a big ceremony would be just the ticket."

"Do that and you'll give the Death Eaters more of a reason to come after me," Tonks hissed. Did the man have no common sense?

Fudge just shook his head and walked away. "I'll let you know when the ceremony is, my dear," he called over his shoulder.

"I won't be there!" Tonks shouted back. She winced from having straightened up. She needed to get to Hogwarts as soon as she could. She was sure Madame Pomfrey would get her mended in just a moment.

"There!" Tonks cried, having finished the last form. "I'm leaving, if anyone cares!"

Tonks stood up gingerly, and walked slowly outside of the Magic of Ministry Office. She had another dilemma. She had no way of getting to Headquarters. She couldn't apparate, and she couldn't floo there, not when there were so many people in the Ministry.

Finally, she stuck out her wand arm. The Knight Bus appeared a moment later.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," the conductor started.

"Just help me on," Tonks said quickly, interrupting Stan.

"My, aren't you in a temper," Stan said.

"You have no idea."

88888

She wasn't sure why she was surprised to see Severus waiting there for her at the entrance. The moment he saw the Knight Bus stop, he ran on board. Tonks shook her head. Luckily there were no other passengers on board to see them.

"Can you walk?" he asked quietly when he reached her.

"Not far," she admitted. She already felt better, just seeing his face, and knowing that he was fine.

Gently, he picked her up off of her seat.

"Ahem," Stan said.

"Do you have eleven sickles on you?" Tonks asked softly. She didn't have any money with her. Stan was about to throw her off when he noticed how injured she was.

Severus stopped, and put one hand in his pocket, balancing her with his other arm. Quickly, he handed Stan a Galleon and walked towards the door.

"Don't choo want your change?" Stan asked.

"Keep it," Severus told him, walking down the steps carefully.

Tonks finally felt safe, being carried in his arms. As they entered the school, she asked, "How'd you know I would be on the Knight Bus?"

"I could tell you were in too much pain to apparate, Dora," Severus told her. "And you couldn't floo to Headquarters from St. Mungos."

"I wasn't at St. Mungos," Tonks admitted.

"Then where were you?" Severus asked worriedly. "It's been three hours since I left you."

"Paperwork," Tonks said, burying her face in his neck. She could feel his day old stubble on his check.

"They made you fill out paperwork?" Severus asked. "Why? You're hurt!"

"They gave me some healing charms. I just wanted to get it over with. I can't tell you the amount of paperwork that has to be filled out when an Auror uses an Unforgivable," Tonks said quietly.

To her relief, they entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for her. Severus gently placed her on a hospital bed. The Mediwitch went straight to work.

An hour later, Tonks was feeling much better, though she was still tired. She looked at her pocket watch. It was close to six o'clock in the morning.

"Severus?" she asked. Tonks was lying on her side, facing the window. She wasn't even sure if Severus was in the room with her.

"I'm here, Dora," Severus said, patting her shoulder. Tonks winced, and moved herself so that she was lying on her back.

She looked into his eyes. They were such a dark gray that they almost looked black at times. "Thank you for saving my life," she said quietly.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to cause her any pain. "You're welcome," he said, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to kill," she told him.

He sighed, and took her hands. "Dora, I will do anything and everything to make sure we live through this," he said seriously.

"I know you will," she said softly. But then a horrible thought hit her. "I have to talk to Draco before the morning post arrives!" she said, slowly sitting up.

"Dora, you can barely move," Severus said, trying to get her to lie down.

"I have to talk to Draco!" Tonks shouted. "I'm not going to have him learn that his father was killed from the paper!"

"I'll tell him," Severus said quietly.

Tonks shook her head. "No," she said, tears prickling her eyes. "The Daily Prophet will be all over this. He needs to hear it from me."

"We could tell him together," Severus said finally.

"That won't work," Tonks said frustratedly. "He can't associate us together."

"Dora…" Severus trailed off.

"What's the Ravenclaw password?" Tonks asked.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"I know teachers have the password to every House. What's Ravenclaws?" Tonks demanded. She sat up, and slowly stood up. She looked down. She was wearing a simple nightgown with a Hogwarts Crest on the front. He seemed to realize she wasn't going to back down. He helped her get dressed in the clothes she had worn the previous evening.

When she was dressed, he gently picked her up to carry her. "You won't be able to walk that far," he told her.

He walked her to the West Wing and stopped in front of a painting that had a very old man playing chess.

"Gorgon," he told the painting. As the painting opened, Severus put her down. She took a step into her old Common Room. She was pleased that it hadn't changed at all. A few of the older students were already up studying, and looked at Professor Snape interestedly through the doorway.

Tonks took tiny steps towards a chair that looked towards the boy's staircase. She would see Draco as he tried to leave for breakfast. As she settled herself into the chair, Severus nodded to her and walked away from the West Wing.

A half an hour later, Draco walked down the steps by himself. He looked surprised when he saw her sitting there.

"Tonks?" he asked quietly.

Tonks nodded. She took a deep breath, and tried to prepare herself for the conversation that was coming.

"We need to talk."


	15. Loyalty

**Chapter Fifteen – Loyalty**

Draco gave her a puzzled look. "Then let's talk," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"In private," Tonks told him.

"Allright," he said. "I think everyone has left for breakfast already. Let's go to my dorm."

Tonks looked warily at the stairs. Determined, she put her hands on the railing and started taking each step slowly.

"Why are you limping?" Draco asked. Tonks was surprised to hear a note of concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you when we get to your dorm," Tonks said, concentrating on the steps in front of her.

Without saying anything, Draco took her arm and helped her up the steps. That little gesture of kindness made Tonks feel awful. How was she going to tell him his father was dead, and the Ministry thought she killed him?

After what seemed like ages, Tonks and Draco made it into his dorm. Each dorm generally contained five beds. But since Draco had just switched houses, a sixth bed was cramped into the room.

Tonks settled herself onto one of the beds and looked at her cousin. Her mouth suddenly went dry.

"There was an attack on a convoy last night," Tonks started. "A convoy involving prisoners from Azkaban."

Draco suddenly went to the window, crossed his arms and looked outside. "So was it Mum or Dad who was killed?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"Your father," Tonks said slowly.

"How?" Draco asked, in the same hollow voice.

"Unforgivable," Tonks answered.

"By who?"

"I want you to understand the situation," Tonks said.

"By who?" Draco repeated, his voice stronger.

"The papers will say me," Tonks confessed.

Draco turned around quickly and stared at her. "The papers?" Draco said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Tonks nodded. She wanted to stick to as close to the truth as possible. "Your father attacked me, Draco," Tonks said softly. "Someone came to my rescue. But this person would be ruined if they were found out. Since I'm an Auror and can perform Unforgivables, I said that I killed him."

She watched as Draco digested the information. His body seemed to tense up, and he clenched his fists. "And you won't tell me who this someone is?" he asked.

"I can't. It's as much for your protection as it is for this someone's," Tonks said.

"I see," Draco said shortly.

Tonks made a promise. When the war was over, she and Severus would sit him down and tell him the truth. Draco deserved that much at least.

"Do you-do you have any questions for me?" Tonks asked quietly.

Draco thought for a moment. "Is my mother okay? Where is she now?" he asked.

With a start, Tonks realized she didn't have the answer for him. "I don't know about your mother. She's either in a new prison location or she escaped with the Death Eaters," Tonks told him.

Draco looked at her. "Is there any way you could find out?" he asked softly.

"I'll check this afternoon," she promised him.

"I'd like to be alone now," Draco said finally.

Tonks nodded, and left the room without another word.

88888

She started heading towards Severus' bedchamber to rest, when she saw Professor McGonagall frantically walking through the hallway.

"Tonks! Thank goodness!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked quickly.

"There's no time. Albus can't get out of bed this morning. Breakfast has already started and the students are frantic hearing about the attacks," Minerva said breathlessly.

"I can't," Tonks said quickly. "I'm hurt, I don't think I can pull off a full body morph."

"Please, Tonks. The students need to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the Head table," Minerva begged.

Tonks closed her eyes, and listened to her body. She was hurting, that much was for sure. "I could maybe give you an hour. Two at tops. I desperately need rest, Minerva," Tonks sighed.

"Just during the breakfast hour. Thank you Tonks. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

Tonks noticed that Minerva was holding a carpetbag. She was led into an empty classroom. Tonks quickly changed, as Minerva finished the potion.

She gave a moan of pain as she morphed into Professor Dumbledore. Minerva handed her the potion, and Tonks drank quickly.

"Let's go to the Great Hall," Tonks said, sounding exactly like Professor Dumbledore.

They walked slowly. She became more nervous at every step. This was not the ideal time to impersonate Professor Dumbledore of the first time with a real audience. But she supposed that she had no choice.

The moment Tonks walked into the Great Hall, she could feel the energy change. Almost every eye in the place was on her. She nodded gravely to several of the students.

She settled herself into Professor Dumbledore's chair. She felt so awkward sitting in his beautifully decorated chair. More like a throne, she thought to herself.

Severus glanced at her sharply. Tonks realized that he knew it was her and not Professor Dumbledore. "You didn't need to do this," he said softly.

Tonks looked over the Great Hall. Students kept glancing up at the Head Table and smiling at her. "Yes I did," she whispered back.

"Do I need to make a speech?" Tonks asked Minerva.

The witch shook her head. "That shouldn't be necessary." Tonks sighed a breathed a sigh of relief.

Tonks concentrated on eating slowly. Occasionally, Minerva or Severus would lean over and say something to her. After the longest half hour of Tonks' life, the bell finally rang.

Students and Professors alike jumped up from the table quickly. She stood up as well. Severus was still standing next to her. For a moment she almost wanted to giggle. Normally, she was almost a head shorter than him. As Albus, she was looking down at Severus.

"Please go to our room and get some rest," he said softly, making sure no one could hear. "I left you a restorative potion on the desk."

"Thank you, Severus," Tonks said, nodding. She was touched that he called it "our" room.

Slower than she would like, Tonks finally made it to Severus' bedchamber. Looking left and right, she made sure that no one was around as she whispered the password. That's just what they needed, someone seeing Albus sneaking into Severus' bedchamber. Tonks giggled at the rumors that would start flying.

Tonks quickly morphed back into back into herself. Feeling better, she eagerly drank the potion Severus left for her. She settled herself into bed, her healed ribs protesting at the movement. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, smelling Severus' scent as she fell asleep.

88888

Hours later, Tonks woke up to see Severus entering the room.

"I brought you lunch if you want it," he said.

"Thanks," Tonks said. She wasn't hungry at all. "Do you have the Daily Prophet?"

Severus nodded. "You're not going to like it," he admitted.

"Great," Tonks moaned. "Let me guess. 'Wanted Metamorph Kills Important Death Eater. Metamorph now Wandering Streets with Target on her Back."

Severus looked at his hands. "Please don't joke about that," he said seriously.

Tonks lifted Severus' chin with her hand. "I always joke about serious things, you know that. It's one of my more redeeming qualities," she said smiling.

He stroked her cheek. "I know. I'm just worried that killing him was the worst thing I could have done," he said softly.

"What do you-" Tonks started to stay.

"I should have stunned him," Severus said angrily. He stood up and started pacing. "When I saw him on top of you…all I could think was that I wasn't going to let him have you again."

"You did what you thought was right," Tonks said. "Please don't start second guessing yourself. That's the worst thing you could do."

Severus nodded. "You're right. I know you're right." A silence fell between them. "How did your talk with Draco go? I have class with him this afternoon. I'll need to talk to him then."

"I told him the partial truth. That Malfoy attacked me and that someone saved me. I wouldn't tell him who," Tonks told him.

"Good," Severus said simply. "Hopefully I'll be able to talk to him."

The bell rang again, and Severus muttered, "Damn," under his breath. "Dora, time for me to go to class," he said quickly, as he left the room.

Tonks picked up the Daily Prophet and scanned the headlines. Her joke wasn't that far off. She saw a picture of herself staring back at her. It was her official Ministry Photo; Tonks placed her hands on her hips and then rolled her eyes.

_**Lucius Malfoy Killed!**_

During a scuffle with prisoners of Azkaban, Auror Nymphadora Tonks killed known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will be presenting Tonks one of the highest awards a wizard can receive, First Class, Order of Merlin. The date of the award ceremony will be named later.

Tonks couldn't read anymore. She threw the paper across the room angrily. "A scuffle!" she cried out loud. The paper didn't mention that the Death Eaters attacked, or that it was his idiotic plan to move the prisoners in the first place.

Tonks stood up quickly, deciding she needed to go to the Ministry to find out if anyone had been hurt. Then she could find out the answer to Draco's question.

Gingerly, she tested out all of her limbs. Her rib cage felt must better, along with her wrist. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Tonks muttered, grateful that the mediwitch was able to heal her breaks.

A half an hour later, Tonks was sitting at her cubicle in the Ministry of Magic. She hated her cubicle. She hated feeling so confined in the three and half walls that made up her mini-office. Even her attempts to mold the cubicle to her personality hadn't worked.

Tonks was engrossed in a report that detailed everything that happened last night. Luckily, no Aurors were killed. Of the one hundred and seventeen prisoners that had been in Azkaban, only seventy-three remained in custody. Four were killed last night. Which meant forty prisoners escaped. If that fact wasn't so alarming, Tonks might have started to laugh. Brilliant plan, Minister of Magic!

She noticed that Narcissa wasn't killed, but she wasn't back in custody either. Which meant Draco's mother was back with the Death Eaters. Tonks rubbed her temples, and watched Kingsley sit down in an extra chair she had in her cube.

"You doing all right?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I was pretty beat up, but I'm better now," Tonks replied softly.

"Meeting tonight. Seven o'clock," he murmured, and stood up and walked away briskly.

Of course there would be a meeting tonight.

88888

Tonks was right in the parlor at seven o'clock. Only Kingsley, Emmeline Vance, Mad-Eye and herself were in the room, the four Aurors of the Order. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore walked in, looking very weak. He nodded at Tonks.

He sat down, taking his time. "I have an urgent matter to discuss with the four of you," he said slowly.

"Where's everyone else?" Emmeline asked.

"They will be here at eight o'clock," Professor Dumbledore answered, looking very grave. "I need to know who knew the path that the Aurors were going to take last night."

Tonks shared a glance with Emmeline. She personally had no idea what their course had been. She simply had followed directions.

Mad-Eye spoke up first. "I believe the Minister, Madam Bones and the driver knew the course."

"Who was in control of the transport?" the professor asked.

"I think it was Teddie Hollandsworth," Tonks said. "At least he was when we were attacked."

"I thought it was Tanika Wordsworth," Emmeline said, puzzled. Tanika was almost as senior as Mad-Eye, and wore an eye patch.

"If more than one person was driving, that could explain how the course got out," Albus mused. "I am more convinced than ever that there is an Auror working with Tom. Please be careful with who you share information. The informant must be found."

Tonks scanned through all the Aurors that she knew quickly through her brain. She simply couldn't image that any of them could be loyal to Lord Voldemort. She started to say just that to Professor Dumbledore, when he stood up and left the room. The other Aurors followed him. Tonks sat alone in the Parlor, waiting for the real meeting to start.


	16. Giants on the Move

**Chapter Sixteen – Giants on the Move**

Slowly, everyone gathered for the meeting. The parlor was packed. Tonks noticed a few new faces. It looked like Percy Weasley was finally allowed to join. Tonks had heard that Percy wanted to join a while ago, but the timing didn't seem right.

Severus entered just before then meeting started. He gave her a look of deep concern. She tried to smile to let him know that she was doing fine.

Albus started the meeting when Bill and Fleur Weasley entered the room in dramatic fashion. "Zere's been an attack in France!" Fleur cried, clutching Bill's hand.

Every eye in the place was focused on the pair. "In the Champagne region," Fleur said, sounding tearful.

Bill cleared his throat. "We just spoke to Fleur's parents. The French Ministry of Magic is frantic. Seven people were killed, all muggles."

"Death Eaters?" Albus asked sharply.

Fleur shook her head. "Worse," she said. "Giants."

Professor Dumbledore sat down quickly. "They must be making their way to England. That would be the only reason they were there."

"I didn't actually think the Giants would join You-Know-Who," Tonks heard Molly whisper to Arthur.

Albus looked lost in thought. Finally he spoke. "I will have Hagrid and his contact in France go and check into the situation."

"But-" Fleur started.

"The French Ministry of Magic is very competent. I'm sure they will be able to handle the situation. If it gets out of hand, then we will intercede," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

They discussed the disastrous prisoner transport. The fact that forty prisoners were missing was alarming. Tonks had checked the list thoroughly and knew that not all forty were Death Eaters. However, there was no doubt in her mind that they would eagerly join the people who had gotten them out of Azkaban.

"Remus?" Albus said softly.

Remus stood up and addressed the group. "I have gotten the support of some werewolves. I will bringing five to the next meeting."

"That's wonderful Remus," Tonks blurted out. Remus gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Tonks," he told her.

"The Goblins are willing to have a meeting with me," Bill Weasley said. He gave the group a grin. "Only took me a year and a half."

"The more magical creatures we get on our side, the better," Albus said.

The meeting ended not much later. Molly had made dinner and invited everyone to have some. She saw Severus leave without saying a word to anyone. Tonks declined, and ran up to her bedroom.

A moment later, Tonks appeared in Severus' bedchamber. Odd, she knew Severus considered the bedchamber to be 'theirs' but it didn't quite feel like home to her. Not yet at least.

Severus was waiting by the fireplace to help her up when she fell like normal.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking her light blue curls.

"Better. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up," Tonks said, settling herself onto the couch.

Severus sat next to her and put his arm around her. She winced slightly, her ribs feeling just a tad sore. Then she remembered.

"I have to talk to Draco," she said, slapping her forehead for forgetting. "He asked me to find out if Narcissa escaped."

"Did she?" Severus asked.

Tonks nodded. "She wasn't captured or killed, so I guess she's out," Tonks admitted.

Severus took a quick look at the hourglass on the mantle of the fireplace. "It's past curfew," he told her. "I don't think it's the best idea for you to be sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room."

She sighed, and nestled herself carefully next to his body. "You're probably right," she sighed. Tonks let out a big yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

Severus then tried to stifle a yawn of his own. "Me too," he said, laying his head on hers.

"Is it really possible that twenty four hours ago I was flying with the convoy?" Tonks asked, not quite believing it. Every hour felt like a week.

"I'm not quite sure how I got through the day," Severus admitted. "It helped that Potter melted a cauldron. There's something wonderful about taking House points away from Gryffindor."

Tonks patted his knee and yawned. "You do like to take points, don't you?"

"I took more points than any other professor last year," he told her. Tonks could hear a hint of pride in his voice.

"I'm too tired to get up and get into bed," Tonks complained. Which was true. Now that her body was relaxing, it didn't seem to want to follow her commands. She doubted she could morph if her life depended on it.

Severus sat up, being careful not to jostle Tonks too much. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Bed," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," Tonks yawned. She started giggling as Severus then yawned with her. "Made you yawn," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her and started to get dressed for bed.

Ten minutes later, they were both sound asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

88888

The next morning, Severus had to practically force Tonks out of bed. Her ribs were aching. But he reminded her that she needed to talk to Draco, and she reluctantly got up out of bed.

Tonks entered the Great Hall and looked up and down the Ravenclaw table. Draco was sitting at the very end of the table, furthest from the Head Table. She was surprised to see a girl with long dirty blonde hair sitting across from him and talking happily. Draco would look up every so often and nod, or say something to her.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Draco, a word?" she asked quietly.

Draco stood up quickly, and followed her out of the Great Hall. "Were you able to find anything out?" he asked worriedly.

Tonks nodded. "She wasn't killed, but she wasn't captured. So that means she's probably back with the Death Eaters," Tonks told him.

Draco's shoulders seemed to slump. "Thanks," he said softly.

Tonks put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you doing okay?" she said quietly.

Draco closed his eyes. "I hate it here," he told her. "My girlfriend dumped me, and only two people even bother to admit I exist. And one of them only does because his girlfriend makes him. I want to graduate and get out of here."

She was startled to see his eyes brim with tears. "Draco," she said. Without thinking, Tonks wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. His body seemed to stiffen at first, but then hugged her back fiercely.

"We'll get you through this," she told him.

Tonks heard him stifle a sob. Then he was all business, letting her go, and wiping his eyes. "I hope she's okay," he said finally.

"Draco, there's no doubt in my mind that she's fine," Tonks said, remembering the run-ins she had as Celeste with the woman last year. "If anything, Narcissa knows how to take care of herself."

That brought a small smile from Draco. "Mother was always able to hold her own with father," he said softly.

A silence settled between them. Tonks took the time to take a good look at her cousin. They didn't seem to resemble each other much. Draco had a long and lean face, like his father. Tonks took after her father, with her heart-shaped face and light blue eyes. Draco had the typical Black eyes, a steel gray. With a start she realized that he has the exact same eyes as her mother. And a lump came into her throat when she remembered that they were also Sirius' eyes.

She searched his face for a common thread between them. Then she found it. Their ears. Their ears were the exact same shape.

"Why have you been around so much?" Draco suddenly asked her.

Tonks slapped her forehead. "I didn't tell you, did I?" she asked. "I'm assigned here for work. I'm going to be here a lot."

Draco nodded, and seemed to think about something. "If you ever want to eat dinner with the students…"

Tonks knew what he was trying to ask. She decided to try to lighten the situation. "Why dinner? Why not breakfast or lunch?" she teased him.

"I have a bit of a pattern for those meals," Draco admitted. "But I always eat dinner alone."

"I'm sure I can find time to have dinner with you once in a while," Tonks smiled.

The bell rang. "My books are still in the Great Hall," Draco said as he walked away. "Thanks for finding out for me, Tonks."

"Anytime," Tonks yelled back.

88888

Later that day, Tonks walked slowly around the grounds. She had almost an hour to waste before she was going to meet with Professor Dumbledore.

She saw that the door to Hagrid's hut was open. Tonks walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Fang started barking happily. Hagrid looked up. "Tonks!" he exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Tonks had never actually been in Hagrid's hut before. She smiled as she realized that all of the furniture was made to scale for Hagrid.

"Care for a cuppa?" he asked. Tonks noticed that he was packing clothes in a large travel case.

"I'd love one, thanks," Tonks said, jumping slightly to sit in one of the large chairs.

Hagrid moved slowly to one of the cupboards. "How d'you like it?" he asked.

"Two sugars please," Tonks answered.

She watched him fix to cups of tea, and bring a tray to the table. Tonks already small hands look positively miniscule holding the cup of tea.

"Rock cake?" Hagrid asked, holding a cake out.

"Thanks," Tonks said eagerly. She took a bite. Tonks was almost afraid that she broke her tooth, the cake was so hard. She gently put the cake back down, and took a large swallow of tea.

They talked easily, about Tonks' days at Hogwarts. She never gave Hagrid a hard time, like she had some of the other teachers.

"Are you going to France?" Tonks asked out of the blue. "Today?

Hagrid nodded. "Headed for Beauxbaton first. Then we'll find the giants. See if we can't reason some sense into them," Hagrid said. "I'm leaving at sundown."

"Good luck, they could be anywhere," Tonks said, letting her legs swing from underneath her.

"Well…we have a fair idea where they might be," Hagrid said. His eyes went wide. Tonks had the feeling that he said something he shouldn't have.

"How?" Tonks asked. "All we know is where they were. They could have traveled anywhere."

"Shouldn't have said that," Hagrid muttered under his breath.

Tonks suddenly had the distinct feeling that she wasn't the only one keeping secrets from the rest of the Order.


	17. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter Seventeen – Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"I'm not eating breakfast this morning," Tonks grumbled, pulling the covers over her head. "Go without me!"

She felt Severus sit down next to her and gently rub her back. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Tonks groaned and threw the covers off of her. "I'm tired," she whined. "Why are you always perky in the morning?"

Severus gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, well, not perky. But you're at least awake every morning," Tonks said quickly.

"Years and years of practice, my dear," Severus said.

"You don't even need coffee!" Tonks complained.

"Did I mention the years and years, and even more years of practice?" Severus asked again.

Tonks picked up his pillow and hit him with it. "What was that for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not sure," Tonks admitted, grinning wickedly. "I do feel more awake though."

Severus stood up, holding out his hand. Tonks reluctantly took it and let herself be pulled out of bed. "It was so warm," she said sadly. "And I was so comfortable."

Severus put his arms around her. "This any better?" he asked huskily.

"Mmm…yes, sir," Tonks replied, bringing her head in for a kiss. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, until Severus finally broke away.

"I have to be at breakfast," he said, stroking Tonks lilac spikes. "Until then, love."

They kissed one more time, and Severus walked purposely towards the door.

"One of these days I'm going to make you late for breakfast!" Tonks cried out, jumping back into bed.

Severus turned around and arched one eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" he asked.

Tonks giggled. "I'd call that a promise, mister."

She settled herself into bed, fully prepared to sleep for another hour, before she had to meet with Professor Dumbledore again.

Suddenly, there was a voice from the flames. "Tonks?" the voice asked.

Tonks sat up quickly, and looked to the flames. Professor McGonagall's head was there. "Professor," Tonks sighed. "How are you?"

"Fine, Tonks," the professor said briskly. "I have a proposition for you."

"Am I Professor Dumbledore today?" Tonks asked brightly.

"Not today, Tonks. Professor Binns-Morgan's mother is ill. Eve would like to go see her. How would you feel about being a substitute teacher today?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Tonks brought herself to her knees. "Me?" she asked excitedly. "Be a substitute?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "You have just as much Defense Against the Dark Arts experience as our professor."

Tonks didn't have to think twice. "I'll do it!" she said, almost bouncing up and down on the bed. "Does that mean I get to spend time in the teacher's lounge?"

"If you'd like," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Now, you'll have first years in the morning. Then in the afternoon, it will be seventh years. Eve has a lesson plan all ready. You shouldn't find it to be any trouble."

"Wicked," Tonks said under her breath. She couldn't wait to go see Severus in the teacher's lounge and see the look on his face.

88888

Tonks stood outside of the DADA classroom and took a deep breath. She had a very easy time with the first years this morning. She showed them some of her metamorph tricks, and they seemed in awe of her.

Tonks smoothed out the blouse she was wearing. It seemed to have taken ages this morning to find so-called teacher clothes. Tonks made a mental note that she should buy some grown-up clothes just in case.

She was slightly worried about teaching the seventh years, especially since it was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw together in the same class.

"You're an Auror," she muttered to herself. Why did facing a classroom of seventeen year-olds suddenly seem scarier than taking on Death Eaters?

She could hear voices in the classroom. "It's now or never," Tonks said out loud.

"Dear, you shouldn't talk to yourself like that," a portrait of a young man said worriedly.

"Thanks for the advice," Tonks said sarcastically. She took a deep breath and let herself into the classroom.

The students immediately became quiet on her entrance. "Hello," Tonks said timidly. "I'm Professor Tonks."

She looked around. She saw Draco mouth "professor?" at her. "Professor Binns-Morgan was unable to come to class today, and Professor McGonagall asked me to be here," Tonks said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I currently am an Auror for the Ministry of Magic," Tonks said. A few people looked at her interestedly. "I was the youngest Auror to be selected in quite a long time," she added for good measure.

Tonks desperately tried to remember the lesson plan. "Today we will be working on a complicated shield charm." Tonks coughed and cleared her throat. "By now you should have the Protego shield charm mastered.

"This is the Plural shield charm. When used correctly, it can shield up to five people, including the caster. It is very useful when defending a witch or wizard who has been injured in battle, and can no longer defend themselves," Tonks said quickly. She felt like she was babbling. Was she babbling?

"_Tutamenia Plura!"_ Tonks shouted, waving her wand in a circle towards the blackboard. A soft yellow shield formed in front of the blackboard, clearly large enough to protect a group.

"What's more, is that the shield can last for up to five minutes," Tonks added. "It is not a difficult shield to cast, but it is difficult to maintain."

Tonks pointed to the students in the first row. "Let's see if someone can protect you," Tonks said. The students stood up, and huddled together in front of the desk.

Tonks looked at the rest of the students. "Hermione?" Tonks asked. "Would you like to try casting the spell?" Hermione jumped up quickly.

"Who'd like to try to get past her Plural shield?" Tonks asked.

A boy with a round face shot his hand up first. Tonks looked at the seating chart. She knew she had seen him before. "Neville?" Tonks asked. Neville nodded and went up to the front of the classroom.

"Use what ever jinx you'd like," Tonks told him. Neville nodded.

"Go ahead and cast the spell, Hermione," Tonks said.

Hermione stood with the group and waved her wand. "_Tutamenia Plura!" _she said confidently. A yellow shield formed in front of the group.

Neville held out his wand and cried, "_Rictusempra!"_ The stream of light bounced harmlessly off of the shield.

"Excellent work, Hermione!" Tonks said happily. "Cast another spell, Neville."

"_Aerarduus!" _Neville yelled. A girl from Ravenclaw suddenly clutched her stomach, and was having difficulty breathing.

"Concentrate," Tonks told Hermione. Hermione screwed up her face in concentration.

Tonks casually walked behind the shield and took the wheezing hex off of the Ravenclaw. She then called to Neville, "Try one more."

She watched Neville think for a moment. Then he cried out, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione's wand flew effortlessly out of her hand. Tonks could see Hermione muttering to herself.

"Hermione, that was wonderful for the first time you had performed the spell," Tonks told her.

"He got through," Hermione sighed, as Neville handed her back her wand.

"You blocked it the first time," Tonks reminded her. "It's a very difficult spell to maintain. Trust me, you did well."

Hermione smiled brightly and then headed back to her desk.

For the rest of the hour, Tonks had the class split up and practice the casting and penetrating the shield. She couldn't quite believe it when the bell rang.

"Class dismissed," Tonks said cheerfully. Not to her surprise, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to her after class.

"Wicked lesson," Ron said. "You should teach us more often."

"Thanks, but one day of you all was enough," Tonks laughed.

Tonks met Harry's eye briefly. She had expected to see the longing that had been there all summer. But there was none of that now. "So how are you, Harry?" she asked gently.

"We're fine," Harry said quickly. "Just fine."

Tonks thought about that for a moment. "I guess fine is better than not fine," she giggled.

The trio walked out of the classroom, and Tonks decided to make her way to the teacher's lounge, hoping to see Severus.

Much to her disappointment, he wasn't there. But that didn't stop Tonks from grabbing herself a cup of tea.

A minute later, Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "So how was it?" she asked seriously.

"Fun!" Tonks said excitedly. "If you ever need another substitute…"

"I'll keep you in mind," the professor said, settling herself in the chair next to Tonks. "So what are you doing for Severus' birthday tomorrow?"

Tonks practically had to force down her tea as she started coughing. "His birthday? It's tomorrow?" Tonks cried.

Professor McGonagall looked confused, and nodded her head. "Tomorrow. You didn't know?" she asked.

Tonks felt awful. She had no idea that his birthday was tomorrow. To be fair, she and Severus didn't celebrate her birthday, which was only a few weeks ago. But that was because Severus was in his manic "must finish the potion phase."

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever," Tonks muttered under her breath.

Professor McGonagall managed a small smile. "I'm sure there have been worse than you, Tonks."

"I didn't even know it was his bloody birthday," Tonks said, still beating herself up.

"Well, stop whining and do something about it," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Tonks nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said brightly, jumping out of her chair. "Thanks again for letting me teach!"

Professor McGonagall started to open her mouth to answer. But then realized that Tonks had already left the room.

88888

Tonks practically sprinted to Hogsmeade. When she finally stood in the middle of the small town she stopped, realizing she had absolutely no idea what store to go into first.

She looked at her options. "Apothecary is too predictable," she muttered. "I don't think he'd like me buying him clothes yet." She hit her forehead. "In order to buy clothes, you need to know sizes."

Tonks racked her brain, trying to figure out what to get him. Severus seemed like the type of person who would prefer practical gifts. She then remembered the ratty looking quill he had in their bedchamber.

"I'm brilliant," Tonks said happily, heading towards Scrievenshaft's Quill Shop. Before she knew it almost an hour had passed, and she had only narrowed her choice down to three.

There was a new version of the replenishing ink quill. She shrugged that choice off; Severus was the type who would want to use ink. Then there was a mood quill. The feather changed color depending on what mood the writer was in. And finally, a simple black feather quill, with no magical properties at all.

Finally she decided on the black quill. She smiled, knowing that Severus wouldn't want her to know what his mood was by his quill. She held up the black quill. The feather was beautiful.

Tonks almost changed her mind when she brought the quill to the counter and was told the price. It was a more than she would ever pay for a quill. Gritting her teeth, she reminded herself that it was for Severus, and handed over the money.

She made it back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner. Quietly she looked into the Great Hall and saw Draco sitting on his own at the end of the table. A book was propped up in front of him.

Tonks glanced at the Head Table and saw Severus watching her. She gave him a small smile, which she hoped he could see from this far away. She slipped in the bench across from Draco.

He glanced up, looking angry. But his features relaxed when he saw that it was Tonks. "Very good lesson," he said, closing his book.

"Thanks," Tonks said brightly. "Though it really was your teacher's lesson, not mine."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Professor Binns-Morgan is almost as exciting as her great-grandfather."

Tonks giggled, thinking about the woman who wanted to "grade papers" with Severus. That's not all she wanted to do with him, Tonks thought to herself.

"Well, it's not good to criticize a teacher," Tonks started.

But Draco cut her off. "I'm in Ravenclaw now, Tonks. Your old house. And believe me, there are still stories floating around about you. I wouldn't act all pious with me," Draco said, grinning.

"Are you calling me a bad example?" Tonks asked, pretending to be offended.

"Maybe," Draco laughed.

Tonks rested her chin on her hand. "Well, you may have a point, old boy."

"Thought so."

88888

A/N – Tutamenia Plura (Latin) – Tutamen – Defense/Protection; Plura – Several/Many Aerarduus (Latin) - Aer-Air; Arduus-difficult 


	18. Birthday Time

**Chapter Eighteen – Birthday Time**

The next day Tonks woke up in a fowl mood. Severus had left the bedchamber without waking her up. He had to work with some students the night before so she only got a good night peck before he fell dead asleep.

Her stomach was rumbling. Quickly she dressed and headed towards the kitchen, to get some breakfast before she met with Albus. As she walked, she saw a girl wiping her eyes. To her surprise, it was Nata.

"Nata!" Tonks cried. "Are you all right?"

Nata looked up guiltily, realizing who was speaking. "I can't change back," she whispered. "It hurts and I can't change back!"

Tonks closed her eyes and remembered one of her worst days as a metamorph. She had been only fifteen, and tried to grow taller. She had grown eight inches in the matter of a few seconds which she learned was too fast. Extreme morphs take time for the body to process.

There was an empty classroom nearby. She took Nata by the hand and led her inside. "Look at me, Nata," Tonks said gently. Nata looked up, tears still in her eyes. "Take three really deep breaths and try to relax."

Nata took one deep breath, and then hiccupped, causing her breathing to get shallow. Tonks realized that Nata was terrified that she wouldn't be able to change back. Tonks looked her over quickly to see what she had changed. It looked like she extended the length of her arms.

"Keep trying to take a deep breath," Tonks repeated. Nata complied, and after three short breaths was finally able to breath normally.

"Big breath now, sweetie," Tonks said softly, rubbing the young Hufflepuff on the back. Nata was finally calm.

"Now scrunch your face up with me," Tonks told her. Together, they scrunched up their faces. "Think about what you want to change. Think about how you normally look."

A moment later, Tonks watched Nata's arms go back to their correct length. "Oh thank goodness!" Nata cried.

Tonks smiled as Nata gave her a hug. "Thank you so much! I thought I was going to have monster arms forever."

Tonks started laughing. "Monster arms, I like that," she giggled. Then it dawned on her. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Nata nodded. "I should be in Potions. I couldn't bear to go there and have Professor Snape make fun of me."

"Well, you better go now," Tonks said seriously. She had an idea. She searched the pocket of her robe and took out a pen and a notepad. Tonks wrote a quick tardy pass signed by Professor Tonks. Tonks had no idea if that would make him laugh or get angry. She'd find out tonight.

Handing over the note, she and Nata discussed when their next lesson would be. They decided on a time, and Nata ran off happily to class.

88888

Tonks paced Severus' bedchamber, waiting for him to return after class. She had an owl deliver a note to him at lunchtime, instructing him not to eat dinner. Tonks had morphed into a third year to see his reaction. She had been a little disappointed to see him simply read the note and put it in his pocket.

Quickly, Tonks ran into the bathroom to check her appearance one last time. She was wearing a dress. Tonks could count on one hand how many dresses or skirts she had worn since graduating Hogwarts. But she decided that Severus was worth the extra effort.

She glanced in the mirror. Tonks never knew if she was pretty or not. Severus told her all the time that she was beautiful, but she never knew if she should believe him. Her face and hair were natural tonight. It was amazing that she could still feel so exposed by simply looking the way nature intended.

Her dress was a new thrift shop purchase she had recently found. The dress was a maroon color. It was very flattering, stopping just above the knee. It had a very low back, which showed off her sculptured back. Tonks couldn't believe it, but she felt…well she felt sexy.

The door opened just as Tonks was reapplying her lipstick. "Dora?" she heard Severus call. "Dora, what's all this?"

She stepped out of the bathroom and met his gaze. His mouth actually dropped slightly when he saw her. "Happy birthday," she said softly.

His eyes never left her face. "You knew?" he asked in surprise.

Tonks nodded. "Not until yesterday," she admitted. "Professor McGonagall told me."

Severus gestured towards the room. "So this is all for me?" he asked.

"Yes," Tonks said proudly. After breakfast, she spent the entire morning cleaning every nook and cranny of his bedchamber. Then in the afternoon, she set up their picnic dinner.

She walked towards him. Severus took her arm and brought her in close. "Hello, birthday boy," she whispered. Severus smiled. Any time he smiled, Tonks' heart seemed to melt. She wished she could find a way to make him smile more.

Tonks lifted her head up and Severus kissed her gently. After a moment, the kissing became more urgent, more demanding. Severus started to lead her to the bed, but Tonks broke away. As much as she couldn't wait for that part of the evening, she wanted to build up to it, make him sweat a bit.

"Dinner first," she told him, kissing him on the nose.

She watched as Severus took a deep breath. "What is this?" he asked, waving his hand over the blanket on the floor.

Tonks very ungracefully sat down on the floor. "Have you heard of a muggle way of dining called fondue?" she asked.

Severus shook his head as he started to unbutton the tiny buttons on his overcoat. Finally he casually threw the overcoat onto the small couch. He then rolled up the arms on his white dress shirt. Tonks loved seeing him relax like this. Not just anyone saw Professor Severus Snape in anything but his formal teaching attire.

Tonks picked up her wand and gave it a quick wave. A pile of beef and vegetables appeared before them. Severus looked at the food and then her questioningly.

She handed him two skewers. Then pouring them both a glass of red wine, she explained. "We'll put a piece of meat or vegetables on the skewer. Then place the beef in the oil. When it's cooked, you can go ahead and eat it," she said happily. Tonks loved fondue. It was a muggle tradition that her father showed her mother. She loved it, and they passed on the love to Tonks.

"Why?" Severus asked seriously.

"What do you mean, why?" Tonks said playfully.

"Why would we want to cook the beef ourselves? That's what house-elves are for," Severus said.

"Because it's fun," Tonks said, shrugging her shoulders. She grinned. "You're trying it, mister, no matter what."

"I never said I wouldn't," Severus said. "I'm just asking what the point of it is."

"And I answered," Tonks said, taking a sip of wine. She placed her skewers in the oil, making sure that the oil didn't splash. Severus mimicked her movements.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We wait," Tonks said playfully.

Severus practically lunged at her. Tonks found herself lying on the floor with Severus on top of her. They started kissing frantically. He placed his hand on her bare thigh and started inching it upwards.

Tonks sat up suddenly. "The beef should be done now," she told him, smiling brightly. She bit back a giggle watching Severus compose himself. Waving her wand, a dish of assorted sauces appeared.

She quickly repeated the process, and Severus did the same. Tonks dipped one piece of beef into a curry sauce and gave it to Severus to try. He took a bite, swallowed and quickly took a gulp of wine.

"I hate curry," he grumbled.

Tonks couldn't keep herself from laughing. "I'm sorry!" she giggled. "I thought everyone loved curry."

"When I was young, my father gave me a Bertie's hot curry flavored bean. I thought my mouth was on fire. When I asked for a glass of water, he yelled at me. I haven't liked it since," he told her.

Tonks inhaled quickly. That was the only the second time in their entire relationship that he mentioned his father. As of now he never even mentioned his mother. She reminded herself to ask him about them some day soon.

They finished off the beef and vegetables over the next half hour. Now it was time for Tonks' favorite part, dessert.

She quickly cleaned up the main course and replaced it with a new pot, filled with chocolate, instead of oil. Tonks then conjured up some marshmallows and angel food cake.

"Not quite as good as chocolate frogs, I know," Tonks joked.

"Chocolate, now that I like," Severus said, stroking her cheek. Severus was leaning against the couch, and Tonks was leaning against him by then. She dipped two marshmallows into the chocolate.

She repeated the process, and handed Severus a marshmallow. She started eating when she felt something drip onto her shoulder. Tonks looked back and saw that Severus was holding up the marshmallow, letting the chocolate drip onto her shoulder.

"Oops," he said, smiling deviously. "I really should clean that up."

Tonks couldn't keep from giggling as he gently licked her shoulder clean. She turned around and handed him another marshmallow. He let the chocolate drip onto her collarbone, and drizzle onto the top of breasts.

"Messy, messy," Severus said softly. He lowered his head and sucked and licked up all of the chocolate. As his hands started to roam, Tonks knew that they wouldn't need any more marshmallows.

Quickly, she took her wand and vanished the food. "Keep the chocolate," Severus told her.

"Yes, sir," Tonks replied, as he continued to nibble on her neck. Severus stood up and helped Tonks get up. Together they walked towards the bed, kissing the entire time. When they got to the bed, Severus lifted her dress over her head and threw it to the floor. Tonks stood naked in front of him.

His eyes looked her up and down. "You're beautiful, Dora," Severus said simply. Tonks smiled, because at that moment, she truly felt beautiful. She laid down on the bed, and waited for him to join her. Instead, he walked back to the blanket and picked up the chocolate.

Severus stuck two fingers in the chocolate and let it drip slowly off of his fingers on to her stomach and then upwards, on her breasts. When the chocolate stopped dripping, he gently put his fingers in her mouth. Tonks suckled them clean.

His mouth followed the trail of chocolate. Tonks couldn't keep herself from moaning as his mouth reached her nipple. Severus stopped for just a moment and cast a silencing charm on the room. Then he turned his attention back to her breasts.

Just when Tonks didn't think she could take anymore, Severus took some more chocolate and let it drizzle on her stomach and then lower. Just thinking about what he was going to do made Tonks shiver in anticipation.

His mouth found his way to her sex, and Tonks moaned out his name. He worked slowly at first, and then picked up speed. Tonks briefly thought of his first few attempts to give her pleasure there so long ago. She was glad that he had been more than happy to learn how to push her over the edge.

Which was just where she was now. Tonks shut her eyes tightly at the moment of her orgasm. They stayed where they were for a few moments, while Tonks tried to catch her breath. Then they were both ready.

Severus seemed to practically jump out of his clothes. They kissed deeply, never seeming to get enough of the other. Severus nestled himself between her legs and plunged into her.

They concentrated only on this moment, on each other. Tonks matched his thrusts with her own. She looked into his eyes, and could see that he was almost there. Tonks' hands found his buttocks, and pushed him even deeper inside her.

Tonks' climax washed over her, but she kept moving. A moment later, Severus shuddered and collapsed on top of her. His hand found hers, and they stayed silent. Tonks closed her eyes and simply listened to Severus breathe.

Finally, he stirred and lay on his back. Tonks quickly turned and nestled herself in his arms. She looked up at him and he smiled slightly.

"We need to have fondue again soon."


	19. Halloween

Chapter Nineteen – Halloween 

Before Tonks knew it, it was almost Halloween. Her life was in a very predictable pattern at the moment, which suited her just fine. She would wake up and find out if she needed to make an appearance as Albus. It was an average of once a week, and only for a few hours. Normally by the afternoon, he had the strength to take over.

But Albus warned her that it would be much more difficult for him once the cold weather hit. His bones would protest a great deal, so Tonks would need to take over more.

She also got in the habit of spending at least a few hours a day in the Auror office in the Ministry. Tonks felt like she was staying on top of things, as well as trying to find out as much information as she could.

On the day of Halloween, she could feel everyone's excitement. With the persuasion of Harry and Ron, Tonks decided to morph into a student and join in the celebration. Hermione gave her a uniform to wear. Tonks left her hair simple, and made her face younger. Sometimes Tonks couldn't wait to be forty and still look like a twenty-one year old. Ah, the powers of a metamorph.

Tonks walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall. She had almost forgotten how beautiful the Great Hall could be. Quickly, she glanced up to the Head Table and saw Severus sitting there, simply staring ahead.

The group they sat down with glanced at her curiously. The others sitting with them were Ginny, Neville and Neville's girlfriend, Luna. Tonks was introduced to them as "a friend." Ginny saw through her at once, and almost spit water over the table.

Just as dinner ended, and dessert was expected, some unsettling things happened. Both Harry and Neville clutched their foreheads at the same time. Tonks noticed a dark look pass between them. They both started to stand up when Hermione whispered, "Look at Snape."

Tonks turned her attention to the Head Table. Severus was just standing up, and was clutching his left fore arm. He said a quick word to Albus and ran out the side door. Tonks wanted to run after him, but she knew it would cause too much of a scene.

The group started standing up, leaving Tonks by herself. "We have to go, Tonks. I'm sorry!" Hermione whispered to her.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

A pained look passed Hermione's face. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry!" she said, looking very upset.

More secrets, Tonks thought to herself. "That's fine," she told Hermione. "I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded, and followed the rest of the group out of the Great Hall.

Tonks looked down and saw that dessert had appeared. Sighing, she helped herself to a piece of pumpkin pie.

88888

When Severus wasn't back by midnight, Tonks started to get extremely worried. By two o'clock, she was frantic. There was a sudden knock on the door.

Tonks ran towards the door, almost slipping on an area rug as she went. Professor McGonagall was standing there, wearing a dressing gown. "We're having an emergency meeting, Tonks."

"Give me two minutes," Tonks said. She ran and changed into a pair of jeans. She followed Professor McGonagall to Albus' office. Severus was sitting on the edge of the fireplace, his face buried in his hands.

Tonks hesitantly sat next to Severus. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell just by his body language that he was incredibly upset about something. Just when she was going to wrap her arms around him, she noticed that the Weasleys and Remus were also in the office.

"Thank you for being here," Albus started. He cleared his throat. "The Death Eaters had a major attack tonight. They attacked a Haunted House full of muggles, and tortured and killed almost everyone there. The muggle news is all over this. Right now there looks to be seventy-four dead, and a lot of those were children.

Tonks placed her hands over her mouth. "Merlin," she heard Arthur whisper.

"There is really nothing we can do right now. I'm hoping that Fudge accepts that Death Eaters did this. If he does, he might be able to work with the muggle government," Albus said slowly.

"So we can't help at all?" Tonks asked.

Albus shook his head. "There is nothing to be done. The muggle law enforcement is there, along with their own Healers. We can't interfere and risk being discovered."

"But I could easily pass as a muggle," Tonks said.

Albus' gaze lingered on Severus for a moment. "You're needed here tonight, Nymphadora," he said gently.

"There is a chance that this won't even make the Dailey Prophet," Albus continued. "I will gather as many muggle newspapers as I can tomorrow, and we will have a meeting tomorrow night at Headquarters."

He nodded, and the Weasleys and Remus flooed out of the office. Severus stood up so quickly that Tonks didn't even realize it until he made it to the door. He left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could.

Tonks jumped up and ran after him. "Severus!" she said, trying not to be loud. Severus didn't stop. He just kept walking.

Luckily, Tonks was faster than him and caught up to him. "Severus, please," she whispered. She saw his face, and was amazed to see that he had been crying.

She had never seen him cry, not in the more than two years she had known him. He had seen her cry loads of times. But he never had cried in front of her.

Tonks reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. The moment she did, Severus pushed her arm away. "Don't touch me," he hissed, and continued walking. She followed him to his bedchamber, staying at least six feet behind him.

She was expecting him to slam the door in her face. But he simply left it open. As Tonks closed the door behind her, she watched Severus knock over their chessboard. Quickly, Tonks placed a silencing charm on the room.

Then Severus took a glass vase that was on a bookshelf and threw it to the floor. Tonks took her wand and muttered, "_Reparo!"_

Severus gave her a desperate look and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stood in the tub, fully dressed. Tonks went to the dresser and brought out a fresh change of clothes for him. Then she changed out of her jeans, and back into her pajama bottoms. She sat on the bed and waited for him to come out. She knew she had to wait until he was ready to talk.

Ten minutes later, Severus emerged from the bathroom, completely soaked. He sat on the bed, a little distance from her. Slowly, Tonks got up and stood in front of him. She started undressing him. First, she took off his cloak.

When he didn't react, Tonks started unbuttoning the many tiny buttons on his frock. After a few minutes, he was bare-chested. Tonks took a towel and dried him off. Once she put a clean t-shirt on him, he gripped her hand tightly.

"I killed four people tonight, Dora," he said miserably. "One was a little girl, no more than seven years old. She was dressed as an angel."

Tonks didn't respond. She simply started to undress his lower half. She realized that he needed to talk, get this out of his system.

"I didn't mean to kill the little girl. I was aiming at an older gentleman, and she ran right in front of the flash of light," he told her. "I haven't killed innocent people in eighteen years."

Tonks had him dressed in a pair of pajama pants by then. She sat next to him, and clutched his hand tightly.

They sat in silence, side by side for several minutes. Finally Tonks spoke. "Don't let their deaths be in vain."

"What?" Severus asked sharply.

"Remember last year, when I killed the homeless man to prove my loyalty to the Death Eaters?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "You told me that you are doing everything you can to stop this war. Then their deaths won't be in vain," she said simply.

Severus' shoulders slumped slightly. "We're at war," he whispered.

Remembering the exact words he told her last year, she said, "And there will always be causalities in war."

Tonks stood Severus up, and pulled back the covers of their bed. She quickly said a spell to dry up the water on the sheets. Severus then laid down on the bed. Tonks got in on the other said. Severus reached for her and held her tightly. Tonks stroked his still damp hair.

"She was beautiful," Severus said softly. "So beautiful. Almost what I image our child would look like."

Tonks felt herself starting to choke up. She wiped a tear that started to fall down her cheek. "I love you," she said tenderly.

Severus held her tighter. "I love you, Dora."

Tonks recalled other words that he told her that horrible night. "The first night is the worst," she whispered. "We'll get you through tonight."

88888

The next morning, Tonks woke up in an empty bed. For a moment, Tonks feared that Severus had been summoned again, but then she heard him in the bathroom.

She drifted off to sleep momentarily. Severus was shaking her shoulders. "Dora?" he asked gently.

Tonks opened her eyes and looked into his face. There wasn't as much pain there as last night. "Morning," she whispered. She propped herself up on her elbow. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said softly, reaching for her.

Severus made love to her frantically, as if his life depended on being inside her. Tonks clung on just as tightly, wanting to help him get through this ordeal in any way possible.

Afterwards, they held each other, still slightly breathless. "Should we go get breakfast?" Tonks asked.

Severus shook his head. "Thank Merlin its Saturday," he said. "I don't want to leave this bed until the meeting tonight."

Tonks couldn't stop the giggle from coming out. When he simply stroked her hair, she knew it was all right to giggle. "I don't know about you, but I can't live for twelve hours with out food or using the toilet," she said.

Severus kissed her. "Yes, you can," he whispered.

"No, I really can't," she said. "I have the world's smallest bladder."

"Fine, we can leave the bed to go to the bathroom and that's it," Severus told her.

"Food?" Tonks asked, rubbing his back. "I like food. You like food. Do we really want to go so long with out food?"

"One kitchen run," Severus said. "That's my final offer."

88888

Much to Severus' dismay, they both eventually did get out of bed, and even worse, dressed. They headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Making sure no one was around, Tonks gave him a quick kiss. Then they entered the Hall, and Severus went towards the Head Table and Tonks went to the small table that was set up for the Aurors patrolling the school.

Tonks was curious to find out what the other Aurors had heard about the attacks last night. She couldn't quite believe that none of them had heard of a muggle attack. Tonks asked for a copy of the Dailey Prophet. There was a picture of Cornelius Fudge shaking hands with the Ministry of Magic's employee of the month.

"I don't believe this," Tonks muttered.

"Are you sure they were Death Eaters?" Calvin Wong asked.

"Seventy-four muggles were killed," Tonks said, trying not to raise her voice. "They were killed by Death Eaters, and not a word of it in the paper!"

"That's hard to believe," Calvin said. "If it were Death Eaters, I'm sure the Ministry would have involved the Aurors."

Tonks sighed. What would happen if no one believed the attack was caused by Death Eaters? What then?


	20. Disbelief

Chapter Twenty – Disbelief 

Tonks was studying the chessboard when Severus came into the bedchamber. He sat opposite of her and moved the white bishop.

"Game?" Tonks asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Your move," Severus told her.

Tonks took a look at the board. After a moment's thought, she moved a pawn. "I saw you speaking to Albus after lunch," she said softly. "Any news?"

Severus shook his head. "Nothing. The Ministry refuses to admit that it was Death Eaters."

"That's unbelievable," Tonks said. "Does Fudge have blinders one?"

"Just another thing that he doesn't want to deal with," Severus said, taking her rook.

Tonks didn't have a response so she looked at the board for her next move. Suddenly Severus stood up and walked into the bathroom.

A moment later he came back, holding a small vial. Severus sat down on the couch and gave Tonks a long look. Tonks knew that look. She came to realize that it meant that he had something unpleasant to tell her.

"What is it, Severus?" Tonks asked, standing up to sit next to him. She crossed her legs and looked him in the face. Without thinking, she started twirling her hair, which was long and light green, around her finger.

"Albus didn't want to tell you yet, Dora," Severus started. He took her hair out of her hand. Tonks scrunched her face, and her hair went to pink and spiky. "It might not be needed, but I think it's best for you to know now, instead of it surprising you."

Tonks looked at the vial warily. It was empty, but Tonks had an unpleasant feeling that it contained something not to her liking.

Severus held up the vial. "A while ago, the Dark Lord was in pain. I attended him, and in the process, I was able to get a few skin flakes," he said softly.

Tonks closed her eyes. She uncrossed her legs and brought them under her, Indian style. She said nothing.

"Albus realizes that he might be asking too much of you, Dora," Severus said gently. He reached out and took her hand.

"Does he really expect me to morph into Voldemort?" Tonks asked. "Lead Death Eaters?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I think he likes that we have the option."

Tonks looked away. She more respect for the Headmaster than any other wizard. But sometimes…

"I don't think I could do a good impersonation, Severus," she said, stroking his hand. "I haven't spent much time in his presence." She shuddered, remembering her time as Celeste last year.

"I can tell you everything you would need to know," Severus said gently.

Tonks stayed silent. She thought about what Dumbledore was possibly asking her to do.

"Dora, there's a chance it would never be needed," Severus told her. "Also, I only have enough to use for one potion."

She looked away and gave a snort. "But you could easily get more if Albus asked you to, couldn't you?"

"I'll break this vial right now if you ask me too, Dora," Severus said firmly.

Tonks' head turned sharply, and she looked into Severus' eyes. She lowered her head on his shoulder. "I can't ask you to do that, Severus,"

She remembered last year when Dumbledore accused her of just having a fling with Severus. He called her a distraction, and that he was upset that Severus seemed to be willing to risk everything for her. Tonks knew that if she asked him to break that vial, those thoughts would be confirmed in Albus' eyes.

"I would, Dora," Severus whispered into her hair.

"I know, Severus. I know."

88888

Tonks was one of the first members of the Order at Headquarters. She took a seat and waited for the rest to slowly trickle in. Tonks watched Emmeline Vance walk in slowly. Emmeline seemed to be limping slightly. Tonks waved her over.

"Are you all right?" Tonks asked, concerned. She hated the thought of any of her fellow Aurors being hurt.

Emmeline gave her a small smile. "Did you hear about the scuffle in Diagon Alley the other day?" she asked wearily.

Tonks nodded. A few young punks tried to rob Flourish and Blotts. "That's a job for the Enforcers," Tonks said.

"I was already in the book store, shopping," Emmeline told her. "I tried subduing them myself, but I was outnumbered. One of them broke my ankle. It's not healing as well as I like."

"I'm sorry," Tonks said.

"Part of the job description," Emmeline said with a smile.

Tonks looked at the door, and saw Remus walk in with several people. The group looked terrified. Tonks smiled. She had never seen them before, and Tonks knew that these were werewolves that promised to throw their support to the Order.

Emmeline seemed to stiffen a bit when she looked at the group. "Those are werewolves, aren't they?" she asked softly.

Tonks looked at Emmeline sharply. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Emmeline took a deep breath. "No, of course now," she said finally.

"You've never had any problem with Remus," Tonks said softly. Tonks waited for an answer, but Emmeline didn't give one. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hoping that the meeting would start soon.

Just then, Severus stalked in the room. Tonks' eyes followed him into the corner, where he usually stood. She wished she could go over to him, stand with him. But she knew that was just a dream. As long as they continued to hide their relationship from the Order, that would never happen.

Moments later, Professor Dumbledore walked in slowly. Over the two months she had been learning from him, Tonks had learned his body language very well. There was no doubt in her mind that Professor Dumbledore was in an extreme amount of pain right now. He was masking the pain well. Tonks doubted that anyone else in the room would notice.

Albus settled himself in a comfy chair by the fireplace. Tonks watched his body almost sigh in relief. He waved his wand and a stack of newspapers appeared in front of him. Gradually, he passed them out.

Tonks watched people's faces filled with horror. Emmeline handed her a paper. It was a muggle version.

_**Massacre at Haunted House**_

_Last night, a large number of hooded men entered into the Third Annual Children's Memorial Haunted House. During the next half-hour, seventy-four people, twenty-seven of those children, in all were ritually tortured and killed. Mysteriously, police were unable to break any windows or open any doors during this time. Flashes of colored light could be seen. Police experts believe that these flashes of light were part of a bizarre satanic ritual. When the hooded men disappeared, a large billow of green smoke (assumed to be an odd smoke bomb) could be seen above the building. Reports that the smoke was in the shape of a snake is unconfirmed._

Tonks couldn't read any more. The paper had described the Death Eaters perfectly. Emmeline then handed her a copy of The Dailey Prophet, which still had Fudge smiling on the cover.

She glanced over at Severus. He was staring at his hands.

"This attack was by Death Eaters," Professor Dumbledore slowly. "I have spoken to Fudge several times today. He refuses to believe that Death Eaters caused this. He even threatened me with prison if I challenged him on this."

A murmur could be heard in the room. "I'm hoping that you all are willing to spread the truth. Not many wizards will have heard of this since it was not in the paper. The truth must be known."

The Order continued talking about the Death Eater attack. Then Professor Dumbledore went on to the next topic. "I have had word from Hagrid that he has made contact with the Giants in France. He has convinced them not to travel to England at this time. However, they want to start attacking the French now. We are hoping that Hagrid can convince them otherwise.

"We are fortunate to be joined tonight by several werewolves. We will not be giving out any names, to protect them. But they are all ready and able to help our cause," Professor Dumbledore said.

Eventually, the meeting ended. Molly had cooked dinner for everyone, and many people headed towards the kitchen. Severus stood up and went outside, not looking at anyone, like he did after almost every meeting.

Tonks ran downstairs to the kitchen to grab some dinner. After a quick bite, she walked towards her old room to floo back to Hogwarts in private.

She heard voices as she walked up the stairs. Tonks recognized Remus' voice. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm glad that you came tonight, Dani," Remus said softly.

"That was the hardest thing I ever did, Remus," the woman's voice said. "I don't know how you manage having people know about you."

"I have no choice," Remus said sadly. "If this all works out, you won't have to hide anymore."

"I'll always want to hide," she said. "But not with you, Remus."

Tonks quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing. She could hear them start kissing. Remus had a girlfriend! Tonks wanted to jump up and down from happiness.

Over the past two years, Remus had made it painfully clear that he wanted to be with her. Tonks hadn't felt any feeling towards him, and always had to turn away. Finally, it seemed that Remus had moved on.

She wondered who the woman was. There were three women at the meeting. One was older, maybe sixty. Tonks doubted that it was her. Then there was a young Indian woman, who looked to be thirty. Then a slightly older blonde, who Tonks thought was beautiful.

Tonks wanted to go home to Severus. So she silently walked down the stairs, and then walked loudly up them again. She passed by Remus and gave him a small smile. She saw that it was the Indian witch that he was standing next to. Tonks gave her a smile as well. The witch smiled back, and Tonks realized she was looking at quite possibly the most stunning woman she had ever seen. How in the world had she become a werewolf?

Tonks let herself into her old room. She couldn't wait to tell Severus.

88888

"Death Eaters?" Gordon Petty asked quietly, looking around. "You're sure?"

Tonks stood up quickly in her cubicle at the Ministry of Magic. No one was around. Tonks lowered her voice even more. She couldn't be too careful.

"Positive. I just showed you the muggle article. Who else could it be?" Tonks asked him.

Gordon looked worried. "Green smoke sounds about right," he conceded.

"And the Ministry hasn't done a thing about this attack. They're pretending that it didn't happen," Tonks said softly.

"That's just not right," Gordon whispered. He stood up quickly. "I've been here too long. We'll talk about this soon, Tonks."

Tonks gave him a bright smile, and ran her fingers through her hair, which was curly and violet this afternoon.

Gordon walked out of her cube. Tonks stood up and stretched her head over her hands. She needed some tea. She turned to leave her cubicle and found herself face to face with Cornelius Fudge.

His face was contorted with anger. "How dare you tell these lies!" he sputtered.

Tonks didn't flinch. She stood where she was, hands on her hips. "They're not lies," Tonks said harshly. "You and I both know it."

Fudge's face, which had been red before, was practically purple now. "A weeks suspension!" he cried triumphantly. "Without pay!"

"Fine," Tonks snapped. She turned around and grabbed her knapsack.

"If I see you back here until the suspension is up, you will be fired immediately!" Fudge bellowed.

Tonks looked around. This was quite embarrassing, actually. Several Aurors were standing up and watching the scene over their own cubes. Kingsley mouthed, "Good show," to her.

"Fine," Tonks repeated. Fudge didn't move. "Now are you going to move so I can leave, or do I have to move you myself?"

Fudge took a step back. "Was that a threat?" he whispered menacingly.

Tonks knew she had taken one step too far. One more comment like that and she'd be fired. "No, sir," she said softly.

"Good," he said, turning on his heels and walking briskly down the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally made it back to Hogwarts. When she got into Severus' chamber, she screamed, "Damnit!" as loud as she could. Then she cursed herself for not putting a silencing charm on the room before she yelled. What if another teacher heard a women screaming in Severus' room.

Feeling incredibly restless, Tonks walked into the hallway. She decided to go to the quidditch pitch to fly a bit, to relieve some tension. What she really wanted to do was attack Severus between classes and sleep with him then and there. But she knew that was a fantasy to be fulfilled at another time.

As Tonks got closer to the exit towards the field, she heard some loud noise. It almost sounded like punches were being thrown. Tonks took out her wand quickly and ran towards the noises as quickly as she could.

She was too late. She saw a three or four students running away by the end of corridor. She was about to run after them when she heard a moan.

Looking down, Tonks stopped immediately. Harry Potter was lying on the floor, beaten almost beyond recognition.


	21. Now Who?

Chapter Twenty-One – Now Who? 

"Merlin's beard," Tonks muttered under her breath. Tonks dropped to her knees and knelt besides Harry. Quickly she looked towards the end of the hall. The students who had beaten him up were no longer to be seen.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Tonks asked.

His head moved slightly. Tonks let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead. Tonks rummaged through her pockets to find an object to make a Portkey. She found her wallet, it would do fine.

Tonks placed the spell on the wallet, and held Harry close to her. "You're going to be fine, Harry," she whispered.

She felt the familiar tug on her navel and found herself in the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" Tonks shouted.

The medi-witch was by her side in an instant. "Whatever happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know," Tonks said frustratedly. "I found him this way."

"Help me move him behind this curtain," Madam Pomfrey said quickly. Tonks complied. "Now please go get Professor Dumbledore."

"Sure thing," Tonks said, and ran out the door. She ran as fast as she could towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

Facing the gargoyle, she said "Ice Mice," quickly. The gargoyle woke up, and the staircase appeared. Tonks took the stairs two at a time.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she cried, pounding on the office door. The door opened quickly, and Tonks ran in. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were both there, playing a game of cards.

Professor Dumbledore stood up quickly. "Has something happened?"

"Harry's been beat up," Tonks informed them.

"Where is he now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"In the hospital wing," Tonks replied.

"We must see him," Professor Dumbledore said.

The three walked in silence as they headed towards the hospital wing. She couldn't quite believe what she had found. "He's going to be all right," Tonks muttered to herself.

Moments later, Professor Dumbledore stood over Harry's body. "Will he live?" Professor Dumbledore asked sharply.

Madam Pomfrey looked insulted. "Of course he will live, Albus. Why in the world did you ask that?"

Professor Dumbledore looked sadly at Madam Pomfrey. "I meant no offense, Poppy…"

"I know, I know," Madam Pomfrey said, pouring a vial into a cauldron. "He's pretty bad though. It looked like they cursed him quite a bit before they used their fists."

"How long until he recovers?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"At least a week," Madam Pomfrey told them.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be pondering something. "Poppy, may we use your office for a moment?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and started stirring her cauldron furiously.

"Come, Nymphadora. There are issues to discuss," Professor Dumbledore said.

Tonks followed the two professors and sat down quietly. Professor Dumbledore took his customary position behind Madam Pomfrey's desk.

"We can't let this get out," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

"What ever do you mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"If Voldemort's supporters think they can kill Harry by using their sons, they will never stop trying until Harry is dead," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We'll move him to Headquarters. Remus is there, he can watch over him until he is better."

Professor Dumbledore looked up and Tonks knew what he was about to ask of her. "I'll be Harry for a week," Tonks said.

"Thank you, Nymphadora. I wish it didn't come to this," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "I'm going to request that two Aurors follow Harry at all times. I will not have him taken by surprise again.

"Minerva, please go and fetch Nymphadora a uniform for her to wear," Professor Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall nodded and left the office.

"I don't want anyone to know about this," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well, I need to tell Severus," Tonks said. "I can't just disappear for a week."

"Nymphadora, Severus cannot know that you are going to be posing as Harry."

"Why in the world not?" Tonks asked.

"I can't risk Severus treating Harry Potter differently for the next week. If he knew it was you as Harry, he might change his behavior," Professor Dumbledore said.

Tonks hated to admit it, but Professor Dumbledore was right. "I'll tell him you have a mission for me, top secret," Tonks said. "But what about you? What if you need me to fill in for you over the next week?"

"We shall have to hope that my health cooperates," Professor Dumbledore said, with a slight smile.

Professor McGonagall returned with a uniform. Tonks took it, and went behind a white curtain, and quickly changed. Then scrunching her face, she transformed her body to Harry's.

She then went back into the office. "I'm not sure about the height," Tonks said, chewing her lower lip.

"His eyes are greener," Professor McGonagall said. Tonks concentrated and changed her eyes a bit. "He's about a quarter inch taller."

Finally, Tonks was comfortable with the morph. "The longest I can hold a full body morph is twelve hours," she told them. "I need to be in my natural state for at least an hour then, before I can do another morph."

"That shouldn't be a problem. You can get that amount of rest at lunch, or between classes," Professor Dumbledore said.

Tonks nodded. "I guess I should start then, shouldn't I?" she asked.

"I'll tell Severus that I sent you on a mission," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Tonks said. "Now what class should I be in?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I believe you're getting ahead of yourself, Nymphadora."

"I'm already late for class, Professor. I really should get a move on."

"I don't think many people will think you're Harry with that voice," Professor McGonagall said, clearly amused.

"Oh. That," Tonks said.

88888

Fifteen minutes later, she left Professor Dumbledore's office. The transformation was complete. She was now Harry Potter.

Nervously, she held the note that the Headmaster had given her. Harry was supposed to be in Potions, and the note was giving her a pass to be late. Though part of her was excited. She couldn't wait to see Severus teach. Tonks wondered if he was still as mean as a teacher when she was in Hogwarts.

Tonks opened the door, and quietly walked inside. She felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of her face. She was nervous. She had no idea which seat was Harry's.

"Potter!"

Tonks looked up guiltily. "Yes, sir?" she asked, sounding just like Harry. Tonks tried her hardest not to smile at Severus. But she ended up grinning.

"Find something funny, do you?" Severus sneered.

Tonks choked down a laugh. "No, sir, not at all."

"How dare you walk into my class more than half way through," Severus said dangerously.

"I have a pass," Tonks told him. She held her head up high. She doubted very much so, that Harry was afraid of Severus.

"Give it here," Severus said, snatching the note for her hand. He looked it over. "Very well. It is too late to brew your own potion. Go watch Granger brew hers."

"Yes, sir," Tonks said. She couldn't believe how upset Severus looked.

She sat down next to Hermione. "Why were you late?" she whispered worriedly.

"I'll tell you later," Tonks whispered to her.

"Where are your books?" Hermione asked.

Tonks realized that Harry's books must be in his dorm. That or they were stolen by the students that beat him up.

"Stop that infernal racket!" Severus said. "Five points each from Gryffindor."

Tonks thought the class would never end.

88888

Tonks slumped down in a chair in the common room. All she wanted was to go to bed. She had been in the morph for almost eight hours, and she was tiring. So far, Tonks was quite pleased with her performance as Harry. She had quite a lot of fun at dinner, but was confused by the looks Neville Longbottom kept giving her.

Finally, Tonks announced to the group she had been doing homework with that she was going to bed.

"Me too," Ginny said quickly. Together they walked up the stairs.

Tonks reached the seventh year boys dorm room. She had been there once before, her sixth year, with her boyfriend at the time. She was grateful now, otherwise, she would have no idea what room she was in.

"Well, goodnight," Tonks said to Ginny.

"Not yet, silly," Ginny said. "Let's go in. Everyone's downstairs."

"Okay," Tonks said nervously. Ginny had taken her hand. Tonks was frantic. Harry and Ginny must have started dating!

Tonks opened the door, and led them inside. Quickly, she tried to figure out which bed was Harry's. She saw a trunk with the initials HJP, and walked towards that bed.

But Ginny put her arms around her and started kissing her passionately. Tonks stood there, motionless. She started debating whether or not to tell Ginny that she wasn't Harry. She had no problem impersonating him, but this felt completely wrong.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Tonks said quickly.

Ginny laid her head on Tonks' chest. "Then why aren't you kissing me back?"

"Long day?" Tonks said unconvincingly.

Ginny looked at her carefully. "I'm tired too, but we never have a chance to be together like this," Ginny pouted.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said. And she meant it too. She remembered how hard of a time it was to find a good place to snog in Hogwarts.

Ginny kissed her again, but softer this time. Tonks sighed and decided she better just play along for a little bit. She desperately hoped Ginny didn't have any plans to go further than kissing tonight.

Tonks had kissed women before, so this wasn't that big of a deal. But then she remembered that Ginny was probably only sixteen years old. That was a big deal to Tonks. She broke away.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Tonks said, sitting on Harry's bed. "I'm really tired."

"Oh, okay," Ginny said softly. Ginny gave her one last kiss, and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight," Tonks told her. Ginny left the room, and closed the door quickly behind her. Tonks flopped back on the bed. Then sighed, figuring she better take a shower before the rest of Harry's dorm mates come up.

Rummaging through Harry's trunk, she grabbed a pair of pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom. There were other students already in there. Luckily, the showers had a little partition with a curtain to undress in before you needed to get wet.

Tonks stepped inside, and cast an imperturbable spell on the curtain. She had learned a long time ago, that in order to get really clean, she needed to be in her natural state.

She showered as quickly as she could and then got dressed. She quickly changed back into the pyjamas and headed back to her dorm.

It looked like Harry's dorm mates had all come up. "Hey, Harry," one said.

Tonks had no idea what this student's name was. "Hey," she said back, hoping someone would say his name. She knew Ron, and Neville, but the other two, she drew a complete blank.

The boy laughed. "Snape seemed really pissed that you were late to potions," the boys said.

"I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Tonks answered. "I'm tired. I think I'll turn in."

Tonks slid into bed, and drew the curtains around the bed tightly. She quickly cast another imperturbable charm on her bed. She knew that that charm was going to be her best friend this week.

Quickly, she morphed back to herself. The pyjamas she was wearing now were much too big, so she slipped them off.

She laid her head on the pillow, and suppressed a giggle. Tonks was almost positive that Harry wouldn't giggle like she does.

She had kissed Ginny Weasley! That was something Tonks wouldn't have thought of when she woke up this morning. Her mind lingered back to the summer when Harry had kissed her. It looked like he had gotten over her after all.


	22. The Burden of the Scar

Chapter Twenty-Two – The Burden of the Scar 

"Mister Potter, would you mind staying after class?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

It took Tonks a moment to remember that Professor McGonagall was speaking to her. She looked up guiltily. "Yes, Professor," she said finally.

Hermione gave Tonks a look. "Are you in trouble?" she asked softly.

"I don't think so," Tonks whispered back. It was only the second day that she was posing as Harry, and she was already exhausted. Luckily it was almost lunchtime. Tonks was planning on going straight up to the dorm, and taking a nap.

When class was dismissed, Tonks walked towards the front of the classroom. To her surprise, Ron, Hermione and Neville all stayed in the classroom with her.

Professor McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest. "Harry can talk to you all later," she told the group.

"But-" Ron started.

"No buts."

"We'll see you at lunch, Harry," Hermione said under her breath.

When the door closed, Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk.

"How's Harry?" Tonks blurted out.

"Remus said he's better. He's still not sure what curses where used. But he woke up for a few hours. He's not able to talk yet, so we don't know who attacked him. Has anyone threatened you at all?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not yet," Tonks said cheerfully. "I'll let you know if I am."

"Please do. Two Aurors will be following Harry from now on. Hopefully, they won't be too noticeable," Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't need any protection," Tonks said.

"I know you don't. But we would all feel more comfortable if Harry had protection. Currently, you are Harry. Therefore…"

Tonks threw up her hands. "I understand, Professor!" she said smiling.

"You better run along to lunch," Professor McGonagall said.

Tonks nodded and started walking towards the common room, not the Great Hall. She muttered the password to the Fat Lady and the door swung open.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and a girl with blonde wavy hair were standing in front of her.

"Hi," Tonks said uneasily.

"Something's happened," Hermione said quickly.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement to talk," Ron said.

"Okay," Tonks said slowly. What was the Room of Requirement?

Tonks turned around and went through the portrait entrance once more.

"Lead the way," Neville said. Tonks shared a look with him and Tonks instantly knew that they knew she wasn't Harry. Worse yet, she decided they thought she was the enemy.

Tonks was in a dilemma. She knew she shouldn't reveal herself. She started walking slowly. She racked her brain for the Room of Requirement. Could that possibly be the Come and Go Room? She had discovered that room her seventh year, and it had come in very handy finding private time with her then boyfriend.

She decided to take the chance instead of walking in circles. Tonks made it there and walked back and forth in front of the pear. She noticed that the group seemed to share a look.

The door opened and Tonks walked inside and started to sit down on one of the chairs that she had thought of.

Before she knew it, Tonks felt invisible ropes tightening around her body. "Great," she muttered softly. Her wand fell to the floor.

Everyone had their wands out, pointing at her chest.

"Peace," Tonks said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Neville said confidently.

"Do me a favor and cast _finite_ on my throat, please," Tonks asked pleasantly.

"Why should we do anything for you?" Ginny asked.

Tonks morphed her face from Harry's back into her own. "Because I'm on your side," she told them.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Wotcher," Tonks said.

"Why do you have Harry's voice?" she asked suspiciously. "Metamorphs can't copy peoples voices."

"How can you be sure about that?" Tonks asked.

"Because I read all about them when I met one," Hermione replied, lowering her wand slightly.

"It's a potion. Cast _finite_ on my throat," Tonks said.

Hermione pointed her wand at Tonks throat and said the incantation.

"Thank you," Tonks said, speaking now in her real voice. The ropes disappeared and Tonks fell to the ground.

"Where's Harry?" Neville asked worriedly.

Tonks took a moment and morphed back to her own body. The uniform she had been wearing became much too big for her.

"Harry's at Headquarters. He was beat up yesterday. I'm taking his place until he gets better," Tonks told the group.

"Will he be okay?" Ginny asked quickly.

Tonks gave Ginny a guilty look. "He should be fine. Hopefully, he'll be back within a week. Until then, please consider me Harry," Tonks said.

"Were you Harry yesterday?" Ginny asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yes."

"Oh," Ginny said in an unnaturally high voice.

Tonks gave them more specifics, such as how often she would need to rest and needing help to remember the class schedule. Hermione then thought of something that Tonks hadn't even considered.

"What about homework?" she asked suddenly.

"What about it?" Tonks asked. "It's been eight years, but I'm sure not much has changed."

"The professors will realize that it's not Harry's handwriting," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows up in surprise. "Good point," Tonks said softly.

"Pretend to hurt your hand," the blonde girl said dreamily. "Then you'd have to write with your other hand, and no one would notice."

"Good idea, Luna," Ron said. "But if his hand is hurt, wouldn't Madam Pomfrey be able to fix it in a second?"

Luna waved her hand. "I'm sure Neville knows of a plant that would leave a mark for a week."

Neville looked embarrassed to be put on the spot. He thought for a moment. "A Chokia Cubius Nationus would make your hand swell up for a week or two. You would just have to come with me to the Greenhouse. It's in the restricted plant section."

"I'm not getting bitten by anything," Tonks announced.

"But Tonks-"

Tonks raised her hand, and made it swell up to twice its normal size. "We'll pretend I had a visit to the Greenhouse."

The group continued to discuss a few more details, and then Hermione announced it was almost time for class.

Tonks started to walk away, but a voice stopped her.

"Tonks?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

The door of the Come-and-Go room shut in front of them. Tonks looked back at Ginny.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried," Tonks said. "Look, Ginny, I'm really sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this. Not even his friends."

"Neville said he knew you weren't Harry the first time he saw you coming into Potions," Ginny said.

"I thought I did an okay job," Tonks said.

"You did, but Neville seems to know what's going on in Harry's mind. It's…complicated," Ginny said.

"So…" Tonks said, "Was I as good as a kisser as Harry?"

Ginny blushed. Her cheeks almost matched the color of her hair. "I should have realized! Harry usually has a bit of stubble by nighttime. You didn't have any."

"I hate morphing facial hair," Tonks sighed.

"You do look like him, though," Ginny admitted. "There's just one thing, Tonks."

"What else should I know about?" Tonks asked.

"They don't know."

"Who doesn't know? Your friends?" Tonks asked, confused. "Your friends don't know that you and Harry are together?"

Ginny shook her head sadly.

"Why in the world not?" Tonks asked, open-mouthed.

"Harry's just going through a lot right now. It would bring up a lot of questions if people knew," Ginny said.

"I bet Ron and Hermione would love to know you two were a pair," Tonks said.

"Maybe soon," Ginny said. "Just not yet."

The warning bell rang, meaning they only had five minutes to get to class. Tonks had History of Magic next. She never thought she would have to face Professor Binns again. She'd be asleep in five minutes.

Tonks took a quick sip of the potion, and felt her vocal chords constrict. "Let's go," she said in Harry's voice.

She walked Ginny to her Muggle Studies class and headed towards the History classroom.

"Potter!" an angry voice shouted behind her.

Tonks spun around and placed her hand on Harry's wand, which she had been using.

Three Slytherins were walking very quickly towards her.

"I don't know how you managed to survive, Potter," the largest one said.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," a tall, slender one muttered.

Tonks looked all three in the eyes and started memorizing their faces. She wanted to give an accurate description to Professor McGonagall.

"Everything okay here?" a casual voice said. Tonks looked around and saw Jevin Newark, an Auror just a few years older than her, appear. He must be assigned to protect Harry.

"Yes, sir," Tonks said brightly, and walked quickly to the History of Magic classroom.

88888

Tonks didn't realize it at the time, but telling Harry's friends was a lifesaver. She was able to tell them when she was tiring. Then they would make excuses for her. Ron ran the quidditch practices that week. Tonks knew that if anyone saw her fly they would immediately realize that she wasn't Harry.

Hermione helped her with the homework. Tonks realized that she had forgotten a great deal since she left Hogwarts.

She informed Professor McGonagall that three Slytherins had threatened her. The next day, Professor McGonagall told her that Severus would be keeping a close eye on them.

Overall, she really enjoyed her week as Harry. It was fun pretending to be a student again. There was only one thing that upset her.

Severus.

He had no idea that she was Harry. And the way Severus would look at her as Harry made her skin crawl. It was a mixture of loathing and disgust. She hoped never to see that look on his face again when this week was over.

During the Potions class, Severus hovered around Tonks' table, making her so nervous that she melted a cauldron. That was worth ten points plus a threat of detention. Luckily, Hermione started whispering every instruction twice, so that Tonks didn't mess up again.

Sooner than she could have imagined it, her week as Harry was over. She and Harry met secretly at the tallest tower to switch places.

She went as herself. Harry was standing with Remus. Harry looked better than she expected him to. He still had a black eye. His was a little darker than the black eye Tonks had been sporting.

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said softly. He started walking down the stairs, and Tonks noticed that he was limping slightly.

"Oi!" Tonks called after him. Harry looked up expectantly. "I haven't been limping, mate. You might want to say you had a fall somewhere."

Harry nodded and continued to walk down the stairs.

Tonks turned to Remus and gave him a grin. "As much as I'll miss doing homework again, I'm glad that I get to be me again."

"I can't even imagine going back to Hogwarts again as a student," Remus laughed.

Then Tonks broached the subject most on her mind. "So…how's that pretty witch I saw you with after the last meeting?" she asked quickly.

To her surprise, Remus actually blushed. "Remus Lupin, are you blushing?"

Remus cleared his throat. "No, of course not. Dani's fine, thanks."

"She seemed nice," Tonks said conversationally. It was taking all her effort not to try to find out every little detail about her.

Remus nodded.

"She's pretty too. How did she…" Tonks trailed off, realizing that it was none of her business.

"Become a werewolf?" Remus asked lightly.

"Yes. Sorry. I know it's not my place," Tonks said.

"It's fine, Tonks. Her ex-husband actually gave her the bite," Remus said.

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"She was married at fourteen in India. Her husband was bitten during a trip to Britain, and bit her the next full moon. She was only seventeen. He left her then to live in the wilderness. Dani decided she wanted to have somewhat of a normal life. So they divorced and she moved here to be with her sister," Remus said.

"Fourteen?" Tonks asked. "That's insane!"

"Women get married that early all the time in India. It's not uncommon," Remus said.

"I would not have made a good wife when I was fourteen," Tonks laughed.

"But I bet you'll make a good wife soon, won't you Tonks?" Remus laughed.

Tonks blushed and stared at the floor. "Maybe," she said softly.

Remus laughed even harder at her embarrassment. He then grabbed his broom.

"You didn't fly all the way here, did you?" Tonks asked in horror.

Remus shook his head. "We took a threstal. Then flew up here. I'm just going to fly to Hogsmeade and apparate back to London."

Tonks looked at her friend and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for taking care of Harry."

Remus patted her back. "Take care," he said softly.

She gave him a smile and Remus mounted his broom and was on his way.


	23. The Fighting Continues

Chapter Twenty-Three – The Fighting Continues 

After Remus left the tallest tower, Tonks leisurely walked towards Severus' bedchamber. No, their bedchamber, Tonks reminded herself. She smiled to herself, thinking of Severus' reaction when she told him that she had been Harry for the past week.

Much to her disappointment, Severus was not there when she entered the bedchamber. She took a long shower and started to get ready for bed. She kept hoping that he would come in at any moment.

Tonks looked at the clock and realized that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Settling herself in bed, and waited for sleep to come.

Suddenly, Tonks was woken up with a crash in the living area.

She sat up quickly and reached for her wand. "Severus?" she asked warily.

"Dora?" Severus asked. His voice sounded unnaturally high. "Dora?"

Tonks jumped out of bed and ran over to Severus. He was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Merlin's beard, Severus. Are you allright?"

"Dora?" Severus asked again.

Something was not right. Tonks turned on all the lights. Severus was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

Tonks helped Severus stand up off of the floor. "Severus, what happened?" she cried.

"Dora?" Severus repeated.

They walked over to the bed, and Tonks laid him down. She looked him over, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then she saw it.

His eyes were blank.

Tonks' hands went over her mouth. She could tell that he had been hit with the Cruciatus curse repeatedly. Had it been enough to push him over the edge?

She snapped herself out of her stupor, and let her Auror training take over. She ran to the fireplace and flooed a message to the Hospital Wing. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey answered right away. She promised to be down immediately. Quickly, Tonks removed the wards on the bedchamber to allow Madam Pomfrey access.

Tonks took Severus' heavy cloak off of him. She sat right next to him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"You are Severus Snape," Tonks said with authority. "Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts."

"Potions?" he asked weakly.

"I am Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks said, looking him right in the eye. "We love each other very much."

"Dora?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus," Tonks said. "I'm Dora."

"Dora," Severus said, sounding content.

Madam Pomfrey entered the bedchamber then. "What's happened?"

"I think he was hit with Cruciatus for a long time," Tonks said, her eyes not leaving Severus' face.

"Is he staring back at you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Tonks said softly.

"Don't break the connection, dear. Give him something to focus on. I'll work around you," Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

"You are Severus Snape," Tonks said again. Inside, she wanted to cry. But she knew that that would be the absolute worst thing she could do right now.

"Snape?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus Snape," Tonks said, as Madam Pomfrey poured a vial of potion down his throat.

For the next hour, Tonks spoke in short phrases, and Madam Pomfrey would give him various potions. Finally, he fell asleep.

Tonks stood up and walked to the door with Madam Pomfrey.

"Should we move him to the hospital wing?" Tonks asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "If he wakes up in the middle of the night, I want him here where it's familiar. I don't think he was hit hard enough to cause permement damage his mind. We'll know more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Tonks sighed.

"Call me Poppy, dear. Floo if you need me," Madam Pomfrey said, patting Tonks' shoulder. She then left the room quietly. Tonks quickly placed some protective wards on the room.

Then she curled up next to Severus. She wanted to be right next to him if he woke up.

Tonks refused to let herself fall asleep. All night she could feel herself getting sleepy, but she forced herself to stay awake.

Finally, it was morning. Tonks sat up and watched Severus' chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

After fifteen minutes, Severus slowly opened his eyes. He looked straight at Tonks. "Dora," he whispered.

Tonks tried not to be too overjoyed. It wasn't a question. It was a definitive statement.

"Severus?" she asked softly.

"Oh Merlin," Severus moaned. His eyes looked around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

"Like hell," Severus said roughly. "I fought so hard not to lose myself last night."

Tonks threw herself into Severus' arms. "I was so worried!" Tonks cried. "I thought I lost you!"

"I'm here, Dora. I'm here," Severus said. "I'm just worn out."

Tonks hugged him tighter. "I'm so glad you didn't lose your mind."

"What day is it? Do I have to teach?" Severus asked.

"It's Tuesday. But Poppy was here last night. I'm sure she told Albus," Tonks said.

"Poppy was here?" Severus asked.

Tonks nodded. "She had some potions for you too take."

"Thank goodness you were here last night. If you weren't…" Severus trailed off. Tonks shuddered. If she hadn't been here, Severus might have simply stayed on the floor, sinking slowly into madness.

"Mission ended just in time," Tonks said softly.

"Where were you?" Severus asked, stroking her orange, curly hair.

"I'll tell you all about it when you're feeling better," Tonks told him. She had no intention on telling him in the condition he was in.

Severus nodded and his eyes fluttered a bit. "You should get some more sleep," Tonks said gently.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

Tonks smiled. "Of course," she said as she settled herself next to him. Sleep then washed over them both.

88888

A few hours later, there was a frantic voice from the fireplace.

"Tonks!" the voice cried.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard it. Quickly, she grabbed Severus' robe and went to see who was calling.

Professor McGonagall was looking up from the fire. "There's word of an attack in Diagon Alley," she said quickly. "Arthur just reported it. He said that every available Auror should report."

Tonks stood up from her kneeling position on the floor. "Thank you, Professor. I'll be right over."

Severus was still in bed. "What's happened?" he asked quietly.

Tonks ran over to the small armoire that held their clothes. "Time to put on my battle gear, I'm afraid," she said with a smile. She changed into her most comfortable outfit, her patched corduroys with a Weird Sisters T-shirt. Then put on her official Auror robe.

Finally, she morphed her face. A shiver went down her spine remembering her last battle with Death Eaters. If they were still looking for away to capture her, which she was sure they were, Tonks had no intention on making it easier for them.

She aged herself about fifteen years, and gave herself the skin tone and hair of an African.

When she was ready, Tonks turned around and looked at Severus.

"Be careful," he said softly.

Tonks leaned down, and gave him a kiss. "I promise I will be," she whispered.

She took a handful of floo powder and scattered it over the flames. "The Leaky Cauldron," she said in a confident voice.

Moments later, Tonks stood up after having tripped on the rug next to the hearth. The Leaky Cauldron was quiet, which was disconcerting. She ran out towards the brick wall that separated Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron as fast as she could. Then gave pause.

The wall had been blasted down.

As soon as she stepped into Diagon Alley, a stream of blue light shot towards her. "_Protego!"_ Tonks shouted, protecting herself from the spell.

No sooner after she ducked that spell another came right towards her. "Blimey!" Tonks muttered under her breath, as she squatted down to avoid the spell.

Staying low to the ground, Tonks looked around to get her bearings. A group of Aurors were in front of Flourish and Blotts. She made her way over to them.

Kingsley was there. "Wotcher!" Tonks called out.

"I knew one day you'd show up looking like my sister," Kingsley grinned as he blocked a spell.

"I think I look great," Tonks laughed.

"Did I say otherwise?" Kingsley asked.

"So what's the plan?" Tonks asked urgently.

"Main goal is to protect Gringotts," Kingsley reported. "If Death Eaters get a hold of that gold…"

"I thought the Goblins could protect themselves!" Tonks joked.

"Just following orders, my dear," Kingsley said quickly.

"Great, is Fudge running the operation?" Tonks groaned.

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders. "I'll cover you," he said quickly.

Tonks nodded. A violet light burst out of Kingsley's wand. Tonks ducked and ran as quickly as she could towards Gringotts. At least a dozen Aurors were standing in front of the bank, throwing various spells at the Death Eaters. Three Aurors were simply placing wards on Gringotts.

"Wotcher!" Tonks yelled, letting her fellow Aurors know it was her.

"Tonks, go on foot patrol!" Teddie Hollandsworth, a senior Auror, called out.

"Sure thing!" Tonks cried back. She quickly turned to her left and headed towards Knockturn Alley.

A group of Aurors were defending the entrance way. Tonks joined them and started casting stunning spells.

Time seemed to go quickly. A group of Death Eaters started apparating. Tonks cast an anti-disapparation charm on the group. Knowing they were trapped, the Death Eaters scattered.

An Auror on Tonks left cast a stunning spell on the group. At least three Death Eaters fell to the ground. Tonks ran over to the group. She took of their masks, one at a time. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that Narcissa Malfoy was one of them. At least now she would be safe, even if she was in prison. Draco would be glad to know that his mother was alive.

"Tonks, Kirke and Wong," a senior Auror yelled, "Secure the prisoners!"

Tonks waved her wand and invisible ropes burst forth. The ropes wrapped around the three Death Eaters. Calvin Wong helped her pick the three Death Eaters off of the ground.

"Looks we got a few winners here," Calvin joked.

Tonks looked at the Death Eaters. There was Narcissa, along with Antonin Dolohov and a man she didn't recognize. The stunning spells there were hit with seemed to be wearing off.

"Where are we putting them?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Madam Malkins, Tonks," Calvin answered.

Narcissa seemed to snap to attention then. She turned her head towards Tonks and had a vicious smile on her face. "So how is my dear niece?" she slurred, not completely awake from the stunning spell.

"Trying to save your life for your son," Tonks whispered.

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "Draco?" she asked. "He's safe?"

As Tonks led the Death Eaters to Madam Malkin's, she realized how sad it was that Narcissa had no idea if her son was safe, or even alive.

"He's alive," Tonks told her. Before she could stop herself, she added, "And in Ravenclaw."

Tonks had to suppress a grin at the look on Narcissa's face. They entered Madam Malkin's quickly.

At least a dozen Aurors were guarding Death Eaters in custody. It looked to be at least ten; not including the three Tonks was helping to bring in.

Jordon Sosenko, a heavyset Auror who had the best aim Tonks had ever seen was in charge of the guards. Tonks quickly identified herself and Jordan asked if she could stay.

"Of course," Tonks said, leading Narcissa with the rest of the prisoners.

"Have you seen him?" Narcissa hissed. "He's back at Hogwarts?"

Tonks nodded, not willing to give her too much information. Once Narcissa was secured, Tonks sat down briefly and put her head in her hands. She couldn't quite everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Suddenly there was a loud blast that rocked the entire building. Tonks was thrown to the ground and lost consciences for a few moments. When she came to, she found herself staring at a war zone.

The building had been torn apart. Death Eaters and Aurors were lying on the ground. Tonks realized that she was very lucky that she was able to stand after such an explosion.

Tonks worked tirelessly along with other able Aurors to pull people from the wreckage. To her relief most everyone that was there was alive.

She turned to her left and saw two Aurors, their wands out, lifting an extremely heavy looking bureau off of the ground. There were two people underneath it, obviously dead by the angles of their bodies.

Tonks saw the white blonde hair of one of the bodies and turned around quickly, closing her eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy lay on the ground, looking peaceful, as if she were asleep. But Tonks knew the woman was dead.


	24. Draco's Mourning

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Family Ties **

Later that evening, after all the paperwork had been completed and all the interviews been given, Tonks apparated to Hogsmeade. She couldn't quite understand the feeling of emptiness inside her.

The battle at Diagon Alley ended with a victory on the Ministry's side. Nine Death Eaters were either killed or captured. Tonks had every reason to feel proud, happy even.

But her thoughts turned to her cousin Draco, who didn't know he was an orphan yet. Tonks needed to tell him tonight. She was sure it would be all over the papers tomorrow morning.

Tonks enjoyed the crisp November air for a few more minutes, and then, with a heavy heart, made the walk back to Hogwarts.

She whispered the password to gain access to Severus' bedchamber. She hoped that he would be there. Tonks just needed to see him.

Severus was sleeping, sitting upright on the couch. He awoke with a sudden jerk when he heard the door open.

For a moment, they just looked at each other and spoke without sound.

Tonks sat next to him and leaned against him. Severus wrapped his arm around her protectively. His other hand played with her light pink spikes.

Just after settling in, Tonks made a move to get up. "I'm filthy. I should shower," she said, sounding embarrassed.

Severus used his strength and kept her from standing up. "You're fine," he whispered in her hair.

"I probably smell," Tonks said in a small voice. "I'm all sweaty."

"You're fine," he repeated, holding her closer.

Tonks hit her forehead with her hand. "Look at me, just worrying about myself," she cried. She turned to look him in the eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Severus said slowly. "At least I remember who I am now."

"Good," Tonks whispered. She rested her hand on Severus' knee and gave it a squeeze. "Did you know about the attacks today?"

Severus looked pained. "Attacks were mentioned briefly. The Dark Lord did not plan those himself. I was being punished as the meeting went on, and didn't hear any of the details," he said with a grimace on his face.

"Why were you being punished?" Tonks asked gently.

"The Dark Lord has a new plan," Severus said. Tonks was startled. She could hear anger in his voice. "I'm fighting against it. And because of that, I'm being punished."

"What's the plan?" Tonks asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"He's obsessed with you, Dora," Severus said fiercely. Tonks sat up quickly. "Not you personally. But the idea of having a metamorph work for him. He wanted you last year, and he still wants you now."

"You don't think I could just tell him politely that I'm not interested, do you?" Tonks said, trying to smile.

"Dora…" Severus muttered.

Tonks jumped up. "Then I'll do what I did last year," she said quickly. "I'll change my face everyday. You'll be able to tell Voldemort that you can't find me."

"We'll see," Severus said, reaching his hand out for her.

Tonks took his hand and settled herself next to him again. "Damnit," she said under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

She closed her eyes. "Narcissa Malfoy was killed," Tonks sighed. "I'd like to tell Draco before he reads it in the papers.'

Before Severus could reply, Tonks jumped up and ran into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. As she put her dirty clothes in the hamper, Tonks cried out, "Shit!"

"Dora?" Severus asked, sounding alarmed.

Tonks marched over to Severus, holding her favorite pair of corduroys. To her horror, tears started welling in her eyes. "I must have ripped my pants during the battle," she said sadly.

Severus gave her a confused look. "You're worried about your pants?"

"I love these pants!" Tonks whined. "I put all the patches on them myself and without using magic. And now they're ruined!"

"I'm sure you can fix them, Dora," Severus said with an amused look in his eye.

"My pants," she whispered, throwing them on the floor. She stared at the corduroys for another minute. Then finally, she forced herself to act. "Is the password for Ravenclaw still Gorgon?"

Severus nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said mockingly.

Tonks picked up the pair of pants and threw them at him. "Don't you dare make fun of these pants? I love these pants more than life itself!"

"More than me?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, a close second, anyways." She then turned and walked out the door.

88888

Tonks found Draco not in the Ravenclaw common room, but in the library. She slipped in the seat across from him. "Studying hard, I hope?" Tonks joked.

Draco looked up, and Tonks saw that he seemed pleased to see her. "Hardly studying, I think you mean."

"Right then. I like the way you think," Tonks smiled. "What are the chances of us having a bit of a chat?"

A worried look passed Draco's face. "Now?" he asked.

Tonks nodded. "Now," she repeated.

Draco gathered his books and put them in his bag. "Let's go," he said, standing up.

They walked in silence. Tonks saw an empty classroom and led Draco inside.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting on top of an empty desk.

"There was a battle at Diagon Alley today," Tonks started.

"Did you see my mother?" Draco asked quickly.

"Yes," Tonks said, wringing her hands. "Narcissa asked about you. I told her that you were here and doing fine."

The smile on Draco's face broke Tonks' heart. "She asked about me? Really?"

"She did," Tonks said. "Narcissa was captured and taken to a makeshift prison in Diagon Alley."

Her voice started to break up. "There was explosion, Draco. We think that the Death Eaters were trying to free the prisoners…"

"She's dead, isn't she?" Draco asked haltingly.

Tonks nodded and wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

"I don't believe this," Draco said in a hallow voice. "She's really dead."

Tonks noticed that Draco seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "Take a deep breath, Draco," Tonks ordered.

"My parents are dead and you want me to worry about breathing?" Draco said with a dry laugh. He was practically hyperventilating now.

Tonks stormed over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She had seen people go into shock like this before. Hell, Tonks had had gone through this before. She just wanted to make sure Draco breathed.

"Breathe, Draco," Tonks said softly.

Draco looked around the room, anywhere it seemed, but at her. Tonks was pleased though to see that he indeed was trying to take some deep breaths.

After a few moments, Draco seemed to be breathing normally. "Did she suffer?" he asked in a small voice.

"I don't think so," Tonks said truthfully. "The blast was over very quickly."

"I don't want her to suffer," Draco said fervently.

"She didn't," Tonks reassured him. She took a moment and forced herself to say the rest. "Draco, your mother's remains…"

Draco looked at her sharply. "Won't they destroy them, like father's?" he asked.

Tonks shook her head. "You're father was much higher on the wanted list. That's why his remains were destroyed. You're mother will be cremated tomorrow. I signed for the ashes."

Draco closed his eyes, and Tonks saw him truly accept what had happened. He placed his head in his hands and Tonks could hear him crying softly.

Finally, he looked up. His eyes looked silver through the tears. "Thank you. I mean it."

Tonks tried to smile, and ended up with half of one. "You're welcome," she said. "I could bring them here tomorrow. Maybe we could have a small memorial service."

Draco stared at his hands. "I'd like that."

"Would any of your friends…" Tonks started to say, but Draco cut her off.

"I told you already. I don't have any friends," he said sadly.

"Professor Snape?" Tonks asked lightly.

"No," Draco said quickly. Then thought the better of it. "Yes. Yes, I'd like him there as well."

Tonks nodded. Draco stood up and Tonks could tell that the time for confidence was over.

88888

Tonks, Severus and Draco stood next to the far side of the lagoon at dusk. It was quite cold. She handed Draco the makeshift urn.

"So this is my mother," Draco said sadly.

Tonks was surprised that Severus hadn't said anything to this point. She would have thought that he would try to comfort his godson more.

Without ceremony, Draco scattered the ashes over the lagoon. The three of them stood in silence.

"Would you like to say anything, Draco?" Tonks asked gently.

Draco looked down at her. "You're my only family now," he said sadly.

Tonks gulped. "Not just me," Tonks said, trying to sound optimistic. "My parents consider you their nephew. And we do have another aunt out there. She might someday see that she fights for the wrong side."

"You have me as well, Draco," Severus said, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Draco took a giant step back and took his wand out before anyone had a chance to react. "_Expelliamus!"_ he cried, causing Severus' wand to be thrown from him.

"_Accio _wand!" Draco yelled. Severus' wand flew off the ground into Draco's hand. Draco pointed his own wand straight at Severus' chest.

Tonks took out her own wand and pointed it at Draco. "What in the world are you doing?" Tonks cried.

"He's a Death Eater, Tonks!" Draco said angrily. "He's only pretending to be working on your side. You need to arrest him!"

"Draco," Severus said earnestly. "I know what you've seen at meetings and what your father told you…"

"Don't you talk about my father!" Draco screamed. "It's because of you Death Eaters my parents are dead. You should be in Azkaban!"

Tonks simply lowered her wand and looked at Draco.

"Why won't you arrest him?" Draco pleaded. "He's a Death Eater. Please, Tonks."

"He's not a Death Eater, Draco," Tonks whispered.

"He is," Draco whispered. "He helped put the Imperius Curse on you last year with me. He got out of it though. He gets out of everything."

Tonks looked at Severus and they shared a long look. She seemed to realize without Severus telling her that she needed to tell Draco the truth. He deserved that much.

"Draco, Severus is on the side of light," she said softly.

"Bullshit," Draco whispered. "Does he have you under the Imperius Curse?"

"He's been working against Voldemort all this time," Tonks said. Draco shuddered when hearing the Dark Lord's name.

"I am loyal to Albus Dumbledore, Draco," Severus said finally. "I am not loyal to…to Voldemort."

Tonks turned her head quickly and looked at Severus. She had never heard him say Voldemort's name before.

Draco lowered his wand. "You once said you would never dishonor him by letting his name pass your lips," Draco said softly. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it, Draco," Tonks said. "It's the truth."

Draco turned his back to them. Tonks took a step closer to Severus.

Then Draco whirled around. "You killed my father, didn't you?" Draco asked Severus. Draco looked at Tonks. "You said you took the blame because it would ruin the person who killed him."

Severus took a breath. "I did kill your father, Draco," Severus said sadly.

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Why?" Draco asked desperately. "Why couldn't you have stunned him? Had him taken to prison?"

"Severus was protecting me," Tonks said.

"No offense, Tonks, but why are you worth killing over?" Draco demanded.

Tonks was surprised to feel Severus take her hand and take a step closer to her.

Draco looked at them wildly. "You're together?" he asked, sounding completely surprised.

"Yes," Severus answered firmly. "Only a few people know. You know how he wants a metamorph."

"If he ever found out that you two are together…" Draco started.

"It would mean both of our lives," Tonks answered.

She reached out and took Draco's hand with her free one. Draco took a step in, so that they were standing in a small circle.

Minutes passed. No one said a word. Tonks could see that Draco was still trying to accept everything that he had just learned. His lips started to open and close, as if he wanted to say something. Finally he did.

"My family."


	25. Juliette Livingston

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Changing Faces**

Tonks walked slowly back into the Auror office in the Ministry, not quite knowing what to expect after her suspension. Her goal was to get to her cubicle as quickly as possible, do her paperwork, and get back to Hogwarts.

To her surprise, several Aurors started clapping when she stepped off of the elevator.

"Good show, Tonks!" on cried.

"You tell 'im!" another said, slapping her on the back.

Tonks gave everyone crowding around her an elaborate bow and headed to her desk.

She groaned as she saw the paperwork that had piled up in her In-box the week she was suspended. Grimacing, she took the top sheet and got to work.

Close to an hour later, a knock was heard on her cubicle. Tonks spun around on her chair and saw Emmeline Vance standing there. Tonks nodded towards the small folding chair she kept in her cube for visitors.

"Welcome back," Emmeline Vance said softly.

"Thanks," Tonks grinned. "I wouldn't mind getting suspended like that once a month."

"We need you here, Tonks," Emmeline said seriously.

Tonks waved her hand. "I know, I know. A girl can dream, can't she?"

Emmeline's face suddenly turned serious. "During the Diagon Alley attack, I heard Death Eaters talking about finding you," she said in hushed tones.

Tonks half stood up, to check to see if anyone was listening. The coast looked clear. "I'm not worried," Tonks said truthfully. "I'm going to start changing my face again. The Death Eaters will never find me."

"That's good," Emmeline said quietly.

"I'm just glad they think I'm the only one," Tonks whispered. "I'm working with a fifth year. She just discovered she was a metamorph a year ago."

Emmeline's eyes quickly darted around. "If she's young, she's probably not that powerful."

"Well, not as powerful as me yet," Tonks admitted.

A noise a few cubicles away cause Emmeline to jump up quickly. Instead of causing suspicion by sitting down again, she nodded and went back to her own cubicle.

Three hours later, Tonks was finally finished with her paperwork. She stepped onto the London street and felt the crisp November air on her cheeks. "Almost dark out," Tonks muttered to herself. She screwed up her face in concentration and changed her hair from violet spikes to light brown curls that fell around her shoulders. She didn't have a hat, and the extra protection around her ears would be nice.

Without another thought, Tonks disapparated and found herself in Hogsmeade. She made the journey back to the castle as quickly as possible due to the cold.

She could hear loud noises coming from the Great Hall; she supposed it must be dinner time already. Finally she let herself into Severus' bedchamber. Tonks noticed something lying on the bed. Curious, she walked over and started laughing and quite possibly crying at the same time.

Her favorite pants were lying on the bed with a note attached saying, "I feel much better now, thank you." Tonks lifted the pants up for inspection and found that the rip was indeed gone.

Tonks hugged her pants to her chest and breathed in Severus' smell. "Just when you think you know someone…" Tonks trailed off.

Very carefully, Tonks placed her pants into the dresser they shared. Then she settled herself on the couch, waiting for Severus to come back from dinner.

Close to an hour later, Severus let himself in. Tonks sprung up from the couch and threw her arms around him. "Thank you for my pants," she whispered into his neck.

She heard Severus give a slight chuckle. "You're very welcome," he said, stroking her back.

Tonks led Severus to the couch, and leaned against his chest. "How's Draco?" she asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I saw him speaking to Potter and Granger on his own free will. I don't think Draco's ever done that before," Severus said seriously.

"Are you sure they weren't threatening each other softly?" Tonks joked.

"They were speaking. I'm not quite sure what to make of it," Severus said.

"Well…Draco needs friends," Tonks said.

"But Potter? Granger? He's called her mud-blood more times than I can count," Severus said, sounding completely bewildered.

Tonks patted Severus' knee. "Maybe it's just a phase," Tonks giggled.

A comfortable silence fell between them. After a few minutes, Severus cleared his throat. "I haven't asked at all, Dora, because of everything that happened," Severus said. "Are you able to tell me where you were for the week you were gone?"

Sitting up quickly, Tonks crossed her legs, Indian style on the couch and grinned at Severus. Then she started laughing.

An eyebrow shot up. "I'm being amusing?" Severus asked.

"I'm picturing your reaction," Tonks said giggling.

"I can hardly wait," Severus said dryly.

"Care to guess where I was?" Tonks teased.

"I don't like guessing games, Dora," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're no fun," Tonks pouted. "Well, I was in Hogwarts the entire time…"

"Were you posing as a teacher?" Severus said. "I didn't notice anything odd with any of the professors."

"Student," Tonks said.

"I taught you for a class, didn't I?" Severus groaned.

"Two classes, actually," Tonks giggled.

Severus' arms dropped. He put his head in his hands. "Tell me you weren't Potter last week. I thought he was acting odd."

Tonks dropped her playful manner immediately. "I was Harry last week, Severus," Tonks said gently. "Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you that Harry had been beaten up?"

"Minerva said that he had been picked on and that I needed to pay special attention to Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't bloody say that you were taking his place for a week!" Severus exclaimed.

"No one could know, especially you," Tonks said. "Everyone knows you have it out for Harry. If you had known I was to be Harry for a week, don't you think you might change your attitude around him?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed.

"Why are you so upset by this?" Tonks asked simply.

"I was awful to him. I'm always awful to him. I don't want you seeing that," Severus said honestly.

Tonks placed her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. "I had you as a teacher for seven years, remember? It's not like you were very nice to me back then," Tonks said softly.

"True."

She cleared her throat. "Is there another reason why you are so hard on him?" Tonks asked gently.

"He needs a place to focus his anger," Severus said.

The answer completely took Tonks off guard. "His anger?" Tonks asked.

"Harry is a very angry young man, Dora. He absolutely despises me. It's good that he's channeling his anger towards one specific object or person rather than letting it go all over the place," Severus said seriously.

"That is not the answer I expected," Tonks said. "So you berate him on purpose?"

Severus nodded and leaned back on the couch. "I did feel hatred for him his first few years, because of Lily," Severus said. "But now…"

Tonks took a quick breath. Last year, before they were together, Severus had admitted that he had been in love with Harry's mother while they had been in school. Seeing Harry made him think of a different life he could have had, and he hated Harry for that. Tonks had hoped that over the past year, some of that hatred might be erased since he and Tonks would be starting their own family some day.

"You don't hate him anymore?" Tonks asked.

Severus stroked her hair. "I don't need to covet an imaginary family anymore," he whispered. "I have you, Dora."

Tonks' smile lit up her entire face. "That is, quite possibly, the nicest, the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," she said happily.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "I know I probably don't say things like that enough…" he stared.

"Please," Tonks said. "If you started being romantic like that all of the time I'd think you were under the Imperius Curse!"

88888

November turned into December faster than Tonks thought possible. True to her word, Tonks started wearing a different face to work everyday.

The Death Eaters had been quiet, which made the entire Order feel uneasy. Severus told them all that they were taking more time planning attacks due to the disastrous Diagon Alley attack.

There was word of a few muggle attacks, but nothing on the scale of the attack at Halloween.

Even though Voldemort had not made any attacks in public, his Death Eaters were beginning to feel his wrath. Severus reported that several Death Eaters were being tortured on a consistent basis. He didn't mention to the Order that he was one of them.

Voldemort was determined to get to Tonks. Apparently, word had gone out that Tonks was working at Hogwarts. In Voldemort's mind, that put Severus in a perfect position to take her prisoner.

Professor Dumbledore came up with a plan to help, and Madam Bones of the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement was more than willing to contribute. It was announced loudly that Tonks was no longer assigned at Hogwarts, and would be working on a special assignment. At the same time, a young witch named Juliet Livingston passed her tests and was assigned to Hogwarts.

Juliet Livingston only existed on paper. It was decided that Tonks would take the place of Juliet Livingston. It was very good plan. Tonks looked the same everyday, so a select few at Hogwarts would recognize her. And since Severus could report that Tonks had essentially disappeared, he hopefully wouldn't be tortured anymore.

Only in their bedchamber and at Headquarters, would she be in her natural state. The majority of her other waking hours she had mousy brown curly hair that fell around her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, and she wore a pair of rectangular wire glasses. Overall, Tonks aimed to look forgettable.

Which was incredibly hard for a young woman who had stood out her entire life. For some reason, she felt like she was slowly losing her own identity. She was in her natural state less than half the day. Tonks sometimes felt that she would never be herself again.

88888

"Wotcher, Nata," Tonks said quietly.

"Hi, Juliette," Nata smiled, knowing full well who she was speaking to. "I'm ready. I have some really good body types to show you."

"Good, good," Tonks said distractingly. "Professor Snape said we could use the dungeons to practice today."

They walked down to the dungeon quickly. The lesson was less than an hour, as Nata had a study group to go to. It was her O.W.L. year and she wanted to get an early start.

"You would like a practice session over Christmas break?" Tonks asked suddenly.

Nata's eyes lit up. "Yes, please!"

"Tell you what. A couple days after Christmas I'll take you to Diagon Alley. I want you morphed as a completely different person, and we'll see how long you can hold it," Tonks said. She was eager to see how Nata's endurance had improved over the last year.

Nata left the dungeons happily. Tonks was glad that idea came to her. She had neglected Nata over the past two months or so. She would remember to spend more time with her.

Tonks walked slowly towards the Great Hall where it was time for dinner. She sat down at the small table provided for the Aurors guarding Hogwarts and loaded her plate with food. Tonks cast a quick glance down at what she was wearing and shuddered. A pair of tailored khaki pants and a white blouse. It was an outfit Tonks would never choose herself in a million years.

She glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and saw that Draco was eating by himself, a book propped in front of him. Tonks finished her food and went over to him.

"I have a message from my Mum and Dad," Tonks told him.

"What is it?" Draco asked. He was one of the few people that knew that Juliette was Tonks.

Tonks nodded. "They want to invite you to their home for Christmas break," she said.

"Really?" Draco said excitedly. "I really didn't want to stay in this place for Christmas."

"Well, this is good news. Mum didn't think you'd want to come," Tonks laughed.

"Will you be there?" Draco asked suddenly.

Tonks was taken back. She hadn't really thought ahead to Christmas, even though it was only two weeks away. Then a brilliant thought came to her. She would invite Severus to spend Christmas day with them.

"You know, I do believe I will be," Tonks said with a smile on her face.


	26. Christmas Eve

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Christmas Eve**

Severus looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," he said gravely.

Tonks nodded earnestly. "I didn't think it was a bad idea," she said excitedly. "You're going to have to meet them eventually."

"Eventually being the key word, Dora," Severus said dryly.

Tonks threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. That's fine. I'm spending Christmas day with my mum and dad. We'll just have to spend it apart," she pouted.

"Dora…" Severus said. Tonks smiled to herself. She could tell he was weakening.

"I just wanted to spend Christmas with you," she said softly.

"I'm not spending two weeks with your parents," Severus said firmly.

"Just Christmas Eve through Boxing Day. That's all I ask," Tonks said happily.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is your family's bigger meal lunch or dinner?" he asked.

"Dinner, why?" Tonks asked, curious.

"I won't be there for lunch. But I'll be there in the morning and then for dinner," Severus said softly.

Tonks took a strip of leather she had in her pocket and tied Severus' hair back with it. It was something she had meant to do for a while.

"Where will you be?" Tonks asked, sliding herself into Severus' lap.

"I need to spend a few hours with my mother on Christmas day," Severus told her.

Tonks froze. Severus had never mentioned his own parents before. If anyone had asked, she would have told them his parents were dead.

"You've never mentioned your mum before," Tonks said lightly.

Severus sighed. 'Do we need to talk about this now?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we do. In the ten months we've been together you've only mentioned your father once and never your mother. Why not?" Tonks asked.

"My father's dead," Severus said curtly. "Died years ago at the height of the Dar…Voldemort's power."

Tonks looked at Severus proudly. Occasionally he went back to calling Voldemort the Dark Lord, but ever since Narcissa's Malfoy's memorial, he said the name out loud.

"Your mother then?" Tonks asked.

Severus rubbed his eyes with his palm. "My parents were old when I was born. Tried for years as I was reminded constantly, and they just ended up with me. My mother was fifty seven when I was born. She's almost a hundred now. Father tortured her before he died. She's been in an invalid home ever since."

"That's horrible," Tonks whispered.

"I visit once a week on Thursday during my free class and every holiday," Severus told her.

"I bet she appreciates it," Tonks commented.

Severus shook his head. "I don't think she cares, truthfully," Severus said bitterly.

"But you still visit her," Tonks said.

"I stopped for a few weeks years ago. I couldn't stand the guilt trip when I went back. It's easier just to go," Severus said.

Tonks couldn't think of anything good to stay, so she stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Your family doesn't play foolish games or anything, do they?"

88888

Tonks sat on the living room couch, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's your turn," Draco said lazily.

"Already?" Tonks asked, distracted. Severus was due to arrive any moment. Tonks' parents asked that she stay at home during Hogwarts' break. She knew that they wanted someone to watch over Draco. Especially since he wasn't assigned an Auror over break.

Tonks and Draco were playing a game of exploding snaps. Predictably, Tonks wasn't very good at the game, considering it needed to sort of grace to be effective; but she still loved playing, never the less.

They had only been home for four days. Already Tonks could see that being away from Hogwarts was doing him some good. She and Draco took longs walks on the land surrounding the home where she grew up.

She had learned some interesting things about him. She had no idea, for example, that he was thinking of working with dragons when he got out of school. Apparently he had seen one hatch his first year, and it had a profound effect on him. Of course, he never thought he would have to work a year ago. But now he knew that he had to make his own way after he graduated.

"Nervous?" Draco asked, stretching his long legs out from under him.

"Wouldn't you be?" Tonks whispered.

Draco shook his head. "At least you got to choose. Before the Parkisons broke the contract, I knew who I was going to marry since I was seven," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tonks glanced around the living room. Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Her father was sitting on the couch, watching the telly. Her father might be an accomplished wizard now, but he grew up with television, and simply couldn't imagine life without it.

Draco tried watching the television with her father the first night he was here, but said the images gave him a headache. He stayed far away from the telly after that.

Suddenly, she heard a whoosh and Severus was getting up off of the floor. Tonks ran over to him and threw her arms around him, only to realize that he was holding a few presents and a bottle of wine. The wine went crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks cried, using her wand to repair the bottle. The wine stayed in a puddle on the floor. Severus just shook his head and used a cleaning spell to clear the mess.

Tonks' father stood up, holding his thought board. He held it towards Severus.

_Ted Tonks. Pleased to meet you._

Tonks realized that Severus looked slightly nervous. He held out his hand. "Thank you, sir. Severus Snape."

She had to hold back a giggle hearing Severus call her father 'sir.' It just amused her for some reason.

"Is he here?" Tonks' mum called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum!" Tonks cried.

Andromeda Tonks came rushing out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Let me take those for you," she gushed. She quickly took the packages out of a bewildered Severus' hands. Andromeda arranged the presents under the tree.

"There now," she said happily, turning to Severus. "We met once before, I believe."

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. When I…"

"When you wanted to expel my daughter for changing her hair color in your class," her mother said far too sweetly.

Tonks groaned as she heard Draco laughing behind her. "Of course, that was years and years ago and is all forgotten, Mum," Tonks hissed. Grabbing Severus' arm, she said, "I'll give you the tour."

Severus nodded, picking up his overnight bog. Tonks led him to her bedroom. "This is where I grew up," Tonks said simply. Without thinking, her spikes changed from emerald green to Christmas Red.

The room was simple. A twin sized bed in one corner and a dresser and a desk next to the wall. "I imagined that it would be more colorful," Severus said, putting his arms around Tonks.

"I provide plenty of color," Tonks laughed, bringing him in for a kiss. They kissed for just a few minutes. "We better get on with the tour."

"Shame," Severus whispered.

A sly smile formed on Tonks' lips. "Feel free to visit me tonight."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said slowly.

"Really," Tonks said seductively as she walked out of the room. She quickly finished the rest of the tour, showing him the kitchen and the basement where he would be sleeping for the next two nights.

"Dinner!" Andromeda called from the kitchen.

"We're never going to get any privacy," Tonks complained.

Severus took her hand. "I'm not keeping your mother waiting," he said briskly. "She already dislikes me."

"It's just loyalty to me," Tonks said, following Severus on the stairs. "It'll get better."

"Right," Severus muttered.

Dinner was not quite a disaster. Tonks tried to keep the conversation cheerful. She told her parents that Severus was Draco's god father. But that just got a stony look from her father. Her mother placed her hand on her heart and said, "And he couldn't get you released from Azkaban!"

Tonks quickly changed the conversation to quidditch. It didn't help that Severus spent almost the entire meal staring at his food, only mumbling the occasional 'yes' or 'no.'

Her mother kept glaring at Severus throughout dinner. By the time dessert was served, Tonks had given up trying to keep the conversation going, and the pudding was eaten in silence.

Luckily since they save the biggest meal for Christmas day, the meal was brief. Her father made a beeline for the television. Tonks went into the kitchen to help her mother clean. She saw Severus and Draco go outside the kitchen door for some fresh air.

"Thanks for dinner, Mum," Tonks said meekly.

Andromeda threw the kitchen towel she was holding on the counter. "You're in love with that man?" she asked.

Tonks realized her mother expected her to be skirmish and avoid the subject. Instead, Tonks placed her hands on her hips and faced her mother. "I am in love with him. And as soon as this war is over he's going to be your son-in-law, so I would appreciate you making an effort!"

Andromeda looked taken back. "You want to marry him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Tonks said stubbornly.

"He could be your father!"

"Mum, he's only fifteen years older than me," Tonks said. "Fifteen years is nothing, you know that."

Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest. "He was always mean to you."

Tonks sighed. She didn't know how to explain her feelings. "Mum, Severus got me through the darkest time of my life last year. I'm sure I would have died if it wasn't for him. And now I see him for who he is, and I love him. If you don't like it, fine. Just know that I am very, very happy with him."

"Okay, then," Andromeda said, her lips pursed. Tonks knew that this subject would be visited again.

Suddenly, Tonks' father appeared at the doorway for the kitchen. He showed his thought board to them.

_Whose Line? is on._

"Thanks, Daddy," Tonks said quietly.

"Should we watch?" Tonks' mum said. Every year after dinner on Christmas Eve they watched repeats of Whose Line is it Anyways? Tonks and her father understood the humor. But half the fun was trying to explain the jokes to her mother.

"Of course. I'm not missing Clive for the world," Tonks said, trying to smile.

"See if Draco and…Severus would like to join us."

Tonks nodded and headed outside, wishing at once that she grabbed a sweater.

"Your parents hate him," Draco said, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you for that observation, Malfoy," Severus said.

"Go inside, Draco. We're about to watch some telly as a family," Tonks said.

"It gives me a headache," Draco complained.

"Go inside," Severus asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and went inside. Severus wrapped his cloak around her. "You must be cold," he said softly.

"Better now," she told him, resting her head on his chest. "Let's just stay out here for the rest of the night."

"And have your parents have me arrested for kidnapping? No, thank you," Severus said, standing up.

"All right," Tonks whined. "As long as you promise me a nighttime visit."

"And if I'm caught sneaking into your room?" Severus asked.

"It'll be worth it," Tonks grinned mischievously. "My parents are almost asleep by midnight. Just come upstairs after that. We'll put a silencing charm on the room. No one ever needs to know."

"I haven't made a good impression, Dora. I really shouldn't…"

Tonks brought his face in for a kiss, not letting him finish his sentence. They kissed passionately. She shivered as his cold hand went up the back of her shirt.

"You're so warm," Severus muttered between kisses.

A rapping on the window made them jump apart. Tonks looked guilty as her mother shook her head at them.

"We'll have to save that for later," Tonks grumbled. "Let's go watch some telly."


	27. Adventures in a Twin Sized Bed

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Adventures in a Twin Sized Bed**

Tonks sat on the couch, in-between her mother and father. Draco was sitting on the floor in front of them, and Severus was sitting in an armchair.

Much to Tonks surprise, Severus seemed to really enjoy television. He had seen one before, but never actually watched it. Tonks wanted to giggle, seeing Severus lean forward in the chair, watching every moment.

When her father switched it to BBC news, Severus was astonished that someone would just sit at a desk and talk about the news. He couldn't quite believe it when one moment the camera showed the studio and the next moment the camera was on location.

But after two hours of television, Draco announced that he was ready for bed. And considering that they were currently sitting on his bed, it was time for the evening to end. Tonks quickly gave her parents a kiss, followed by a poignant look to Severus.

She made her way to her bedroom, trying to decide if the entire evening was a disaster or not. Her mother didn't approve of Severus, that much was clear. Her father hadn't said much, so Tonks was very curious of his opinion.

After quickly taking off her clothes, Tonks did a quick cleansing spell. Feeling refreshed, she put on a t-shirt, nothing else, and slipped under the covers. There was no point of sleeping until Severus showed up; she was too excited to sleep. Making love in this very bed was something she had wanted to do since she had learned about sex. Back then, it was simply teenage rebellion. But the thought never left, even though she was now in her mid-twenties.

Tonks glanced yet again at the hourglass on her nightstand and saw that it was eleven thirty. She knew not to expect him until after midnight. She was restless. Quickly, she threw off the covers and went to the bookcase in her room. Smiling, Tonks looked at the covers of all her favorite childhood books.

Her favorite series had been _Animagus Anita, Sleuth_, about a young animagus who used her animal form (pigeon) to solve mysteries. Then there was _Early Witches_, a series that featured different witches in all sorts of time periods all over the world.

Tonks was not ignorant of muggle literature. Some of her happiest childhood memories consisted of sitting in her father's lap, listening to him read _Paddington Bear_ or _Peter Rabbit _to her.

She sat down, cross-legged on the floor and started to re-read _A Bear Named Paddington_. Laughing, Tonks scrunched her nose and gave herself the same rain hat Paddington had. She became so absorbed, that when a quiet knock on the door could be heard, she jumped, leaving the book on the floor.

Quickly morphing her hair into pink shoulder length curls, Tonks ran and opened the door softly.

Severus was standing there, still fully dressed. Tonks grabbed his arm and brought him into the room. As Tonks fumbled to get his jacket off, Severus cast an array of privacy spells on the room.

They moved slowly towards the bed, kissing frantically the entire time. But then Tonks stepped awkwardly on the book she had left on the floor and fell right down, landing hard.

"That hurt," Tonks said, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt Severus pick her up off of the floor and then carry her to bed.

"Why is it," Severus asked between kisses, "that if there is something to trip on, your feet will find it?"

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. Not bothering to answer, Tonks concentrated on unbuttoning Severus' shirt. Finally, Tonks just yanked the shirt over Severus' head. He rested his weight on her and Tonks caressed his bare back. She moaned; already she felt a warmth between her legs.

By then, Severus had realized that only a t-shirt was separating her naked flesh from his own. "This really needs to come off, don't you think?" he asked, as he caressed her hardened nipple through her t-shirt, causing Tonks to arch her back.

Tonks brought her hands to Severus' trousers. "Just like these do," she whispered.

Without another word, Severus sat up and took off the rest of his clothes. Tonks took a moment to take in his body. She realized that he had gained some weight over the past year. Which in Severus' case, was a good thing. He had always been on the thin side. He looked more filled out now.

Something blocked Tonks' eyes for a moment, and then she realized that Severus took off her t-shirt. His mouth found her nipple while his hand continued to stroke her other one. Tonks moved, trying to get in a more comfortable position and practically fell off the twin sized bed. Severus put his hand around her waist just in time, content to give her a look instead of a sarcastic remark.

Tonks' hand found his shaft, and she started stroking slowly. Severus moaned and moved his hand from her breast to between Tonks' legs, causing her to whimper.

Suddenly, Tonks wanted nothing more than to have him inside her. She pushed his shoulder down, causing him to lay on his back. Tonks straddled him and moved to take him in completely.

They moved together, pushing and thrusting, until Tonks thought she would go mad. Finally, Severus moved his hand from her hips to between her legs to help move things along.

With a loud gasp, Tonks felt her orgasm wash over her. Tonks lowered herself to Severus' chest and kept moving until he was finished. A loud groan told her that he was done as well.

Tonks gingerly took her weight off of him, feeling the slight sadness she always felt when the connection between them was broken. Sitting up, Tonks wondered how in the world would they be able to sleep comfortably in the small bed.

Luckily, Severus seemed to have an answer for that. He moved to his side, with his back against the wall and patted the bit of space next to him.

Tonks settled herself next to Severus, her back next to him. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You do realize, don't you, that if you move, I'll fall to the ground?" Tonks asked, giggling sleepily.

"Then don't let me move," Severus whispered back, stroking her hair, which she just changed back to its natural state.

Tonks groggily reached for the hourglass on the nightstand, wanting to set an alarm. The last thing they needed was for Tonks' mother to see him leaving her bedroom.

She let her head rest against his chest, and Severus pulled her closer.

Half asleep, she said proudly, "I've always wanted to shag in this bed."

"Are you saying I was being used this evening?" Severus asked lazily.

Tonks closed her eyes, and sighed. "Never," she said softly. "Okay, maybe just a little bit."

88888

Severus left the room early the next morning, but not before they enjoyed each other once more. Tonks was quite tired, but knew she couldn't act that way, less her mother be suspicious.

Every Christmas morning was the same. First, they opened presents and then a light breakfast. Her parents always wanted to eat first, but Tonks always insisted present first, then food. This year was no different. Severus brought presents. This would be the first present he ever gave her, and Tonks couldn't wait to see what he chose.

"Morning, family!" Tonks said cheerfully, bounding into the kitchen. She gave Severus, who was already sitting at the kitchen table, a quick kiss on the cheek and helped herself to a cuppa.

_Let's go into the living room, _her father said using the thought board.

Tonks eagerly stood up and brought her tea with her. Quickly, she organized the presents that were under the tree. That had been her job since she could walk.

"Who should go first?" Tonks' asked happily. Normally, it was always her, but with guests, that didn't feel right.

"Why don't you open your presents, Draco?" her mother asked kindly.

Draco smiled sadly. "Thank you. I really didn't expect presents this year."

"Nonsense. How can you have Christmas without presents?" her mother said firmly.

He looked at the small pile in front of him and started opening them. He seemed pleased at the choices the family had made. Tonks got him a new broom. She had been horrified to learn that he had sold his Nimbus 2001 to a Ravenclaw earlier in the term. His reasoning was that he wasn't allowed to play quidditch, so why did he need a broom? The only broom Tonks was able to afford was simple, just a Cleansweep. But Draco smiled happily as he looked at the card that had the specs on it.

His mother and father gave him some new clothes, which he needed. Severus gave him a new cauldron. Draco had been using a loaner from the school.

Severus went next. Tonks was surprised that her parents had a present for him. It was just a token really, a 1998 date planner. Much to her relief, Severus showed the right amount of gratitude. Draco gave him some chocolate frogs, for the cards of course.

Then he opened Tonks' gift. She hoped she had chosen well. It took her forever to decide what to get him. A while back, she had noticed that he didn't use wax seals on his letters. Tonks had gone to a stationary store in Diagon Alley and had a seal designed for him. It was simple, two letter 'S' with a serpent on the boarder, representing his Slytherin background.

Severus looked at it for a moment. Finally he looked up and simply said "Thank you." Tonks smiled; she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

"Your turn, Nymphadora," Tonks' mum said, interrupting the moment.

"Why does Andie get to call you Nymphadora, and I can't?" Draco joked.

"Only the woman who survived fourteen hours of labor to let me into this world gets to call me that name," Tonks said sweetly.

"Nymphadora is a beautiful name, dear," Andromeda said. "If you only let other…"

Tonks cut her off. "I'm Tonks. Tonks," she said, smiling at her mother and reaching for her first gift.

It was from Draco. It was a few sugar quills. "Excellent!" Tonks exclaimed. "I will definitely use these at the Ministry. I may never do work there again. Thank you, Draco!"

Tonks' mum shook her head. Tonks giggled and opened up her next present, from her parents. It was a shopping voucher for her favorite thrift store, for quite a few pounds.

"Thank you Mum and Dad! I can certainly use some new clothes," Tonks said happily. There was a velvet bright purple robe that she had had her eye on. This would be more than enough.

Tonks then picked up Severus' gift. She realized right away it was a book. She started opening the wrapping paper when Severus said, "Read the card."

She hadn't even noticed a card. It said _real present later._

"I see," Tonks said, opening the gift. It was a very old leather bound book. "_A History of the Metamorph_. Thank you, Severus." To say she was curious what the 'real' gift was, was an understatement.

Her parents opened their gifts and then started making a quick brunch. Severus left to go see his mother and promised to be back by two in the afternoon.

After brunch, she and Draco went outside and had a snowball fight. Then they warmed up by the fire and drank the hot chocolate her mother made.

Just at two o'clock, like he promised, Severus came through the fireplace.

"How's your mum?" Tonks asked groggily. She had almost fallen asleep.

"Sarcastic as ever, so I know she's doing well," Severus said bitterly. "Take a walk with me?"

Tonks stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Sure, just give me a moment."

A few minutes later, they were bundled up and headed outside. Tonks raised her hand to protect her eyes from the bright sunlight.

Severus took her hand, and Tonks couldn't help but smile. They were rarely able to walk outside holding hands. They walked quite a ways away from the house. Finally, Severus stopped and leaned against a tree. Tonks rested her body weight against him.

"So what's my real present?" Tonks demanded.

A smile crossed Severus' face, melting Tonks' heart. She loved seeing him smile. Severus reached into the pocket of his robe and brought out a small box. Tonks' heart skipped a beat, realizing that it was a jewelry box of some sort.

"Happy Christmas," Severus said softly, opening up the box. A ring was nestled securely in the box. Tonks picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't a traditional engagement ring, she could tell that. It was three delicately woven bands of silver.

"This is beautiful," Tonks whispered.

"I thought…for now, at least, that you could wear it on your right hand, or possibly on a chain if you wanted," Severus said hesitantly. She could tell that he was slightly nervous at her response.

Tonks slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand. If anyone asked, she can say that she bought it for herself. Severus fumbled with the cloak around his neck. He then brought out a silver chain around his own neck that had a larger version of the ring on it.

"You didn't wear this last night," Tonks said.

"I put it on this morning," Severus admitted. "I just thought that these were perfect for us. Maybe we could even use them as our wedding bands some day."

Tonks bit her lip, trying to hold back a few tears that were threatening to form.

"Thank you," she said finally, hugging Severus tightly. She rested her head against his chest and felt a feeling of completion.

They stayed next to the tree for almost another hour, talking about the future and their lives after the war. For some reason this seemed to make Tonks feel calm. They had never really spoken about the future; both realizing there may not be one because of the war.

But to say out loud what they wanted, gave Tonks a feeling for comfort, like she had never known before.

They would make it through the war.

They had a future.

Together.


	28. The History of the Metamorph

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – The History of the Metamorph**

_Ding-Dong!_

Tonks waited patiently at the steps of Nata's house. After a moment, Nata's mother, a short, portly witch with fly away hair opened the door.

"Wotcher, Mrs. Haley," Tonks said brightly, trying to pour on the charm. Mrs. Haley didn't really like Tonks all that much. Tonks supposed that was because the Haley household looked perfectly put together. Mrs. Haley always looked organized. Tonks was a bit of the opposite.

"Is Tonks here, Mum?" Nata cried.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Haley called.

"May I go up?" Tonks asked. Mrs. Haley nodded and Tonks ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Wotcher, Nata," Tonks said. "Ready for our field trip?"

"I've been ready since nine this morning," Nata admitted.

"So who are you going as?" Tonks asked.

Nata showed her the clothes that she had picked out. It was quite a loud outfit. A short line green robe combined with a pair of black pants.

"I'm going punk," Nata giggled. Tonks turned her back while Nata changed. "I'm ready!"

Tonks turned around and saw that the clothes were too short. "So you're going to be short today?" Tonks asked.

"About your height, I thought," Nata said. Tonks was a good six inches shorter than Nata, so that would be quite a morph.

"Ready?" Tonks asked.

Nata nodded and scrunched her nose as if she was in a little bit of pain. Slowly, she shrunk until she was at the height she wanted. Her face grew a bit rounder, while her eyes grew larger and turned a dark blue. Her hair morphed into a bright blue crew cut.

"Good show!" Tonks said, clapping.

Nata gave a small bow. "I'll be right back." Tonks told her. She ran into the bathroom and changed into one of her normal disguises. A tall, thin woman around fifty with a long face.

"I'll be your aunt today," Tonks said, re-entering the bedroom. Nata nodded eagerly. "Now how long do you think you can hold the morph?"

"Three hours, tops," Nata said seriously.

Tonks took out her pocket watch. "We'll say two and a half hours," she said, as she cast a quick alarm charm on the watch.

"Let's go!" Nata cried, taking Tonks by the hand and running out the door.

88888

"I'm getting strange looks," Nata whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Welcome to my world," Tonks said softly back.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Nata asked.

"Why not?" Tonks said.

Together they found a table inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Since we're being different today, we need to try something we've never tried before," Tonks announced.

"I'll try Apple Maple,'" Nata said after a moment.

"And I'll get Avocado," Tonks said, standing up to get the ice cream.

Tonks quickly came back to the table with the ice cream. "Cheers!" Tonks said happily. They both tried a small spoonful. Nata seemed to enjoy hers while Tonks coughed. "This is awful!" Tonks whispered.

"Have a taste of mine," Nata offered. "It's pretty good."

Tonks did, and enjoyed that much more than the avocado. "So how are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

"I'm tired," Nata told her. "And it's only been an hour."

"You might have taken too much on," Tonks said thoughtfully. "Change your eyes back to normal. When we're ready to leave, you can run to the bathroom and change your hair. We'll try to keep the height as long as we can."

Nata nodded and scrunched her face. Her eyes quickly changed back. "I already feel better," she admitted.

"Good thing," Tonks said.

Together they walked through Diagon Alley. After another hour, she could tell that Nata was fading fast. "Time to go home, kiddo," Tonks said.

"Not yet," Nata whined.

"Nope. Game over," Tonks said. "You're exhausted, aren't you?"

Slowly, Nata nodded her head.

"See. I'm not going to push you yet. You still have plenty of time to learn."

"Fine," Nata said.

Tonks put her arm around the young metamorph's shoulder. "Don't be disappointed in yourself."

"I thought I could last three hours," Nata said sadly.

"Next time, my dear, next time."

88888

"Mum!" Tonks cried. Christmas break was almost over. She was quite glad, to be truthful. Spending this much time with her parents was getting to her. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

"In the kitchen, dear," Tonks' mum called back.

"Where's Draco?" Tonks asked.

"Having a fly on the broom you gave him," Andromeda said.

"Cool," Tonks said, smiling.

"So it's back to Hogwarts, tomorrow, eh?" Tonks' mum said.

"Back to the ol' grind stone," Tonks grinned.

Andromeda smiled, and then took a thoughtful sip of tea. Tonks started playing with the ring Severus had given her.

"That's a beautiful ring," Andromeda commented.

Tonks nodded. "I know."

"It's from Severus, isn't it?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Tonks said. "Why don't you really like him, Mum?"

"Nymphadora, had it ever crossed your mind that he and I went to school together for a couple of years?" Andromeda said sternly.

Tonks' eyebrows shot up. "Honestly, I didn't even think of it," she admitted. Which Tonks realized was stupid.

"I was in my sixth year his first year," Andromeda said. "He was always with Lucius Malfoy, who was a fourth year then. By then I was already with your father. Narcissa was embarrassed to be seen with me. It was absolute hell to sit in the common room at night. Lucius, Severus and their friends would taunt me to no end."

Tonks was surprised to see how upset the memory was making her mother. "Mum, that's all in the past," Tonks said sadly. "Severus isn't like that any more."

"If he wants to marry you, I know he's changed, at least a little bit," Andromeda admitted. "I'm just having a hard time letting go of those feelings."

"Thanks for telling me this, Mum," Tonks said truthfully. "Everything makes a little more sense now."

"If he really makes you happy, and you honestly think you can spend the rest of your life with him, then I'm glad for you," Andromeda said, reaching across the table and taking Tonks' hand.

Tonks smiled happily. "We just shared a moment, didn't we?"

88888

Tonks had to keep herself from running through the halls of Hogwarts. She desperately wanted to throw herself in Severus' arms. It took what seemed to be ages, but she finally whispered the password and let herself into the bed chamber.

Much to her disappointment, Severus was not there. Automatically, Tonks scrunched up her nose and changed back to herself. Tonks had ridden on the Hogwarts Express as Juliette. She was wearing a very new pair of dark jeans and a light purple blouse. If it was Tonks' outfit, there would be patches all over the jeans. And the blouse wouldn't exist. At all.

She threw the Juliette clothes on the floor and stayed naked for a minute, thinking how nice it would be if Severus walked through the door right then. But he didn't and Tonks changed into a much more suitable outfit. A comfortable pair of camouflage cargo pants and a button down shirt that had the name patch of "Steve" on it. Her hair was in light blue spikes, and she felt like herself again.

Now that she was herself, Tonks couldn't leave the room without changing back into Juliette's clothes. She silently cursed the Death Eaters for forcing her to practically be in hiding.

With nothing else to do, Tonks started unpacking. Her eyes settled on the book that Severus had given her for Christmas. Leaving the suitcase open on the bed, Tonks settled herself on the couch with the book.

First, she checked the date when this was written. 1943. So there had been no known metamorphs for forty years at the time.

Eagerly, she turned the page and started to read about her sisters in crime.

And with each page turn, Tonks became more and more angry, shocked and saddened.

Tonks read in horror how each notable Dark Wizard over the past thousand years had a metamorph under his control. There had only been one case, Nadia of the Hills, who chose to work for the dark side of her own free will. The rest, dozens of metamorphs, all had been put under the Imperius Curse, or something like it.

Not all metamorphs were used for evil. Some were very popular "Ladies of the Night." They were able to become any man's desire, and could charge any price.

Only over the past two hundred years had the stigma been lifted for metamorphs. They were feared and mistrusted all through out history. The Ministry of Magic kept close watch on all known metamorphs, going as far as having a registration. The registration was finally done away with in nineteen thirty-two, when none had registered for twenty-five years.

At the time the book was written, many people hoped that the metamorph had been bred out, as it generally passes from mother to daughter, skipping a generation or two at a time.

Not able to read anymore, Tonks angrily shut the book closed. She hugged the book to her chest and tried to will away the feeling of uncleanliness that had settled over her.

The door suddenly opened and Severus stepped inside, holding a bundle of parchment rolls. He started to head over to her, but then thought better of it, seeing her face.

"Dora?" he asked quietly.

"Did you read this before you gave this to me?" she asked, pointing to the book.

Severus shook his head. "I didn't. I saw the subject, and the thought the cover was nice to look at. Why?"

"When you found out I was a metamorph. Were you frightened of me?" she asked sadly.

"Honestly?" Severus asked.

Tonks nodded sadly. "Honestly."

Severus sat next to her on the couch. "Dora, when I was young, I was taught to hate and fear anything that was different than me. Including metamorphs. Obviously, my views have changed, but when I heard there was a metamorph joining the Order, I was worried."

"Because you thought I'd be a spy," Tonks said, as a statement, not a question.

"I didn't know what to think," Severus said, taking her hand.

"Do you know that you are the only boyfriend that I've had that hasn't asked me to use my powers in bed?" Tonks said.

"Really?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"Haven't I what? Ask you to use your powers?"

Tonks nodded.

"I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't thought about it, Dora. The possibilities are very…shall we say, intriguing," Severus said slowly. Tonks could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully. "But when it's all said and done, I want to make love to you, not some fantasy creature."

Tonks let the book drop to the floor and rested her head against Severus' chest. "Reading that book just made me so upset," she whispered. "I don't want to be under someone else's control."

Severus lifted her head. "You're very good at fighting the Imperius Curse, Dora. You know that."

She jumped up and started pacing. "But what about subtle mind control? I had some courses on Occlumency during Auror training, but I was rubbish at it," Tonks said quickly. "I wouldn't be able to get anyone out of my mind."

Severus stood up suddenly. "Right then. Get your wand."

Tonks stopped her pacing and looked at him. "My wand?" she repeated.

"I should have done this months ago, Dora. You need to have a working knowledge of Occlumency," Severus said, taking his wand out of his robes. "Death Eaters might not use the Imperius Curse to get to you. There are other methods, and you need to be ready for them."

She ran over to the dresser, where her wand was. Gingerly, she faced him. He looked down at her, and Tonks could see that he was preparing himself.

"You know how this starts?" Severus asked.

Tonks nodded. "If I remember correctly, I have no problem letting people into my mind, it's the forcing them out bit that's troublesome," Tonks sighed.

"Just remember, if you can resist the Imperius Curse, you can resist a break-in," Severus said softly. "Clear your mind, Dora."

Tonks closed her eyes and waited for the mental attack she knew was coming.

"_Legilimens!"_


	29. Trust and Weakness

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Trust and Weakness**

Tonks woke up with a headache. She and Severus practiced Occlumency for two hours last night, leaving then both exhausted. But she heard Minerva's voice in the fire, and knew another morning of impersonating Professor Dumbledore was in store for her.

"I'll be in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, Professor McGonagall!" Tonks yelled from the bed, glad that there was a short wall that blocked the view from the fire place.

Severus, she noticed was already up and in the bathroom. Tonks stretched her arms over her head, not quite ready to leave the warmth of the bed.

A few minutes later, Severus was gently shaking her shoulders. "You need to get up, Dora," Severus said, running his hand through her hair.

"I know," Tonks said sleepily. Finally she forced herself get up out of bed. A shiver went down her back as her bare feet touched the cold tile floor. "Should I wear the blue or purple robe today?"

Severus was back in the bathroom, and Tonks took a moment to watch him shave with a single edge razor. When he was done, he answered, "You wore the purple last time."

"Good point," Tonks said as she yawned. Quickly, she put the robe on and scrunched her nose. Being so tired didn't help an extreme morph. She concentrated as hard as she could and felt her body elongate. Two minutes later, the morph was complete.

To complete the transition, Tonks picked up a pair of half moon spectacles and two rings. Placing a wizard's cap on her head, there was only one thing left to do. Tonks took a sip of the potion and shuddered.

"Couldn't you have made a better tasting potion?" Tonks asked Severus, sounding like Professor Dumbledore.

"I tried adding sugar," Severus said. "It made the tone of the voice too high."

Tonks just shook her head. She left before Severus did, grateful that no one was in the hallway. That was the last thing she needed.

Luckily, breakfast was over quickly. Tonks then went to the Ministry to do some paperwork. There she found out that Fudge was contemplating to take every single Ministry worker off of their regular job to look for Death Eaters.

"Fudge is raving," Tonks said quietly to Calvin Wong and Gordon Petty. "Can you imagine little ol' Matilda Flavilla from Magical Equipment Control looking for Death Eaters? She's one hundred and twenty years old."

"How would the Ministry keep running if everyone is pretending they're an Auror?" Gordan asked.

"We did that during the first war," Calvin said. "It was hysteria. I'm not looking forward to that again."

Tonks left the Ministry in a foul mood. She quickly headed over to Headquarters, and talked to Arthur Weasley. He had heard the same rumor, that all employees would be required to search for Death Eaters.

They both agreed that the plan was not a good idea. Molly showed up, and Tonks ate a quick dinner with the Weasleys. Remus showed up halfway through, and joined them. Feeling much more cheery, Tonks apparated to Hogsmeade and took the walk back to Hogwarts.

Severus was in the room, hunched over a roll of parchment. Tonks gave him a quick kiss and changed out of Juliette's clothes, into her own.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, looking up.

"Headache's gone, so that's a plus," Tonks said lightly.

"Up to practicing again?" Severus asked.

Tonks had just sat down. She leaned her head back. "Oh why not?" she asked, standing up.

Severus stood up as well and faced her. _"Legilimens!"_

Tonks was eighteen. She was still living with her parents, anxiously waiting for her Auror tests results. Her mother brought in the results. Tonks ripped them open, only to find out that she was rejected…Tonks was sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch and a friend wouldn't stop staring. Only later did Tonks find out her hair had changed color for the first time…Harry Potter was sitting next to Tonks in her room. Suddenly, he kissed her gently, and laid his body on top of hers, his hands stroking her stomach…

"What was that memory?" Severus snapped.

It took Tonks a moment to wake from the spell. The memories had flashed in front of her face quickly, they all blended together.

"Which memory?" Tonks asked wearily. She looked up and met Severus' gaze. A sinking feeling entered her stomach when she saw how angry he looked.

"The memory in which you are Potter were kissing," Severus said, sounding far too calm.

Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. She had completely forgotten about that night over the summer.

"What do you want to know?" Tonks asked, crossing her legs. She patted the seat next to her, inviting Severus to sit down.

He crossed his arms and stared at her. Tonks found herself not able to meet his eyes. "When did you kiss Potter?"

"Harry kissed me, Severus," Tonks said softly.

"When was it?"

"During the summer," Tonks answered, looking up.

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "This past summer?"

Tonks nodded. "We were talking, and then out of the blue, Harry kissed me. I pushed him away, and then he asked me out. I told him no, and that was the end of it," Tonks said.

Severus turned his back to her, and she watched him take a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think of it, Severus," Tonks said quickly. She tried to remember as much as she could from that night. "It was the night you finished the potion."

"You made love to me after you kissed Potter?"

Tonks jumped up. "I did not kiss him!" Tonks cried. "He kissed me. I did not kiss him back."

Severus turned and looked at her and the pain on his face was unbearable. "You should have told me," Severus said softly.

Now Tonks was getting upset. "Nothing happened, Severus! I'm not required to tell you every little detail of my life!"

"How would you feel if I kissed someone else and didn't tell you?" Severus shot back.

Tonks ran her fingers through her hair. Trying to remain calm, she said, "Severus, I trust you. And I hope that you trust me. Please stop making this into a big deal."

"I don't know what you think is a big deal, Dora. But I find this to be a very big deal," Severus said, his face contorted in anger.

His voice was loud, and Tonks quickly took her wand and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Severus. Not until you calm down," Tonks said, standing up. She knew that if she stayed in the room, she might say something she would regret.

"Last year it was Malfoy. Now it's Potter. Who else is there, Dora?" Severus asked.

Tonks froze. Severus obviously took her silence as guilt because he added, "You never pushed Malfoy away, and I certainly didn't see you pushing Potter off in that memory.

"How dare you," she said softly. "There is absolutely no comparison, Severus. I gave myself to Malfoy for the sake of the Order and you know it."

"Dora…" Severus started, but Tonks stopped him.

"I know that you've had issues in the past Severus. But I will not stand here and listen to you call me a whore," Tonks said, furious with herself for the tears she felt forming.

"I didn't say that, Dora," Severus said quickly.

"Then what did you mean by it?" Tonks shouted. "I couldn't push Malfoy away. Once I fell in love with you, every time I was with him, I thought of you. Every bloody time!"

Severus reached out for her but Tonks pushed him away. "Don't touch me," she ordered.

"Dora, I didn't mean-" Severus started, but then Tonks cut him off.

"Did seeing that memory make me lose your trust?" Tonks demanded. "Well?"

"Just seeing him on top of you like that…"

"Answer the question, Severus," Tonks said fiercely. She was absolutely furious with him.

"I don't know yet," Severus said evenly.

"Either you trust me or you don't, Severus," Tonks said. "I'm not a paper that you can grade!"

Severus looked down at the floor. "Dora, you know I have trust issues when it comes to women. We've spoken at length about that."

"Look, I'm sorry that no one ever liked you at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that you only got shagged after you got the Dark Mark. I'm sorry that once the first war was over that no one fancied you until I came along," Tonks said quickly. "But stop using that as an excuse every time we have an argument!"

Severus finally looked up from the floor. "What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

"I'm saying that maybe if you had some bloody trust in yourself you wouldn't have been so weak!" Tonks yelled.

"Weak?" Severus asked.

"I know that it took guts to come to Albus once you turned. But honestly, if you hadn't been so weak, so willing to follow anyone who gave you just a little bit of attention, maybe you would never have turned to Voldemort to begin with!" Tonks said forcefully.

She realized by the look on Severus' face that she had just cut him deeply. The apparent hurt on his face made Tonks look away. She had no idea where those thoughts came from. Tonks had never consciously thought those things before. But the thoughts must have been somewhere, or she never would have said them.

Tonks heard the door slam and turned around quickly. Severus had left the room. Now she needed to decide if she wanted to run after him or not.

She forced herself to count to ten and decide. Tonks knew by then she couldn't speak to him tonight. The remarks about Malfoy were cruel and practically made her sick to her stomach. She would not share his bed tonight.

Quickly, Tonks grabbed her backpack and threw a change of clothes in it. Even though she was furious with him, she didn't want to worry Severus. She wrote a brief note, telling him that she would be staying at Headquarters tonight, and they would speak tomorrow.

Then without another glance to the room, she took a handful of Floo powder and flooed over to Headquarters.

88888

Tonks wasn't sure how she made it through the entire next day. She spent a great deal of time at the Ministry, doing paperwork. Finally, in the evening, she knew she wanted to talk to Severus and settle their argument.

From the Ministry, she apparated to Hogsmeade, and made the walk to Hogwarts in the cold. Tonks whispered the password to the bedchamber and waited.

Nothing happened.

Hoping this was a mistake, Tonks whispered the password again. The door didn't open. Tonks closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the door. Severus had changed the password.

"Ah, Nymphadora," a voice said.

Tonks looked up quickly and saw Professor Dumbledore. "Hello, Professor," she said weakly.

"I do not know what has happened between you and Severus, Nymphadora," Professor Dumbledore told her. "He requested that your belongings be moved to another room. The house-elves moved everything this afternoon."

"I see," Tonks said, not bothering to brush away the tears that started falling.

"Let me show you to your room," the Headmaster said gently.

Tonks nodded, and followed the Professor demurely through the hallway. The room was near the cellar that the Hufflepuff House called home. It was small, with a full-sized bed and a desk the only furniture. The fireplace was practically nothing more than a hole in the wall.

"Thank you," Tonks said sadly.

Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good night," he said softly.

She looked around her new room and saw that the house-elves had done a good job of setting everything up. The bed was made neatly, and her clothes were already in the small closet.

Tonks lit a fire, hoping that Severus would talk to her. She changed into her pyjamas and curled up into the bed. For almost half the night, she stared at the fireplace, hoping to see his face there.

When she realized that she would not be speaking with him tonight, she cried herself to sleep.


	30. The Minister of Magic

**Chapter Thirty – The Minister of Magic**

Trying to get her mind off of Severus, Tonks decided to stay late at the Ministry to get some paperwork done. She poured all of her energy into her work. Well past midnight, Tonks finally decided to head back to Hogwarts to get some sleep.

She walked slowly down the hall, wishing it was better lit. But to save money, only a few candles were burning.

"Juliette?" a voice asked, causing Tonks to jump.

She turned around quickly. The Minister of Magic was standing in front of her. "Yes, Minister?" Tonks asked, confused. Fudge knew that Juliette was Tonks. He had fought against the plan when Madam Bones told him, but Madame Bones prevailed.

"Juliette, why do you look different all the time?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Minister?" Tonks asked warily. Something didn't sound right.

"One day you have pink hair. The next you're blonde. Today you're a brunette!" Fudge started giggling.

Tonks looked around wildly. She knew the signs. This was a man who had been under Imperius Curse for far too long. Tonks grabbed his shoulders. "_Finite Incantatum_," Tonks whispered.

"NO!" Fudge yelled, shoving her down to the floor. He put his hands on his knees and started laughing, sounding wild.

"_Finite Incantatum!"_ she yelled, pointing her wand at his chest.

"Juliette Nymphadora Livingston Tonks," Fudge said in a sing-song voice.

Tonks moaned. There went the plan. By now, Fudge had told the Death Eaters about her rouse. "Damnit, man!" Tonks yelled. "Fight the curse!"

"Too tired," Fudge wheezed. "Can't fight anymore."

Suddenly Tonks felt sorry for him. She could see him for the old, pathetic man he truly was. A hint of malice gleamed in his eyes, and Tonks looked around. Was it possible that the spell caster was near-by?

"Who did this to you?" Tonks demanded, trying to get his attention. She tried to grab his shoulders again, but he pushed her away with alarming strength, knocking her own wand away from her.

As Tonks fell to the floor, Fudge brought out his wand and pointed it at her. "I make the decisions! I will not let Dumbledore push me around any longer! I am Minister of Magic! Me! Not Dumbledore!"

But Tonks could tell, just by looking into his eyes that these words were not true. She couldn't get the curse off of him. It was too powerful. But Professor Dumbledore would be able to remove the curse.

He still was pointing his wand at her. Tonks started to get up, but Fudge started waving his wand. Still sitting, Tonks kicked his hand, knocking his wand out of his hands.

"Noo!" Fudge cried.

"Everyone freeze!" a voice cried. Tonks looked up. The few Aurors assigned to guard the outside of the Ministry must have heard the commotion.

"Juliette?" the Auror asked. Tonks nodded. It was Teddie Hollandsworth; he did not know that Tonks was Juliette.

"Minister?" Damian Uther, another Auror asked, bewildered. Damian knelt to help Fudge off of the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Teddie demanded.

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" Damian cried. "The Minister is under the Imperius Curse!"

"Juliette, tell me you didn't do this," Teddie said quickly.

"Of course not!" Tonks said. "I tried to take the spell off of him and he attacked me!"

"This is not good," Damian muttered. "Juliette, light a fire and get Madam Bones over here."

Tonks nodded, and ran towards the closest fireplace, which was three rooms away. Within a minute, the fire was lit and Tonks found herself looking into Madam Bones' bedchamber.

"Madam Bones!" Tonks cried. "We have an emergency!" Tonks gave her the details as fast as she could.

Putting her monocle on her eye, she shook her head. "I'll be right there."

88888

The night never seemed to end. Madam Bones had hoped to keep this quiet. Tell the press that Fudge was resigning effective immediately, and be done with it. But as soon as Madam Bones showed up, a reporter from the Daily Prophet made his way into the building. Tonks sighed; the reporter was about to get a story of his life.

By the time Tonks actually left the Ministry, it was already morning. The Daily Prophet already had their headline.

_Minister of Magic Under Imperius Curse!_

Tonks started reading a few paragraphs and then threw the paper away. If only the Ministry could be that efficient! Shaking her head, Tonks apparated to Hogsmeade. Decisions would have to be made. She could no longer use Juliette as a cover. If a new Auror just happened to "appear," the Death Eaters would probably assume it was her.

She made her way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. To her dismay, Tonks saw that Severus was there. Automatically, Tonks brushed her hair out of her face. Then she realized how stupid it was to be worried how she looked. There were much more important things going on.

A copy of the Daily Prophet was already on the desk. "I see you've heard the exciting news," Tonks said sarcastically, sitting down on a chair. She tried to catch Severus' eye, but he wouldn't look at her.

She relayed the story as best she could. Tonks was exhausted. She had been up the entire night, and had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Finally, she had told them everything.

"I need to take a nap and go back to the Ministry. The place will be a wreck," Tonks said.

"Go as yourself, Nymphadora. We will figure out a way to protect you," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

Tonks stood up, half hoping Severus would follow her out the door. But he stayed planted firmly in his seat. Shaking her head sadly, Tonks left the office.

88888

It took a week. But finally a new Minister of Magic was decided upon. Everyone agreed that Madam Bones would be best for the job. She had practically been Fudge's right hand man.

Tonks started spending more and more time at Headquarters. A week after Madam Bones had been decided on, Arthur Weasley came walking into the parlor, looking high as a kite.

"Tell them, Arthur," Molly said, holding Arthur's hand.

Tonks looked interestedly at Molly and Arthur. The other seven or eight in the parlor looked eager for some good news.

"I spoke with Madam Bones today. She asked if I would be the Assistant Minister of Magic," Arthur said proudly.

In an instant, everyone was up on their feet, wanting to congratulate Arthur. Remus decided this called for a celebration. He started flooing to some of the members of the Order's house to tell them the good news.

Within an hour, the parlor was packed. Tonks drank two glasses of wine rather quickly. She could tell that she would be a sad drunk tonight, so she refused a refill when it was offered. Looking at Molly and Arthur, with their arms around each other was torture.

Severus still wasn't speaking to Tonks. She had tried to speak to him everyday since their fight. She even sent him an owl that she knew was delivered, since she was seated next to him as Professor Dumbledore at the time.

But Tonks was practical. They both said some very hurtful things that night. She hoped that this was just Severus' way of dealing with it. Once they had some distance from the fight, hopefully he would be willing to talk to her again.

Knowing that didn't make the hurt go away though. In her mind, she had forgiven him for what he said. Now if he could only find it in his heart to do the same for her.

88888

Tonks ate breakfast quickly. Today was a Hogsmeade visit. She was currently dressed in her own clothes, but needed time to change into another outfit. Tonks was undecided who she wanted to go to Hogsmeade as. The rest of the Aurors at the small table thought she had been given the day off. They didn't know she would be there as someone else.

Briefly, Tonks glanced up and her eyes locked with Severus' all the way across the Great Hall. She tried to keep the connection, but Severus winced. Tonks knew that gesture. He had just been summoned.

Less than a minute later, Severus leaned over to Albus. Then he stood up, rubbing his left fore arm and left the Great Hall. Tonks had to fight the urge to run after him.

Before she knew it, Tonks was wandering around the edge of Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack. She looked like a young Japanese woman, around twenty years old. Her hair was in pig tails and she wore jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

Tonks kept to herself. She didn't have the energy to go up to people and act all happy and say "Wotcher," so that they knew it was her. Tonks realized she barely had enough energy to hold her morph for the rest of the day. She knew it was just mental exhaustion though; she had plenty of sleep last night.

She sat down on a tree stump and rested her chin in her hands, looking for suspicious activity. Tonks heard a flutter of wings above her and saw an owl flying towards her. The owl landed on her shoulder. With a start, Tonks saw there was a piece of parchment fastened hastily to its leg.

"Thank you," she told the owl as she took the parchment. She watched the owl fly off into the distance.

Tonks rolled open the parchment and stared at it for a moment. The note had been written so quickly that Tonks could barely understand it. Her heart stopped when she recognized Severus' handwriting.

_Look out for her. They know. _

With a strangled cry, Tonks jumped up off of the tree stump. Quickly she scrunched her face back to its natural state. The note could only be about one person.

Nata.

Death Eaters were coming after Nata. Tonks ran as fast as she could into the main part of Hogsmeade. She wanted to shout out Nata's name, but she also didn't want to bring any attention to herself.

Tonks looked around wildly for another teacher, some one who would recognize Nata by sight. "Damnit," Tonks muttered under her breath. She hoped that if Death Eaters were here that they would see Tonks and go after her instead.

She kept searching frantically, checking stores and alley ways. But then a scream could be heard towards the edge of town. Tonks ran towards the scream. A crowd of people stopped her.

"Pardon me! Excuse me!" Tonks said as she pushed her way through the crowd. She saw Harry, Ron and Neville running towards her.

"Tonks!" Harry cried. "There were Death Eaters! They grabbed a student and disappeared!"

Tonks muttered a few curse words under her breath. Quickly, Tonks found Professor Sprout, who was the head teacher on patrol duty.

"Nata's been taken?" Professor Sprout asked, sounding dumbfounded. "Why in the world would they want her?"

"It doesn't matter. Get the students back to Hogwarts. I'm going to run ahead and talk to Professor Dumbledore," Tonks said frantically.

Professor Sprout nodded, and Tonks took off at full speed towards Hogwarts. Seven minutes later, Tonks was bounding up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Tonks cried. "The Death Eaters have taken Nata!"

He stood up quickly. "What has happened?" he said calmly.

Tonks started speaking far too quickly; she knew she could barely be understood. "I was sitting down and an owl from Severus came and it said to look out for her and I knew he meant Nata so I looked for her but I heard a scream and Harry said he said he saw Death Eaters take her!" Tonks didn't care if he couldn't understand her.

"Take a breath, Nymphadora," Professor Dumbledore said sharply.

"This is all my fault!" Tonks screamed.

"Nymphadora, calm yourself," the Headmaster instructed.

"No!" Tonks yelled, all her grief from Severus not speaking to her and Nata's disappearance bubbling over. "I was too concerned about myself! I didn't think for a minute that he would be interested in a metamorph as young as Nata!"

"If Nata is put under the Imperius Curse…" Professor Dumbledore trailed off, turning white.

"She'll be able to amazing things. For about three hours, then her body will shut down. And then they'll kill her!" Tonks cried.

"We need to calm down and figure out a plan to get her back," he said simply.

Tonks shook her head. "No, plan. I'm finding her now," Tonks said determinedly.

"Nymphadora, you can't just start looking for her," Professor Dumbledore started.

"You can if you know where to go," Tonks said quietly, thinking reasonably for the first time.

"You can't just walk into a room full of Death Eaters, Nymphadora! Then you too will be killed," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

"They won't even know I'm there."


	31. Which Witch?

**Chapter Thirty-One – Which Witch**

Tonks walked around the forest near the Riddle House, trying to find some activity. She cursed silently; the place looked deserted. She heard a twig snap, and she wrapped the invisibility cloak that she borrowed from Harry around her tighter.

She looked both ways, and to her relief, she saw that the noise had been caused by a deer.

"Damnit," Tonks muttered under her breath. She had been so sure that they would have taken Netta here. Now she needed to get back to Headquarters and come up with a new plan.

Quickly she took out the piece of parchment that Severus had sent her. She looked it over, trying to see if she had missed something. Why didn't he tell her where she was! The thought of Nata lying somewhere, under the Imperius Curse made Tonks sick to her stomach.

She shook her head, not quite believing what she saw. Tonks brought the parchment up to her face, as close as she could.

_Look out for her. They know._

Tonks felt like laughing. He had told her where to go all along! The tail of the letter 'w' pointed up, and it looked like a very small arrow had been drawn.

Nata was in Knockturn Alley, The Poison Arrow.

Tonks concentrated and apparated all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. She stuffed the invisibility cloak into the carpet bag she was carrying. As fast as she could, Tonks raised the hood of her cloak and added about six inches and forty pounds onto her frame.

Without bringing attention to herself, Tonks navigated the twists and turns to make her way into Knockturn Alley. Luckily, Tonks blended in easily with the crowd.

As she stepped through the doorway into the Poison Arrow, Tonks couldn't help but shudder. This had been the place of many a meeting with Lucius Malfoy. Meetings she couldn't wait to forget. It was early afternoon, and the bar was practically empty; the clientele normally didn't come out until night.

Not wanting to be seen, Tonks promptly went into the ladies room, and locked the door behind her. Opening up the carpet bag, Tonks brought out a simple black robe. After taking off the rest of her clothes, Tonks put on the black robe. She had the invisibility cloak in her hand.

Tonks started to wave her wand to vanish the carpet bag, but luckily did not, just in time.

"Bloody hell, if you had forgotten that…" Tonks scolded herself. Tonks fished through the bag and brought out a vial of Severus' voice changing potion. It was her last resort. If she couldn't get them both out of here, Tonks was resolved to take Nata's place.

She placed the vial into her pocket of her robe, and vanished the carpet bag. Finally, she threw the invisibility cloak around herself.

Tonks took each step as carefully as she could. She had a fair idea where there was a secret room in the Poison Arrow; she just needed to find it without bumping into anyone.

She found the door, and waited for someone to come up from the basement so she could sneak down. It was almost a half hour before the door finally opened. Moving quickly, Tonks caught the door before it closed and let herself inside.

The first step creaked. Tonks didn't move for another five minutes. She heard a few voices downstairs, no more than three. There was no sound of taunting, so hopefully they hadn't done anything to Nata yet.

It seemed forever and a day before she made it all the way down the flight of stairs. Tonks found herself in a lab of some sorts. There was a long table on one end. The walls were covered in various old fashioned torturing devices. And there, on the other end was a small cage. And a frightened young girl curled up in a small ball was inside.

Tonks somehow managed to keep herself from shouting out Nata's name. She looked at the Death Eaters that were sitting at a small table. Tonks knew right away that none of them were Severus. Two were quite large; she assumed they were Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't tell who the third was.

"When can we enjoy her?" one of the larger Death Eaters asked. Tonks closed her eyes. She knew that if any of these men tried to touch Nata like that when she was in the room, she would find it in herself to kill them.

Nata obviously heard what the man said and gave a soft whimper.

Thinking too fast for her own good, Tonks picked up a glass beaker and threw it as hard as she could up the stairs. Luckily, the men did exactly what she hoped. All three jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Tonks ran towards Nata, but tripped on the hem of the cloak, throwing it off of her. She heard Nata make a noise. Tonks looked at the girl and shook her head, putting a finger to her lips. Nata could make no sound now.

Quickly, Tonks morphed into a nondescript witch and put the hood of her robe over her face. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Tonks wanted to cry. She had messed everything up!

Only Crabbe and Goyle came downstairs this time. "About bloody time you got here, Bellatrix. I thought you'd never show up."

Tonks nodded. She couldn't quite believe how fast her heart was beating.

"Look, we gotta take a leak. We'll be back in a bit. Don't hurt the girl," one said slowly.

Tonks nodded again, and watched in disbelief as the Death Eaters went up the stairs again. When she heard the door close, Tonks ran to the cell.

"Tonks," Nata whimpered. "I knew you'd find me."

"Have they hurt you?" Tonks asked quickly. Nata nodded her head. Tonks cursed under her breath and took out her wand.

"_Alohomora!"_ she cried. Nothing happened. "Nata, do you know where the keys are?"

"I don't know," Nata said, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nata, none of this is your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. You must believe that," Tonks said firmly. "I need you to stand up, Nata. Remember that morph you wanted to try?"

Nata slumped against the bars of the cage. "I'm so tired," she said softly. Only then did Tonks really look into Nata's eyes. She had been under the Imperius Curse. Tonks doubted she would be able to do any sort of morph.

"Can you stand up at all?" Tonks asked urgently. She looked up at the stairs. They didn't have much time.

Nata's eyes filled with tears. "I can't, Tonks," she cried. "I hurt so much."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Tonks said reassuredly. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

"Promise?" Nata asked, closing her eyes.

"Promise," Tonks whispered under her breath. Then she made a quick decision. "I'm coming in there with you."

Tonks ran to get the invisibility cloak. But before she could take a single step, she heard voices coming down the stairs. Tonks tried to get the cloak, but there wasn't time. Knowing it was her only chance of survival, Tonks threw her wand back towards the cage, into the shadows.

"_Stupefy!"_ a voice rang out.

And everything went black.

88888

Slowly everything started to come together. Tonks rolled her shoulders. Nata was stroking her hair. "How long have I been out?" she asked softly.

"Ten minutes," Nata answered. "They were really angry you didn't have a wand."

Tonks looked around the cell, searching for her wand. She couldn't find it. "Why I am alive?" Tonks said softly.

"They said you might have some good information," Nata answered.

"I see. Do I look like me?" Tonks asked.

Nata shook her head. "You're not you."

"Good thing."

"Stop that talking or you'll both be sorry!" a voice cried out.

With a shake of her head, Tonks woke herself up and took stock of the situation. She was willing to admit that it looked grim. Her wand was somewhere in the room, that was a positive. She didn't have the slightest idea where the invisibility cloak went. Tonks checked, and found that a dis-apparation jinx had been placed on her. So apparition was out of the question. But she had one huge advantage over the Death Eaters.

They didn't know it was her. Two Death Eaters were sitting in the corner. Tonks patted her pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief. The vial was still there!

"Do you trust me?" Tonks asked Nata quietly, turning their backs to the room.

Nata nodded. Tonks reached out and pulled out a few strands of Nata's hair. Gently, she uncorked the vial and placed the hairs inside. They dissolved quickly, and Tonks drank the potion in one gulp.

Tonks looked Nata over carefully. She was wearing a pair of dirty jeans and a torn sweater. Tonks sighed, there was no way she could copy that.

"I need you to take off your clothes," Tonks whispered. Nata's eyes went wide. Tonks turned around to look at the Death Eaters. They weren't even paying attention to them.

"Now, Nata," Tonks said softly. As Nata took off her sweater, Tonks scrunched up her nose and did a full body morph, a morph that would make her look exactly like Nata.

Tonks saw that Nata had a tight t-shirt underneath the sweater. "Keep that on," Tonks told her. She saw the relief in the girl's eyes. Tonks was even happier to see that Nata was wearing a pair of long johns. "Keep those on, too."

Tonks changed her naked body so that there was an appearance of clothes, the same clothes Nata was wearing. Finally, she took off the black robe she had been wearing. Tonks huddled up with Nata, and covered the two of them with it.

Handing Nata the vial, she whispered, "I need you to hold on to this no matter what happens, Nata. Do not let go of this vial." Nata nodded her head in understanding. Then Tonks waited for someone to notice that there were suddenly two Natas in the cage.

After fifteen minutes, no one seemed to realize any difference. Tonks saw that Nata had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Tonks looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Crabbe! What's going on here?" Goyle cried. Tonks watched with a satisified smile as Crabbe and Goyle surrounded the cell. They both took their masks off to get a better view. She enjoyed the puzzled looks on their faces.

"Bloody hell," Crabbe said under his breath, scratching his head.

Goyle had a look of absolute confusion on his face.

"Which witch is which?"

88888

Crabbe and Goyle might not be the smartest wizards in the world, but they weren't Death Eaters for nothing. Tonks listened to them discuss what could possibly have happened. Finally, Crabbe decided that the witch they caught just happened to have some polyjuice potion on her.

The Death Eaters knew that if they informed anyone, they would be in a great deal of trouble. So they decided not to say anything until an hour was up, and the potion wore off.

Nata had woken up by that time, and giggled at Crabbe and Goyle's theories. Tonks knew she couldn't rush Nata; the girl had been almost pushed beyond her limits. Every minute they stayed in here was another minute Nata's body had to heal.

Tonks and Nata stayed silent, waiting for the hour to pass. Then Tonks would have to figure out a plan. Any plan. Anything would be better than simply sitting in this small cell, waiting to be killed.

"It's been an hour," Goyle said stupidly. "Why hasn't she changed back yet?"

"We need to tell someone," Crabbe said. "This is impossible!"

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Tonks cursed under her breath. She would much rather have to just deal with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's impossible?" a smooth voice called out in the shadows. Tonks looked up sharply. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew that Severus was now in the room.

"Two girls," Crabbe mumbled.

"I can see that," Severus said condescendingly. "But why are there two girls?"

"I dunno," Goyle said. "We've waited an hour. It's not polyjuice potion."

"You're sure it's not polyjuice potion?" Severus asked sharply. Tonks felt her breath caught in her throat. Surely Severus knew that it was her.

"We waited more than an hour. She hasn't changed,'" Crabbed told him.

"Excellent," Severus said. "Well, Nymphadora Tonks. I'm glad you finally decided to make things easy for us."


	32. An Unfair Choice

**Chapter Thirty-Two – An Unfair Choice**

Tonks looked at Severus with a look of absolute disbelief on her face. It was almost as if he had physically punched her in the stomach. It was impossible. He couldn't have brought her here on purpose. He simply couldn't have.

Nata looked at her potions teacher and started crying softly.

"Quiet, idiot girl," Severus snarled.

Tonks wrapped her arms around the girl. "Don't cry," Tonks whispered. "Whatever we do, we have to act the same." That was Tonks only chance. If they realized they had both metamorphs here, the best thing would be for them not to tell them apart.

Nata nodded and raised her head. Then in an act of courage Tonks didn't believe was possible from the girl, Nata spit at Severus' feet. His eyebrows went up in surprise. She could tell that move confused him. He wasn't sure who was who.

"Have you made them talk yet?" Severus asked, raising his robe and stepping over the spit pile without looking at it.

"No," Crabbe told him.

"Why not?" Severus demanded. "You know how the girl sounded. The one that doesn't sound right is the metamorph we want. Then we can kill the young one."

Tonks thought quickly. Severus hadn't told the Death Eaters about his voice changing potion. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tonks just knew that Severus hadn't turned on her. He couldn't have. Could he?

Goyle waved his wand and pointed it at Tonks. She was forced to start babbling, in a voice just like Nata's.

"That's the one you kill," Severus said.

"No!" Nata cried out. The Death Eaters turned to look at her. Severus took out his wand and said the same spell Goyle had. Nata then talked very quickly, in her own voice.

"Interesting," Severus said, stroking his chin. He took a few steps forward and looked into the cell. "We may not have the metamorph after all."

More footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Avery, Nott," Severus said quickly. "We have a situation."

Severus led the group into the corner. Tonks tried to listen, but the Death Eaters were speaking too quietly.

Tonks felt Nata put her arms around Tonks' waist. "I heard rumors he was a Death Eater, but I never thought they were true," Nata said softly.

Tonks couldn't answer. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't believe what she was willing to do. If she told Nata, she knew the girl would think her insane.

She was going to trust Severus with their lives.

He was misleading the Death Eaters. Severus knew that Tonks was in the cell with Nata, yet was deliberately telling them otherwise. If the past year they shared together meant anything, anything at all, Severus would not deliberately gamble their lives.

"He'll save us," Tonks whispered.

"What?" Nata asked.

"_Silecio!"_ a Death Eater cried. A beam of light hit Nata in the throat. Tonks was amazed how quickly Nata was adapting. Her eyes filled with tears, but Nata only wiped them away, staring at the Death Eaters angrily. Tonks decided, granting that they made it out of here alive, that she should tell Nata's mother to send the girl to a Mind Healer over summer. This was a huge ordeal for anyone; especially a girl about to celebrate her fifteenth birthday.

The group of Death Eaters disbanded and walked towards the cell.

"You're both very lucky that I just used my last stock of Veritaserum on another. You both will live a little while longer," Severus said in his silky voice.

Both Tonks and Nata watched him slowly pace around the cell. He stopped, bent down and stood up promptly again. Tonks was about to wonder what the hell he was doing when she felt it.

Tingling in her fingertips. Her wand was near! Severus had just moved her wand within reach.

The Death Eaters started talking again. Tonks whispered into Nata's hair, "Are you still holding the vial?"

Nata nodded. "We need to stand up," Tonks told her. They both stood up quietly, hoping not to attract any attention.

"Don't let go," Tonks repeated. She closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could. She thought about her connection with her wand. A spark of electricity flew from her fingertips. It was time.

"_Accio_ wand!" Tonks shouted. A second later, Tonks' wand was in her hand. She placed her hand on the vial, next to Nata's and thought desperately of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Tonks could tell by the commotion that she only had a few seconds to set up the portkey.

"_Portus_!" Tonks shouted just as someone else shouted "_Expelliamus!"_

The spell caused Tonks to be knocked off her feet; her hand ripped away from the portkey. Tonks watched as Nata disappeared into thin air. Even though she was still trapped, Tonks was happy. She had gotten Nata out of the Death Eater's grasp. Nata was safe.

Tonks looked up and met Severus' gaze. His eyes seemed to beg for understanding. But then to her left, she saw a tip of a wand start to glow green.

"Are you mad?" Severus yelled, pushing the Death Eater who was about to cast the killing curse down to the ground. "This has to be the metamorph. The Dark Lord does not want her damaged!"

Now that Nata was safe, Tonks' body seemed to give up on her. She had been tired this morning, and barely able to hold her morph. Soon she would be pushing herself past her own limits. She needed to sleep. Tonks decided to close her eyes. As long as they knew she was the metamorph, she would stay alive…

88888

"You need to stop fighting, my dear," a voice called out from the darkness.

Tonks opened her eyes groggily. Automatically she went to wipe the dust out of her eyes, only to find that she was tied down.

"Yes, we can't have you trying to escape, can we? Though I am impressed how you got the young one out," the voice said.

Looking towards the voice, Tonks saw a very thin, very short man with wisps of hair covering his head. Then she looked down. Tonks strapped down on a table.

"What am I fighting?" Tonks asked wearily.

"The Imperius Curse, my dear. I've been trying to place it on you for a half hour. If I do not succeed, it will make my Lord angry, which you would not like to see," the man said.

Tonks thought for a moment and realized that she had seen him before. Antonin Dolohov. "I thought you were in prison," Tonks slurred. They had given her something to lower her defenses.

"I was. But I found my way out," Dolohov said simply. He squirted a small amount of liquid from a needle. Satisfied, he gave Tonks the shot.

If she hadn't been tied down, Tonks would have been writhing in pain. But she was forced to keep still. "Oh fuck," Tonks groaned.

"We sensed that we would have some problems with you, metamorph. So I'm just the warm-up act. If you don't submit to me, it will be the Potion Master's job to break you."

"No," Tonks said fiercely.

"One more time," Dolohov said, almost gently. "_Imperio!"_

"No!" Tonks screamed. She would not allow herself to be turned into a weapon. She vowed to herself that she would die before that happened.

"I must say, I'm rather impressed with your will," Dolohov said. "I must give credit where credit it due."

"Fuck you," Tonks said with her remaining strength.

"Pity," Dolohov told her. "Though it will be amusing to watch the Potion Master break your resolve."

Tonks shuddered. It felt like her blood was on fire. She needed water…but she would never lower herself to ask.

"I have enjoyed our time together," he said gently. "I look forward to the show." He then turned his back and started walking. Tonks followed him with her eyes. Was she in the same room? Dolohov was walking up steps.

But then he stopped. "She's all yours. You have five minutes to prepare," he told someone.

She closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps coming towards her.

"Dora," a voice said urgently.

Tonks looked up and saw Severus staring down at her. "Severus," she sighed. "I'm so thirsty."

"I can not give you water, Dora. That is the worst thing I could do for you," Severus said quickly.

"Are we alone?" Tonks asked wearily. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. Maybe she should just give in. Then she would get some rest…

"No!" Tonks cried. She closed her eyes. "I don't want to be a weapon, Severus."

"I'm going to get you out of here, Dora," Severus said urgently.

Tonks sighed. She knew that Severus would save her…

She opened her eyes with a start. "No," she said softly. "You can't. You'll be killed."

Severus stroked her cheek. "It's you or me, love," he said gently. "Not much point to living if you're not with me."

Tonks reached out her hand. She knew she wasn't thinking straight. She needed to be alert! But that seemed absolutely impossible.

"You still love me," she sighed. Suddenly, everything seemed right with the world again.

"I've been a selfish bastard the last few weeks," Severus started.

"Doesn't matter. I was horrible…that night. I'm so sorry…" Tonks trailed, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I don't have much time, Dora. I need to get you out," Severus urged. He tried to undo the magical ropes that were binding her. She heard him cursing under his breath. "I can't break these. Dolohov must have placed a complex charm on them."

"Can't use a portkey then," Tonks said wearily. Since she couldn't apparate, a portkey was her only chance to escape.

"There has to be a way," Severus said quickly. "I will break these."

A voice from the top of the stairs yelled down, asking if Severus was ready. He yelled back up that he needed a couple more minutes. He worked frantically on the ropes, trying to break the charm.

"I can't get them to budge," Severus said, sounding defeated. "Dora, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Tonks said simply, her eyes filling with tears. She reached out her hand and Severus stroked it gently. "I was so wrong. So wrong, Severus. You are the bravest man I have ever met."

"Dora," Severus said, trailing off. "I don't have anything I can give you for the pain. I can't torture you."

"You have to live," Tonks instructed. "You do so much good with your work here, Severus. I won't let myself become a weapon. It's an honor to die for you…I love you so much…"

Tonks wanted to keep talking, but Severus suddenly placed his hand over her mouth. She listened for a moment and could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Tonks closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"After a year and a half, my Death Eaters finally bring me the metamorph," a cold, shrewd voice said.

Her eyes flew open at the voice. Voldemort was in Knockturn Alley! She needed to tell Dumbledore! Where was Dumbledore? Why wouldn't he listen?

"Proceed."

A needle pricked her skin. Tonks cried out in agony.

"_Imperio!"_

"No!" Tonks screamed. "No!"

A potion was poured down her throat.

"_Imperio!"_

"No!" Tonks let the pain fill her. She would use it to fight the curses. As long as she had the pain, she would be able to fight the curse. She was more awake then she had been before. She looked up at Severus. He looked more agonized than she had ever seen him. She watched his eyes carefully. They kept darting to the ropes. She could tell that he was still trying to find a way to break the charm.

And so they danced. Severus fed her pain, and Tonks used it and fought the curse. She lost track of how many times she shouted out "No!" Her voice had become hoarse.

"I do not want to do this," Voldemort said suddenly. "If I cannot break her, I will not let her back on Dumbledore's side. Snape, you may use the potion. Kill her."

Tonks waited. A sense of relief washed over her. She wouldn't be used as a weapon. She was safe. Tonks glanced up and looked in Severus' eyes. She knew that he would never forgive himself for this. But he must. Fate had conspired against them. It was either her life or his life. And because she loved him, she chose his life.

Severus reached for his wand. He walked to the other side of the table, partially blocking the view of the Death Eaters who had come to watch the show.

He placed a vial in Tonks' hand, and then placed his hand on hers. "Hold tight," he whispered. While muttering an incantation, Severus waved his wand. The ropes instantly released her.

Tonks heard someone screaming in the background. Severus looked at her and smiled. Merlin, she loved to see him smile. He whispered, "_Portus."_

Before she knew what happened, Tonks felt a tugging at her navel. At first, Tonks wasn't sure what was happening. She was still delirious. But then she crashed onto a cold tile floor.

She looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey rushing towards her. "Ah," Tonks said groggily. "Hogwarts."

Then she passed out.


	33. Past the Boiling Point

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Past the Boiling Point**

Tonks woke up with a start. Merlin, she was in pain. Before she could stop herself, she screamed out in pain. This was a pain unlike any she had ever known. It was seething from every vein in her body.

A cool cloth was being placed on her forehead. "Hush, dear. You need to keep still," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

She struggled to sit up. Everything that had happened was rushing back to her. "Where's Severus?" she cried.

"He's not here. Now you need your rest," Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"But was he? Did he show up with me?" Tonks cried.

"The portkey?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, the fucking portkey!" Tonks screamed.

"There is no need for that tone, Tonks. You need to rest," Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

Tonks took a deep breath. "Madam Pomfrey. Did Severus arrive with me using the portkey?" Tonks asked as politely as she could. Tears were silently running down her cheeks. Why wouldn't Madam Pomfrey just tell her?

"Severus was here, but then he rushed out muttering that he needed to find Albus," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head.

Tonks closed her eyes. Severus was alive. He was alive! He had managed to save them both! But then reality hit her. He showed his true loyalty to the Death Eaters. Severus would probably become the second most wanted wizard after Harry Potter.

"I hurt so much," Tonks whimpered. She rubbed her arms. Her entire body was uncomfortable. "May I have a glass of water?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Before Severus ran out of the room, he ordered me not to give you any water. I'll take his word on this one."

"But I'm so thirsty," Tonks whined. Then another thought hit her like a ton of bricks. "Where's Nata!"

"Behind the curtain, dear," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "She was in bad shape. I gave her some dreamless sleep and another potion that will knock her out for at least eighteen hours. She just needs rest now."

Tonks wiped away her tears. How they all managed to get through this in one piece, she didn't know.

The Hospital Wing door slammed opened. "Severus!" Tonks cried out happily. Severus and Albus were practically running towards her. Albus didn't look well at all. Severus was holding a paper bag.

Severus barely acknowledged her. Feeling stung, Tonks sat up in her hospital bed.

Feeling like a child, she asked, "Severus, may I please have a glass of-"

He cut her off. "I need a table to work on, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a work space table appeared in front of them. Silently, Severus put the contents of the bag on the table. It looked like various potion ingredients.

"I need to go to my personal cupboards. Albus, will you start the antidote?" Severus asked quickly.

Albus nodded. Severus practically ran to the fireplace. Stepping inside, he said, "Professor Snape's Office," and disappeared.

"Antidote?" Tonks asked warily. Already knowing the answer, she asked, "Why are you working on an antidote?"

"Do you feel uncomfortable all over?" he asked. "With an occasional burst of pain?"

Tonks nodded. "I feel like my blood's on fire," she admitted.

"It is," Albus said as Tonks' jaw dropped. "Well, not quite yet. Your blood is slowly beginning to boil. Severus estimates you have about two hours before your blood evaporates, causing your death."

"Oh," Tonks said. As is common with Tonks in a serious situation, she tried resort to humor. "That's not very happy news."

She sat cross-legged on the hospital bed, watching Albus work. "Did Severus give me that potion?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"Dolohov did. Severus was furious when he realized it. They generally work as a tag team when they are torturing people. This is a poison that has never been used," Albus said.

"How did Severus know it was given to me?" Tonks asked. "He wasn't there when Dolohov was trying to place the curse on me."

"Your eyes, Nymphadora," Albus said softly. Tonks wished she had a mirror. Then Albus stopped in his work for a moment and sighed. "Until Tom is defeated, Severus will not be able to leave Hogwarts."

Tonks had been thinking along the same lines herself. But her train of thought was broken when Severus flooed from the fire. A moment later, Professor McGonagall joined them.

"Minerva volunteered to help, Albus," Severus said.

"Thank you, Minerva. Go ahead and start slicing the flubberworms. What are the exact measurements, Severus?" Albus said.

"One eight of an inch. It must be exact, Minerva," Severus warned. Minerva nodded and picked up a small knife.

Tonks watched in amazement as the three professors worked. All three seemed completely confident of what they were doing. But after a half hour, Tonks was distracted by the pain in her own body. Her entire body itched, that was the only way to describe it. Trying not to distract anyone, she started scratching her leg.

Severus looked at her quickly. "Dora, as much as I know this will pain you, stay still if you can," he warned. Tonks nodded and curled up in a small ball in the hospital bed.

After another half hour, the professor started cleaning up their work. "Are you done?" Tonks asked happily.

Albus looked at her sadly. "We just need one more ingredient. We just don't know if we'll get it in time," he admitted.

Tonks looked at the three professors. Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes. Albus couldn't quite meet her gaze. They all expect me to die, Tonks realized.

Severus took a white screen and placed it around her bed. "Severus, we'll be in Poppy's office if you need us. We'll have a view of the fireplace, if he can make it in time."

Severus said something back, Tonks couldn't quite hear. But then he came behind the curtain and laid next to her in the hospital bed. Tonks tried to relax her body against his. It had been weeks since they had been this close.

"What are we waiting for?" Tonks asked softly.

"A bezoar," Severus told her. "Albus' brother, Aberforth produces them. The problem is the goat needs to be slaughtered in such a meticulous way that we don't know if he'll be done in time."

"That is a problem," Tonks said wearily. Tonks closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of Severus stroking her hair for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry, Dora," Severus said into her hair.

Tonks took his hand. "What do you have to be sorry about?" she asked. "You saved Nata's life. You saved ours. You're a hero," she said simply. But then Severus had to hold her still as another spasm of pain washed over her.

"I invented this potion," Severus said bitterly. "Years ago, when I first joined the Death Eaters. It was my test of loyalty. Voldemort wanted a poison that would work slowly and have no antidote."

Tonks became very still. "But there is an antidote, isn't there?" she asked. "Aren't you making one now?"

"Now there is. I was able to figure out the antidote after I switched sides," Severus said.

"Good," Tonks said. Then suddenly she asked, "Why'd you kick me out of your room?"

Severus sighed. "Do you have the strength to talk about this now?" he asked.

"If I'm going to die in an hour, then yes, I do," Tonks said. She slowly turned around so that she was facing him.

"I saw your note, Dora. I just snapped. I thought you were going to end it between us, so some stupid part of my brain told me to end it first," Severus said bitterly.

Tonks laughed. "If you knew how many times I've done that same thing in a relationship…"

"We'll get through this, won't we, Dora?" Severus asked. Tonks could see the fear in his eyes.

"Assuming I live," Tonks joked. But suddenly, she was very tired. "Can I sleep for a little bit?"

Severus nodded. "I don't know if you'll be able to sleep through the pain, but you can try," he said gently.

Tonks started to turn around to sleep on her other side, but stopped. She placed her hands on either side of Severus' face and kissed him gently. It had been weeks since they kissed. For a moment, Tonks forgot everything about everything else but her lips next to his.

She opened her mouth slightly and the kissed deepened. Severus slowly slid his tongue in her mouth. Tonks stroked it gently with her own. But then the kiss was broken as Tonks shuddered in pain. The moment gone, Tonks turned on her side and rested against Severus.

"That was a goodnight kiss, not a goodbye one," she said softly.

88888

How she managed to sleep, she wasn't sure. But sleep she did. Until a loud crash from the fireplace woke her up. Tonks tried to concentrate, but the pain overtook her. She heard a commotion in the Hospital Wing, but all Tonks could do was curl up in the fetal position. She hurt so much! How long had she been asleep?

Time passed, but Tonks had no way of knowing how much. She started rocking her body back and forth, trying to make the pain go away. But then the curtain was shoved aside. Severus walked purposely to her, holding a chalice. Albus and a man she recognized as the bartender for the Hogshead lifted her up to a sitting position.

The men held her while Professor McGonagall opened Tonks' mouth. Severus poured the potion down Tonks' throat. "Swallow if you can, Dora," Severus ordered. Tonks nodded and took a swallow.

"That hurt!" Tonks cried. Severus fed her more of the potion, until it was all gone. She was laid back down, and Tonks fell promptly asleep.

88888

Tonks opened her eyes. "I'm not dead," she whispered softly. After a moment, she realized that the pain was gone. "I'm not dead, and I'm not in pain. Will wonders never cease?"

Tonks looked over and saw that Severus was sitting on a chair, his chin resting on his hands, fast asleep. He looked more dear to her now than he ever had before.

"Severus," Tonks said out loud. Severus practically jumped out of his seat.

"Dora!" Severus said. She could see the relief in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

She thought that over for a moment. "Pretty lousy. But I'm assuming that since I'm talking to you now that that's a good sign."

Severus moved to sit at the side of her bed. "Very good sign."

"How long have I been asleep?" Tonks asked, playing with his hand.

"Almost a day," Severus said.

"A day!" Tonks exclaimed. "How's that possible?"

"Poppy gave you some potion. Dora, I'm almost considered a legend with my torturing methods. And I went very easy on you. I'm actually surprised you're able to talk to me," Severus said honestly. He stood up suddenly, as if he just remembered something. "I'll be right back."

Tonks closed her eyes and came very close to drifting off again when someone threw themselves in her arms.

"Hey, Nata," Tonks said softly, stroking the young girl's hair. She couldn't quite believe how protective she felt about Nata. Severus was standing by the edge of the bed, trying to give them some space.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Nata sobbed.

"Why are you crying, silly?" Tonks asked. "We're both here. We're both alive."

"I know," Nata said. She turned around and looked behind her. "Go away! I'm trying to have a private conversation!"

Puzzled, Tonks turned to see who Nata was yelling at. Two Aurors, William Treeroot and Gordon Petty were sitting by the doorway. Gordon gave Tonks a quick wave.

"We're not leaving," Gordon said. "Sorry. We won't listen, promise."

"Fine," Nata said, shaking her head. "Dumbledore says I have to have two Aurors follow me at all times now. It's creepy."

"I'm sure he means well, Nata," Tonks told her. "The last thing we want is for anything to happen to you."

"Miss Haley, Tonks needs her rest," Severus said gently. Nata stood up, gave Severus a wary look and left the hospital wing, Aurors in tow.

Tonks patted the side of her bed. "I don't think she's very happy with you," Tonks said honestly.

"Albus and I spoke to her. I hope she understands I was playing a role. Though I had to admit, when she spit at my feet, I was convinced she was you," Severus said, stroking Tonks' cheek.

"I was so proud," Tonks said cheerfully. Feeling worn out already, she closed her eyes. "How can I be so tired if I've been sleeping for almost a day?"

"Give yourself a week and you'll be good as new," Severus said. Tonks turned to her side, facing Severus, and took his hand.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Tonks asked.

"Till then or an hour from now. I have to teach in a bit," Severus admitted.

Tonks gave a big yawn. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

Five minutes later, she was fast asleep.


	34. Safe Haven

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Safe Haven**

Four days later, Tonks was finally ready to leave the Hospital Wing.

"Thank goodness. I was ready to go batty in there," Tonks said happily. She was feeling almost normal again, but still sore in places. She hadn't attempted a morph yet, though. She just had an odd feeling that morphing would be painful right now.

Tonks and Severus left the Hospital Wing together, with Tonks leaning on Severus' arm. They moved threw the hallway slowly; Tonks wasn't able to walk at full speed yet. Five minutes into their journey, Tonks felt a prickling on her neck. They were being followed.

She turned around quickly. Gardner Parkton and Davis Baker, two fellow Aurors, were walking ten feet behind them.

Tonks looked at Severus questioningly. "What are they doing here?" she asked softly.

"Nata's not the only one who has to have Auror protection," Severus said darkly.

"I'm a bloody Auror," Tonks whined. "I have to have someone guarding me now?"

Severus laughed bitterly. "Not you, Dora. Me."

"Oh," Tonks said softly. "Albus said you might not be able to leave Hogwarts."

"I can't," Severus said angrily. "If I set foot out of this castle, I will be killed. I'm not even safe in the castle since there are so many Death Eaters-in-training."

Severus dropped her arm and started pacing slowly. "I don't know how they get their information so fast. Someone has already started a petition to strip me of the Head of House duties."

"Severus, I'm sorry," Tonks said. She felt awful. Even though he wasn't the nicest teacher, he really did care about the students in his house.

"I resigned this afternoon. I'm no longer the Head of the Slytherin House. Which is not good, because I was able to look after the bloody mini Death Eaters then," Severus said.

"Have you been threatened?" Tonks asked, her mouth dropping.

"Crabbe and Goyle stayed after class one day. They said they had questions, but they really just wanted to push me around," Severus sighed.

Tonks took Severus' arm and they continued on their way. When they got to the bedchamber, Severus looked at the Aurors. "I don't plan on leaving this room for the rest of the night, gentlemen. You can take a break," Severus said wearily.

Gardner and Davis looked at each other questionably. "Well…" Davis said slowly, "Make sure you disable the floo network."

Severus looked exasperated. "It's been disabled since I came back to Hogwarts."

"Guys, come on," Tonks said, trying to smile. "I'm going to be with him tonight. We'll be fine." Both Gardner and Davis looked very surprise at Tonks' statement. She took Severus' hand. "They're just doing their jobs."

"Goodnight fellows," Tonks told them. She led Severus inside the bedchamber. The moment the door was closed, Severus had his arms around her and they started kissing frantically. Tonks reached for her wand to place a silencing charm on the room, but then remembered that the Death Eaters had it.

"Shit," Tonks muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Severus said, backing off of Tonks a bit. "Dora?"

"My bloody wand," Tonks said sadly. "I'm assuming it was destroyed after I made the portkey."

"It was," Severus said, stroking her hair.

"I can't believe I've managed to break two wands in just over a year," Tonks moaned. "I had my first wand for twelve, I think." Tonks moved slowly to the bed and laid herself down.

Severus went next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've had two wands in my life," Severus told her, kissing her neck gently. "The first was broken after the first war. I've had the second since then."

"How was it broken?" Tonks asked, letting her hands caress his chest.

"Can't have an accused Death Easter with a wand, can we?" Severus said. "Snapped in half in front of me."

Severus moved slowly and gingerly placed his body weight on top of Tonks. Not able to stop herself, Tonks grimaced.

"Well, that won't do," Severus said, getting up quickly.

"It's just…I'm still really sore," Tonks said. "Let's try this." Tonks pushed Severus down and laid next to him. They kissed slowly, passionately. But then Severus squeezed her waist just a little too tight.

She broke away and looked at Severus. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Severus kissed her hand. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, Dora. As much as I want to be with you, I think sex is out of the question for a few days."

Tonks nodded sadly. "It's been almost a month since we've been together," Tonks whined.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It hasn't been that long," Severus said dismissively. Then he seemed to think about it. "It has been, hasn't it?"

"Boxing Day morning," Tonks said, remembering. They had taken a walk in the forest outside of Tonks' parent's house. It had been very quick, against a tree.

"That was a good shag," Severus said, playing with her hand.

"That was a very good shag," Tonks giggled. The night she had come back to Hogwarts was the night they started Occlumency lessons. After the lesson, they had been too tired to do anything more than have a good night kiss. And the night after that…that was when their problems started.

"We'll just have to wait a little while longer," Severus said. "I'm sure we can both handle…Oh Merlin."

Tonks had unbuttoned Severus' pants, realizing there were plenty of things they could still do.

88888

The next morning, Tonks sat up in bed, watching Severus dress for class. Her mind was wandering, trying to decide if she wanted to go to the Ministry this afternoon. Severus woke her from her reverie by taking her hands.

"I've been thinking…" he trailed off.

"Generally one does think during the day," Tonks smiled. She leaned back against the pillows. She had no intention leaving this bed for a few hours.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and I was wondering…would you like to get married tomorrow?" Severus asked softly.

Tonks sat up so quickly that she felt a pain in her side. "What did you say?" she asked.

Severus stroked her cheek. "I think we should get married tomorrow," he said slowly.

"That's what I thought you said," Tonks said weakly. "Absolutely not, Severus."

Severus looked crestfallen. "Oh," he said in surprise. "I thought you'd want to."

"I do want us to get married," Tonks said gently. "But not tomorrow."

"Why not? We don't have to be a secret anymore," Severus said, looking sad.

"Yes, we do," Tonks said wearily. "Too many people are looking for us, Severus. I'm worried about my parents, Draco, even your bloody mum. It's hard enough being in a relationship with you in secret."

"We could marry in secret," Severus told her.

Tonks shook her head. "I'm not marrying you unless I can say my vows and declare my love for you in front our family and friends, Severus. I refuse to be in a secret marriage," Tonks said. "I don't mean to hurt you, Severus. But that's how I feel."

"You're not hurting me, Dora. I think you're right. I just thought…that in case something happened to me, that you wouldn't have to say 'what if?'" Severus said.

"Merlin forbid you are killed…I won't ever look back and ask questions. I'll never regret a single day we were together. Married or not," Tonks said seriously. More somber, she asked, "Do you really think something will happen to you?"

Severus waved his hand. "I don't know, Dora, I really don't. What I do know, that if there's a battle, I'm going to openly fight on our side. And I will become a target very easily," Severus said.

"What does Albus say about all of this?" Tonks asked suddenly. "Was he upset that your cover was blown?"

"I think he's torn. Half of him is relieved that you're alive, and the other half is furious that you're alive," Severus said. "That's just my guess though. He never came out and said I should have let you die."

"Lovely," Tonks muttered under her breath. Deciding to change the subject, she said, "I think I'll go to Diagon Alley and get a new wand this afternoon."

"I'm sure there will be another wand out there for you," Severus told her.

"That'd be just my luck, wouldn't it?" Tonks joked. "If I'm not home by dinnertime, you'll know that I still trying to find my match!"

88888

Tonks dressed to go to Diagon Alley very carefully. She wore Juliette's cast-offs. Her hair was natural. It had grown out. It was no longer spikes, but a very short page boy. She darkened her skin color, since that didn't require her body to work that much. Finally, she put on a dark pair of glasses and enlarged her nose. Wearing a hooded cloak, she very much doubted that anyone would recognize her.

The moment she stepped in Diagon Alley, she felt a shiver of fear go down her back. "You are not to be afraid," she ordered herself. Tonks picked up her pace and headed straight to Ollivanders.

She stepped inside the door and was face to face with Ollivander. "Another wand of yours has been broken?" his voice serenely asked.

"Any way you could close the shop for me?" Tonks asked apologetically.

Ollivander nodded. "Professor Dumbledore told me that you would be here sometime this week." He waved his wand, and the shutters closed, barely leaving any light.

"Thank you," Tonks said quickly, taking off her robe.

"You'll want to be in your natural state to find your wand," Ollivander warned. Tonks quickly shrunk her nose and changed her skin color back to normal.

He seemed to have a stack of wands ready for her. Quickly he handed her one. Tonks started sneezing so hard that her stomach hurt. Ollivander snatched the wand from her hand and handed her another one.

The first twenty wands Tonks tried did not have the desired effect. She was ready to give up and come back tomorrow when Ollivander handed her one last wand.

Sighing, Tonks took the wand, and was thrilled when she felt a warmth in her hand. Blue and bronze sparks flew from the end.

"A wand for a true Ravenclaw," Ollivander told her. "Cedar and a tail feather of an owl. Nine inches."

"My first wand had a tail feather of an owl!" Tonks said excitedly.

Ollivander thought for a moment. "The feathers are from the same owl, Nymphadora. However, Cedar is a much more powerful wood than oak," Ollivander said.

Happily, Tonks paid for her wand. It felt comfortable in her hand. Her last wand had been tiny, only six and ¾ inches. This wand felt natural, an extension of her arm.

She thanked Ollivander one last time, and put her disguise back in place. Tonks glanced at her pocket watch. She had plenty of time left in the afternoon. Her mother should be home from work by now, so she quickly apparated to her parents house.

Tonks was quite surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in the living room. He looked extremely tired. Which was no wonder, Tonks thought, she hadn't been available to take his place for a while.

"I'm talking to your parents about having them stay at Headquarters for a while," Professor Dumbledore said, answering her question before she could even ask it. "They are not safe here."

Tonks' mother looked very unhappy. "I got a threat at work, Nymphadora," she said softly. Her mother was an Obliviator, for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. "It was a memo, with an untraceable charm on it. I have no idea who sent it."

Tonks' eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Mum, I'm so sorry…" she started.

"Don't you dare start crying, Nymphadora," Andromeda Tonks said sharply. "I may not be brave like you and be able to fight Death Eaters face to face, but if I have to go into hiding to help you, I will."

"We're in the process of moving Severus' mother as well. We don't want to take any chances," Albus said.

"Crikey," Tonks said under her breath. But she had to admit, she was thrilled that her parents would be safe. She couldn't image a place she'd rather have her parents than Headquarters.

But at the same time, Tonks was sad. How long would everyone have to be in hiding?


	35. The Dragon Reserve

**Chapter Thirty-Five – The Dragon Reserve**

Tonks was woken by a sudden jostle in the bed.

"Severus?" Tonks asked lazily. She patted his side of the bed and felt the warmth where his body had just been.

There was no answer. Tonks stretched her arms over her head and waited for an answer. Severus was silent. Sighing, Tonks sat up and slowly got out of bed.

Severus was sitting on the couch, hunched over, as if he was an extreme amount of pain.

"Severus?" Tonks asked gently. She sat down next to him and started to put her arm around him. Severus shot up and walked across the room.

"Please don't touch me, Dora," Severus said roughly. Only then did she see that Severus was clutching his left arm.

"You're being summoned?" Tonks asked, confused.

He nodded, and grimaced. "Every day for a few hours," he said finally.

Tonks immediately felt awful. She knew from experience that if you ignore the Dark Mark, it gets more painful each passing minute, until it felt like your entire arm was on fire.

Severus sat back down and started rocking back and forth. "I tried sleeping through it," he whispered. "Not working. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I don't mind waiting up," Tonks told him. Severus nodded and gave her hand a squeeze with his right arm. "Has this happened every night?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I just need to wait it out." He leaned back and Tonks wrapped her arms around him. Occasionally, he would have a burst of extreme pain, put Tonks would hold him until it would pass.

Finally, two hours later. The pain was gone. Together they headed back to bed. She looked at the clock, and saw he would only be able to get two hours of sleep before he needed to get up again.

That's when Tonks realized Severus might not work for Voldemort anymore, but he would never truly be free until Voldemort was destroyed.

88888

Tonks was sitting in her cubicle at the Ministry trying to catch up on some paperwork. She didn't notice the stares and the odd glances she had been given all afternoon.

There was a knock on her cube and she turned around quickly.

"Oh," Tonks said, not quite sure what she expected. "Hello Mad-Eye."

"Is it true you've been saying overnight in Snape's chambers?" he asked loudly. "That's what the Aurors who've been guarding him have been saying."

Tonks groaned. She had just known that that was going to come back and haunt her. Tonks and Severus had talked more, and had decided that secrecy was still important, even though he had been discovered. Now she was going to have to lie.

"It's no one's business," Tonks said haughtily.

"Talk to me in the hallway, Tonks," he said briskly.

She had half a mind to stay were she was. Mad-Eye had no business to boss her around like a child! But then he looked at her with his eye, and Tonks stood up. She trailed him out into the hallway like she was about to be punished.

Before Mad-Eye opened his mouth, his eye whirled around in all directions, making sure they couldn't be overheard.

"Have you lost your mind, girl?" Mad-Eye said accusingly. "He's twice your age and a Death Eater!"

"He's not a Death Eater, Mad-Eye. You heard about what happened," Tonks said angrily. There had been an emergency Order meeting while she had been in the Hospital Wing.

"It's not good for you to entangle yourself in an emotional relationship at this point of the war," Mad-Eye started.

Tonks took a breath, and started the series of lies she decided on. "Snape and I have just become good friends, that's all," Tonks started.

"Good friends that stay the night?" Mad-Eye asked.

Another lie. "I didn't stay the night. We set up the floo network so that I could leave, and then Snape disabled it again," Tonks said wearily.

"That's dangerous," Mad-Eye growled. "What if a Death Eater tried to floo in?"

"At the exact moment I flooed out?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow. "I very much doubt it."

"I still don't like it," Mad-Eye said.

"Oh, don't talk to me about emotional relationships, Mad-Eye," Tonks said exasperated. "I've heard the rumors about you and Tannika Wordsworth. What do you have to say about that?"

Mad-Eye suddenly became very interested in a corner of the hallway.

"That's what I thought," Tonks said. "Mad-Eye, we might not be here tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the life we can, eh?"

"I don't mean to lecture…" Mad-Eye said. Tonks grinned. She knew that would be the closest to an apology that she would get. But it was plenty.

88888

"What's going on?" Tonks whispered to Molly Weasley. An emergency Order meeting had been called. It seemed like they've been having far too many meetings like this lately.

Albus stood by the fireplace, looking upset. "We're just waiting for someone," he said to the crowd that had gathered in the parlor of Headquarters.

Tonks looked across the room and smiled at Severus, who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed. He and Albus had come up with a plan for allowing him to leave Hogwarts and come to Headquarters. They made an untraceable direct Floo network connection. It was quite brilliant actually.

It also solved Tonks and Severus' problem of being seen by his guards. The connection was set up in Tonks' old room at Headquarters. They could go back and forth at will. And since it was a direct connection, they didn't have to worry about someone grabbing them in the middle of traveling.

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet as someone appeared from the fireplace.

"Charlie!" Molly Weasley cried out. "Have you been hurt?"

The red-head shook his head. "We'll say hello later, Mum. I have some disturbing news."

Tonks looked right at Charlie and waited for him to talk. "In the last two days, the Dark Mark has appeared next to the Dragon Reserve three times. I've talked to a few of my buddies, who've I tried to recruit for the Order. We all think the same thing. You-know-who is trying to steal some dragons."

There was a collective gasp from the room. Tonks closed her eyes. She never liked dragons. When she was small, she and her parents went to Romania on an educational vacation. Tonks held a baby dragon in her arms, and then suffered pretty bad burns when the baby dragon burped. She hadn't cared for them since.

"It would be almost impossible to transport the dragons, wouldn't it?" Kingsley asked.

Charlie shook his head. "It's easier than you'd think. We brought four dragons to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament without any trouble at all," Charlie informed them. "There are special cages, which you then disillusion. Quite simple, actually."

"Great," Tonks muttered under her breath. She looked at Molly, whose eyes had filled with tears. Tonks patted Molly's shoulder, and was rewarded with a small smile.

"The Reserve doesn't have the money to hire extra security," Charlie went on. "I've tried explaining to them how important it is to protect the dragons. But they're so far removed from the threat that they just don't get it."

"I wish we could spare some people," Albus said. "But we're dealing with enough as it is. Keep watch, Mister Weasley, and we'll have to hope that they don't have the means to steal the dragons."

"That's what I came to say," Charlie said simply.

"I have dinner in the kitchen, if anyone wants some," Molly said. She then stood up and rushed over to Charlie. A wave of sympathy washed over Tonks. She couldn't imagine having five sons in the Order, with Ron and Ginny practically honorary members. Molly was an amazing woman.

Tonks made her way over to Severus. "Stay for dinner," she said softly.

Severus shook his head. "I'm not wanted here," he said matter-of-factly.

"I want you here," Tonks said. "Eat Molly's bloody dinner. She works hard, making dinner for everyone. The least you can do is eat it."

"Fine," Severus said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "I'll stay for dinner."

They walked towards the staircase to the kitchen. Tonks noticed the glances between members. Severus never stayed for dinner. However, Severus went downstairs while Tonks ran upstairs to get her parents, who had already moved into Headquarters.

Tonks and Severus sat on opposite ends of the table. To his credit, Severus did start a conversation with Emmeline Vance. Tonks was sitting between Remus and Bill Weasley. Next to Bill was Charlie. Molly had her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

"Anyone have exciting plans for Valentine's Day?" Tonks asked, trying to get everyone's mind off of misery around them. Valentine's Day was just two days away. She and Severus didn't really have any plans, since he couldn't go anywhere.

"If it's anything like last year, we'll all be cleaning up Death Eater attacks," Remus said glumly.

"Bloody hell, I forgot about that," Tonks said, shaking her head. She looked down the table at her parents, who had been listening to her conversation. Tonks' mum blinked back tears, and her dad stroked her hair. Tonks' parents had been attacked in their home last Valentine's Day.

"I wonder if they'll try something else this time." Bill asked.

"Who knows?" Tonks asked. She promptly changed the conversation to something more pleasant.

A bottle of wine was opened, and the evening passed quite enjoyably. At least for her. She wasn't quite sure about Severus. But then the night was ruined quite quickly.

"There's been an attack!" Kingsley shouted from upstairs.

Everyone stood up and formed a line to get upstairs as quickly as possible. Tonks gave her parents a smile as they continued up to the second floor.

"What's happened?"

"It's happening now," Kingsley said quickly. "Hogsmeade. Tonks. Mad-Eye. Emmeline, we're needed now. Everyone else is more than welcome to help out."

Tonks felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked up and saw that Severus was next to her. Tonks bit her lip. "Are you going to fight?" she asked worriedly.

"Not this time," Severus said softly. "Hopefully you can all have it under control."

"Good," Tonks said, her heart able to beat again. It was too soon after Severus had been discovered. The emotions on the Death Eaters side would be too strong. She just knew that he would be killed the moment he apparated to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you later tonight," Severus whispered. Tonks nodded, and ran outside with other Order members to apparate to Hogsmeade.

88888

Hours later, Tonks walked back to Hogwarts with an assortment of characters. She was tired, and weary and ready to lay down a have a good cry for a while.

The Three Broomsticks had been burned down to the ground. At least three people had gone down with it. Madam Rosmerta had been amazing. She kept going back into the fire to save her patrons. She was in St. Mungos by now, with some serious burns, talking about rebuilding already.

A member of the Order had been killed. Dedalus Diggle was killed right in front of Tonks, unceremoniously, using a cutting charm to the throat. Some of his blood had sprayed into her t-shirt.

Tonks walked slowly, as she was holding onto the arm of Minerva McGonagall. The transfiguration professor had been hit with two separate body bind curses. Professor Flitwick was walking on their outside. He was crying softly. Apparently, he and Dedalus had been related. She hadn't quite heard how.

Hagrid was walking slower than she ever saw him. She supposed he wanted to stay with the group, and not walk too far ahead. Fang was right at his side, limping, holding up his wounded leg and not putting any pressure on it.

Albus was still in Hogsmeade, talking to Madam Bones and Arthur.

"I wonder why I thought Hogsmeade would be safe," Professor McGonagall said out loud. "He never attacked it during the first war."

"They probably want to get closer to Hogwarts," Tonks said softly.

"They will, too. I heard a few people say they're going to move," Professor McGonagall said briskly. "If no one's left, Death Eaters could take over the town."

Tonks didn't want to think about that possibility. After twenty minutes, the group finally made it to Hogwarts. Tonks walked Professor McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. Severus was there, waiting for them.

"Is that your blood?" he asked worriedly. Tonks shook her head.

She started to walk out of the Hospital Wing when Professor McGonagall stopped her. She looked around, and saw that Madam Pomfrey was in her office. "Could you go to breakfast as Albus tomorrow, Tonks? I know he's going to be worn out after tonight."

Tonks thought it over. She still hadn't done a full body morph, just small changes like the sky blue curls she had right now. "I'll try," Tonks said finally. Professor McGonagall nodded.

Severus left with Tonks. He seemed to understand her need for silence right then. When they were away from the main corridor, he took her hand. Tonks held on to his tightly. When they were in their room, Tonks took off her t-shirt and threw it into the fire. She did the same thing with her pants.

"Those were your favorite pants," Severus said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Not anymore," Tonks grimaced, choking back tears. She watched as her clothes slowly turned into ash. "Those pants have seen too much death."

She heard Severus turn down the bed while she went to change into some pyjamas. Severus was sitting on the bed, still fully clothes, looking more troubled then she had seen him in a long time.

"Severus?" she asked softly.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this…but I wish Sirius was alive," he said softly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows quickly. "What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Severus turned away from her. "I need to apologize to him. When he was shut up in Headquarters, all I did was make fun of him and throw it back in his face. I never understood how hard it must have been. But tonight…watching you all leave to fight, and then having to stay behind…I didn't like that."

She took his hand and brought it gently to her lips. "I know it's hard, Severus. I haven't gone out as myself since Nata was kidnapped."

"At least you can go outside. You can leave the castle," Severus said wearily.

"And you will be able to again when this is over," Tonks said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Someday."


	36. Countdown

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Countdown**

"You're giving the spell away with your elbow," Tonks told Luna Lovegood. Professor Binns- Morgan generally ran the D.A. now, but she was unavailable tonight. Harry asked if Tonks would help out, and she eagerly accepted.

"I always give that spell away with my elbow," Luna said serenely. Tonks smiled; Luna didn't seem that put out by the criticism.

"Stupid elbows," Tonks said giggling. She stood up from the table she had been sitting on. "You're thinking too hard. Don't think before you cast the spell. If it comes out automatically, you won't have time to worry about arm movement. It will be natural."

Luna nodded. Neville Longbottom was standing across from her. Without warning, Neville raised his wand. Luna turned and shouted, "_Expelliamus_!" Neville's wand went flying across the room.

"That's the ticket," Tonks said, patting Luna on the shoulder. She continued walking around the room, giving out advice and pointers. After two hours, the meeting was over. Tonks started to leave, but someone stopped her.

"Tonks?" Harry asked softly. Tonks turned around and saw that there was a small crowd waiting for her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were standing in a close group.

"What's up?" Tonks asked easily.

"I need to tell you something. And I don't want you getting upset with me," Harry said. Tonks waved her wand and two small sofas appeared. They all sat down. Tonks saw that Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, and she had her hand on his knee. She was glad to see that their relationship was finally out in the open.

"I've become sort of an expert at Occlumency," Harry started. Tonks knew that; Severus told her about his progress. "And I'm getting really good at Legilimency."

"Good for you," Tonks said. "Those are good skills for you to have." She was quite curious to know what he had to say.

"I've started putting visions in Voldemort's head," Harry said. He looked scared, like he knew she was about to yell at him.

"What kind of visions?" Tonks snapped.

Harry looked miserable. "On Saturday, I sent him a vision of me sitting in The Three Broomsticks, with only a few people around me," he said softly.

"Oh my god," Tonks whispered under her breath.

"I think that's why he attacked Hogsmeade, Tonks. He thought I was there unprotected," Harry said, sounding upset.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tonks asked in disbelief. "You can't keep secrets like this Harry!"

"I know!" Harry said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to see if I could actually do it."

"Six people were killed," Tonks said, her words halting.

"He didn't mean it," Hermione said, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Tonks buried her head in her hands. "Harry. I understand that you just wanted to find out if it would work. But too many people are risking their lives for you every single day to take risks! You can't take them for granted."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Harry, this isn't your fault. The attack on Hogsmeade was very well planned, very organized. It wouldn't have been if he thought he could capture you. He would have gone in and out," Tonks said with a sigh.

"So you don't think it's my fault?" Harry asked slowly.

"My guess is that it was just a coincidence," Tonks said wearily. "I know you're working with Professor Snape. If you want to plant a vision, please Harry, talk to Severus first."

"Couldn't he have warned you all that there was going to be an attack?" Harry asked, looking angry. "Isn't he the great spy?"

"Harry, Professor Snape was found out three weeks ago. We no longer have someone on the inside. Haven't you noticed the Aurors following him?" Tonks sighed.

"So the Death Eaters can do whatever they want, and we won't know?" Harry asked. "How could he be stupid and get caught?"

Tonks knew she should defend Severus, but Harry looked far too upset for her to want to get into an argument. And then she remembered Severus' remark, that Harry needed a place to focus his anger.

"No one thought he'd be able to remain a spy forever, Harry. It's amazing that he escaped, that he wasn't killed," Tonks said. Then she added, "I'm going to go speak to Professor Dumbledore now about what you've told me. Would you like to join me? Or should I go alone?"

She wasn't surprised that all six students chose to go with her.

88888

The next month passed more quickly than Tonks thought possible. Apparently, realizing a spy was out of the Death Eater's inner circle gave them a new found confidence. They were averaging two attacks a week, on both Wizard and Muggle targets.

Professor Dumbledore requested that Severus stay at Hogwarts during each battle. Possibly because of the isolation, Severus was becoming more and more surly after each attack.

Severus became enraged after the Death Eaters attacked the nursing home his mother stayed at before she was moved. Eight elderly wizards were killed during the attack. His mother was safe though, tucked away in a different home. That didn't make him feel any better though.

There was also the matter of the dragons. Everyone in the Order knew it was just a matter of time before Charlie Weasley told them what they all feared: that several dragons had been stolen. Tonks almost felt a sense of relief when Charlie announced that five dragons had been taken. It wasn't as many as they thought.

Both Tonks and Severus started spending more and more of their evenings at Headquarters. It was very good for Severus, who needed a change of scenery now and then. More importantly, the evenings were spent discussing strategic possibilities.

Severus was convinced that Harry was ready to do something rash. He was considered an authority because even though Harry hated him, Severus did look into his memories at least once a week. Tonks made it a priority to have dinner with Harry and his friends every few days, and she completely agreed with Severus. His gang was hiding something.

"You don't think he'd be stupid enough to go out and fight Voldemort without telling anyone, do you?" Bill Weasley asked one night. He was holding Fleur's hand and stroking it gently. Tonks felt a pang of jealously wash over her. She wished that she and Severus could be demonstrative like that.

Since she and Severus were spending a lot of time at Headquarters, they generally did end up talking a lot. Word got out that they had actually become friends. Luckily no one suspected there was more to it than that.

Severus leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "I actually do. Potter is frustrated. As the deaths are mounting, he's beginning to blame himself, because only he has the power to get rid of the Dar…Voldemort," Severus told them.

"Surprise tactic," Tonks muttered.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Care to share that with the rest of us, Tonks?" he asked. Tonks gave him a grin. Tonks was having her own fun with having to pretend with Severus. She tended to goad him more. And he was normally even more sarcastic back. She didn't like him calling her 'Tonks,' though. The name sounded wrong coming from his lips.

"Voldemort's conceited enough to think that Harry would never go looking him. I think Harry's just trying to end this on his own terms," Tonks said. "But the question is, is Harry ready?"

"Like the World Cup," Bill said softly.

"Which one?" Tonks asked. She saw Severus roll his eyes.

"Last one. Krum caught the snitch, but lost the game. He ended it on his own terms," Bill said.

"Fascinating as the quidditch comparison is, I believe we should discuss the real possibility-" Severus started but Fleur of all people cut him off.

"Harry loves quidditch. I know he respect Viktor," Fleur said.

"You don't think he'd let himself be killed to destroy Voldemort?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide. "How else would you interrupt catching the snitch but losing the game? Harry catches Voldemort, but loses his life."

"Do we even know what Harry has to do to vanquish Voldemort for good?" Remus Lupin asked quietly, speaking up for the first time.

Severus stroked his chin. "I can't be sure, of course, but I believe Potter thinks he knows what to do," he said slowly.

"We all know Harry can be rash," Bill said. "But do you really think Harry would just throw his life away?"

The next night, the entire Order gathered at Headquarters and started discussing the real possibility that Harry would go after Voldemort on his own. The most logical place to assume Harry would go was the Tom Riddle Mansion, which Voldemort still used as a makeshift base.

Severus gave everyone an idea where the Manor was. That way, people could apparate on their own, without needing a portkey. Mad-Eye said very loudly that he thought this was foolish, that the Aurors should take the Mansion by surprise.

But everyone else seemed to agree that this was the best course of action. Sooner or later, the Final Battle, as it was called already, would have to be fought. And it would be Harry's decision when it happened.

88888

A week later, Tonks and Severus were sleeping when they heard a knock on the door. Tonks stood up, put on Severus' dressing gown and went to the door. Professor McGonagall stood there, looking furious.

"There's been an attack at St. Mungos," she said angrily.

"Time to get up, Severus," Tonks said wearily. "Is it happening now?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "It's over. It looks like they knew exactly who they were going after. They were in and out," she said, her face softening.

Severus came to the door. "Severus," Professor McGonagall said, "Frank and Alice Longbottom have been killed."

Tonks never knew the Longbottoms, but stories of their bravery were still talked of in the Order. She glanced over at Severus, he looked awful. Tonks couldn't be sure, but she thought he was blinking back tears.

"Does Neville know?" Severus asked weakly.

"Albus is talking to him now. Then he has to go tell Irene. He's not looking forward to that," Professor McGonagall said. "They're at peace now, Severus."

Two days later, a memorial service was held for the two former Aurors. Tonks couldn't help but cry when she watched their son say good-bye at their caskets.

The service was held at Fornesco's Funeral Home. An announcement had been made to the Ministry of Magic, and so many people came to pay their respects that the room had to be doubled in size using magic. Tonks stood with some of the younger Aurors, ones that never worked with Frank and Alice. The service was held on a Saturday, and a number of Hogwarts students came to support Neville.

Apparently, Severus had worked with Frank and Alice years ago, and was very upset over their deaths. Even more so because he had asked Albus if he could go to the service, and Albus turned him down.

Even though the Longbottoms were killed in cold blood, the Ministry decided to treat their deaths as if they had died in battle. When an Auror is killed in battle, there is a great deal of ceremony that happens. Madam Bones officiated the service. More than half the people in the room were Aurors, some long retired, some worked with the Longbottoms for years, and some, like Tonks, only heard the stories.

Every Auror was decked out in their official dress robe. Personally, Tonks hated the robe. It was a very stiff fabric, in navy blue, with a wide black leather belt that sat on her hips. A hood covered half of her forehead, but never the eyes. Aurors never hid their eyes from their brothers in arms.

After the burial, the members of the Order went to Headquarters and had a service of their own for Frank and Alice. Tonks had decided to get very, very drunk, but stopped when she saw the anguished look on Severus' face. Later that night, they clung on to each other tightly. Neither one willing to let go of the other.

88888

The Order knew that Harry and Neville had become good friends over the past year. Once Alice and Frank Longbottom were laid to rest, everyone knew it was just a matter of time before Harry set out to put an end to Voldemort.

One night in early April, Severus was at Hogwarts to have his weekly Occlumency session with Harry. Tonks decided to use that time to catch up on news at Headquarters. She sat in the study, having a spirited debate with Fred and George Weasley. They made her laugh harder than she laughed in months.

But then a person appeared in the fireplace. Tonks, just like the rest of the people in the study, jumped up and took out her wand. Tonks stomach dropped when she saw that it was Severus.

Severus stood up and looked at everyone. His voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Potter's taken his gang to the Riddle House."


	37. The Final Battle

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – The Final Battle**

As soon as the words left Severus' lips, everyone sprung into action. Tonks needed to grab some supplies from her room, and hoped that Severus would follow her. He seemed to read her mind and was actually upstairs before she was.

"You're fighting, right? Albus can't ask you stay back for this," Tonks said as she grabbed a belt that she had ready for this very day.

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't fight today," Severus told her.

Tonks nodded and checked the vials that were attached to the belt. There were four. Two were Severus' voice changing potion: one with a hair from Professor Dumbledore, the second with Voldemort skin cells. She also carried with her a blood replenishing potion and a calming draught. She had seen far too many people go into shock in situations like these. The vials were all small and had an unbreakable charm on them.

She was about to put the belt on, when she dropped it on the bed and flung herself into Severus' arm.

"I love you so much," she said, choking back her tears. "Please be careful."

Severus held her tightly. "I love you, too, Dora. I can't even begin to tell you what you mean to me."

Tonks lifted her head and Severus kissed her hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get swept away by the moment. This might be the last time you ever kiss him, a horrible voice in her head told her.

They broke apart suddenly, each realizing that time was of the essence. "I'll find you when it's over," Severus said roughly, kissing her hand. Then he turned quickly and left the room.

She kissed her fingers and held out her hand after him. "I will see you again," Tonks said with confidence. Then she put on her belt, and ran outside to apparate to the Riddle House.

88888

The moment she materialized, Tonks put a shield around herself so that she could get her bearings. She apparated too far from the House, so she apparated again, much closer this time.

Though it was already ten o'clock at night, it seemed usually bright outside. Tonks glanced up and saw that there was a full moon. "Almost a full moon," Tonks whispered to herself. Remus hadn't been locked away, so she knew it wasn't time for that yet.

Kingsley was standing by the drive, rapidly barking out directions. "Tonks, perimeter of the house!" he yelled. Tonks saluted him and ran up the drive, towards the house.

The Death Eaters seemed to have the house well secured. A brick wall separated the main yard from the fields. Several members of the Order were set there, trying to pick-off the Death Eaters that were blocking the door to the Mansion.

Tonks tried not to shudder when she saw the large field where she had gone to Death Eater meetings last year. Wizards seemed to be apparating everywhere. Tonks noticed that a great deal of Aurors had come to join the fight.

A weak stunning spell hit Tonks in the back, causing her to tumble over. Quickly, she stood up and cast a stunning spell right back, causing the Death Eater to slump to the ground. There were a number of Death Eaters in the large field. Tonks, along with several other wizards ran to the field.

"Cast Anti-disapparation jinxes after you stun 'em!" she heard Mad-Eye yell.

The wizards seemed to be gathering in a small circle. Tonks knew from experience that that was the worst thing that could happen. "Spread out!" she cried loudly, to anyone that could hear her. "Don't let them surround us!"

She started running back towards the house when a flash of green light could be seen. Tonks closed her eyes briefly, knowing someone had just lost their life. She tried to put it out of her mind, but then she saw a poof of green smoke go up into the sky, forming a large skull.

"Damnit," Tonks muttered under her breath, staring at the sky.

"Tonks, duck!" she heard someone scream. Without thinking, Tonks dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. She looked up and saw Draco running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks yelled.

"Protecting Harry Potter," Draco said defiantly. "And having a bit of fun while I'm here."

"Be careful," Tonks ordered.

Draco raised his eyebrows up and down and stunned a Death Eater right in the chest. "I'm always careful," he said, running towards the back of the house.

Tonks knew she was a target just standing where she was, so she quickly ran towards the brick wall, practically colliding with Arthur Weasley. "Have you seen Harry?" Arthur asked frantically. "We need to protect him!"

"He's not in the field," Tonks asked quickly, casting a stunner at a Death Easter that had been aiming at Arthur.

"I've been around the house three times, Tonks. I haven't seen him," Arthur said worriedly.

"Maybe in the forest?" Tonks asked.

"Merlin's beard," Arthur whispered. "What if he got into the house?"

Tonks and Arthur shared a look and knew they had to get inside the house. "I just saw Draco Malfoy," Tonks said quickly. "He ran to the back. He knows this house."

"Let's get to the back," Arthur said. They ran along the brick wall, stunning Death Eaters along the way. They reached the back and saw that the back door had been blasted open.

"Too risky to go through there," Tonks said quietly.

Arthur motioned towards a window. "Through there. You go first, I'll cover you."

Tonks ran to the house as fast as she could. Then she waved to Arthur, letting him know it was safe for him to cross. He made it to the window quickly. Tonks was just about to lift her body up to climb into the window when Arthur tugged her shoulder and pointed up.

Her jaw dropped. Five dragons were starting to land on the large field adjacent to the house. "Merlin's beard," Arthur said quietly. Tonks had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming as one dragon opened its mouth, letting a ball of fire escape. It engulfed several wizards, wizards not wearing masks. Tonks didn't want to say anything, but she was almost positive one of the ones hit had red hair.

A look of determination settled on Arthur's face. "Let's get in," he said in a steely voice.

Tonks was still staring at the dragons. Hagrid had stepped in front of one and seemed to be talking to it. "Arthur, look!" Tonks said. Arthur turned to watch the scene. Hagrid and the dragon almost seemed to embrace each other. Then Hagrid started running away from the house and the field. The dragon followed Hagrid happily. The other dragons seemed confused, but then followed the leader of the pack.

"Now, Tonks," Arthur said.

Tonks nodded and lifted her body up and crawled through the window. She felt a beam of light go right past her and then hit a Death Eater in the room.

"Good shot, Arthur," Tonks grinned. She knelt down, waiting for Arthur to climb into the room. Then she glanced out the window and saw another Dark Mark slowly rising towards the sky. "Fuck," she whispered under her breath.

Tonks and Arthur quietly walked out of the room into the hallway. It led to a large foray, where several Death Eaters were dueling.

"There's Ginny," Tonks said, pointing her out to Arthur. Ginny was holding her own with a Death Eater. Arthur waved his wand and cast a stunning spell at the Death Eater. He crumpled to the floor instantly. Ginny looked at Arthur, surprise written on her face. Then she ran down another hallway.

"Ginny!" Arthur cried. "She'll lead us to Harry. I'm sure of it."

They ran, following Ginny. She went through a hallway, and then up a flight of stairs. "Ginny, wait!" Tonks yelled to the girl, but she wouldn't stop.

Tonks tripped at the last step and fell to her knees, knocking the wind from her. Arthur stopped, but Tonks shook her head. "Follow Ginny," she wheezed. "I'll catch up."

Arthur ran after Ginny and Tonks took a moment to gather herself back together. Just as she stood up, she heard someone scream "_Crucio!"_ Tonks went stiff as a board and felt pain run through her body. Clutching her stomach, Tonks turned to face her attacker.

It was her aunt Bellatrix.

"Is this my little baby niece, all grown up?" Bellatrix said with a twisted smile. "How I hoped we would have a chance to see each other, my little niece. How is my dear sister, your mother?"

"_Expelliamus!"_ Tonks cried, but Bellatrix blocked it easily.

"And here I thought you were an Auror," Bellatrix scoffed. "Surely you can disarm a Death Eater?"

Tonks lifted her wand again, but Bellatrix was faster. "_Crucio!"_

She fell to the ground, twitching. A minute later the pain subsided. "Looks like there's no one here to save the great Auror," Bellatrix mocked. "Too bad everyone is outside, not realizing the real fun is in here. _Crucio!"_

Tonks cried out in pain. She took her wand and started to say a spell, but Bellatrix hit her with the curse again. "You know what my favorite part is?" Bellatrix asked, sounding almost maternal. "Watching the life drain from their eyes. Knowing that when I'm done with you, you'll be little more than an empty shell."

"_Expelliamus!"_ a voice cried. Bellatrix was unprepared and her wand went flying away from her.

"Who dares to take…" Bellatrix screamed, but then turned around. "Longbottom. Well, this should be fun. I'm unarmed now, boy. Do you have it in you to kill me?"

Neville Longbottom should in the doorway, looking furious. He didn't make a move though.

"Let me give you a reason. Then you'll realize how utterly pathetic you are when you still can't kill me," Bellatrix said with a smile. "I saw the blood trickling down your parent's throat, boy –"

"_Stupefy!"_ Neville screamed. Bellatrix was knocked backwards forcefully. She fell over Tonks, who was lying at the edge of the stairs. Tonks watched as Bellatrix fell down the stairs, almost in slow motion. Finally she landed with a sickening crack at the bottom of the stairs. Her neck was at an impossible angle. There was no doubt in Tonks' mind that Bellatrix was dead.

Tonks stood up then, almost recovered from the Cruciatus Curse. Neville's eyes were wide, staring at the body. Tonks grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway. "Where's everyone else?" Tonks asked quickly.

"They went ahead. I said I'd stay behind to wait for you," Neville told her.

Tonks looked and saw Arthur, looking furious. She walked to Arthur and heard a loud cracking noise. Neville had disappeared. "They're gone!" Arthur said. "I've no idea where they've gone."

Tonks sighed. "Damnit, Harry," Tonks muttered under her breath. Just then, a stream of light barely missed her. Death Eaters were running down the hallway towards them.

"Apparate outside," Arthur ordered. Tonks closed her eyes and pictured the brick wall. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kingsley in front of her. He was holding a hand over his eye.

Tonks looked around quickly. The fighting had moved more towards the house, as opposed to the field. But something seemed wrong. Then she realized it. The Death Eaters had taken off their masks. There was no way to tell who was friend or foe.

"My god," Tonks whispered. She knew she could tell; she knew the members of the Order, as well as most of the Aurors, and from the looks of it, the Enforcers that had come to help the fighting. But the Aurors would have no idea who to try to fight.

Someone nearby started a duel with Tonks. She cursed loudly as the Death Eater cast an anti-disapparation jinx on her; that she was unable to block in time. She wouldn't be able to say the counter jinx until the duel was over. The duel lasted almost twenty minutes. The Death Eater was relentless. Tonks finally ended it by casting a wheezing curse, followed by a stunner.

Tonks started to turn around, but was hit immediately with a severing charm to her face. Blood started gushing from her cheek. Tonks cast a stunner at the caster, making him crumple to the ground. She put pressure on her cheek, realizing how lucky she was the caster missed his intended target: her throat.

For a wild moment, Tonks wanted to look around for Severus. But she dismissed the idea, knowing she couldn't let herself become distracted. She needed to concentrate on what was in front of her.

The dueling was slowing, wizards beginning to tire from the battle. Tonks located a Death Eater and cast a stunner. But a weak spell hit her in the back at the same time. Tonks fell and knocked her head against the brick wall. For a moment, Tonks thought she was going to pass out. Her vision blurred. Tonks knew she wouldn't be able to stand for a few minutes.

"_Tutamenia Plura_" Tonks said determinedly. A shield surrounded her, allowing her to catch her breath. A few curses hit the shield, but Tonks was able to hold on. Five minutes later, she was ready to join the battle again.

But then the strangest thing happened. Screams could be heard all around the house, as well as inside. Tonks watched in fascination; only Death Eaters were screaming. Tonks' jaw dropped. They were all clutching their left forearms.

"Stun the screamers!" a voice cried out. A flurry of Order Members and Aurors ran, trying to get as many as possible. Tonks kept an eye out for Severus; surely he was in pain as well.

After two minutes, the Death Eaters all slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Are they all dead?" someone whispered. Tonks felt her heart jump into her throat as she dropped to the side of an unconscious Death Eater. She breathed a sigh of relief; she could fell a pulse. Curious, Tonks lifted the sleeve of the Death Eater.

The Dark Mark was gone.

The Aurors went to work immediately. Someone conjured up a transport for the Death Eaters. Others were gathering as many as possible. Tonks walked quickly around the house, looking for Severus. She went around twice, and there was no sign of him.

Tonks went into the house. Arthur was standing by a doorway, holding onto the handle tightly. His eyes glistened with tears. "They're down there. I saw them go down there. I couldn't follow them, they charmed the door. I can't go down there, Tonks. I can't," Arthur stammered.

She patted Arthur's arm. She couldn't imagine what was going on in Arthur's mind. How many Weasleys fought tonight? "I'll go," she whispered.

Arthur nodded, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Together, she and Arthur tried various charms to open the door. After a good fifteen minutes, Arthur finally was able to get it open. "That's Hermione's work, I'm sure of it," he said with a small smile.

Tonks squeezed his hand and walked down a step. There was no sound coming from the basement. Slowly, she walked all the way down the stairs. She couldn't quite believe the scene in front of her.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were huddled together in a corner. They were all staring at something. Tonks went to look, and her breath caught in her throat.

Lying side by side were the bodies of Lord Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore.


	38. Aftermath

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Aftermath**

"Tonks?" Arthur called down from the top of the stairs.

"It's safe to come down, Arthur," Tonks cried back up. She heard Arthur practically running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw the bodies.

"Merlin's beard," he said quietly. He was then taken by surprise when Ginny threw herself in his arms, sobbing wildly. "It'll be all right, sweetheart."

Tonks walked over to the rest of the group and helped them up. Harry's eyes wouldn't leave Professor Dumbledore's body. It hit her then that she wasn't sure what to do next. Everyone in the Order had always waited for Albus' opinion; he always knew what to do. Who would organize them now?

"Tonks, why don't you take them back to Hogwarts? I'm going to find Professor McGonagall. She'll know what to do down here," Arthur said gently.

Tonks nodded, and took Ginny for her father's arms. "Can you all walk? Do any of you need any medical attention now?" Tonks asked. Everyone shook their head.

She started to make a portkey, but Harry stopped her. "We need to find the rest of the group first," he said determinedly.

"Draco and Neville?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded. "And Luna and Nata."

Tonks' jaw dropped. "What was Nata doing here?" she demanded.

"We needed her," Harry said, not looking at her. Tonks shook her head and walked up the stairs with the group.

"I know where Neville is," Hermione said softly. "He was unconscious, so hopefully he's okay."

"Luna's probably with him," Ron said.

"Draco's probably still attacking Death Eaters," Ginny said, trying to put a bit of a smile in her voice.

"Nata was in the house last time I saw," Harry said.

"Tonks!" a voice cried from above. Tonks looked at and saw Nata standing next to a railing the floor above them. She ran down the stairs straight into Tonks' arms. Nata had a black eye and a small cut on her forehead, but looked okay.

"Have you seen Draco?" Tonks asked her. Nata shook her head. The group continued walking, and headed into a large dining room. "Spread out, but stay in the room," Tonks ordered.

They looked for only a few minutes before Hermione found Draco, underneath the large dining room table. He was half-awake. Tonks knelt next to him and whispered, "_Rennervate."_

Draco's eyes opened sleepily. "Is it over?" he asked groggily. Tonks nodded as she helped him up. The group had to go slower now, as Draco was limping.

"Where's Neville?" Tonks asked. Hermione motioned, and everyone followed her. They walked up a flight of stairs, passing Bellatrix' body on the way. Two hallways later, Neville could be seen, crumpled on the floor. Luna was kneeling next to him. Luna heard the footsteps and stood up faster than Tonks thought possible and drew her wand at them. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

Tonks performed the same spell on Neville. However, it didn't work; he was still unconscious, breathing evenly. Luna went to hold Neville's body, but Tonks had to stop her. "Luna, you're not strong enough to hold him all the way to Hogwarts."

Luna's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not letting him go," she said softly.

Harry knelt next to her and put his arm across Neville's chest. He gave Luna a weak smile. "Together, then."

Tonks nodded and took off the belt she was wearing. "Before I make the portkey, do we have everyone now?" she asked. Harry nodded. Tonks looked at the eight students in front of her. All of them had aged tonight. _"Portus,"_ Tonks whispered, thinking of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. "It'll go off in two minutes."

Everyone put a hand on the belt. Luna even took Neville's limp hand and placed it on the belt. Two minutes later, Tonks felt the tug at her navel. A moment later, the hospital wing appeared. Madam Pomfrey was at their side in an instant.

"Can I leave them with you?" Tonks asked. She was desperate to go back to the Riddle House to look for Severus.

"How did…is everyone…" Madam Pomfrey asked. Tonks realized how hard it must be the mediwitch, simply waiting for news.

"Professor Dumbledore is dead," Harry said in a hallow voice. Madam Pomfrey closed her eyes briefly. Then she got to work.

Tonks made her belt into another portkey and headed back. She practically collided into Kingsley when she appeared. He now had a piece of fabric around his head, covering his eye. Tonks wondered if he had lost it.

"You're bleeding, Tonks," Kingsley said.

Tonks brought her hand up to her cheek. She had forgotten about it. "Badly?" Tonks asked. She brought her hand down and saw nothing. "No, I'm not."

Kingsley reached out his hand and gently touched the left side of her forehead, where the skin met the hair. Fresh blood was on his hand. "Yes, you are." Then he looked into her eyes. Kingsley cast the Lumos spell and brought the light right into Tonks' eyes. "You have a concussion, Tonks. You should go back to Headquarters and rest."

"Hells, no," Tonks said adamantly. "I'm staying here."

Kingsley shook his head. "That's fine," he told her. Then he cast a healing spell to stop the bleeding. "We're trying to get a handle on who we've lost. Go into the house and check any room that doesn't have an 'X' on the door. After you've checked a room, close the door and mark it."

"Aye, aye, Captain Sir," Tonks said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Are the Death Eaters still unconscious?"

Kingsley nodded and Tonks went into the house. She went up to the top floor, deciding to work her way down. Someone called her name the moment she entered the first room.

It was Bill Weasley. Tonks ran over to him. She was about to ask him if he could walk, but then saw that one of his legs looked like it had been crushed. "What's happened?" Bill asked quickly. Tonks filled him in while she set him up on a magical stretcher.

She quickly checked the rest of the room. It was empty. She led the stretcher into the hallway and closed the door behind her, leaving a fiery 'x' on the door. It took a while to get Bill downstairs. Arthur was on the front lawn and took control of the stretcher, giving Tonks a smile.

She was ready to go back upstairs when a voice stopped her. "Would you prefer body duty or Death Eater duty," Teddie Hollandsworth asked her. Tonks sighed; she didn't want either, she wanted to look for Severus. But she needed to be an Auror right now, not worry about personal relationships.

"I'll take Death Eater duty," Tonks told him. If Severus was unconscious, surely he would have been picked up.

Hollandsworth pointed to the large transport that had been conjured. "You'll be guarding. Tonks…" he trailed off, but started again, lowering his voice. "Tonks, the Dark Mark is gone. There's a chance we might have picked up some from the Order, since we didn't know. If you see anyone who shouldn't be in there, tell Tannika, and we'll get them out."

"Thanks," Tonks said quickly. She got to the transport as quickly as she could. She tried jogging, but immediately became dizzy. She would have to get her concussion taken care of soon.

Tonks climbed up the bars of the transport. Her jaw dropped seeing the number of Death Eaters that were in the transport, at least seventy-five. Her eyes scanned every body, hoping to find Severus. She couldn't find him, but she did see…

"Tannika!" Tonks cried. The elderly Auror was at Tonks' side in a moment. "That man there. His name is Elphias Doge. He's in the Order."

"You're sure?" Tannika asked.

"I'm sure," Tonks told her. Tannika waved her wand and raised Elphias' body, bringing him closer. "Take a good look, Tonks."

"That's Elphias," Tonks said. Tannika brought his body into a small cage, shutting one door, then opening another.

"Bring him over to the brick wall, then come back. We're leaving soon," Tannika ordered.

Tonks nodded and brought Elphias' body to Kingsley. "Thanks, Tonks," Kingsley said. She nodded and went back to the transport.

Before they left, at least ten more Aurors showed up to help guard the transport. Tannika stood up. "We've broken all of their wands in half, and have already taken them to the Ministry," Tannika told the group. "We don't know when they'll all wake up, so be careful, especially if any of them can do wandless magic. We're taking them to Azkaban. Madam Bones' orders."

Tonks sat herself down, next to Calvin Wong. He was favoring his right arm, which had been placed haphazardly in a sling. "You okay, mate?" Tonks asked gently.

"Bones are gone," he muttered.

"I hate skele-grow. I'm sorry," Tonks said. Then out of the blue, "Do you know how to heal a concussion?"

Calvin nodded, but pointed to his arm in the sling. "This is my wand arm, Tonks. I do really shoddy work with my left arm. Sorry."

"Best to leave the head case alone, then," Tonks joked. Her eyes continued to scan the Death Eaters, thinking she might have missed Severus.

"We're leaving!" Tannika yelled from the front. Tonks gripped her wand and was ready for any trouble. About halfway through the journey, the Death Eaters were slowly gaining conscienceness.

It took a bit before the Death Eaters realized they were prisoners. A few were able to create sparks from their hands without their wands, but that was the worst of it. Finally, they made it to Azkaban without incident.

They had to take each prisoner out, one by one. Then the prisoner had to be secured and then walked to a cell. It took two hours before every prisoner was locked away. Tannika looked at the Aurors in front of her. Tonks sighed, she knew Tannika was going to ask them to stay and guard.

Tannika stopped in front of Tonks and Calvin. "Your two are hurt, go get fixed up. Be back at the Ministry in four hours. There will be a schedule of guard duty by then."

Tonks nodded, thrilled that she would be able to leave. She and Calvin walked out of the prison. "See you at St. Mungos," Calvin said.

"I'm going to help with the Order. I'll see you at the Ministry," Tonks told him. Quickly she made a portkey to Headquarters. Slowly she walked inside. She closed the door softly, in case people were trying to get some rest.

"Nymphadora!" a voice cried out. Tonks looked down the hall, and saw her parents sitting on the bottom step of a staircase, arms wrapped around each other.

Tonks slowly walked to them. It obviously wasn't fast enough for her mother, because she jumped up and gingerly put her arms around Tonks. "I was so worried when I heard everyone leave!" Andromeda wailed.

A feeling of guilt washed over Tonks. She hadn't said good-bye to her parents last night before the fight. "Here I am," Tonks said weakly. She felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Nymphadora?" her mother said.

"I have a concussion, Mummy," Tonks said. Tonks giggled. She hadn't called her mum 'mummy' in years. "Do you know how to heal them?"

"Nymphadora, I'm hurt you've forgotten. You were the clumsiest little girl. I think you fell on your head at least twice a year when you were a kid," Andromeda said. "But I was always able to patch you up."

"And now I'm the clumsiest adult," Tonks joked.

Andromeda sat Tonks down in a chair in the hallway. "This will take a few minutes."

Her father was at her side then, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He put his thought board in front of her.

_How's Severus?_

Tonks closed her eyes. A bright light was emitting from her mother's wand, pointed straight at her head. "I haven't seen him since the battle started," Tonks said. "I hope he's okay."

_I'm sure he's fine._

Tonks gave her father a smile. "Thanks, Dad," she said softly. "I hope so too."

"There, you're all set," Andromeda said. Tonks stood up, and immediately felt better. The dizziness was gone.

"Thank you so much, Mum," Tonks said.

Andromeda smiled. "Well, now that we know you're safe, your father and I are going to get some sleep. We were up all night," she said.

Tonks nodded and watched her parents go up the stairs. She decided to head towards the commotion that she heard in the parlor. Tonks couldn't help but smile as she got closer. The celebrations had begun.

The moment Tonks stepped into the parlor, a large cry went up. "Tonks' alive!" she heard. "Another one made it!" someone yelled. The next minute someone had placed a butterbeer in her hand. She set that down quickly, though. She still needed to work in a few hours.

"Tonks!" Remus Lupin cried. He was holding a very large glass of firewhiskey and his arm was around his girlfriend, Dani. "You survived. That's wonderful."

"Are you pissed?" Tonks asked, trying not to giggle. She had never seen Remus drunk before.

"Of course not," Remus said, trying to sound dignified as Dani nodded her head, telling Tonks that Remus was indeed pissed.

"Why was everyone cheering for me?" Tonks asked Dani.

"They have been cheering everyone when they walk in for the first time," Dani said in her Indian accent. "Even I was cheered, and I did not fight."

"But you are fighting the greatest battle of all, love," Remus said, kissing Dani on the cheek. "You put up with me."

"He is making no sense to me right now," Dani said, smiling, and ruffling Remus' hair. "My English does not understand his drunkenness. And he knows we transform tomorrow, and therefore, should not drink."

Remus held up his hand, as if he was going to say something important. "Tomorrow is another day," he told them.

"That was very profound, Remus. Thank you for that," Tonks said with a smile. Not able to stand it anymore, Tonks asked, "Have you seen Severus?"

A look of understanding crossed Remus' face. "I haven't, Tonks. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks," Tonks told him. She was just about to go upstairs and take a shower, when Arthur Weasley stopped by to give, what he called, 'A Weasley Report."

Bill would be released in a day or so; the only thing he injured was his leg. Percy had been hit with a nasty curse, and could have a stay of up to two weeks. The worst one off was George. He had been hit with dragon's fire. The Healers weren't sure at this point if he was going to survive. Arthur then dashed out just as quickly, to go see his sons at St. Mungos.

"Poor Molly," Tonks said to Remus. "I saw the dragons. I surprised more people weren't hurt."

"Did you hear?" Remus said. "Apparently, Hagrid had raised one of the dragons, when the dragon was a baby. Norbert, he called him. Hagrid recognized him, and was able to get them to leave. Bloody amazing."

Tonks tried to join in on the celebrations over the next few hours. But every time someone new walked through the door, Tonks couldn't help but think the selfish thought that she wished it was Severus.

Finally, Tonks realized she needed to get ready for work. As she started to leave, Remus patted her shoulder. "No news is good news, in this case."

Tonks nodded, not believing him. Then she headed upstairs to take a shower.


	39. Aftershock

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Aftershock**

Tonks was in her room, and was about to take off her shirt when someone flooed in from the fireplace.

"Professor McGonagall," Tonks said, clearly confused.

"Hallo, Tonks," Professor McGonagall said, in a some what hallow voice. "We've been using the connection between here and your bedchamber at Hogwarts all morning. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. Severus doesn't happen to be at Hogwarts, does he?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"I haven't seen him," Professor McGonagall told her. "I'll let you know though."

Tonks nodded and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. She would definitely go ahead and change in the bathroom.

The water felt good on her skin. She made the water as hot as she could stand, letting all the grime and dirt wash off of her body. First she washed her hair as it was (blue spikes) and then scrunched her nose, making her natural hair show, and washed again.

When she felt as clean as she could be, Tonks turned off the water and dried off. She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her fingers traced along the dark line on her cheek where she had been hit with a severing charm. There was no doubt in her mind that it would leave a scar.

Finally, she screwed up her face in concentration and gave herself pink spikes. She glanced at her reflection one last time and muttered, "Where are you, Severus?" Tonks tried not to cry; she needed to be strong now. "He said he'd find me," she told her reflection.

"Cheer up," the mirror told her. "It's not all that bad."

"Go to hell," she snapped at the mirror, leaving the bathroom.

"Touchy, touchy," the mirror said quietly. "I was only trying to help."

Tonks walked slowly down the stairs and heard someone call her name. She looked around wildly, sure it was Severus. But it was Kingsley, with the guard schedule for the next few days. Every Auror was being asked to do double shifts.

She looked for her name and saw that she would be patrolling Diagon Alley, but not until four in the afternoon. Kingsley put his hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest, kid."

"In a bit," Tonks answered. She went into the study, hoping for more news. Professor McGonagall was updating everyone on the student's condition. As of now, they were all unharmed. Neville had given them a scare, but he was out of the coma. This gave everyone another reason to cheer.

Tonks finally decided to accept the butterbeer that everyone kept pushing on her. She drank slowly and kept hearing more news. Mad-Eye Moody had finally been killed. It took four Death Eaters, and true to his nature, he stunned three of them, trying to get them brought in alive. Her friend Gordon Petty, an Auror, had also been killed. Right now the death count stood at twelve, with a few more expected.

She drank almost half of her butterbeer, when a combination of tiredness and clumsiness got the better of her. The bottle fell to the ground, breaking into a few large pieces underneath an end table.

"Fuck," Tonks muttered to herself. She knelt down and said a quick spell to vanish the liquid. She was about to clean up the glass when a large cheer went up.

Tonks looked at the doorway, and her breath caught in her throat. It was Severus. He looked like hell. His hair was caked with blood and his robes were ripped. He was looking around wildly, since he couldn't see her from her current position. She tried to stand up so quickly that she hit her head hard on the edge of the end table.

"Damnit!" Tonks yelled, rubbing her head. Severus heard that, and their eyes met. Tonks stood up then, all reasonable thought leaving her head, ran and jumped into his arms.

Severus stroked her cheek, where her new scar was forming, causing her to wince slightly. He moved his hand away quickly. For a moment, they just looked at each other.

"Dora."

Just hearing his voice again, made Tonks start crying, almost uncontrolabably. "I thought…" Tonks gasped. "I tried to tell myself you were fine, but I didn't believe it…"

Severus held her close, and started rocking back and forth slowly. It was a move he would use to calm her when she woke up from nightmares. "Dora, I'm fine. A little banged up, but fine."

Tonks looked up into his eyes and smiled. Then she took his neck and brought his head down for a kiss. She didn't care who saw them. Let the world see them for all she cared.

His arms held her tighter, but they broke apart when they heard cheers behind them. Tonks looked over Severus' shoulder and saw that everyone in the room was staring at them, everyone clapping their hands.

"I knew it!" someone shouted, causing Tonks to blush. She stood up and gave a little bow. Then she grabbed Severus' hand and they ran upstairs. Severus started to go to her room, but Tonks stopped him.

"People have been using the fireplace," Tonks told him. She refused to let go of his hand.

Severus stopped suddenly and put his arms around her waist. Tonks rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She felt him rest his head on the top of her head. They stayed that way for almost five minutes, in silence.

"I need to shower," Severus whispered.

They went into Tonks' room, and she gave him a towel. "Go shower, and I'll get you a change of clothes," Tonks told him. Severus nodded. Tonks felt an unreasonable nervousness about leaving him. She watched him leave the room, and she took a handful of floo powder.

Moments later she was in their bedchamber. Tonks ran to the dresser and found a clean robe, along with a shirt and a pair of slacks. She doubted that he'd want to dress formally today. On a whim, she brought along his dressing gown. Then went through the floo network one more time.

Tonks brought the clothes into the bathroom. Not being able to help herself, Tonks poked her head in the shower and looked at him. His back was to her. She made a small noise when she saw the welts on his back. Severus turned around quickly and looked at her.

"Either get in, or I'll tell you about them when I'm done," Severus said. The words sounded harsh, but his tone was gentle.

"I've already had my shower, thank you very much," Tonks smiled. But then she gave a small scream as Severus took her hand and dragged her into the shower with him. "Where's your wand?" Tonks asked quickly.

Severus reached outside the shower curtain and quickly cast some privacy charms on the bathroom. By then, Tonks was soaking wet.

She started to remove her clothes, but Severus put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Tonks opened her mouth slightly and met his tongue with her own. But then Tonks broke away, slightly breathless. "I think we're both a little too tired and sore to shag in the shower, Severus."

Severus responded by kissing her again. After another moment, he told her, "I'll make this as quick as possible."

Tonks laughed, and carefully stepped out of the shower. "I'll be timing you," Tonks called out.

Four minutes later, Severus turned off the water. He put on the dressing gown silently and together, holding hands, they left the bathroom in search of a spare bedroom.

To their dismay, the first few rooms they checked were occupied with Order members trying to get some sleep. They went to the next floor, and found an empty room.

The moment the privacy charms were put up, Severus and Tonks were in each others arms. Severus almost ripped Tonks' wet clothing off of her. This was no time for foreplay; Severus was practically inside her by the time they made it to the bed.

She started to adjust the pillow, but stopped and concentrated on their connection. He was thrusting rapidly, and Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her eyes were closed when he heard him whisper, "Look at me, Dora." Tonks looked up and put her hands on his face. He ran his hand through her pink spikes. "Please be natural, Dora. Please," he said softly.

Tonks put her hands around his neck and brought his head down for a hard kiss. She then scrunched up her face and allowed herself to be completely natural. "I am, Severus. I am," she whispered back.

They finished quickly. Tonks thought she would be exhausted and ready to sleep, but she found herself quite energized. Severus seemed reluctant to get off of her. Finally, he rolled over onto his back. Tonks then moved to her stomach next to him. She started playing with the chain around his neck.

"I heard Albus is dead," Severus said after a few minutes of silence. "Is that true?"

Tonks nodded. She reached across his chest and grabbed his left arm. The Dark Mark was gone. "Why weren't you rounded up with the rest of the Death Eaters?" Tonks asked. "Weren't you unconscious?"

Severus sighed. "I was in a deep part of the forest when the Dark Mark started to disappear. I don't think any Aurors bothered to check that far," Severus said.

"But –" Tonks started to ask why it took him so long to get to Headquarters when he answered her question.

"I was fighting a few Death Eaters when it happened. We all woke at the same time, so I had to continue the fight. I ended up killing one, one I didn't recognize. The other one banished me, of all spells," Severus told her, shaking his head. "Believe it or not, I think I ended up in Ireland. I had to wait for awhile until I had enough strength to apparate here." Tonks shivered as his hand started tracing lazy circles on her back.

"What happened to your back?" Tonks asked.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "Mad-Eye saved my life. Early on in the fighting, I was surrounded. Death Eaters all wanting revenge. Dolohov was using a bit of dark magic that I taught him, ironically enough. The spell enables you to make your wand into a whip."

"That's not a nice spell," Tonks said suddenly.

"No, not nice at all, Dora," Severus said. "I had been hit with the Cruciatus curse a few times, and was weak, so they took turns whipping me. Mad-Eye stepped in and saved me. I don't know if he survived."

"He's gone," Tonks told him.

"I don't understand it, Dora. Mad-Eye has always hated me. Never trusted me, not once since the second war started. Why would he do that?" Severus asked.

Tonks really didn't have an answer for him. "He was doing what he thought was right," Tonks said. "Mad-Eye obviously wanted to catch the real dark wizards more than he mistrusted you."

"Maybe," Severus said unconvincingly.

"How do you feel?" Tonks asked gently. Severus turned his head away from her. After a minute of no answer, Tonks took her hand and moved his head so that he was looking at her. To her surprise, Severus seemed to be crying.

"I'm free, Dora," he said softly. "I feel like I'm free for the first time in my entire life."

Tonks moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "How so?" Tonks asked.

"First, I lived under my father. By the time he died, I was a slave to Voldemort," Severus said. Tonks took her hand and wiped the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks. "Then when he was gone the first time, I had to hide away in Hogwarts. And then when he came back, I was a puppet for Albus.

"And now, Voldemort is gone. Truly gone. I'm a free man," Severus said simply.

"Not true," Tonks joked, hoping to make Severus smile. "You belong to me now."

Severus ran his hand through her hair. "I'll be yours forever, Dora."

Tonks smiled and started to close her eyes to get some sleep. But Severus continued to talk. "I'm sorry I pressured you," he said softly, into her hair.

Tonks looked up, confused. "Pressured me about what?" she asked.

"About being natural, just now. It just dawned on me that we should really sit down and discuss everything first," Severus said quickly.

Tonks wasn't able to contain her smile. "There's really not much to discuss, Severus," Tonks told him. "I have every intention on being in my natural state when we shag from now on. I want to start our family as quickly as you do."

Severus' eyes seemed to light up. "Really?" he asked hoarsely.

"Really," Tonks said. A wave of exhaustion swept over her. Tonks looked at the hourglass on the nightstand. It was already eleven o'clock. "I really need some sleep."

Severus nodded and within minutes, they were both asleep.


	40. Unexpected Consequences

**Chapter Forty – Unexpected Consequence**

Tonks walked up and down Diagon Alley with a smile on her face. Wizards and witches were out on the street, celebrating. She ran her hand through her hair, which was in its natural state. Tonks decided that for awhile, at least, she would be in her natural state all the time. It felt wonderful to walk down the street as herself, and not in a disguise.

She was already in her tenth hour of patrol, and the party still had not slowed down. Stores were open, people were cheering, even at two o'clock in the morning. Sometimes she joined in on the fun. The Leaky Cauldron was having an hourly toast to the Boy-who's-now-a-Man-That-Lived, Harry Potter. At midnight, Tonks had taken a flute of champagne and toasted Harry with the rest of them.

As she walked towards Knockturn Alley, a voice cried out, saying there was an important announcement to be heard in front of Gringotts. Curious, Tonks hurried over to listen.

"Sirius Black's been given a full pardon by Madam Bones!" the voice yelled. "The true murderer from that horrible night has been caught and has confessed all!"

Tonks stood still. Without realizing it, tears started falling down her face. It was years too late, but finally, her cousin's memory wouldn't be spit on anymore. She sat down on a nearby curb and hugged her knees to her chest. "Oh Sirius, I know you'd love to be here tonight," she whispered. "I miss you."

For sixteen years, people had been terrified of Sirius Black's name. But tonight, people all over Diagon Alley were shouting and toasting his name. Someone handed her a butterbeer as she wiped her eyes. Tonks lifted the bottle in a silent toast and took a sip.

Tonks was amazed at how information was being spread throughout Diagon Alley. An hour after the announcement about Sirius, it was finally released that Professor Dumbledore had been killed in the battle. At first, everyone seemed saddened. A few witches and wizards took off their hats. But then someone shouted in a booming voice, "To Albus Dumbledore!" and the crowd was cheering again.

She remembered hearing a story from Professor McGonagall about the first war. It had ended, and even though the Potters had been killed, Albus still felt the need to celebrate. Tonks decided Albus would be glad that people were shouting his name as opposed to a moment of silence.

88888

Everyone was worried that there would be a backlash like the first war. Tonks worked double shifts for a week. Her shift was the swing and night shift, and since Severus taught during the day, they actually went three days without seeing each other, only communicating through notes left on the desk in their room.

A week after the Final Battle, the Order had a small memorial for Albus. It was held at Hogwarts, by the lagoon. Professor McGonagall told them all that Albus had lived more than two thirds of his life at Hogwarts and that's were his resting place would be.

Tonks held onto Severus' hand tightly during the ceremony. Severus wiped her tears that fell when Albus' ashes scattered over the lagoon. Tonks had spent the last eight months learning all about Albus. And now she had to say good-bye. She had given Professor McGonagall the clothes she had worn as Albus. Except for the half-moon spectacles. Tonks knew she would keep those for the rest of her life.

After the first week, wizards everywhere tried to get things back to normal, but never did they seem to live in such an "un-normal" time. Tonks was down to one shift a day, the swing shift, which of course was the time Severus was available. She begged and tried to get her schedule changed, but she was still too low on the totem pole. But at least she was with Severus at night.

They made love often, neither willing to speak out loud what they were thinking. That this could be the one that leads to a baby. Tonks got into a habit of trying to change her hair color at noon, to find out if she was pregnant or not. And every single day her hair would change color. After two weeks, Tonks stopped. Her heart was breaking every time she learned she wasn't pregnant. It would happen when they were ready.

88888

Tonks learned from Severus that Harry wasn't speaking much. Nor was any student that fought that night. Tonks scheduled a lesson with Nata, hoping to find out how the young metamorph was doing.

Nata didn't give many details, which Tonks expected. But one thing did surprise her. "I'm going to be an Auror, Tonks," Nata said determinedly. "I stunned the Death Eater that tortured me. Then I put an anti-disappartion jinx on him. It felt really good. I want to do that again."

"That jinx is real advanced magic," Tonks said, impressed. "That's a N.E.W.T. level jinx, that is."

"We learned them in the D.A.," Nata said proudly.

Tonks smiled. "Well, you won't have to study for Concealment and Disguises. And as long as you do better than me in Stealth and Tracking, you'll do fine."

"I'm just glad those two Aurors don't follow me anymore." Tonks smiled weakly, not willing to tell the girl that one of those Aurors had been killed.

The next day, she managed to talk to Draco. He seemed more worried about the upcoming N.E.W.T. exams than what had happened during the Final Battle. This concerned Tonks at first, but Draco explained why.

Due in largely because of Tonks' efforts last year, all of the Malfoy assets had been frozen. When Draco left school, he would be literally penniless. He was determined to score well on the tests so that he could get a good job. Tonks' mum offered to let him live with Tonks' parents for a bit, but Draco didn't want to be a problem.

"I've been accepted in a Dragon study program in Romania," Draco told her. "Well, probationary, at least. I just need to get an E in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Potions, and I'm in."

"That's where Charlie Weasley works," Tonks told him, half wondering if that would make Draco change his mind.

"I heard that. I heard he's great with dragons," Draco said. "It might be nice to know someone out there."

"Draco Malfoy would consort with a Weasley?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things have changed this year."

88888

Tonks was in their bedchambers, enjoying a rare day off. The war ended three weeks ago, and so far, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, not completely normal. Trials had started for accused Death Eaters. Tonks had been asked to testify for three of them, so far, and fully expected to be required to testify for more. She felt like all she was doing was work lately. She had her guard shifts, but then there was the countless hours of working with the Ministry's lawyers, preparing for trial.

Many of the top Death Eaters tried to bribe their way out of an extended sentence by accusing other Death Eaters. Luckily for the Ministry, they had most of the active Death Eaters in custody.

She was getting ready for the evening she and Severus planned. They were going to go out as a couple for the first time ever tonight. As soon as Severus came back from classes, they would be on their way. Tonks had even decided to wear a dress for the occasion.

Tonks expected him back by four, and when he didn't show by four-thirty, she tried not to be nervous. "He's probably just helping students," Tonks told herself. By five, Tonks was slightly panicked. She had just decided to go look for him, when the door opened and Severus stormed in the room.

Tonks opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Severus threw a book at the wall. He stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily.

"Severus?" Tonks asked softly. "What's happened?"

He took a deep breath, and Tonks could tell he was trying to calm himself. "Your boss," he said slowly.

"Which one?" Tonks asked. "Madam Bones or Cleeve Dickerson?" Cleeve Dickerson was the acting Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Dickerson," Severus said shortly. He started unbuttoning his coat. "He apparently wants to make an example, Dora. That every person that had the Dark Mark will be punished. Including me. I've been named by several Death Eaters as one of them."

Tonks sat down hard on the couch. "Tell me you're joking," she whispered. "I'm testifiying this week, Severus. I can testify for you. That you were working for us the entire time."

Severus sat down on the couch next to her. "Minerva's already contacted Arthur. Hopefully he can use his position as Assistant Minister of Magic to work something out," he said softly. "But I've been requested to turn myself in to Azkaban by seven o'clock tonight, Dora. If I don't show, they'll assume I have something to hide."

"I don't believe this," Tonks said. "After all you've done! I can't believe Dickerson would do something like this."

"Barty Crouch was just like this after the first war," Severus said. "I was lucky enough to escape jail time then. Hopefully something can be worked out. I'll give testimony for anyone they want. I know plenty of names and activities."

"If you have to be there by seven, you better get ready," Tonks said. "They've put up wards; no one is able to apparate in or out anymore. The ferry takes forty-five minutes to get there."

Severus nodded and took off his formal school outfit and changed into much more casual clothes. Tonks changed as well, taking off the dress she had worn for the evening, and changed into work clothes.

"The dress looked nice," Severus said. "You never wear dresses."

Tonks smiled. "I know. But if you're going to be in Azkaban tonight, I'm going to volunteer to guard a shift there."

"You don't have to do that, Dora," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know I don't. But I want to," Tonks told him. She was silent for a minute. "Leave your wand here."

"I need my wand," Severus said.

"They won't let you have it Azkaban," Tonks said. "They'll break it. Leave it here. When they ask for it, say you thought you wouldn't need it and that you left it at home. They'll do a search on you, but as long as you really don't have it, you'll be fine."

Severus took out his wand and looked at it for a moment. "I hate being without my wand," he said.

"Better to leave it here, than to watch it get snapped in half," Tonks said. Severus placed it gently on the chessboard.

Tonks could see Severus was struggling with himself. "Please don't come with," Severus said finally.

"I would only be there for support," Tonks said quickly.

"I don't want you to see me in an Azkaban cell, Dora," Severus said firmly.

Tonks gulped. "All right, then. I'll wait for you here." She hated the thought of being left behind.

Severus nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Hopefully, this will be sorted out soon," he told her.

88888

When Severus wasn't back by midnight, Tonks finally decided to go to bed. She fell asleep quickly and was in the middle of a dream, when a loud crash woke her up. "Severus?" Tonks asked, getting out of bed quickly. She glanced at the hourglass and saw that it was almost six in the morning.

"It's me, Dora," Severus said softly. He was sitting on the ground, having just flooed from the fireplace.

"Oh thank goodness," Tonks cried, throwing herself into his arms. "You were released? What happened?"

"Arthur Weasley," Severus said. "He tried talking reasonably with Dickerson, but I guess he really wants to make an example, and wasn't willing to let me off. Weasley thinks it's a ploy for power. But Weasley threatened to sack him, and finally I was released, given a full pardon."

"Was it awful?" Tonks asked, shuddering. She was remembering her own Azkaban experience from last year.

Severus nodded. "At least I was only there for twelve hours."

"It takes a few hours for the bad memories to go away," Tonks told him truthfully.

Severus stood up, and took her hand, helping her up off of the floor. "I need some sleep. I wasn't able to get any sleep in there."

"At least you don't have to teach today," Tonks told him. She watched as Severus quickly changed out of his clothes and into a pair of black pyjamas. She settled herself next to his body.

"It's amazing what that place will do to you," Severus muttered into her hair. "After a few hours, I was convinced that you left me."

Tonks took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm right here."


	41. New Beginings

**Chapter Forty-One – New Beginnings**

A week later, Tonks walked in and pulled off her Auror dress robe. She had just come back from Antonin Dolohov's hearing. Tonks had been able to confirm that he tortured her, and it looked like he would be receiving a life sentence.

A moment later, Severus came into the room, looking quite pleased.

"Why Severus Snape, don't you look happy about something?" Tonks teased, settling herself on the couch.

"It's been a good day," Severus said, handing her a piece of parchment. Tonks scanned it quickly and saw that it was a formal letter of apology from Cleeve Dickerson.

"Excellent!" Tonks said. "About time the bastard said something. You know, I never liked him. There are rumors that he won't get the permanent position."

"I have more news," Severus added, running his hand up and down her arm.

"And what would that be?"

"I did it, Dora," he told her.

"Did what?" Tonks asked.

"Gave my notice to Hogwarts."

She looked up at him and smiled. Leaving Hogwarts was something he had been talking about for a while. Though he always said that he didn't think he'd have the courage to leave.

"Good for you," Tonks said softly.

Severus sat down next to her and took her hand. "Only two more months of teaching. Two months of grading papers, of dealing with idiotic questions and wanting to pound my fist against the wall."

At Christmas, he had told her that he didn't enjoy teaching, that he basically hated it. But he only did it because he knew he'd be safe at Hogwarts. "So have you thought about what you'll do?" Tonks asked.

Severus nodded. "Research."

Tonks cocked her head slightly, unsure of what he meant.

"More specifically, medical research. I enjoy potions, just not teaching it. And I've learned a lot this year from a research standpoint," Severus said.

"I just want you to be happy," Tonks told him. "Do you think this will make you happy?"

"I do," Severus said slowly. "I can try to get hired by St. Mungos, or possibly a potion manufacturer. I have options, Dora. I've never really had them before."

"Options are good," Tonks said cheerfully. "And you have that burn salve you made last year. People would be foolish not to hire you."

"I heard that the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is leaving as well. So now Professor McGonagall will have two positions to fill," Severus said.

"And you didn't think to apply for her job?" Tonks asked. "I know you've always wanted to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I thought about it for a moment," Severus said truthfully. "But it's time for me to leave Hogwarts. When Voldemort fell, my life here at Hogwarts ended."

"I wonder if Remus could apply?" Tonks said. "The Ministry passed the appeal of Umbridge's law. Remus can find work again. I know he loved teaching here."

"I'm sure the job is his if he wants it," Severus said. "I hate to admit it, but he was a good teacher."

"So where should we live?" Tonks asked out of the blue. "Hogsmeade? London? Somewhere else?"

"I can't think about that tonight, Dora," Severus said. "It's a jolt enough to my system knowing that I won't be teaching here. Hogwarts has been my home for more than sixteen years. I can't think about living anywhere else yet."

"I understand," Tonks said. But to herself, she couldn't wait to see the classified section in the Daily Prophet.

88888

The next day, Tonks and Severus were walking in Diagon Alley. "This feels weird," Tonks told Severus. "Doesn't this feel weird?"

Severus brought her hand up and kissed it. "It feels right to me."

Tonks giggled. She had been referring to the fact that they were now out holding hands in public for the first time. "Not that being weird is bad, mind you. It's just…we were a secret for so long, and now it's like we're announcing to the world, look! We're holding hands! We're a couple! Do you know what I mean?"

"I do, Dora. I don't know if I would use the word weird," Severus said.

"Well, what word would you use?" Tonks demanded.

"Does this need a word?" Severus asked.

"I guess not," Tonks admitted. They were on their way to get some ice cream when they passed the small Ministry of Magic records office. On a complete whim, Tonks dragged Severus inside.

"What are we doing here?" Severus asked as Tonks rang the bell for service.

"You'll see," Tonks said, giving Severus' hand a squeeze.

An elderly wizard walked slowly to the front. "How may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"We'd like a marriage license, please," Tonks said simply. Tonks couldn't help put smile as Severus' jaw seemed to drop. The clerk nodded and went to the back.

"A license?" Severus asked.

"Well, we will need one to get married," Tonks teased. "This way we have it. And when it feels right, we can do the deed."

The clerk put a small piece of parchment on the counter. "It expires ninety days from today," he told them. "Only a registered official will be able to fill out the form and place a permanent charm on it. That will be twenty galleons."

"To get married?" Tonks said in disbelief. "Twenty galleons?" But Severus already had his wallet out and paid the clerk. Tonks and Severus then quietly left the store.

"Maybe I'm a cheapskate," Tonks said. "But doesn't twenty galleons seem like a lot of money to get married?"

"Are you saying I'm not worth twenty galleons?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised.

Tonks burst out laughing. "You're right, I'm being silly," she said, taking his arm. "It's a nice feeling, though."

"What is?"

"Knowing that within ninety days I'll be Nymphadora Tonks-Snape."

88888

Slowly, everyone became used to the idea that Voldemort was truly gone. At first, wizards everywhere desperately wanted to know how it had happened. But Harry Potter wouldn't say. Tonks heard he had given an official statement to Madam Bones, and she certainly wasn't talking.

Now utmost on everyone's mind were the trials. No one wanted to make the mistake of the last war: letting wizards say they had been under the Imperius Curse, when they had actually joined of their own free will. The only Headline the Daily Prophet would run lately was from the trials.

Though the number of Aurors guarding the school was down, Professor McGonagall, now Headmaster McGonagall, still requested their presence. Tonks had hoped to be assigned to Hogwarts, but she was stuck in Diagon Alley, her special assignment to Hogwarts finished.

Tonks made it a habit to eat dinner with Harry and his friends at least once a week. Even Draco would join them occasionally, though he did eat most dinners by himself still. To be honest, Tonks was worried about Harry. He wasn't speaking much. Tonks realized he looked lost. She wished she could make him feel better.

Members of the Order still gathered at Headquarters at a regular basis. Though that might end soon. Remus had told everyone that Harry was talking about wanting number 12 Grimmauld Place destroyed in honor of Sirius.

Before Tonks knew it, there was only a month left to the school year. She tried to be good and not nag Severus about finding a place to live. It was just one of the many practical things Tonks never thought she'd have to deal with.

Like money. Severus sat her down one night and they had a long discussion about finances. Tonks realized that she would have to make a few changes in her spending habits. No more spending sprees at the thrift shop. For the past two years, she hadn't had to worry about things like rent, or food. Now with Severus leaving Hogwarts, they needed to pay for both.

She was almost jealous when Severus finally indulged how much money he made as a teacher. The Hogwarts professors were very well compensated. Much better than her salary as a fourth year Auror. But then he reminded her that he wasn't willing to take the first job offer that came along. He wanted to wait for the right one. And because he didn't want to go through their savings (which was mainly his, with a bit of Tonks' money thrown in), they might have to live on her salary for a bit.

Tonks realized in a way that even though she was already twenty-five, almost twenty-six, she never really had worried about 'adult' issues. She supposed it was all part of simply becoming a grown-up.

88888

When Tonks came in the night before, after her shift was done, Severus had been asleep. She generally woke up with him in the morning, so they had a chance to talk before he would go to class, and Tonks would go back to sleep.

"They've announced the date of the memorial services," Tonks said lazily. It was a Saturday, so both Tonks and Severus were still in bed.

"When is it?" Severus asked. The Ministry decided to hold a memorial service for everyone who died before the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

"July third," Tonks told him. "A little more than a month from now. They figure that will give everyone enough time to recover, physically, and emotionally."

Severus nodded. Then he stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Are you coming down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tonks said. Then not able to contain her giggles, she added, "Don't make an unexpected trip to Ireland while you're in there."

Severus stopped and looked at her. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Tonks shook her head. "I thought you dead! Here I was, worried I would never see you again, and you're…in Ireland," Tonks laughed. He had told her all about his adventure getting back. At first, she felt bad for him, but as time went on, she came to appreciate the humor in the situation. "Walking down a country road with sheep!"

"Bloody sheep," Severus muttered, stalking into the bathroom. Tonks forced herself to stop laughing.

She heard the running water and stood up herself. On a whim, she decided that she wanted long hair today. She had been in her natural state for almost two months. It was time to mix things up a bit.

Scrunching her nose, she concentrated on sky blue curls. She opened her eyes, and didn't see the curls. Tonks' breath caught in her throat. She ran to the dresser and picked up a small mirror. Holding the mirror in front of her, she tried the morph again. Still nothing happened.

She ran to the bed, tripping on the area rug as she went. Tonks was still on the floor when she grabbed her wand. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she pointed her wand at her midsection and whispered, "_Infanarro."_

A flash of white light emitted from her wand, confirming her hopes that she was indeed pregnant. Suddenly, Tonks started laughing, and found that she couldn't stop. Severus came out from the bathroom, looking at her warily. "Still laughing about the sheep, Dora?"

"I want to get married today," Tonks said, jumping up off of the floor. She wouldn't tell him, not yet. It would be a surprise for later.

"Today?" Severus asked, eyebrows raised. "Why today?"

"Because…because today is the day I want to be married," Tonks said simply. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Severus kissed her passionately on the lips. "Then I want to get married today, too. Let's talk to Minerva; I'm sure she'll be willing to marry us. We can be married by lunch time."

"I don't think so," Tonks said. "I believe you're forgetting what I told you when I proposed."

"And what is that?"

"I want a big wedding," Tonks told him.

"Dora, if you want to be married today, it's short notice for a big wedding," Severus said reasonably.

"True," Tonks admitted. "But we're in a school full of students that could desperately use something to celebrate. It's eight in the morning. That's plenty of time for the house-elves to cook a feast for tonight."

"You want to invite the entire school to our wedding?" Severus asked in disbelief.

Tonks nodded happily. "And the Order, and my parents, of course."

Severus shook his head slowly. "I don't believe you."

"Come on," Tonks laughed. "The students would love to know that you're getting married. You're the one who says none of the students like you. Wouldn't it be great to invite them all and say 'Ha! I'm getting married?'"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is madness."

"But a good madness," Tonks said, playfully kissing him on the nose. "You go talk to Minerva. I know she just married Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. So I'm sure she'd be more than happy to marry us."

Tonks broke free of Severus' arms and started getting dressed.

"What time do we want the blessed event to take place?" Severus asked. Tonks smiled, she could tell he was trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, and enjoyed her victory.

"Dusk. Then a feast, and then dancing," Tonks said.

"Oh Merlin."

88888

**_A/N - Infanarro_ (Latin) infantia – babyhood; narro - to make known**


	42. The Perfect Day

**Chapter Forty-Two – The Perfect Day**

Tonks first apparated to her parent's house. She was thrilled that they were back there settled. She knew that having to stay at Headquarters was hard for both of them.

"Mum!" she cried, running in from the front.

Her mother was in the kitchen, and looked up worriedly. "Is something wrong, Nymphadora?"

"Not at all," Tonks said happily. "Something is very, very right. Severus and I have decided to get married today."

Andromeda Tonks smiled. "That's wonderful, dear. When and where?"

"The ceremony will be at dusk at Hogwarts. Then there's going to be a feast. Are you free this morning?" Tonks asked eagerly.

Her mother nodded. "I have the whole day free. Your father and I don't have any plans for tonight."

"Excellent. Let's go shopping."

88888

Tonks stared at the choices in front of her. "I didn't think it would be this hard," she whispered to her mother.

"I like this one the best," her mother said.

She started rocking back and forth on her heels. Tonks had never been one for shopping for fancy clothes. And buying a last minute wedding dress was definitely not her idea of a good time. "It's nice, right?" Tonks asked, unsure.

"It looked beautiful on you," Andromeda said, holding back tears. "My baby in a wedding dress."

Tonks looked at the dress one last time. It was certainly the best looking dress that fit her and also in her price range. Normally, Tonks had no problem fitting into clothes. She would just morph part of her body to fit whatever she was wearing. She sighed with pleasure, thinking of the baby that was growing inside her. She wouldn't be able to do that for a while.

The dress was from the Romantic period. Slightly off white, an empire waist, with lace sleeves that went just past her wrist. It came with a dress robe, but seeing that it was the end of May, Tonks wouldn't need one.

"I'll take it," Tonks said happily. Tonks then instructed her mother to invite anyone from her father's family that wanted to come. Most of Ted Tonks' family knew he was a wizard.

"Be at Hogwarts by four o'clock, so you can help me get ready," Tonks said. Her mother nodded, and they went their separate ways. Tonks then went to the Ministry, where she invited any Auror she saw plus Arthur Weasley, who promised to tell as many people as he could. Then she went on to Headquarters. A few people still came to Headquarters regularly. Nothing was to be done with the place until Harry decided what to do with it. She shared the good news, and everyone promised to be there.

By the time Tonks got back to Hogwarts, it was already two in the afternoon. She hurried to her chambers, but was stopped by Nata.

"Tonks!" Nata cried.

"Hi, Nata," Tonks said happily. And then on a whim, she added, "I'm getting married this afternoon. Would you do me the honor of bring my maid of honor?"

Nata's jaw dropped. "But…at lunch…there was an announcement. Professor Snape's getting married today. You're getting married to Snape?" Nata asked in amazement.

"Yes," Tonks said, and to her surprise, she started blushing. "We've been together for awhile; we just kept it under wraps."

Nata shook her head. "Professor Snape. Wow. I've never been in a wedding before. What should I wear?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Tonks laughed. "Just wear a nice dress robe."

"What color?" Nata asked.

"You have more than one?"

"Light blue or dark green," Nata answered.

"Wear the light blue," Tonks decided. "We'll meet you at the dungeons at six."

"I better get ready," Nata said, running off happily.

Tonks continued onto her bedchambers, where Severus was sitting down on the couch.

"I was getting worried," he said, taking the packages from her arms and putting them on the bed.

"I had a lot to do," Tonks said teasingly. "I should order you to leave, you know. Bad luck and all to see the bride before the wedding."

"We saw each other this morning, Dora," Severus said.

"Good point. You can stay, then," Tonks said. "So what did Minerva say?"

"You were right, it's good timing. The students were practically bouncing off the walls at the idea of a Feast tonight. Even if it's for my wedding," Severus said dryly.

"Did Minerva not announce who you were marrying?" Tonks asked. "I just spoke to Nata, and she had no idea it was me."

"Minerva just said that I was getting married. At first I don't think any of the students believed her. Do you have a maid of honor? I asked Draco to be my best man," Severus told her.

"Perfect. I asked Nata to be my maid of honor." Tonks suddenly threw herself into Severus' arms. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"A bit surreal, that's for sure. I stopped by my mother's to invite her. She doesn't have the energy to come, but I'm supposed to pass on how thrilled she is that I'm marrying into the Black family," Severus said.

Tonks whacked him on the arm. "You didn't tell her I'm Nymphadora Black, did you?"

"Of course not," Severus scoffed. "I mentioned who your mother is. She recognized the name, that's all."

"That's okay, then."

Tonks took a quick shower, and then ordered Severus out of the room when her mother knocked on the door. Severus rolled his eyes and took with him a garment bag that Tonks assumed had his dress robe.

"Where will you be?" she asked.

"Faculty lounge," Severus told her. "I'll see you at six."

He opened the door and said hello politely to her mum. Andromeda was already in her dress robes, a dark purple silk.

"Very nice, mother of the bride," Tonks giggled. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you dear. Now let's get you ready."

Her mum had always been good at styling hair, so Tonks just let go to work. After fifteen minutes, her mother sighed. "Nymphadora, why don't you go ahead and lengthen your hair a bit. It will be easier to style that way."

"I don't think so, Mum. Let's work with what we have," Tonks said quickly.

"Dear, there's not much I can do with this. Just lengthen it a little bit," Andromeda ordered.

"I can't morph, Mum," Tonks snapped. To her horror, her mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Mum, I didn't mean to snap," Tonks apologized quickly. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Are you pregnant?" Tonks' mum asked quietly.

Tonks' jaw dropped. "How in the world do you know that?"

"My baby's going to have a baby!" Andromeda gushed, throwing her arms around Tonks.

"Hang on, Mum. How did you know?" Tonks demanded.

"Sweetheart, when we found out you were a metamorph, I read every little thing I could find on them. Metamorphs can't morph when they're pregnant!" Andromeda said happily.

"Mum, I just found out today," Tonks said urgently. "I haven't even told Severus yet. I'm going to tell him tonight. Please don't say anything."

"I won't say a word, Nymphadora," Andromeda promised. "A wedding and a grandbaby. I'm so lucky."

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. "Yes, you are, Mum."

88888

Two hours later, Tonks found herself underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. She had thought she had lost his cloak when she had been captured by Death Eaters months ago. But Severus had actually managed to sneak the cloak underneath his robe.

Tonks' father had come down and told them that a crowd had gathered around the dungeons, hoping to catch a glimpse of Severus' bride. Tonks decided that she'd rather be a surprise when she walked down the aisle, so the cloak was borrowed.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Severus. His hair was pulled back at his neck. He wore a black dress robe. Underneath, he wore a white high collared shirt, with a vest that looked to be made of brocade. He was perfect.

"Where's Dora?" Severus asked, looking around.

"I'm here, Severus," Tonks giggled from underneath the invisibility cloak. "You'll see me when I walk down the aisle."

Tonks looked around. Draco and Nata were both there. Nata looked wonderful. The girl was tall for age, which normally bothered Nata. But Tonks had noticed since the Final Battle, she had been holding herself up straighter, not slouching like she used to.

"I have Professor Snape's ring, I need yours, Tonks," Draco said, smiling. "I take my best man duties very seriously." Tonks' mother handed Draco the silver ring Severus had given her at Christmas.

"I think we're set then," Tonks said happily. The wedding party walked together to the lagoon, were the ceremony was set to take place. Tonks was amazed to see what had been set up. The house-elves must have worked tirelessly. Hundreds of chairs, all filled with students and friends, were set up on the lawn. There was even a red carpet for Tonks to walk down. A small arch was set up here, giving Tonks a starting place.

Severus tried to look in her direction before he made his way to the front, followed by Draco and then her mother. Tonks looked around and saw who was there. Molly and Arthur Weasley were there, along with Bill and Fleur. She was glad to see Fred Weasley and Angelina there, she had heard Fred didn't leave George's side much. George still was in St. Mungos, but was expected to make almost a full recovery. Remus and his girlfriend, Dani. Tonks was surprised to see Madam Bones there. Kingsley, with his wife and daughters. All of the Hogwarts professors were there, in their dress robes. And of course, quite possibly, even single student at Hogwarts. She doubted any of them wanted to miss this.

"Go ahead, Nata," Tonks whispered. Nata nodded and walked slowly down the aisle. Tonks looked at her father and squeezed his hand. "I guess this is it, then."

Her father nodded. His thought board was under his arm. Tonks took off the invisibility cloak and took her father's arm. "Last minute of the single life, Tonks," she whispered to herself.

The minute she stepped down the aisle, Tonks could hear the students stirring. She couldn't help but smile. Tonks was sure that she was much different from what their idea of Professor Snape's wife would look like.

She started looking around, but half way down the aisle, her eyes locked with Severus' and suddenly, she couldn't bear to look away from him. When she finally reached him, she handed Nata the small bouquet of flowers she had gotten from the green house and then kissed her father on the cheek.

Tonks held out her hand to Severus and saw that it was trembling. Severus brought her hand to his lips and gave her a smile. Tonks sighed; she loved to see him smile. Then they turned and faced Professor McGonagall.

And then they were married.

88888

Tonks beamed, sitting at the head table for the first time in her life. She barely recognized the Great Hall. It was set up more like a banquet hall; the four long tables were gone, replaced by much smaller ones. Severus said it had been set up like this for the Yule Ball.

All of the students were there, even the younger ones, though they had an earlier curfew than the older students. Some of the muggle-born students kept clinking their knives with their water glasses. Severus looked shocked the first time it happened, but Tonks, having attended muggle weddings before, explained the students wanted them to kiss. Which shocked Severus even more.

The dinner was better than Tonks' could have imagined. She wasn't quite sure how far along she was in her pregnancy, possibly already a month, but the baby seemed to be making odd food requests already. But she might have been imagining it.

The house-elves were even able to make a small wedding cake. Tonks was glad that no one would expect the muggle tradition of mashing cake in each other's faces. Though the idea of Severus with cake all over his face made Tonks laugh.

After dinner was completed, Minerva asked them quietly if anyone would be making a speech. Tonks shook her head quickly. There would be no speeches tonight. Not if her father couldn't make a speech.

Finally, the lights dimmed slightly and music started playing. A great deal of students rushed out to the dance floor that appeared. Severus warned her that he would was only willing to dance to slow songs. He wasn't a natural dancer. And that was being kind.

They enjoyed walking around the tables and talking. Tonks started to count how many times a student said to her, "You look really different than I thought you would." But she ended up losing track.

Severus was leading her outside to get some fresh air, when Tonks stopped him. "We need to dance now."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"We danced to this song at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Humor me," Tonks said, using a smile that always got her what she wanted.

"I'm not going to the middle of the floor," Severus said.

"That's fine. We'll dance right here," Tonks said happily. Severus had been carrying his dress robe over his arm, and he draped it casually over a nearby chair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Tonks realized this was the first bit of alone time they had since before the wedding.

"So how are you feeling, Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked softly.

Tonks smiled. "Ms. Tonks-Snape is feeling just fine," she whispered back. "How is Mister Snape?"

"Mister Snape is feeling just about perfect right now," Severus said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm surprised you didn't change your hair for the wedding."

Tonks found herself blushing. She couldn't wait until they were truly alone so that she could tell him. "I wanted to be me. Completely me."

Severus held her tighter. "Being you suits you."

88888

At midnight, all the students were ordered back to their common rooms. A few Order members and teachers stayed a little while longer. Tonks thought she and Severus were going to have to stay as well, but Severus had other plans in mind.

"I'm going to take my bride to get some rest," Severus said, sounding quite pleasant. Tonks had to stop herself from giggling. She doubted if anyone thought she and Severus were going to get any rest tonight.

Tonks went up to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for everything. It was absolutely perfect," Tonks gushed.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. "You both deserve some happiness."

Then Severus took her hand and they left the Great Hall. Severus started to lead her to their bedchambers, but Tonks had another idea all together. "It's time for you to give me my wedding present," Tonks said slyly.

Severus stopped and looked at her. "What in the world do you mean? It's time for me to take you to bed."

Tonks started giggling. "Not until you give me my wedding present."

"And what is my wedding present to you?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow. Tonks led him up to the astronomy tower. "You might not remember…"

"Merlin," Severus said, realization dawning on him. "You really want this? I just pledged to love and cherish you in front of countless people!"

"I know. You're the one who promised, Severus," Tonks said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm just making sure you keep your promise."

"I am a man of my word," Severus said sadly. He walked up to the balcony and gave Tonks one last desperate look.

"Don't be a baby; I'm sure everyone's sleeping. No one will hear you…" Tonks grinned.

"I LOVE NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Severus shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he immediately turned around and stepped off of the balcony.

"Thank you," Tonks whispered. She took his hand. Now was the time to tell him. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Severus sat down right next to her, his arm around her shoulder. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Tonks let herself get lost in the movement of lips and tongues.

Finally, she broke away. "I have something to show you," Tonks said shyly. "Do you have your wand? I left mine in our room."

Severus stood up and got his wand from a pocket of his dress robe. Tonks took a deep breath. "_Infanarro_," she said softly, pointing his wand at her midsection. A white light flashed.

Tonks looked up to see Severus' reaction. He was staring at her midsection. Gently, he put his hand approximately where the baby should be.

"Severus?" Tonks asked.

He looked up suddenly, and Tonks was pleased to see tears in his eyes. "I just found out this morning," Tonks told him. "That's why I wanted to be married today, you see."

Severus brought her to him quickly. "I can't believe this day is real," Severus said into her hair. "How far along are you?" he asked eagerly.

"I actually have no idea," Tonks said. "I haven't tried to do a morph in a month and a half. My guess is three to four weeks. I'll have a make an appointment with a Healer."

He closed his eyes. "I'm going to be a father," Severus said softly. "Thank you."

Tonks grinned. "Don't thank me, you did half the work," she said happily. Then they held each other for a bit.

When Tonks was a girl, and would giggle about her wedding night with her friends, she always imagined that it would be in a beautiful room, on a canopy bed with satin sheets. But when Tonks and Severus made love to each other for the first time as husband and wife, right there on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, reality was decidedly better than her dreams could ever be.


	43. A Place to Hang your Hat

**Chapter Forty-Three – A Place to Hang your Hat**

Tonks woke up the next day to find her husband staring at her. "I look awful, don't I?" Tonks sighed. She actually had to wear make-up yesterday for the wedding since she wasn't able to morph. And she never did find the time to wash her face. "My make-up's all smudged, isn't it?"

She started to get out of bed, but Severus put his arm around her and pulled her next to him. "You look fine, wife," he said with a small smile.

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. "Well, thank you, husband," she said, resting her head against his chest. "Then why were you staring?"

"Do I need a reason?" Severus asked innocently. "Maybe I simply wanted to look at my beautiful wife."

"I like hearing that," Tonks said with a sigh. She raised her head and kissed him on the neck.

"I like saying that," Severus said, kissing her on the lips. They started kissing lazily, slowly building up, until Tonks stomach started growling.

"You're hungry?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tonks nodded. "It's been forever since we had dinner."

"I will never understand how you can eat so much and yet stay so tiny," Severus commented.

"Maybe I'm not tiny," Tonks giggled. "Maybe I'm using my powers."

"If I remember correctly, at the moment you're unable to morph," Severus said dryly.

"Oh, that's right," Tonks said. "Give me some credit, I work out a lot."

"That I will never understand," Severus said, shaking his head. Tonks giggled, remembering when she tried to get him to take a run with her last fall. Severus got so far as to change into a t-shirt, but then changed his mind.

"So let's go down and get some breakfast, and then we can spend the rest of the day in bed," Tonks said, running her hand over his chest.

"I think you mean lunch," Severus said, looking over at the nightstand. Tonks looked at saw that it was already eleven-thirty in the morning. "I never sleep in this late."

"Fine, we'll have brunch, then," Tonks said brightly, wiggling out of Severus' arms. He stayed in bed. "Severus, I'm hungry! Let's go!"

Severus grudgingly got out of bed. "For the record, I was more than willing to stay in bed for the entire day."

"Me too," Tonks said honestly. "But I have to start eating right, Severus. Three meals a day and all that jazz."

Severus' eye lit up at the passing mention of the baby. "All right. We eat lunch and then go straight back to bed."

Tonks smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

88888

There was a loud murmur when Tonks and Severus walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Severus walked to the Head Table, and Tonks went to the small table set up for the Aurors.

"I hear congratulations are in order," William Treeroot smirked. The rest of the Aurors at the table simply smiled.

"Thank you, William," Tonks said with a smile on her face. Tonks looked at the food on the table, trying to decide what to eat. Her eyes settled on a pitcher of milk. She hated milk, and generally avoided it. But her baby needed calcium, and Tonks poured herself a large glass.

Tonks had just bitten into a piece of bacon when Treeroot nudged her. "Someone's trying to get your attention."

Tonks looked up and saw that Ginny was waving at her, beckoning her over to the Gryffindor table. Tonks smiled and excused herself from the table.

Both Hermione and Ginny were at Tonks side in an instant. "You looked so beautiful yesterday," Ginny gushed.

Tonks blushed. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

"So you and Snape?" Ron asked as Tonks sat down.

"Me and Snape," Tonks said casually.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked.

"Since last February," Tonks answered.

"We had no bloody clue," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Well, we kept it pretty quiet," Tonks said. "The war and all."

"Why Snape?" Harry asked suddenly. He seemed genuninely interested, so Tonks wasn't offended by the question.

Tonks thought for a moment. "He helped me get through last year," Tonks said quietly. "I guess I can talk about this now. Albus wanted Severus to have a back up, and I actually joined the Death Eaters last year."

"Really?" Ron said, a hint of awe in his voice.

Tonks nodded. "Severus helped me through that, and once you've shared an experience like that with someone, you don't forget it. And from there, it just seemed natural to be together."

"It was a quite a shock seeing you walk down the aisle yesterday," Hermione said.

"Why are you at lunch?" Ginny asked. "We all thought we wouldn't see either of you today."

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. "We were hungry," Tonks admitted. "Severus needs to teach tomorrow, so it's not like we get to have a honeymoon or anything."

"Too bad," Hermione said.

"So its back to being a plain old Auror now, eh Tonks?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Something like that," Tonks smiled.

88888

A few days later, Tonks was in their bedchambers when Severus got back from class.

"What are you doing here, Dora?" Severus asked, puzzled. "Why aren't you on patrol?"

Tonks sighed. "I'm working the day shift for a while," she said sadly.

Severus sat down next to her and put his arm casually around her shoulders. "That's great news, love. Now we can have somewhat of a normal day together. What happened?"

"I went to my supervisor and told her about the baby," Tonks said as she punched a pillow. "And I was immediately taken off of the field and put in a desk job."

Severus seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I can tell you're upset, Dora."

"I'm not due for eight months!" Tonks cried. "But I guess the rules are no pregnant women out in the field, for Enforcers or Aurors."

He stroked her hair gently. "This is for the best, Dora. I'll be honest, I hated the idea of you patrolling in your condition. You're the one who said the pregnancy could be very complicated. Why take any chances?"

Tonks felt tears sting her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't want to protect the baby, but being an Auror was who she was. It was her identity. The thought of being behind a desk for eight months was awful.

"They have a really nice maternity policy," Tonks told him. "Three months of paid leave, with an optional three months unpaid afterwards."

"That's generous," Severus said, his hand resting on her stomach. Tonks laid her hand on his and smiled at him.

"All right, I'm done pouting," Tonks said. They stayed silent for a moment. "Does being married feel different to you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Severus said truthfully.

"Maybe it's because we still basically have the same routine, but being married doesn't feel all that different," Tonks said.

"It will hit us when we move from Hogwarts," Severus said. Tonks perked up. Maybe he'd finally be willing to talk about moving. "Speaking of which…" he trailed off.

"I know this will be hard for you, Severus," Tonks said gently. "But we really need to start thinking about where we're going to live."

"I was thinking London," Severus said suddenly. "You've lived there since Hogwarts, right?" Tonks nodded. "It might be a nice change, going to a big city."

Tonks smiled. "London it is, then," Tonks said happily. "Did Professor McGonagall ever tell you when you need to be out?"

"July fifteenth," Severus said. "We have five weeks."

"Do you think we could try to find a place by graduation day?" Tonks asked.

"We could try," Severus said warily.

"Let's see if Draco would want to live with us until he goes away to study dragons," Tonks said excitedly. "My mum said he could live with them, but I bet he'd rather live with us."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Severus said. He starting looking around the room. "It will take me forever to pack. We need to find a place with an enough room for all my potion ingredients. Maybe an extra room to be used as an office."

"So we need a mansion," Tonks joked. "Too bad we can't afford a mansion."

"Something will come up."

"I certainly hope so."

88888

The next morning Tonks experienced her first bout of morning sickness. Severus couldn't understand why that made her so happy. She tried to explain that it meant that the pregnancy was really happening. He still thought it was odd to get excited about throwing up.

Tonks had the day off, so she decided to investigate some flats. She first went to her old neighborhood of Maze Hill. She loved the area; it was mainly muggles, though several wizarding families did live nearby.

On her fourth viewing of an apartment, Tonks knew she found the perfect place. It was two bedrooms, plus a small den. There was an open living room attached to a fairly small kitchen. But neither she or Severus really cooked, so they didn't need a large kitchen.

And she liked the name of the street, Old Woolwich Road. Better yet, it was one hundred pounds less than what they planned on spending each month. She knew Severus would be wary of having to deal with a muggle landlord, and having to exchange money each month, but Tonks didn't mind. She had only lived in muggle buildings since she was able to live on her own. Tonks would be able to do all the paperwork, since she had a national ID and a British passport and everything. Her muggle born father had insisted.

She brought Severus to see the place the next evening. Tonks had predicted his reaction. He really like the flat, but hated the idea of living in such proximity to so many muggles. But Tonks had done her homework. She showed him the prices of the few flats available in Diagon Alley. They were all out of their price range.

Tonks took his hand and brought him to biggest bedroom. The landlady was quite interested in their conversation, but she and Severus talked in very low voices. "Can't you see us living here? I can," Tonks said eagerly. "This would be our bedroom, and then the baby gets the other one. You can use the den as an office."

"Dora, it's really nice, but all the muggles?" Severus asked. "You made me wear muggle clothes just to see the place tonight." Which was true. Severus was wearing a pair of black slacks with a navy blue button down shirt.

"You look good in muggle clothes," Tonks teased. "Look, it's not like we're buying a property. Let's live here for a year. Next year, you'll have a new job, and everything will be different. We might be able to afford one of the places in Diagon Alley after a year."

"I thought I was supposed to be the practical one," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I won't let it happen again."

88888

Two days later, Tonks signed the lease. The landlady was quite nosy, wanting to know why it was just in Tonks' name, when she knew Tonks had a husband. Tonks just smiled. It wasn't as if she could tell the woman that Severus really didn't exist in the muggle world.

The lease started in a week, which meant they had time to move everything into the apartment before the school year ended at Hogwarts.

It certainly wasn't exactly how she thought the first week of her marriage would be; finding a place to live, scheduling movers, and arranging utilities. But it was at least something to be excited about, since every ounce of excitement was gone from her job.

She now was in charge of duplicating the field reports from the Aurors, and charming them into memos so they went to the right person. It was eight hours of pure boredom, five days a week.

A few Aurors, at first, thought that Tonks had been demoted. Tonks quickly put a stop to that rumor by loudly talking about her pregnancy to several of the female Aurors. Since Aurors gossiped about each other more than any other department, by the next day, everyone knew.

Arthur Weasley stopped by to congratulate her. Tonks found out that Fred and Angelina were expecting their first child as well.

"They'll go to Hogwarts together," Tonks said happily. Tonks had spoken to Angelina a few times. She made a note to send her an owl; Tonks would love another pregnant witch to talk to.

"I'm sure Fred and Angelina's child will be in Gryffindor, what about yours?" Arthur asked enthusiastically.

"Merlin, I don't know," Tonks said. "I'm from Ravenclaw, but my parents were from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Severus' family has been Slytherin for the past twelve generations, or something like that. The Sorting Hat will have quite a fun time choosing."

88888

"I didn't think it was possible," Tonks said, her hands on her hips. "You hate absolutely every single piece of furniture I own."

"I didn't say that," Severus said unconvincingly.

"Your look says it all, Severus," Tonks told him. "I'd like to remind you that I own furniture. You don't. And we don't have money to buy new furniture. We really don't have a choice in the matter."

Severus looked around their new apartment. They hadn't moved in yet, but Tonks had movers bring over the furniture she had had in storage for the past two years. There was only one theme, that nothing matched.

Tonks' furniture was loud, which was the nice way to put it. A bright purple couch and a lime green overstuffed chair. The dining room table was painted a light blue with yellow chairs. The bookshelves had been painted various shades of red.

"It's very colorful," Severus said finally.

"Like me," Tonks said slowly.

Severus nodded. "Like you. Unlike me."

Tonks shook her head. Truth be told, she really didn't like the furniture all that much anymore. She liked to think she had better taste now when she did five years ago when she attacked her furniture with a paintbrush.

"Look," Tonks said, waving her wand at the couch. The couch turned from bright purple to a navy blue. "Better?"

"Much," Severus said, sitting down. "Can we do that to everything?"

Tonks sat next to him and elbowed him in the side. "Don't sound so excited about it," Tonks laughed.

Severus changed the color of the easy chair from lime green to a forest green. Then the dining room table was stained cherry wood, the chairs to match.

"We'll have to buy you a desk," Tonks said, "And a supply cupboard." All of the furniture that Severus had been using for the past sixteen years belonged to Hogwarts. He wouldn't be able to take anything with him.

"Don't forget baby furniture," Severus said into her hair.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl," Tonks said.

"Do you have any particular names in mind?" Severus asked hesitantly.

Tonks knew that tone. Severus wanted to tell her something, but wasn't quite sure how. "I'm pretty open, why?"

"There's a tradition in my family that I would like to keep going," Severus said quickly. "But only if you agree."

"What's the tradition?" Tonks asked warily.

"As you know, the Snape family had been advisors to Roman Emperors years ago," Severus started. Tonks nodded. Severus told her all about his family history. Apparently, a member of the Snape family advised each and every Roman Emperor. Severus was incredibly proud of that fact, and Tonks didn't have the heart to remind him that the Roman Empire did eventually fall.

"We've been naming the children after Emperors, and their offspring's," Severus continued.

Tonks sighed. "Tell me the choices, and I'll let you know if I like them or not."

"I'm named after Septimius Severus. Not a very good emperor; he was influenced by what historians call 'the Severan Julias.' If we had a girl, to continue the tradition, she'd be named Julia."

Tonks brightened. "That's not so bad. I like Julia. I'd be okay with that. What about a boy?"

"I don't like either of the sons name, Caracalla or Geta," Severus said.

"No," Tonks said. "Absolutely not. I'm not naming my son Geta."

"I didn't ask you to," Severus told her, holding her tighter. "Severus' grandson's name was Severus Alexander. I thought Alexander would be a good name."

Tonks thought about that. "I like that name, too. We could all him Alex or Xander." She kissed Severus on the cheek. "We can continue the Snape tradition! Snapes everywhere are rejoicing in their graves!"


	44. A Bit of Peace

**Chapter Forty-Four – A Bit of Peace**

Tonks watched in fascination as Severus dressed for the Hogwarts graduation ceremony. The professors all wore elaborate matching dress robes. The robes were full of buckles and buttons, and Severus looked like he was having a hard time getting into it.

"Do you need some help?" Tonks asked.

Severus shook his head quickly. "I've been getting into this robe for sixteen years, Dora. I know what to do," he told her.

"Just offering," Tonks said casually. Neither one said anything, but they both knew today was a milestone day. After the graduation ceremony, Tonks and Severus would be officially moving into their own apartment. Severus' room was practically empty. The books, vials and the chess table were already settled into their new home.

Then Severus would give Minerva the key, and this chapter of their lives would be over.

Hand in hand, they walked through the hallways to the Great Hall. The students were not there yet, but family and friends were already crowding the Great Hall. Severus gave her hand a squeeze and walked over to join the other professors. Arthur and Molly Weasley waved to Tonks, and she went to sit with them.

Tonks couldn't help but think how different the atmosphere was from her own graduation. When she graduated, the students had been practically bouncing off of the ceiling. But the energy today seemed very low key.

Molly started grilling Tonks about details of her pregnancy, which Tonks was more than happy to share. She had been to a Healer and knew now that she was two months pregnant. The Healer advised her that she would most likely need to go on bed rest after seven months. Tonks was very impressed with the Healer. He had researched very old St. Mungo's records for other metamorphs who had given birth. All of them had needed bed rest, and there was no reason to doubt that Tonks wouldn't be the same.

The familiar graduation music could be heard, and the procession started. First the professors entered the Great Hall, the last being Headmaster McGonagall. Then everyone in the Great Hall rose to their feet as the graduates entered.

The entered one house at a time, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw followed by Gryffindor. They may enter in different houses, but they all wore the same robe, with no distinction between houses.

Tonks first looked for Draco, who was near the end of the Ravenclaw line. Then she saw Harry and Ron, marching next to each other, not one in front or behind the other.

The ceremony was brief, due to the fact that Professor McGonagall requested that there be no applause after each graduate's name was called, but one long round of applause when everyone had crossed the line. Tonks suspected it was to not have a huge round of applause when Harry Potter crossed the line.

Tonks clapped as loudly as anyone when the last graduate's name was called. The applause must have lasted for five minutes. Then everyone was free to find their family. Tonks maneuvered through the crowd to Draco, who was standing by himself. They shared an awkward embrace, and then were quickly joined by Tonks' parents. They hadn't mentioned they would be there.

She watched as Severus shook hands of some Slytherin students. A great deal of them wouldn't even acknowledge that Severus was there. But then she saw a sight that she would never forget.

Harry Potter walked up to Severus of his own free will. They spoke for only a moment, but then Harry extended his hand. Severus seemed to stare at the hand for a moment, but then shook Harry's hand heartily. And then they went their separate ways.

A few students said hello to Draco, but he was left mainly alone. Severus joined them after a few minutes, and put his arm around her.

"I think Draco's ready to leave," Tonks whispered to Severus. He nodded and walked over to Professor McGonagall. They spoke for a few minutes, and then Severus handed her an envelop. He nodded to several other teachers and then walked back.

"Let's go," he said. Only Tonks could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

Draco suggested that the family have dinner first, before going to the apartment. Tonks could see the tears in her mother's eyes when Draco said family. So the five of them walked to the Three Broomsticks for supper. The evening ended too soon. Her mother seemed to be making an effort with Severus. She wasn't glaring nearly as much as she once did. Tonks suspected this was because, after all, Severus did help in providing the future grandchild.

Tonks' parents apparated, leaving Tonks, Severus and Draco standing in the Hogsmeade street. Draco would be living with them until the end of August, when he would leave for Romania for the dragon reserve program.

"Shall we?" Tonks asked cheerfully.

"Can you apparate?" Draco asked. "I thought if you were knocked-up you couldn't apparate."

"Such a lovely term," Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "I can apparate for another three months. Then I have to stop."

Draco nodded, and the three apparated outside the apartment building. Quietly, they walked up the stairs to the second floor, and stood outside the apartment.

"Draco, could you give us a minute?" Severus asked seriously. Draco nodded and walked to the end of the hallway.

"Why'd you send him away?" Tonks asked, as Severus opened the door with the muggle keys they had been given.

She started to go inside, but Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Before Tonks could say anything, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold, while Tonks giggled the entire way.

He didn't put her down until they reached the kitchen. "Welcome home," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Same to you," Severus whispered, lowering his head for a kiss. They kissed for a moment, but then were interrupted by Draco.

"I'm not going to be walking in on the two of you shagging in the kitchen all the time, am I?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised. Tonks picked up a cloth napkin and threw it at him.

"Ooh…attack by napkin. I'm real scared, Tonks," Draco said with a slight smile on his face.

Tonks threw another one.

88888

Four days later, Tonks, Severus and Draco stood outside the Ministry of Magic. Draco had a troubled look on his face.

"I shouldn't be here," he said quietly. "I don't belong."

Severus put his arm on the young man's shoulder. "You fought in the Final Battle, Draco. You have every right to be here tonight."

Tonight was the official Memorial for the victims of Lord Voldemort, and to honor the ones who had lost their lives fighting him. After a few minutes of debating, Draco went in with them, but only after it was agreed that they would sit in the last row, closest to the door, in case Draco became uncomfortable. Tonks knew she should go sit with the rest of the Aurors. She was after all, wearing her official dress robe. But she didn't want to leave Severus' side and ended up staying with him.

Madam Bones stood at a small podium, with a huge list of names behind her. When the memorial started, she announced that the list were the names of every wizard and muggle that had been killed during Voldemort's reign of terror. Severus almost crushed her hand when Madam Bones made mention of the Halloween attack on muggles, the same attack that Fudge refused to believe was cause by Death Eaters. The same attack where Severus had killed innocent people for the first time in eighteen years.

The names were to be engraved in a plaque to be displayed in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic. With tears in her eyes, Tonks made a note to have the name David Watson, the homeless man she had killed last year to prove her loyalty to the Death Eaters, added to the list.

Over the past two years, one hundred and ninety-three people had been killed, with another seventeen killed during the Final Battle. Madam Bones mentioned that that number didn't include the countless Death Eaters that had been lured to the darkness, and killed during battles. Tonks glanced at Draco, and saw that he was fighting hard not to cry. Gently, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

They sat like that, Tonks in the middle, holding hands with both Severus and Draco on either side of her for the rest of the ceremony. Tonks was able to hold back her tears until there was a special mention of Professor Dumbledore. She started openly crying then, crying for the man she had learned to love over the past year as she learned who he was. Muggles have a saying, you can never judge a man until you've walked a mile in his shoes. Literally, over the past year, Tonks had walked at least a mile in Albus' shoes, and she missed him, and missed what an amazing man he was.

Tonks and Remus had planned on inviting everyone from the Order to Headquarters for one last night. Headquarters was set to be destroyed in two weeks, per Harry's wishes. He seemed to think that was what Sirius would have wanted.

She and Remus, along with Severus' help, had cleaned Headquarters and tried to make it appear festive. Almost every single Order member said they would be there. Tonks asked if Draco wanted to come, but he said he would prefer to be alone, and apparated back to the apartment.

Tonks and Severus arrived first, and opened bottle after bottle of wine, knowing everyone desperately needed a drink. Tonks looked at the wine longingly, knowing she couldn't have any.

The crowd was quiet at first, catching up with each other's lives. Remus announced that he had been hired as the Defense Against Arts teacher at Hogwarts, now that he could legally work again. The first toast of many that evening was in honor of Remus.

After an hour of talking, Tonks felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She excused herself from the conversation she was in, and ran upstairs to her old bathroom.

Five minutes later, she left the bathroom and performed a breath cleansing spell on herself. She was surprised to see Harry Potter exit Remus' old room, holding a duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked him curiously.

Harry looked startled to see her. Startled and incredibly guilty. He stared at the floor for a moment. "I'm leaving," he said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Tonks repeated.

"I'm leaving England," he said softly. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Tonks asked simply.

"There's no point of being here," Harry said, his shoulders stooped. "I've fulfilled my destiny in the wizarding world."

"Does everyone know?" Tonks asked. She knew that Harry was currently staying at the Burrow.

"Neville knows…and now you," Harry said quietly.

"You haven't told Ginny?" Tonks asked. "If you're leaving Ginny, you need to tell her."

"She'll find out," Harry said uncertainly.

"She'll find out from you," Tonks said forcefully. "If you love her at all, which I know you do, you'll be man enough to tell her you're leaving. To her face."

Harry finally looked up from the floor into Tonks' eyes. "You're right," he said finally. Together they walked down the stair case into the main hall. Sounds of livelihood could be heard from the study. Tonks decided that the wine was finally being consumed in great quantities.

"I can't go in there," Harry said. "Could you ask Ginny to come out to the hall?"

"You promise you'll be here when she comes out?" Tonks asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I swear, Tonks," Harry said. Tonks nodded, and then impulsively gave Harry a hug, wondering if she would ever see the boy-who-lived again.

88888

Two months later, Tonks let herself in the apartment to find Severus locked up in the den, working on some potion or another. He was still unemployed, but had been offered two different jobs, which he then turned down, saying they weren't the right one yet.

Tonks had just gotten her first real hair cut in quite a long time. She couldn't even remember the last time she actually had to pay money to get a hair cut.

"Is that you, Dora?" Severus yelled from the den.

"If it's not, we have a big problem," Tonks laughed. She settled herself on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. A few minutes later, Severus came out of the den.

"I keep thinking it could be Draco," Severus admitted. Draco had left for Romania just four days ago. They had both gotten used to him living here.

"Just little ol' me," Tonks said, stretching her arms over her head. Severus sat down next to her and placed his hand on her mid-section. She was now four months pregnant. Not far enough along to have a pronounced bump, but she was definitely thickening around the middle.

"I love you," he said suddenly.

Tonks smiled and placed her hand on his. "I love you, too."

"I realized something the other day. And I've been trying to figure out a time to bring it up," Severus said with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh Merlin, what is it?" Tonks asked warily.

"I gave you a wedding present, correct?" Tonks nodded. "But you never gave me one."

Tonks jumped up suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot!" she cried, running into their bedroom. She glanced at the light blue bedspread and smiled. It had taken a lot to convince Severus to use a different bedspread other than his old black one. But Tonks had managed to convince him in the end.

She riffled through her underwear drawer and found the small package that she stored there for what seemed like ages. Running back, Tonks jumped on the couch, and straddled herself on Severus' lap, her hands behind her back.

"You have an actual gift for me?" Severus asked. "And here I was going to make you yell my name from the window."

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. "I'll do that for you anyways," Tonks told him. She gave him the small package. "I found this during that not-so-happy time when we weren't speaking. I came really, really close to throwing it out. But I kept it, just for you."

Severus opened up the package, which contained one chocolate frog card. "This isn't what I think it is," Severus said softly.

Tonks nodded happily. Last January, she had tried to console herself with candy and bought a chocolate frog. The card inside was of Falco Aesalon, the first recorded example of an animagus. It was one of the three cards Severus was missing to have the complete collection.

He looked at the card lovingly. "I can't believe you found this. I can really have it?" he asked eagerly. He started to stand up, causing Tonks to jump off of his lap. She heard him run into the bedroom and open up his album of chocolate frog cards. A moment later, he was back sitting on the couch.

"Thank you," he said, taking her hands. "That's absolutely amazing that you found that card."

"It's just the luck of the draw," Tonks giggled. "You make it sound like I had to fight a pack of wild graphorns to find it."

"All graphorns are wild," Severus corrected her automatically. She knew that that was the professor in him, correcting her like that.

"Fine. Like I fought off plain, boring, normal graphorns," Tonks said smiling. Then under her breath, she added, "That just happened to be wild."

"You're wonderful, you know that?" Severus asked, putting his arm around her and holding her close.

Tonks closed her eyes for a moment. She put her hand on her mid-section and silently said hello to the child that was growing inside her. Severus rested his head against hers. They had been through so much over the past two years. Some memories were tragic, while others were wonderful. But she wouldn't change a thing, not for all the galleons in the world.

Finally, Tonks and Severus were getting the bit of peace they both desperately deserved.

That is, at least for a few more months, until the baby was born. Then the real adventure would begin.


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tonks sat up in bed, staring at the entity that was her stomach. "Baby," she said sweetly, stroking her mid-section. "If you don't come out soon, I'm going to have to give you your own postal code. I didn't think it was possible, but you're still getting bigger."

The baby responded by giving her a swift kick. "You don't want a postal code? I guess I wouldn't either."

There were times Tonks felt guilty calling her stomach 'baby,' all the time. She and Severus decided they didn't want to know if they were having a boy or a girl until the baby was born.

She laid herself down again on the mountain of pillows on her bed. The baby was due five days ago and Tonks was getting anxious. Her Healer had placed her on bed rest two months ago, which was basically Tonks' version of hell. She desperately wanted to run, walk, hop, skip and or jump. Anything other than sitting in a bed all day doing nothing.

The first two weeks on bed rest were bearable. Severus was still in the apartment during the day and they played chess and talked and found other ways to waste the time.

But then Severus had been offered a job. A good job. A job that Severus actually wanted to take, which was something because he had turned down eleven job offers by then. And suddenly Severus was gone for at least six hours a day.

A manufacturer of Healing solutions had hired him in a strictly development position. Severus was given free range to try to make anything he wanted, as long as it was a healing product. Sometimes the owners of the company had specific requests, but mainly, Severus worked on his own ideas.

The company also understood that research didn't have a set schedule. All they asked was that Severus put in six full hours a day, five days a week, of pure research and testing. It could be at six in the morning or six at night, as long as he worked six hours. These hours would be very handy when Tonks went back to work in a few months.

"I'll give you chocolate if you come out, baby," Tonks said soothingly. "Wouldn't you like some chocolate? I bet you would."

Since the baby didn't respond with a kick, Tonks decided the baby didn't want chocolate and tried the bribe over again, only this time with broccoli. The baby didn't want broccoli either.

Tonks looked out the bedroom window and saw a great deal of snow flying past. It was late in January, and Tonks always seemed to be cold.

"_Accio_ blanket!" Tonks said, pointing her wand at a blanket at the end of the bed. Quickly, she wrapped herself in the blanket's warmth and felt better.

"All right, baby. What magazine should we read? Witch Weekly?" Tonks let a pause develop, giving the baby time to decide. "Or Quidditch Quarterly?" The baby gave a kick and Tonks picked up the Quidditch Quarterly magazine.

"Good choice, baby," Tonks said softly. Tonks got through half the magazine when she started to feel tired. She put it down and within minutes, she fell asleep.

An hour later, Tonks woke up and stretched her arms over her head. She had to go to the bathroom. Again. Tonks always needed to go to the bathroom. Gently, she moved from the mound of pillow and stood up on the floor.

She took about three steps when she felt something trickling down her leg. "Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath. But then she stopped herself and put her hand on her stomach. "Baby, what I just said was wrong. I don't want to hear you swearing when you're able to talk, understand?"

Tonks looked down at the small puddle that was now at her feet and moaned, "I did not just wet myself."

She then realized that she still had to go the bathroom. Which meant only one thing. Her water had finally broken.

"About time, baby!" Tonks said happily. She waddled over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder. Slowly, she got down on her knees and stuck her head in the fire to speak to Severus' lab.

An elderly witch was sitting at the desk and looked down at Tonks. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please," Tonks told the witch quickly. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks-Snape. May I speak to Severus Snape, please?"

"I'm sorry, dear," the witch said, looking down at a notepad. "Mister Snape just entered a controlled environment and can not be disturbed for at least two hours."

"It's very important," Tonks begged. "I need to speak to him."

"I'm sure it is, Mrs. Snape, but Mister Snape is not able to leave the lab."

"Ms. Tonks-Snape," Tonks corrected automatically. "Look, I just went into labor. It's our first child. I need him with me."

The witch seemed to be struggling with a decision. "I'm sorry. This is a test they've been planning for a month. It would ruin weeks of research. I'll tell him as soon as he comes out of the clean room."

"Fine," Tonks snapped. "Please tell him I'm leaving for St. Mungos."

"I will," the witch told her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Tonks said quickly, and then lifted herself off of the floor. She looked down at her stomach. "Baby, don't you dare be born in the next two hours. I mean it. This is a parental order."

Tonks slowly walked to Virgo's cage. They had bought Virgo as their Christmas present to each other. Tonks' named him Virgo because that was both of their signs.

Severus had written out notes to their family to be sent when she was in labor. There was a note for her parents, Draco and Severus' mother. Tonks quickly tied the letters to Virgo's leg. "I know its cold, friend. Deliver my parent's letter last. Then stay there to get warm before you come home."

The small tawny owl seemed to nod and waited for Tonks to open a window. A moment later, the owl flew off into the distance.

Just then, Tonks was overwhelmed with a contraction. "Bloody hell," she cried out. She caught herself and then added, "Baby, ignore what I just said!"

She walked to the bedroom, where Severus had packed two small suitcases: one for her, and one for him in case the labor took a long time. Tonks marveled at how organized Severus was.

Tonks picked up the suitcases and slowly headed out the door to her apartment. She made it down one flight of stairs, when suddenly the one person she didn't want to see stuck her head out of the door.

"Hello!" Tonks' landlady said happily. "It's good to see you out and about."

"Thanks," Tonks grimaced. She started to walk on, but Mrs. Grey apparently wasn't done talking yet.

"Are you going on a trip?" Mrs. Grey asked. Then she answered her own question. "No, of course you're not. Is it time for the baby?"

Tonks nodded. "So I can't talk now. Sorry!"

"How are you getting to hospital?"

The real answer was the Knight Bus. But she couldn't tell Mrs. Grey that. "A friend is picking me up."

"That's good. Where's that husband of yours?" Mrs. Grey asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Severus will be meeting me at the hospital," Tonks said quickly. Merlin's beard, did the woman never shut up?

"Would you like me to walk down with you?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself," Tonks begged.

"If you're sure…" Mrs. Grey trailed off.

"Thanks again," Tonks said. Knowing she would be considered rude, Tonks walked down the stairs without another word to Mrs. Grey.

She glanced down at her stomach. "Baby, it's not nice to walk away from people like I just did. Just so you know."

Tonks finally made it to the outside of the apartment building. Putting one suitcase down, she threw out her wand arm and waited for the Knight Bus to appear.

Less than a minute later, Tonks saw the three decker purple bus stop in front of her. The conductor stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport…"

Tonks cut him off. "St. Mungo's, please," Tonks said quickly.

The conductor's eyebrows shot up. "In a bit of a hurry, are we?" he asked slowly.

Tonks pointed her to stomach.

The conductor stepped right off the bus and helped Tonks on. She got the sense he had dealt with witches in labor before, because he didn't say another word.

Not many wizards realized that the Knight Bus cam equipped with seat belts. But Tonks strapped herself in, hoping she would be at St. Mungo's soon. The journey started, and the bus made an extremely fast U-turn. Tonks couldn't help but to moan as another contraction came over her.

The bus stopped, and the conductor helped Tonks off of the bus. "Good luck," he whispered in her ear before he hopped back on the bus.

Slowly, she made her way into the lobby, and to her complete surprise, saw Severus arguing with the witch at the reception desk.

"Severus?" Tonks asked.

"Dora!" Severus cried and ran over to her side. "How are you feeling?"

Tonks ignored the question. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "The witch said you were in a control room or something like that."

"I was, love," Severus said, leading her to a wheelchair. Once she was settled, he brought out a knut. "I'm charmed this to vibrate in my pocket if you sent the letters to the family."

"So you were able to leave?" Tonks asked, practically in tears. She was just so happy to see her husband. The reality of what was about to happen came crashing around her.

Severus nodded and squeezed her hand. He then pushed her up to the reception desk. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks-Snape. Umm…I'm going to have a baby," she said weakly.

"I can see that," the witch behind the desk said, smiling. "Who's your Healer?"

"Healer Mead," Severus answered promptly.

"All right, Mrs. Snape. A nurse will be right here to escort you to your room."

"Ms. Tonks-Snape," Tonks whispered.

Severus pushed the wheelchair away from the desk and Tonks muttered, "Why can't anyone get my bloody name right?"

Severus walked around the front of the wheelchair and knelt in front of her. Placing his hands on her stomach he said, "Baby, don't follow your mummy's bad example and swear."

Tonks took Severus' hands quickly as she grimaced through another contraction. "I'm really going to be a mummy, aren't I?" Tonks asked in amazement. Funny, she had been pregnant for nine months, yet she really didn't consider herself a mum. Severus nodded, and Tonks could see the love and concern in his eyes.

A nurse appeared and pushed the wheelchair into the elevator. Severus pressed the button to the second floor. Minutes later, Tonks was lying in a bed, her hands wringing the sheet on top of her.

Severus was sitting in a chair that he placed right next to the bed. His robe was off, and he rolled up his sleeves. They were both ready for a long night.

After four hours, she hadn't dilated any further then when she was brought in, and her Healer was concerned. The Healer suggested using a potion to help speed things up a bit. Severus asked what the potion was and when the Healer told him, Severus said that she should take it.

"It won't hurt the baby?" Tonks asked. She was worn out, and the labor had barely begun.

"I would never give you anything to harm either you or your child," Healer Mead said gently. He left the room and returned a moment later, holding a vial. Tonks drank it quickly, and was immediately overcome with a contraction.

"You may want to walk up and down the hallway for a bit," the Healer suggested.

"I can walk now?" Tonks asked. "I've been in bed for two months, and now I can walk?"

The Healer nodded and left the room. "I don't believe him," Tonks muttered.

"Would you like a walk?" Severus asked.

"Of course I want a blo…a walk," Tonks. "Please help me up."

Severus helped her get out of bed and they slowly walked out of the room. Down the corridor, Tonks could see her parents sitting in a small waiting area.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda Tonks cried, running to Tonks' side. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, Mummy," Tonks admitted. Her mother took a wash cloth out of her purse and cast a dampness charm. She then placed the cloth on Tonks' forehead. It felt wonderful.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Severus wondered out loud.

"Because you've never given birth, Severus," her mother said with a smile. "They're letting you walk?"

Tonks nodded. For close to an hour, she walked up and down the hallway, Severus on one side, her mother on the other with her father right behind them.

"Mrs. Snape? Healer Mead wants you back in bed," a young nurse said.

"Ms. Tonks-Snape!" Tonks cried. She didn't mean to sound so angry, but she just had a contraction.

"Ms. Tonks-Snape. Right," the nurse said, with a bit of a fearful look on her face. "If you could just get back to your room."

"We'll be right outside," her mother told her, giving Tonks a kiss on the head. Her father's thought board read: _Good luck!_

A nurse helped Severus get her back into bed. Healer Mead walked in and did a quick examination. "Good news!" he said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. "Only a few hours to go."

"Oh goody," Tonks sighed, lying back onto the hospital bed.

Three hours later, Tonks could tell that the baby was going to be out soon. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I can't do this," she whimpered. "Merlin, Severus I hurt. I hurt so much."

"I know, Dora," Severus said softly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "It'll be over soon. Remember what the classes said. You're a warrior for you child. Give the baby your strength."

"I'm not a bloody warrior!" Tonks yelled, clutching Severus' hand with every ounce of strength she had left.

"I can see the top of the head!" the Healer cried. "Tonks, you're doing great."

Severus kissed her sweaty forehead. "Almost there, Dora."

"One big push, and the worst part will be over," Healer Mead said. "On three. One…Two...Three!"

Before she was in labor, Tonks had promised herself that she wasn't going to yell at Severus. The pain wasn't his fault. It really wasn't his fault…

"YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ME IN BED AGAIN!" she screamed at Severus, as she pushed as hard as she could. "NEVER!"

"Is there a silencing charm on the room?" Severus asked suddenly.

Tonks could see the Healer and the nurse nod in unison.

"One more push and we're done," Healer Mead said. He counted to three, and Tonks tried to think happy thoughts as she screamed out in pain for the final push.

"There!" Healer Mead cried out happily as Tonks collapsed on the bed. There was a slight smacking sound and Tonks could hear her baby crying out, protesting being out of the womb.

"You have girl," Healer Mead said.

'"Julia," Tonks whispered.

Severus kissed her hand and sat down on the bed next to her. "You're brilliant," he whispered. Tonks smiled, absolutely exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

They watched as the Healer cut the umbilical cord and did a quick cleansing charm on the baby. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was actually less than a minute, the nurse put the baby in Tonks' arms.

"Hello beautiful," Tonks whispered to her baby girl. Julia was still crying.

Severus reached out his finger and Julia brushed it with her tiny little hand. "She's real," Severus said, sounding almost surprised.

The door opened and Tonks' parents rushed in, their faces questioning. "Meet Julia Snape," Tonks said happily. Julia's skin was wrinkled, her face smushed a bit, and she was completely bald, but Tonks had never seen such a perfect creature in her life.

Tonks finally understood why her mother always fought to call her Nymphadora.

After a few minutes of fussing, her parents left to give Tonks a chance to sleep. The nurse came to take Julia away for some tests. Severus asked if she wanted to be alone to sleep.

"Stay with me," Tonks said, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. "You could probably use some sleep, too."

"Not as much as you do," Severus said, trying to hide a yawn. Tonks moved over a bit and gave Severus room to lay next to her on his side.

"Everything's going to be so different now," Tonks smiled. "I can't believe we did it."

"Julia looks like you," Severus said.

Tonks giggled. "Julia's about twenty minutes old. I think it's a little early to say who she looks like."

"I love you," Severus said, stroking her cheek.

"I love you, too," Tonks yawned. "I'm going to close my eyes for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Dora," Severus said.

Tonks closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her lower section was still in some pain, but she decided to ignore it.

"You will let me get you in bed again, won't you?"

88888

Three days later, Tonks was able to leave St. Mungo's. Healer Mead pushed her in a wheelchair to the entrance, Julia sleeping peacefully in her arms. Already a little fuzz had grown in on her head. It looked like Julia would have the typical Black and Snape family hair.

Tonks handed Julia to Severus before she got up out of the wheelchair. She couldn't help but smile at how taken Severus seemed to be of his little daughter already.

"Stay here," she told Severus. "I'll get the Knight Bus. I don't want Julia getting cold." Which would be impossible, considering how many layers Tonks and Snape had dressed her in.

Tonks flagged down the Knight Bus and motioned to Severus to come out. On a whim, Tonks scrunched up her nose, and concentrated on light blue spike. She patted her head, pleased to feel the spikes, as opposed to the shoulder length hair she had put up with for far too long. It felt so good to morph again!

Severus smiled when he saw her hair. "You're back," he said, sitting down on a seat near the front.

"That I am," Tonks smiled. Since Severus was holding Julia, Tonks put the seatbelt around his waist, then fastened her own.

They spent the short bus ride pondering when she'd smile her first smile, cut her first tooth, take her first step and make her first bit of magic. The day after she was born, Minerva sent them an owl, informing them that Julia's name had already been written by the magic quill. They knew then she would be powerful someday

Together Tonks and Severus walked up the stairs, making a quick detour to show Julia off to Mrs. Grey. She seemed to get over her huff of not taking Tonks to the hospital as soon as she saw the baby.

After awhile, Julia started wailing, giving them the excuse to go up to their apartment. As soon as Tonks heard Mrs. Grey's door closed, Tonks cast a quick calming charm on Julia. The cries settled down to a whimper.

Tonks opened the door to the apartment, but neither Tonks nor Snape walked inside. They looked at each other for a moment.

"This is it, then," Severus said.

"We're really parents now," Tonks gulped.

Then they stepped through the door, ready to start the next chapter of their lives.

88888

**A/N – I couldn't resist giving them a really happy ending. As always, please feel free to review. I always appreciate them, and thanks again for taking the time to read this story!**


End file.
